The Gilbert Wolf
by cathrineoriginal
Summary: Amy is Elena Gilbert s older half sister. She left to live with her Uncle John after the accident at wickory bridge, when her parents died. Now her Uncle is dead and Amy blames her half sister for it. Will they become a family again? What will happen to their restrained relationship when a certain Original gives her attention?
1. Chapter 1 - The Beginning

**Hi everybody! So this is my new fanfiction. Hope you`ll like it. It`s different from my other story. So hope you`ll like this one :D Enjoy!**

**-cathrineoriginal**

* * *

**The Beginning **

I was on my way back home. I hadn`t been home since May 2009. That was when my parents died. I couldn`t stay in Mystic Falls anymore so I went to live a somewhat normal life with my uncle John. John Gilbert. He had always been a jackass but I loved him unconditionally. For as long as I can remember, he was there for me. Miranda Gilbert wasn`t my mother. Grayson had a fling with a girl before he met Miranda and my biological mother didn`t want me. Miranda always treated me as if I was her own daughter. She never taught twice about it. I have warm golden blond hair and dark blue eyes. I look nothing like my siblings. I never had a good relationship with my younger sister Elena. From the moment she came in to our family, everything changed. See, I knew from the start that she was adopted. I was 4 years old when my parents brought her home. I saw it. She was too much alike my uncle. She always got the attention. I felt left aside. However, Jeremy and I were close. He is my little brother and I would do anything for him. He was devastated when I decided to leave Mystic Falls but I couldn`t stay. I felt like it was Elena`s fault that my parents were gone.

I was coming home from work at the local restaurant last night, when Jeremy called me unexpectedly. He wanted me to come home. John was going to sacrifices himself to save Elena. No! Not another family member dead because of her! "I`m on my way." So now, I was on my way back to the place I used to call home. It was only a 3-hour drive. Back to the world of vampires, witches and werewolves.

I never expected the supernatural world. Well, I knew it was there but I never really thought that it was real. I only thought of it as make-believe. When John told me about the vampires of Mystic Falls, I knew that he was telling the truth. He taught me to fear and to defeat them. I saw myself as a true human being. Even though I knew, I was special.

How do I know this?

**_My name is Amy Gilbert and I`m a werewolf._**

* * *

It was the dawn of a new day when I passed the sign that read "Welcome to Mystic Falls". I felt a shudder. I haven`t been here since 2009 and it scared me. I didn`t know if my uncle was still alive. The town looked just like I remembered it would. Too small for me but I was here for John and Jeremy. I drove up to the house I once called my home. The house was big and looked like a big family might live here but no. I ran up the stairs and through the doors without knocking. I wanted to see my little brother.

The first person I saw was a man I`d never seen before. "Who the hell are you?" I gave him a glare and then ignored him. Before I knew it, I was pinned against the wall. "I`m not going to ask you again. Who. Are. You?" The man in front of me had raven black hair and piercing blue eyes. He was extremely hot but right now, I was pissed.

"It`s none of your business. Let me go you freak of a vampire!" I was growling. "Damon! Let the girl go" I looked up and saw another one standing behind him. He was just as good looking and had the most beautiful eyes ever. "Amy?" I looked up at the staircase. "Jer!" Jeremy ran down the stairs. "Damon, let her go! That`s my sister!"

Damon let go of me and just looked at me. I ran towards my brother. "Jeremy! I`ve missed you so much!" I hugged him and my eyes started watering. "I missed you to big sister." Jeremy kissed the top of my head. Gosh! When did he get so tall? Jeremy took me back in to his room and I sat on his bed. I knew something was wrong. Jeremy didn`t want to look at me. "He`s gone isn`t he? John is dead?" Jeremy just bowed his head. "I`m so sorry Amy. I couldn`t stop him. Aunt Jenna is gone too." I looked up at him in shock. Jenna wasn`t really my aunt but she was a part of my family. "This isn`t happening." My tears were flowing down uncontrollably. Jeremy wanted to hug me but I was to upset. "My family is gone." I knew I was hurting Jeremy`s feelings by saying this. "Amy, you still have me." I gave him a little smile through my tears. "I know little brother. I know." The bathroom door cracked open. "Amy. You have me as well." I looked at Elena. Poor little Elena. The girl everyone would even get themselves killed for. The girl who was responsible for Jenna being dead. She`s the reason my uncle is dead. By seeing her standing there, allowing herself to cry over them, my anger started to boil. Jeremy could see the change in me. "Ames, calm down. Don`t do this." Jeremy was pleading me. I was counting to ten in my head, not to let the werewolf I me bust out but the way see looked at me, made me loose it. I lunged forward and Jeremy had to use all his strength to hold me in place. "This is your entire fault! John is dead because of you! Aunt Jenna. How can you live with yourself?" By this time, I was shouting. The two vampires downstairs was in front of her in an instant. Protecting the precious Elena Gilbert.

"Amy, please calm down. You`re going to regret hurting her." Jeremy pleaded. "Get me out of here. I can`t even look at her!" Jeremy nodded and grabbed my arm. We went for a walk before the funeral. It was a lovely day. I hated that. I wanted it to be a storm. Like I was feeling right now. "How am I supposed to go on from here Jer? I mean, I have no family left." Jeremy looked a little hurt. "Amy Christine Gilbert! I will always be your brother. No matter what. We have the same father and what I`m concerned, we have the same mother as well. You are more of a sister to me than Elena ever will be." I looked at my brother and gave him a hug. Jeremy looked at me. "I have something for you. A letter from Uncle John. He wanted me to give this to you. He told me that it was too hard for him to pick up the phone to call you." I looked at the envelope. "I don`t want it." I didn`t want to read about how he picked Elena over me. Even though I knew that, she was his daughter. I was closer to him than anyone was. "Amy." Jeremy started to say but I cut him off. "It`s time to go and change for the funeral." I felt my voice was empty. I turned and went back to the house.

* * *

I stood in Jeremy`s room dressed in a plain black dress. It was John`s favorite. I looked out the window at the people passing by, not knowing of all the cruelty in the world. "Are you ok?" a voice behind me startled me. The golden haired boy walked in to Jeremy`s room and introduced himself as Stefan Salvatore. "No, nothing is ok. I lost someone close to me. No, I lost more than that. I lost almost my entire family." Stefan could see that I was hurting. "You still have Elena and Jeremy left." He said and looked a little bit sad. "Oh, you didn`t know? I lost Elena a long time ago." With that, I went downstairs leaving Elena`s boyfriend.

I drove to the cemetery with Bonnie and Jeremy. I didn`t want to be with Elena more than I had to. I didn`t show any kind of emotions before I saw the tombstone. _Johnathan Gilbert – Brother, father, friend. _My tears ran silently down my cheeks and my body was shaking violently. Jeremy put an arm around my waist and we supported each other. I left a lily on John`s grave. It was his favorite flower, not that anyone were allowed to know. Just me. "I love you Uncle John." I whispered before Jeremy led me away from the graveyard. When we parked outside the house, Bonnie went inside and left Jeremy and me alone. He took out the letter John had written me and placed on the dashboard. "I know you don`t want to read it but I think you owe it to yourself and John to do it. I don`t think you can move on, heal from all of this." Jeremy kissed my cheek and got out of the car, leaving me alone.

Fresh tears escaped my eyes and I battled with myself for a moment before I opened the letter.

**_My dearest Lily. _**(That was his nickname for me.)

**_You really must think the worst of me right now. I know that I should have called you to say goodbye but I couldn`t do it. It was too hard. _**

**_I didn`t only do this for Elena. I did it for you too. Because deep down you love her and you need each other to get through everything. _**

**_It`s not easy to be a father to an extraordinary child but to be an uncle to a girl like you. I never felt so lucky. I know I said that I always would be there for you. Getting you through the full moon. Whenever you feel alone and you feel that you`ve lost your way, look for me in your heart. I`m always there trying to keep you safe. I`ll leave you my necklace. Your father gave it to me before he died. _**

**_I love you, Amy. _**

**_Uncle John. _**

**_Ps. I think it`s time you contacted your friends. They can help you. _**

I looked up from the letter. Wow. I felt like my chest was exploding. I felt like I couldn`t breathe. After a long time, I gathered up the courage to go inside to the family I had left.

It was a long evening. I felt so tired. The others went out to watch "Gone with the Wind in the park. I just wanted to go to bed. I went to sleep in Jeremy`s room and fell asleep. When I woke up again, Jeremy was lying next to me, sleeping. It was nice just to be with my brother but after tossing and turning for a while, I got up. I looked at the letter one more time. "_I think it`s time you contacted your friends. They can help you." _

I went it to the bathroom and dialed a well-known number on my phone. It rang a few time before I heard someone with a husky voice answer. "**_Hello?" _**"Hey it`s me. Sorry to call you so late, I know you`re tired. I really need to get away for a while. My uncle is dead. Can I come to you? **_"Yeah, of course. My home is always open. You know that." _**I felt relieved. "Thank you. It means a lot." **_"Don`t mention it. I`ll see you soon. Bye."_**

"Bye Ray."

* * *

**What did you think? I hope you all liked it. Next chapter is in progress. Hoping for feedback before posting the next one :) **

**until then.. **


	2. Chapter 2 On the road again

**So I`m back again :) I am really on a good flow right now, so wanted to share it with you. **

***Guest number 1: I don`t know how the story will play out for Klaus and Amy yet. I`m not sure how or if Hayley will play a huge role in this story yet. But just keep reading and you`ll find out ;) And yes, Amy`s a werewolf :D **

***Guest number 2: You got your wish :D Here`s another update :D **

***cathrineoriginal* **

* * *

**On the road again. **

I waited until dawn before I left. Elena wasn`t there. Not Alaric or one of the vampire brothers.

I couldn`t wake him up. Wake up Jeremy to say goodbye to him all over again. I had to get away from here for a while. I needed other friends. Someone like me. I left a little note for him. That was the least thing I could do. I gave him a kiss on the forehead and quietly got out to the car. I slowly rolled down to the road and the house got smaller and smaller. I knew I was mean to Jeremy but he couldn`t come with me. I was a werewolf now. I couldn`t risk him being caught in between us changing every full moon. I remember as if it was yesterday when it happened for the first time. When I triggered the curse.

**_Flashback - August 2009_**

_I have been living with my uncle for almost 3 months now and I don`t feel any less pain. I still missed my parents so much. Because of the loss, I felt more at edge than I used to. Got upset and angry over nothing. I felt like I was on fire because of the anger I felt. John always knew how to calm me down. I don`t know why. I was lucky enough to get the job as head chef at the local restaurant in the small town. That`s not bad considering I just turned 21 in July. It wasn`t too big and I loved everyone there. We were a good team. That night, my boss came in to the kitchen. "Amy, can you stay behind and close tonight? My wife`s in labor and I have to go." "Yes off course. Go! I will take care of things. Good luck!" I didn`t mind being alone in the evening. It was calm, dark and quiet. Just the way I liked it. I locked up at midnight and I suddenly had a feeling that someone was watching me. I had just gotten to my car, when someone grabbed me from behind. I panicked. "Well, well. What does a pretty girl like you out all alone at this hour?" He turned me around to face him. He had a knife in his hand. "Time to say goodbye." He told me and raised the knife. Something inside me snapped. I wasn`t afraid at all. I was beyond angry. "I just laugh and said "Oh, you chose the wrong girl to mess with tonight you moron!" Before I knew what was happening, I manhandled him, took the knife from him, and plunged it into his chest. The man gasped for air and fell to the ground, dead within seconds. Then it was only silence. That was before something inside me happened. My whole body was hurting. It felt like I was on fire. My head hurts like hell. After a while, the pain stopped. That`s when the panic came back. I just killed a man. I got out my phone and called John._

_He picked up right away. "Amy, are you ok?" "John I need your help! Something happened and I didn`t mean it." I knew that John understood. "I`m on my way." Only 10 minutes later, John came driving down the street. I told John everything that happened with my attacker and what happened with me after that. John knew exactly what I went through and he helped me with the situation. That night, we stayed up and talked about everything. I learned that night about the world of supernatural. "I will help you through this Amy. You're not alone in this." That was comforting. "Thank you, Uncle John." _

**End of flashback**

I got back to reality, when my phone rang. **"Jeremy." **I had to talk to him. Even though I knew that, he would be upset with me. "Hey little brother." **_"Amy, where are you? Everything is falling apart here."_** I could hear it on his voice that he was scared. "I`m so sorry Jeremy. I had to leave this morning. I promise you that I will be back. I just need some help from some friends." Jeremy was almost crying. **_"Amy I don`t know what wrong with me. I see ghosts."_** I almost drove off the highway. "What? How did that happen?" Jeremy told me about everything. How Tyler, another werewolf, bit Damon. How Jeremy was shot when Sheriff Forbes tried to shoot Damon. "Why didn`t you tell me this when you came home?" I was angry with him now. **_"I didn`t want to wake you up. It already been a rough day for you. Everything is fine with me."_** I gave out a breath. "Good. How is. How is Elena?" gosh! That was difficult for me to ask**_. "She`s freaking out. Stefan`s gone. He went with Klaus to save Damon`s life. We don`t know where they are. I don`t think he`s coming back." _**Now I felt bad about leaving. "Jeremy, I`m sorry for leaving you like this but I had to go. Call me whenever and I`ll be home as quick as I can." He was quiet for some time. **_"Ok. I`m going to miss you big sister."_** Jeremy always made me smile. "I`ll miss you to little brother. I Love you." **_"Love you to. Bye."_**

I felt so bad for him. I didn`t want to hurt him even more but I had to go to Ray. Now that John is gone, I only had him. He was one of my best friends. He`s not much to look at but after he found me last year, he showed me more about being a werewolf. He also told me about the gang of werewolves who meet every full moon and go through the phasing together. It was a nice time but I haven`t been there for a few months now. It will be nice to go back to Smokey Mountains again. The road to Tennessee was long and boring. I started thinking about what Jeremy said about Stefan going with that hybrid Klaus. I`ve never seen him before, only been told stories about the half vampire, half werewolfe. The most feared creature on this planet. He seems like a schmuck to me and he is the only reason my uncle is dead. I don`t care how strong or scary he is. If I meet him, I`m going to kill him. I felt my anger get to me again. I had to stop at a rest stop to calm myself. I hated being so angry all the time. I was hoping everything was ok with Jeremy and that these ghosts didn`t get the best of him.

* * *

**3 person P.O.V **

**_Back in Mystic Falls. _**

Jeremy sat on his bed with his sketchbook. He drew a picture of his big sister. He had missed her so much this past year. Now, she had left him again. He needed her with him but he understood why she had to go. It had something to do with the letter. Maybe she left it behind. Jeremy searched his room but came up empty. Jeremy went in to the bathroom and heard Bonnie, Caroline and Elena talk inside Elena`s bedroom. "How are you feeling now that Stefan is gone?" Bonnie asked. "I feel empty. Like a part of me is missing. I need to find him to get him back." Bonnie grabbed her hand. "We`ll do anything to get him back." Jeremy knew that it was wrong of him to eavesdrop but he couldn`t help it. "So, where`s dear old big sister?" Caroline asked Elena. "I don`t know, Jeremy told me she had left this morning before he woke up. She just left a note. No goodbye or anything. She wrote him about a letter from John. Similar to mine but he never read it." Jeremy didn`t know if he should go in and interrupted them yet but he didn`t like the way they were talking about his big sister. "Wow. How could she just leave Jeremy in that way after what happened to him? Or to you for that matter." Caroline frowned. That was when Jeremy heard his girlfriend defend her. "You guys, we don`t know why she left. Maybe we shouldn`t judge her quite yet." Jeremy smiled at what Bonnie said. He loved that girl. "Yeah maybe but this is not the first time she just left you guys behind." Caroline stated. "And to think of what happened to Jeremy last night, she just left him. What kind of sister does that?" That was when Jeremy interfered. "The kind of sister that didn`t know." The three girls looked up at him standing at the door. "Wait, Jeremy. What are you talking about, you didn`t tell her?" Elena got out of bed. "No, she was asleep when I came home last night. I didn`t want to wake her and tell her that I died and that my witch-girlfriend got me back. I called her when I woke up and found the note. She had already been on the road for hours. She even asked how you were after everything that happened. She wanted to come back but whatever stood in that letter from John was very important to her. Don`t judge her too fast before you know for sure why she left." Bonnie went over to her boyfriend and gave him a hug. "He`s right. We should give her some time. Maybe she`ll surprise us." It`s good to know someone`s backing him up. He didn`t feel so alone. He loved Elena but even though Amy hadn`t been there, she always had his back, no matter what.

* * *

**Amy`s P.O.V **

After a long drive, I finally reached the borderline of Tennessee. Now it was just to find Ray`s house. Shouldn`t be too difficult. I decided to call Jeremy again. Just to let him know that I had arrived safely. **_"Amy? Is that you? Is everything ok?"_** "Everything`s fine. I just called to let you know that I`ve arrived safely at my destination. **_"Thank god! Are you sure you`re all right?"_** "Yes. I`m driving up to my friend's house as we speak." **_"Can`t you just tell me where you are?" _**"No but all I can tell you, is that I`m with some friend of mine who is also a werewolf and that I`m in good hands." I stopped my car outside a beautiful house. "Hey Jer? I`m just about to walk out of my car. I promise I`ll call you tomorrow." **_"Ok. Talk to you then. I love you." _**"Love you too, and Jeremy? Please tell Elena that I`m sorry. I didn`t mean what I did yesterday. Tell her that I care and that despite of everything between us, I still care about her." **_"I promise. Bye Ames." _**Jeremy hung up on me and I stepped out of the car. The front door opened and Ray appeared on the porch. "Hey Gilbert." He said with a sad smile. "Hey Ray." He gave me a hug and all the tears that I had held back for the most of the day, finally appeared. "It`s going to be ok, babe. I will take care of you." I hugged him tighter. This was also my family now.

* * *

Ray got my bags and showed me inside. He was currently living with two other girls, Samara and Keisha, and their dog Rudy. They were nice girls and I was welcomed into their home. We sat in the living room with a couple of beers and talked about everything else but my uncle being dead. Jeremy texted me all night. It was nice to hear from him. I felt bad when he told me that Bonnie was going away for the whole summer. After some time, Keisha and Samara went to bed. Leaving Ray and me in the living room. "How are you feeling?" He asked. "Empty, like it`s one part of me missing and I feel like I`m never going to be whole ever again. John was my rock and now he`s gone. He`s never coming back." Ray looked at me with sad eyes. He was my best friend. "I know it`s hard for you but you`ll always have me. You`re my best friend and I want what`s best for you." I smiled at him. "I know you do Ray. I`m sure that with time, things will seem different and I won`t feel so lost and it`s good to know you`ll always have my back." I finished my beer and fell asleep on the couch. Ray had to carry me upstairs and put me to bed before he went to sleep in his own bedroom. I woke up briefly, snuggled against the pillow, and drifted into a dreamless sleep, with the dog Rudy at the end of my bed. I felt a moment of silent peace.

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter. I felt is was important that you got see a little of her background this early on and I hope it`s not confusing. I`ll soon be back with more. The next chapter, Amy and Klaus will finally meet :D **

**how will that play out? She`s one feisty werewolf ;) **

***cathrineoriginal* **


	3. Chapter 3 Meeting the Hybrid

**Here`s another chapter for you. Enjoy :D **

***Guest: Thank for your opinion :) Like i said. I haven`t got there in the story yet. But i agree with you. In fanfiction everything can happen. I`m sure i will figure it out as i go along. until then, please give me pointers. it really is helpful:D **

***Krissie: Thank you so much. It makes it more fun to wright :D **

* * *

**Meeting the hybrid.**

I stayed with Ray for the next 2 months. I helped him around the house and the four of us was acting like a real family now. I talked to Jeremy every day. I even got updates from Elena about Stefan`s whereabouts. We weren`t friends per say but we weren`t enemies either. It was the day before the full moon and Ray and drove separately toward Smokey Mountain. We stopped at a small hotel in Tully and decided to go to the bar "Southern Comfort." I wasn`t keen on drinking so I just had a coke. I wanted to head up to the camp today. "Why did we have to stop here? Why couldn`t we just continue?" I asked a little annoyed. "Because I promised a friend that I would meet him here for a drink but you don`t have to stay here. You can just go on. You know where it is." I looked at him. "Are you sure?" Ray just smiled at me. "Yeah. I`ll see you tomorrow best friend." I smiled and gave him a hug. Sure thing bestie. Bye." I walked out of the bar and bumped into someone. "Oh, sorry!" I looked at a beautiful man. He had blue eyes and blond almost curly hair. "That`s quite alright, love." God, he`s hot! He looked at me for a spilt second and I felt as if something wasn`t right. I shook it off and went to my car. I drove off towards Smokey Mountain and I was looking forward to seeing old friends.

I got up there before sunset. I knew the way and it wasn`t that hard for me to walk all the way. Good friends greeted me and they were all so happy to see me. They helped me with my tent and that evening, we had a bonfire and shared agent stories about werewolves. Someone even mentioned the tale of Klaus, the terrifying Hybrid. I had to roll my eyes. I wasn`t scared of him. Sure, he could kill me with a blink of an eye but why should I be afraid? We`re all going to die sometime anyway. I got tired fast and went to bed early. I fell asleep right away.

* * *

_I was running through the woods. I didn`t know who was chasing me. When I turned around, I saw that man I bumped into at the bar. "You shouldn`t make me chase you sweetheart. You know what that does to me." I smirked at him. "Well, you know how much I like to be chased." I brushed my lips against his. You have to earn it to get it. With that, I took off into the forest giggling. I heard a light sigh behind me before I knew he was chasing after me again. He caught up with me in an instant. "Now you`re mine. I`m never letting you go. I love you." I gave him a smile. "I love you too, Nik." I said and kissed him lightly._

I woke up with a jolt. What was that? Why was I dreaming about a person I`ve never met before and why couldn`t I see his face? I shook it off. It was only a dream. I made a big yawn and went out of my tent. I felt all over my body that the full moon was coming tonight. "Hey!" A girl called Julie came over to me. "Hey Julie." She smiled at me. "Have you heard anything from Ray yet?" "No, but he was drinking with a friend last night. So he`s probably hung over. Don`t worry. He will be here." I helped with whatever needed help with. It was strange how much this felt like my real family now. So much had changed since I changed.

The first part of the day went quickly. I was enjoying myself and it was like this it was supposed to be but when the clock moved closer to 1 p.m. I started to be worried about Ray and I decided to give him a call. I went a mile outside the camp to get better receptions on my phone. I tried for about an hour before I started to walk back to the camp. Before I got there, I stopped. Something wasn`t right. Everyone was tense. Then I hear voices. "The more important question is. Who am I? Please, forgive my intrusion. My name is Klaus." I felt my heart drop to my stomach before turning angry. I heard Julie said, "You're the Hybrid." I could feel his smirk. "You`ve heard of me. Fantastic." I stepped a little closer and saw my best friend lying on the ground, not breathing. Before thinking, I rushed forward. "Ray! Are you ok?" I didn`t even look around me. All my focus I kept on Ray. "Don`t worry, love. He`s not dead. He`s in transition." That voice. I`ve heard it before. I turned around to look at him. That`s when I saw Stefan. He looked as chocked as I was. "Amy! What are you doing here?" He asked frantic. "Duh, how dumb are you. I`m a werewolf. It surprised me that you didn`t figure it out back home." I was angry. "You know this girl?" Klaus asked. "Yes I do. She`s Amy Gilbert. Elena`s half-sister." Klaus looked at me and smirked. "Is she now?" I felt my blood boil. This was the hot guy that I bumped into at "Southern Comfort." "Yes I am" I stood up and slapped him. "That`s for my sister and aunt you bastard!" I didn`t want to tell him about John yet. Because all I knew about the curse is that, the doppelgänger had to die in the sacrifice and Elena was still alive. I had lost too much family. I didn`t need to lose any more. Stefan looked relieved. "You got some guts Ms. Gilbert." Klaus was both smirking and growling at me all at once. "But never do that again, sweetheart." That didn`t scare me at all. "I can`t make any promises. I do exactly what I want. You can`t tell me what to do." Klaus stepped closer to me. ".Believe me, love. I can." I wanted to punch him again but saw the look Stefan gave me. "Ignorant moron." I mutter under my breath and I knew that Klaus heard it. He chuckled and gave me a wink when he looked at me. God! I hated this man. I sat down next to Ray and just stroke his hair. Klaus sat down on a large lodge and just watched us. "That`s nice. Taking care of your boyfriend." He was mocking me. "He`s not my boyfriend. He`s my best friend, you ass!" I spat at him. "Ah. He`s not enough for you but he will soon be. Both vampire and wolf." Just as he said that, Ray jolted awake. "Oh, thank god!" I exclaimed. "Good timing Ray. Really dramatic." Klaus sounded happy.

Ray was shaking. "Ames. What is happening to me? I feel like I`m losing control." I felt a lump in my throat. "Everything will be find Ray. I`m here to watch over you." Klaus approached us. "You`re in transition Ray. You need human blood to stay alive." Klaus took a hold of Julie`s human boyfriend. "Go on. Have at it." I was terrified. "Ray, you don`t have to do it." I tried to sound normal. Ray looked at me once before he gave in to the temptation. He drank blood from the human and I felt disgusted.

While Ray recovered, Klaus started turning other werewolves. I sat next to Ray the whole time. He was shaking and not feeling good. I still don`t know what`s happening to me. I don`t feel any better." Ray was right. He looked worse than before. Blood was coming out of his eye sockets. "Uhm. Stefan? Is this supposed to happen?" Both Stefan and Klaus looked at us. Just like that, Ray tried to get away. "Some master race." Stefan chuckled. "Mind the attitude. Go get him." Stefan tried to catch him but were bit. "Oh well, that`s a shame. If you catch Ray and bring him back, then I`ll cure you." Klaus gave Stefan a sheepish grin. "No. I`ll go." I said loudly. "Ray knows me. It might me handy." I started to walk but Klaus held me back. "I don`t think so, love." I hated that. "Run along Stefan. The clock is ticking." Stefan disappeared into the woods in a blur. I was alone with the dumbass, Klaus. I was the only living wolf around. I didn`t understand why. The first wolves in transition started to wake up. "Why didn`t you turn me like the others?" I asked wondering. Klaus gave me a genuine smile. "Isn`t it obvious, love? I fancy you. I`ve fancied you since I bumped into you at the bar the last time." I huffed at his answer. "Hah! You have an odd way showing it. You`re not capable of that kind of emotion." I knew I was harsh with him but he was the bastard that killed my aunt and uncle. As well as my sister. Klaus grabbed my neck and pinned me against a tree. "Don`t push me, love. I won`t hesitate to kill you." He was growling at me. "Go ahead. Give me your best shot. I have nothing to hold me back now." When I said that, Klaus loosened the grip around my neck. He gave me a look I`ve never seen before. When I looked into his blue eyes, I could see loneliness, sadness and the fear. The fear of being alone. He was about to say something to me, when the wolves started to wake up. Just like before, the new-turned hybrids started to bleed from their eyes and some of them died naturally without being killed or slaughtered, as I would call it. Julie came towards me. "Hey Julie. How are you feeling?" Without any warning, she jumped on me. Trying to bit me to death or at least try to kill me. Her arms were around my neck. I was slowly suffocating. I felt my life slipping away from me. I couldn`t scream or anything. Suddenly the pressure was gone. Klaus threw Julie off me. He killed her in an instant. "Are you ok?" He asked me. I was about to answer but then my bones started cracking. The moon was up and I was in transition. I hated this but I was used to it now. It was over quickly. As a wolf, my fur had a golden color. It was fluffy and I was what you call almost feminine. Klaus just stared at me. "Beautiful." He reached out to touch me but I took off in the forest. I wanted to be alone. I ran around for a long time. I didn`t want to run into anyone so I would hurt them. After several hours, my human form came back. I was in the middle of the woods and I was too tired to try to get back to the campsite. I fell asleep exhausted right there in the woods but it was ok. I felt at home here.

* * *

When I woke up again, I wasn`t lying on the forest floor. I was in the backseat of a moving car with a big blanket over me. What the hell? I looked forward to the front only to see Klaus driving and Stefan sitting in the passenger seat. I guessed that Stefan was healed after the bite he got from Ray. I wanted to scream at them for taking me and to have seen me naked. "Ah, look who`s finally awake." Klaus looked at me and smiled at me. It made me hold tighter on the blanket. "Where am I? Why did you take me?" All in good time, love." I knew that I couldn`t get away for now. I was about to ask about my clothes when Stefan handed me my backpack. "Thank you. If any of you look, I will kick your ass. Klaus laughed at my threat. "I would actually take her seriously. Stefan murmured. I`ve seen her tying to attack someone before. It`s not pretty." I held back a chuckle. I don`t know how I did it but I managed to get dressed under the blanket. At some point, the cover fell down and I was just sitting in my bra. I could see Klaus looking at me through the rearview mirror. Suddenly the car stopped. "We have arrived." Klaus said as he got out of the car. We did the same and I knew where we were. "Welcome back to Chicago Stefan." Stefan looked at him funny and started to walk down the street. Klaus turned to me. "Have you been here before, love?" I didn`t want to look at him. "Yes, one time with my uncle last year. I loved it. I could see myself living here someday." "That sounds nice." Klaus said and smiled at me. It got me angry again. I started to walk away from him. "Oh, and one more thing. If I catch you watching me like that one more time, I will not hesitate making your life a living hell." I stomped away from him and in to the hotel. Stefan started to laugh. "I told you. She`s a handful." Klaus glared at him. "Shut up."

I let myself in to the room and leaned against the door. Completely exhausted. I didn`t want to show either of them how scared I really was. All the things I said to Klaus it was just an act. I wanted to go home. Home to Jeremy. I even missed Elena. I picked up my phone and called my brother. He didn`t answer so I left a message for him. "Hey little brother. God, I miss you so much. Listen. Something`s happened. I guess you already heard about Smokey Mountain. Don`t worry, I`m ok but I`m with Stefan and Klaus. We`re in Chicago. I promise I will come home to you soon and when I do, I`m never leaving you again. I love you. Bye." I tried to fight the tears as someone knocked on my door. It was Stefan. "Hey. Are you ok?" I just shook my head, not saying anything. Too much had happened in the last few months. Stefan gave me a hug. From that moment, I knew I had a friend for life in him and I would do anything to get him back to the girl he loves.

* * *

**Please tell me what you think :) Your feedback makes me a better writer :D **

**Until next time!**

***cathrineoriginal***


	4. Chapter 4 Chicago

**I`m back again! i have to say that I really appreciate all your reviews. It`s good to know that someone is enjoying my story ;) **

**_I don`t own The Vampire Diaries. Only my OC. _**

***Sleiwd: I agree with you, there aren`t many stories about a Gilbert-werewolf. I thought about the idea to wait with Klaus finding her intriguing but she`s feisty and doesn`t take his BS. What Gloria will say about her… you just have to read to find out ;) **

***busybeekisses19: Thank you so much. Haha I`m loving that she`s not submitting to Klaus. It so much fun writing her ignorant behavior around him :D **

***natzorba: I haven`t thought that far ahead yet but thank you for the suggestion :D **

***Guest: Thank you for your kind words and I hope this next chapter will live up to expectation :D **

***cathrineoriginal***

* * *

**Chicago**

Klaus took Stefan and me to some kind of bar. It didn`t look as if it was something extraordinary but Klaus seemed excited. "Can`t believe it`s still here. It looks just like it did back in the 20`s." I really wasn`t paying attention to what they were saying. I wanted to go back home to Jeremy. "You have got to be kidding me." I jumped up by the voice coming behind Klaus and Stefan. "So a Hybrid walks in to a bar and says.." "Please, you may be invincible. That doesn`t make you funny." I blocked out the conversation and just sat down at the bar. Stefan went behind it to pour us some drinks. "Are you ok?" He asked me. I shrugged. "No. I just want to go home. I miss my brother." He gave me a sad smile as if to say that he misses Elena as well. Suddenly my phone rang. "It`s Jeremy. I have to take this." I got up and made my way to the door. Klaus grabbed my arm. "Where do you think you`re going?" I glared at him. "My brother is calling and I`m taking the call outside." "Oh no you`re not." He was growling at me. Didn`t we agree on that you don`t tell me what I can and cannot do.? You can hurt me or kill me but either way, I`m going outside to talk to my brother." I yanked my arm out of his grip and walked outside feeling Klaus` eyes burning holes in my back.

I sat down at a bench and called Jeremy back. He answered on the first ring. **_"Amy! Is everything ok? I got your message. He didn`t hurt you, did he?" _**I sighed. "No Jeremy, he hasn`t done anything to me. I just think he keeps me around for fun but I hate him. With every fiber in my body." **_"I know Ames but not to worry. Elena and Damon are on their way to Chicago as we speak to get you and Stefan back."_** Something in that made me feel safe but I knew it would end badly if Klaus found this out. "They shouldn`t have. Jeremy, Klaus is dangerous. He won`t hesitate to kill them or us when I finds out that Elena is alive." **_"Well, not much we can do about now. They`re on their way. If they aren`t already there." _**I took a deep breath. "Ok. I have to go. If I`m gone to long, Klaus will come and look for me. I`ll talk to you later. I love you Jeremy." There was a moment of silence. **_"Yeah, love you too. Be safe big sister." _**With that, he hung up and I went back in to the bar.

Klaus and Stefan were on their way out. "Where are we going?" Klaus looked at me. "We`re going to a warehouse." He started to say. "No, I`m staying here with Gloria. I`m hungry and I want something to eat." Ha-ha. Why do I still keep on pushing his buttons like that? The glare I he gave me. Ah, if looks could kill. ""If you think that I`ll leave you here alone, you`re mistaking. You`re coming with me little wolf." That statement made me angrier. I yanked my hand away again. "Do NOT call me that. My name is Amy and I won`t be alone. Gloria will be here." I looked over at Gloria. "It`s ok, Klaus. She`s safe with me. I`ll make sure that she doesn`t run away from you. Besides. I think the girl needs some desperate girl time. Now go find Rebekah." I smiled at Gloria. I liked her. She knew how to talk for herself. "Fine. Stay here and don`t go anywhere. I will find you and I won't hesitate when I kill you." I rolled my eyes. "I you wanted to kill me, I`d be dead already." After that comment, Klaus stomped out of the bar with Stefan on his heel but not until he turned to me and gave me two thumbs up.

* * *

I turned around and walked back to the bar where Gloria stood and cleaned some glasses. "You know you`re playing with fire? He will kill you if you don`t stop stepping on his toes." Gloria said to me. "Well he can kill me if he wants but he`s not getting the satisfaction of me being scared before that happens." I sat down and Gloria gave me a plate with a hamburger and some fries. I was starving. I ate in quiet for a moment. "So you`re a witch right? How old are you?" Gloria smiles at me. "Well let`s just say that I knew Stefan back in the good old 1920`s." I choked on my soda. "Are you kidding? How are you still this young? You`re not a vampire to are you?" Gloria laughed at me. "Oh god no. Honey, I use magic and spells but some day old age will catch up with me and my time is up." I nodded in realization. "So, how did you know Klaus?" I couldn`t help but being curious even though I didn`t want to be. Klaus came in here often with his sister. I didn`t like him so much. To cocky. However, Stefan I liked. He may have been a ripper back then but he knew how to charm the women, including Klaus` sister Rebekah." I looked at her surprised. "Wait! Evil-spon has a sister. Poor girl!" Gloria chuckled. "Only you could say that about Rebekah. Let me tell you. She`s almost like Klaus, only in skirts." I couldn`t stop laughing. All I could see was Klaus in a dress. It was so much fun. "So if Stefan was all over Rebekah, why didn`t he meet Klaus?" I asked. "Oh honey. They were best friends back then." Gloria showed me an old picture. On the black and white picture, two men was smiling with their arms around the other ones shoulder. I had to admit. Klaus looked good. So did Stefan. "I don`t understand. Stefan acts like he doesn`t know Klaus." Gloria smiled at me. "Maybe Klaus wanted it that way. Making him forget him." I looked confused. "But vampires can`t compel other vampires." I told her. "Ah, well. Klaus and his families are Originals after all." This was too much for my head. "I think I need a drink. A strong one!" Gloria nodded and gave me a glass of bourbon. I downed it in a second. "Good god! This taste like acid. Hit me one more time." Gloria shook her head but gave me another. "You know. I can see why Klaus keeps you around. He likes you and you amuse him. And you`re very beautiful. I think that he`s starting to like you a little too much." I looked at Gloria. "Oh please. Klaus? He`s not capable of feeling anything for another human being. Definitely not me." I shifted uncomfortably in my seat. "Then ask yourself this. Why do you think that Klaus keeps you close to him and that he doesn`t want you too far away from him. He talks to you in a different way and he`s always looking at you." I didn`t know what to say to that. Klaus never showed me that kind of emotion before. On the other hand, maybe he did and I never noticed? Before I could get into that, the bar started filling up and it got crowded. I couldn`t ask her about that now.

It turns out that the people that come to Gloria`s bar was a bunch of funny peoples. I enjoyed myself watching them get drunk. I had to go to the bathroom. Maybe I was a little drunk. I splashed some cold water on my face. I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked ok. In my sweats and tank top. Oh, the irony. "When I got out of the bathroom, a drunken girl tripped and I got her glass of red wine all over my clothes. "Watch it!" I looked terrible. The girl never looked at me again. I reached Gloria. "Oh my god! What happened to you?" She was laughing. "Some bitch tripped and I got all of her red wine all over me." I groaned. "Come with me dear. You need a shower and something to wear." I nodded and followed her up some stairs and in to an apartment above the bar. "The bathroom is that way and I will lay out something for you to wear. "Thank you." Gloria smiled and left to go back to the bar. I took a quick shower and went in to the bathroom to collect my new borrowed clothes. On the bed was a beautiful yellow spagettistrap sundress. Ugh! Not my choice of clothes. I put it on and it`s hugging my curves tightly. I had to admit that I looked good in it. I dried my hair and re-did my make-up before I walked out the door and down to the bar. Wow, I must have been up there longer than I thought. I got to the bar. "Uhm. How long was I up there?" I gazed around the empty bar. "Not that long but I decided to close early today. Mainly because Klaus is coming back soon with what I need." I just nodded my head. "Do you need any help?" I asked her. Wanting to give something back. "Yes please. If you could take that box out in the back. Just put it anywhere." I picked up the box and made my way to the storage. On my way back, I heard someone entering the bar. "Where is she? You promised you`d keep an eye on her." Wow! He was a bit obsessive. I thought to myself. "Relax. She`s just out the back with a box for me." at that remark, I entered the room. Klaus locked his eyes on me. I felt myself blush. "Someone spilled wine all over me. Gloria lent me a dress." I said to him and sat down next to him. Gloria took the last box to the back and now Klaus and I were alone. "So, how was your evening?" Klaus asked me as he poured me a glass of whiskey. "It was ok. I really enjoyed Gloria`s company. She`s a good person. She even let me use her shower and lent me this dress when some drunk costumer spilt wine all over my clothes." I turned my attention to my glass as I felt Klaus` gaze on me. "Well, you look ravishing. If I may say so Ms. Gilbert." I looked at him and he flashed me a smile. I didn`t know what to answer at first. "Why do you say things like that to me now? You don`t even know me." Klaus took a sip from his bourbon. "Maybe I want to get to know you." I huffed at his answer. "Well, maybe I don`t believe you." "And why is that?" He asked me. "Because you`re not capable of showing those kind of feelings." I knew I was hard on him. "You don`t know that." I shot back at me. "Then show me. Show me that there`s some kind of humanity in you. Because the way you`re acting now, is no like the kind of man you can be." With that, I left to go to the bathroom. I locked the door and leaned against it. I couldn`t believe I said those things to him. I used my time in there, not wanting to see Klaus so quickly. After a what felt like half an hour, I went back out and I could see him holding Stefan`s brother up by the neck. He was poking him with an umbrella from a party drink. "Klaus! What are you doing? Leave him alone!" Klaus gave me a quick glance. "Not now sweetheart." He said and threw Damon over a table and grabbed a broken piece of wood from one of the chairs. I closed my eyes, expecting Klaus to kill him. Suddenly, Gloria came to view. The stake caught fire and Klaus dropped it. "Really?" he asked annoyed. "Not in my bar, take it outside." Gloria was angry. Klaus let Damon of the hook. Before he left, he turned to me. "Amy, I know that we don`t know each other that well but Jeremy really misses you and wants you home." I had tears in my eyes. "I know Damon. Please let him know that I miss him and that I love him." Damon gave me a small smile. "I promise." Then, he was gone.

* * *

I had tears in my eyes. I missed Jeremy so much. I wondered how he was really doing. Klaus saw that I was emotional. "Come on we have to get back to the warehouse." I just nodded and followed him. By the look on his face, he expected me to throw a tantrum but I didn`t. I think that worried him. After a ten-minute drive, we reached the warehouse. Once inside, it felt silent and creepy. I unwilling kept myself close to Klaus. The room contained several coffins. The one in the middle of the room was open. We went over to it and it was empty. Klaus looked around. "Rebekah. Come out, come out wherever you are." He almost sang the words out. The next thing I knew, someone came flying through the air and shoved Klaus into a wall. A blond girl who looked a little younger that me had him pinned against the wall. "Go to hell Nik!" At the same time, she plunged a knife or a dagger into his chest.

Nik? Wait! That was the name from my dream. The one I had up at the Smokey Mountain. What was going on?

* * *

**That was the end of chapter 4. Please give me reviews. It helps me to develop this story even further. **

**until next time :) **

***cathrineoriginal* **


	5. Chapter 5 Bonding with Rebekah

**I`m back again! With chapter 5! I really appreciate every review I`ve gotten. They make it better to write a good story! So sit back, read and enjoy. It`s time to get to know Rebekah! **

_**I do not own TVD only my OC. **_

***cathrineoriginal***

* * *

**Bonding with Rebekah**

As I stood there watching the siblings, Klaus just took the dagger of his chest. I flinched at the sight. It didn`t look good. Klaus looked smugly at his sister. "Don`t pout. You knew it wouldn`t kill me." I could see Rebekah roll her eyes at him. "No but I hoped that it would hurt more." She started to walk away from him. Then she looked at me. "Who`s this? A pet of yours?" I slowly felt the anger built up in me. "I`m not his pet. He just won`t let me out of his sight. Oh! And he killed my sister and my aunt." Klaus looked at me annoyed. "Rebekah I would like you to meet Amy. She`s the doppelgänger`s half-sister and she`s a wolf." Rebekah huffed. "Does it look like I care about some wolf?" I had to admit, that hurt a little bit but I had to give her a break. She had been daggered and put in a coffin for almost a century. She`s allowed to a little bitchy. She started to walk away from us but Klaus followed. "I understand that I`m not your favorite person right now little sister. I brought you a little gift, a peace offering if you like. You can come in now." I turned around and saw Stefan coming into view. Well. This was awkward. I slowly stepped back. Giving the three of them some privacy. I had nothing to do with this. I sat down leaning against the wall with my earplugs on and the music softly playing. I think I fell asleep because I jolted awake when Rebekah had a tantrum and destroyed her coffin. I looked around and saw that Stefan and Klaus remained calm, so I just leaned my head against the wall again and drifted off to the sound of music.

At some point, someone moved me from the floor and placed me on something soft. I didn`t wake up entirely but I felt someone put a blanket on me and someone stroked my cheek. I stirred a little and then I was out like a light.

* * *

I woke up to a new sunny day in the "Windy City." I was still in the warehouse on a couch. I sat up and looked around me. A little further down, the three others stood and talked to each other. I let out a yawn and that captured the attention to the Hybrid. "Well, look who`s finally awake." I stood up and walked towards them. "Well. Some of us needs a lot of sleep and the way you`ve been dragging me around, I need even more." I stopped and crossed my arms. "We`re going out shopping for Rebekah and you." Klaus started. "I`m not going anywhere with you before I can get back to the hotel and clean up." I cut him off and walked out of the warehouse, not waiting for a response. "Well. Burned again." I heard Stefan chuckle. I got back to the hotel, took a much-needed shower, and changed my clothes. I dragged the time out as much as possible. After a while, someone banged on my door. "Amy, if you`re not done within 5 minutes, I will kick this door down and grab you!" Klaus was shouting outside my room. I had a big smile on my face. This was fun but I didn`t want him to destroy a perfectly good door. I grabbed my jacket and looked in the full-length mirror one more time. I had my best blue skinny jeans on, a black top with blond laces around the line of my chest and on the bottom of the top. I put on my favorite shoes and jacket on. I opened the door. "Finally! Took you long enough." I smirked at him. "What? I`m a woman. We need extra time in the bathroom because we need extra time to make ourselves beautiful." I walked past him and down the corridor. Klaus followed me and stood by me at the elevator. The ride down what awkwardly silent. Just before the doors open, Klaus turned to me. "You were already beautiful. You don`t have to make an effort." Before I had the chance to respond or to think about that, the doors opened and he quickly got out of the elevator. Leaving me with a blush and a raising heartbeat. It freaked me out. Stefan was waiting for me in the lobby. He could see something was bothering me. "Is it something wrong? Did Klaus do anything to you?" I just looked at him. "I really don`t know. I have no clue." Stefan looked at me and followed me outside. He didn`t ask about it again and we reached to store in no time. It was an expensive one. I could tell on the way it all looked like. This was no The Gap. Klaus was sitting on the couch by the dressing room and Stefan went to join him. Rebekah waved me over to her. She was standing by some dresses. "Let the boys sit and sip their champagne. You can help me with these so-called dresses." Ah she is just like her brother. Demanding. "You didn`t say please." I was joking with her. She raised an eyebrow at me. I had to laugh. "I`m just kidding. I`ll help you." I picked out a few dresses and handed them to her. "You, in the dressing room. I`ll find some things and get them to you. She looked at me. "Go, now! I`m working." She gave me a smile and did as I told her. "I like that one." Rebekah told her brother. Klaus gave me an unknown glace. "Why is it ok for you to be demanding?" He asked me. "Because I`m not mean and you`re evil." I heard Rebekah laughing inside the dressing room. I looked at Klaus. As annoyed as he was with me, he still gave me a small smile. After trying on a few dresses, Rebekah was complaining from inside the dressing room. "Ok, there`s got to be more to this dress." Klaus sighed. "Well, there`s not." Rebekah stepped outside in a beautiful but short dress. I couldn`t help myself. "Didn`t you know, Bekah. Girls today dress up like hookers." I started giggling. She snorted. "It`s funny. I got dirty looks from wearing trousers." Klaus was getting bored and decided to mock his little sister. "You wore trousers, so that the women today could wear nothing." I couldn`t help but laugh. It was actually funny. Who knew that he could do something like that?

"What do you think?" she asked Stefan. "I like it." Even I who couldn`t see Stefan right now could hear him lying. "LIAR!" I yelled from the back. Rebekah agreed. "And why are you so glum?" she asked her brother. "You know why. The only thing I needed from you was that necklace and you lost it." I knew by now Rebekah was annoyed. "I didn`t lose it. It`s just been missing for 90 years."

I stepped forward. The dress she was wearing was nice but not on her. "Nope. That dress won`t do. Try this." I gave her some new clothes and she went back in. One of the workers in the shop came by with more champagne. She was a gorgeous blond and I had to admit that I felt a tiny sting of jealousy when Klaus looked at her walking away. Ugh! What was that? Rebekah popped her head out. "So, Amy. Why aren`t you trying on any clothes?" I shook my head. "No, I have my own clothes and I`m happy with those." Rebekah handed me one of the dresses and a pair of heels. "Put this on." I shook my head again. "No. I`m not wearing that." Klaus chuckled. "It`s no use arguing with this little wolf, Rebekah. She`s stubborn." I sighed and turned to face him. "Wow. Look who finally caught on!" Rebekah stepped outside and grabbed my arm. "Well, I don`t take no for an answer. You are my only friend here and I want to try on clothes with you." She pushed me into her room. By that point, Stefan left to get some air. "Take of your clothes or I will." Rebekah was threatening me. "No!" For Klaus, this must be amusing. "You know. From this side it sounds rather dirty." In unison, Rebekah and I shouted "SHUT UP!" After a few minutes of arguing, I finally got the dress and the heels on. "I am not wearing this in public. I do look like a prostitute!" Rebekah rolled her eyes. "No your not. You my friend looks hot." Before I knew it, she pushed me out with such force that I almost fell over. "Well, that`s attractive." I mutter under my breath. The dress I was wearing clung to my curves tightly and stopped at my mid-thigh. It was black with a soft golden pattern that matched my hair. Klaus just looked and didn`t say anything. I think he was speechless. Rebekah came out. "So, doesn`t she look good?" Klaus cleared his throat before he could say anything. "Yes, she looks good." He suddenly got up and left Rebekah his card. "You two finish up here and meet me at Gloria`s in 30 minutes." Then he vanished. Both she and I looked surprised by his behavior. "Well, that`s a first. Nik has never acted like that before." By mentioning his nickname, the question about my dream came back again. "Rebekah, can I ask you something?" She nodded and I told her about the dream I had. It wasn`t like a memory from a long time ago. It seemed like it was something that could happen. Rebekah listened to everything I had to say before saying anything. "All I know is that you`re not some reincarnation of someone Nik used to know. You`re not like some doppelgänger." I honestly felt relieved. "Maybe this was just a normal dream? Like you said. You couldn`t see his face and you had just heard stories about him at the campfire." Rebekah smiled at me. "You also have that connection with the doppelgänger being your sister and that you both are wolves. Maybe you two are meant to end up together?" I shivered. "God no. The only way that`s going to happen, it when pigs fly, Rebekah." I got up while she was shrugging. "Well. I`m not so sure about that but I will leave it for now." Rebekah bought many clothes, including the dress I tried on. Her explanation was that I had to get something and since I didn`t want to try on anything else. "Can we please just go now? I bet you`re hungry and I`m sure as hell is not going to be your snack." She laughed while getting out of the store. "I wouldn`t do that to the only friend I have." I really liked Rebekah. This shopping trip was all it took for me to connect with her and I knew that we would become good friends.

* * *

We took the bags to the car and walked over to Gloria`s bar. I was hungry for food and sweet Gloria knew this. Therefore, my hamburger and coke was waiting for me at the counter. "Gloria, I simply love you!" I said before diving into my burger. "Shh. She`s trying to concentrate." Klaus told me. Then Stefan entered. "What is she doing?" he asked about Gloria who was chanting over a book. "She`s failing." Klaus said. "I`m not. You`re disturbing me. And without the necklace, it`s harder." Klaus rolled his eyes. Rebekah went over to Gloria. "Maybe you can use me. It is my necklace." Gloria smiled and nodded. I stopped listening after that but I could see that Stefan was concerned. "Are you ok?" I mouthed to him. He took up his phone and wrote her a message. "_The necklace they are looking for is the one Elena has around her neck. I gave it to her when we first started seeing each other."_ when I saw that text, I off course had just taken a sip of my coke and I choked on the coke. Everyone was looking at me. "Sorry! I choked. I didn`t mean to disturb you. Go back to your witchy business. Klaus`s stare lingered a little longer on me and I turned around again to focus on my food. God I felt so stupid. Stefan sat down next to me. "You`re blushing." He whispered to me. "Shut up Stefan!" Stefan and I started to become even better friends after this short time and we both could feel that Klaus didn`t like it.

"I found it!" Gloria said suddenly. "Where is it?" Rebekah was being demanding again. "Oh honey, it doesn`t work that way." She closed her eyes again. "I see a girl with her friends standing in the kitchen." "Yes, a very dead girl with very dead friends if I don`t get my necklace back." I felt a little unease. Stefan noticed and stepped forward. "I`m hungry. Let Gloria work alone and we can come back later." They all agreed, so we left. I didn`t want to witness the feeding so I went back to my room to get some rest. I fell asleep and was out cold. I didn`t know what time it was but suddenly someone shook me awake. It was Klaus. "Get up. We`re leaving Chicago." I didn`t want to go. "Why, I like it here." Klaus looked like he was going to explode. "Gloria is gone. We need to find another witch to do the locating spell." Ok, let me just brush my teeth and we`ll be of. I placed my bag on my bed and grabbed my toothbrush. I taught I should be quick. I didn`t want to anger him more. "I`m ready." I said and went back out to the room. Klaus was sitting on my bed with my letter. The letter I got from Uncle John. The letter that practically said that Elena was still alive.

"Care to explain this?" He said in a flat voice.

SHIT! What was I going to do now?

"Well? I`m waiting."

* * *

**So I was supposed to write this even longer but I was called in to work and I really wanted to post this before I left for work. **

**I hope you enjoy reading it. I had a lot of fun writing it. **

**until next time:D **

***cathrineoriginal***

***MiraclesVeemon: I thought about it at first but decided that because of all the stories with reincarnation, I wanted it to be that onetime thing. **

***busybeekisses19: I agree with you. I`m loving how they are trying to test each other.**

***Jana: I don`t want Klaus to turn her just yet. I`m not even sure if I want her to turn at all. BUT that might change. I really don`t know yet. So don`t worry, she`s not going to die;) About Elena; I don`t think what Amy is feeling against Elena is pure hate. I think for now, she`s hurting and I think that she needs to get over all the pain. I have hopes on her at least can talk to her sister and maybe even trust her at some point. I love the relationship between Jeremy and Amy. He really cares about her and loves her. They have a good brother/sister bond. **


	6. Chapter 6 EmotionsSenior prank night

**Hey! Here is chapter 6 for you. In this chapter, you get to see a different side of Amy. But don`t worry. She`s not staying this for long. I just want to show how she is underneath it all. **

**Enjoy reading!**

***cathrineoriginal***

**_I do not own TVD only my OC._**

* * *

** Emotions/Senior prank night**

How could I explain this? Quick! Say something. Anything! "Why are you going through my stuff? That letter is personal and private." I knew that was the wrong thing to say. Within a second, he had me pinned up against the wall by my neck. "I`m done playing these games with you. Tell me why you lied to me about the doppelgänger being alive." Klaus was shouting at me and for the first time I was terrified. "I didn`t lie to you, Klaus. You never asked and I never told. So don`t get mad at me for not telling you that my sister is alive." Amazingly, Klaus let go of my neck. I fell down on the floor gasping for air. He wanted to say something to me but he couldn`t get a word out. "Grab your bag. We`re leaving now." He said to me and turned away. "I don`t want to." I said with a small voice. In a flash, he stood in front of me just inches away. "Now is not the time to disobey me, wolf." He grabbed a hold of me, threw me over his shoulder, and took my bag. "Klaus! Put me down! I can walk on my own!" I knew now that he wouldn`t kill me. At least not, right now. Just like that, my anger was returning. He ignored all the name-calling and my cursing words and he didn`t put me down before we reached the warehouse. "Asshole! Don`t ever touch me again!" I tried to shove him but it was like shoving a huge rock or something. "Don`t pout, sweetheart." Really? How could he act like this right now? Just a few moments ago, he was so mad at me that he was seconds away from killing me. Bi-polar hybrid? Great.

When we reached Stefan and Rebekah, she looked hurt. "Stefan is lying to me, Nik. He`s hiding something from us." Klaus walked up to them. "I know dear little sister. Sleep tight Stefan." I heard the sickening crack when Klaus snapped Stefan`s neck. That was when I snapped. Rebekah saw my anger and she ran over to me and held me back, because she knew that I was about to attack her stupid brother. "Rebekah let me go! I`m going to kick his ass." Her hold only got stronger. "I know Amy but I really like you and I don`t want you to get hurt or killed." I was growling. "I don`t care if he kills me. It would be a lot easier." I could tell my words wounded him. I knew I promised myself that I wouldn`t break down in front of Klaus but seeing Stefan like that and everything else that had happen over the last few days, I cracked. He had literally broken me. Rebekah saw that, took me over to the car, and put me in the backseat. She went back to her brother. They talk for a while and I didn`t want to listen at all. "Give me the letter and I`ll drive back with the truck and Stefan." Rebekah came back to the car. "I thought you might want this back." She handed me my letter and I gripped it tight and held it up to my chest. "Thank you." I whispered. Rebekah gave me a small smile and went back to Klaus. "I hope you`re happy with yourself. She`s never going to forgive you now."

My emotions were all over the place. It felt like John`s death all over again. The pain and suffering. I needed my brother. I closed my eyes and tried to shut everything out. A car door opened and Klaus` helpers got in the front seat. Before I knew it, Klaus was sitting next to me. I didn`t want to look at him or even be aware of him sitting next to me. The car started to drive into the night. I kept my gaze out the window. Trying not to cry. I knew Klaus looked at me. As stupid as I am, I opened the letter from John and reread it. I completely broke down that moment. I was sobbing. I didn`t care that he heard me. "Amy." Klaus started to say and reached over to give me comfort. I exploded. "Don`t you ever touch me again!" I shouted so loudly that even the driver got spooked. I looked at Klaus who looked tortured. He hated seeing me in pain. "Just because of you sick obsession with this curse and your hybrids, you didn`t not only killing my aunt and sister. Because of you, the one man in my life who never left my side in anything sacrificed himself to save his daughter. I`ll never forgive you for that." I knew that he wanted to answer me but he couldn`t get any words out. He silently kept his eyes on me and I cried in silence after my outburst. Finally, I fell asleep from exhaustion. Without me knowing at the time, Klaus took his jacket and placed it over my shivering body.

I woke up with a jolt when the sunlight hit me in the face making me groan. I had a massive headache and felt like crap. We were still on the road towards Mystic Falls. I mapped out that we were about an hour away. "I got you something to eat, love." Klaus carefully handed me a sandwich. I didn`t want to take it but I hadn`t been eating since the lovely hamburger that Gloria provided for me back in Chicago. I took it from him, not saying thank you or anything. I just kept on ignoring him.

I took out my iPod and put my earplugs in. It helped me shut him out of my head. I felt the irony when the most obvious song came on because of the shuffle.

_"I woke up and wished that I was dead, with an aching in my head. _

_I lay motionless in bed. The thought of you, and where you`d gone. _

_And let the world spin madly on." - The Weepies _

I just let the lyrics heal me in some sort of way. It gave me a feeling of false but true comfort.

Before I knew it, we were back in Mystic Falls. When the car stopped, I wanted to get out. "Please wait in the car." Klaus put a hand on my shoulder but I pushed it away. Somehow, I stayed in the car. He didn`t compel me but it was something in his voice that convinced me to stay. When Klaus returned to the car, he got in to the front seat and drove off. "Where are you taking me?" I asked. Klaus didn`t answer me. When we drove down the familiar street, I understood. "You.. You`re taking me home" It wasn`t a question but a statement. "Yes" he simply said as he stopped in front of my house. He got out of the car before I could reach the handle and got my door open. "Why?" I asked him as I got out. "You need your brother right now. I know I broke you and the little trust you had for me and I hope that someday, you might find it in your heart to consider forgiving me." I had never seen this vulnerable before. It`s like he`s showing me the side of his humanity. "I`m so sorry, Amy." He kissed my temple, gave me the car keys and zoomed off. For a moment, I just stood there. Then, I grabbed my bag and ran to the house. I was afraid of someone coming to stop me. The door was open. I ran through it. "JEREMY!" I shouted. I could hear that someone came out of his room. When I saw him standing at the top of the stairs, I felt safe. "Amy, is that you?" "I told you I`d come home to you again." I said in a low voice. Jeremy ran down the stairs and before I knew it, his arms were around me. "I can`t believe you`re here!" Jeremy cried. That made me cry. I don`t know how long we stood there but it felt so good and safe. I was home.

The next thing I know is the front door opening. Elena, Caroline and Bonnie came in. By this point, Jeremy and I were on the couch. I was still crying. Not able to stop. "Hey, Jeremy. Who`s car is out front?" Elena stopped when she saw me. "Amy!" She gasped. "Hey Elena." I managed to say through my tears. I got up, actually ran over to her, and gave her a hug, which she returned without hesitation. I knew in that moment that I finally got somewhere with Elena. All it took was a Hybrid.

The next 2 hours, we talk about what had happened. I didn`t tell them about how Klaus acted around me and how he showed me his humanity. "But why would he give you a car?" Caroline asked. "I don`t know." I said honestly. I felt the urge to start crying again. "Don`t start that again." Caroline stated. "What you need is some fun. Come with us on senior prank night!" I looked at her curiously. "Are you serious?" I looked at Elena and Bonnie who nodded along. "I can`t leave Jeremy. I just got back to him." Jeremy placed a hand on my shoulder. "I think you should do it. You need something else to occupy your head. And let`s not forget who`s the senior prank night champion is." I looked at him. "Are you sure? I`ve only been home for a few hours." "I want you to go. I know you will come back to me." I smiled a little bit before sighing. "Fine, I`m in but I have to warn you. I`m not the same girl I was 3 months ago." All five of us didn`t say anything else and just dove in to a group hug. I was home.

* * *

(**Nighttime) **

**_(A/N: This part was so funny to write hope you think so too.)_**

The sound of many mousetraps going off echoed throughout the whole school. Followed by Caroline`s franchise: "Seriously! Do you know how long time it took to set up all of these traps?" Matt Donovan stood in the doorway with a guilty look. "I`m sorry. I`m surprised anyone of you is doing this." Matt let out a chuckle. "Caroline made us do it." Bonnie confessed. "Oh, like you guys didn`t look forward to this? We`ve been talking about this since we were freshmen." I had to back her up. "She`s right. And you have to work really hard to manage to keep track with the prank champion." I said with pride. "These are the times you want to remember." Tyler got up and took his backpack. "I got 10 more classrooms to prank." He said before walking out of the classroom. "Good luck! You`re going to need it!" I yelled after him. Elena got up. "How is this for a memory? I`ll go and superglue Ric`s desk shut." Elena walked out, followed by "I love you!" from all of us. I walked around for a while, just looking at the other students. They had the time of their lives. Jeremy was right. I needed this. Walking down the hall I bumped into someone I didn`t expect to see here. "Rebekah? What are you doing here? And what are you doing with Tyler?" She looked surprised to see me too.

"I`m just following Nik`s order." This is not good. "Wait! Klaus is here. But Elena?" Rebekah looked at me. "I have to go." She grabbed Tyler with her. "Please you don`t have to do this." She looked at me with sad eyes. "I`m sorry." With that, she disappeared. I followed her only to stop when I heard Klaus` voice. "I would like you to meet my sister, Rebekah. A bit of a warning. She can be quite mean." I rolled my eyes. "Don`t be an ass." She shot back. You tell him. I didn`t step forward before I heard Klaus say that he hoped for Tyler`s best interest that Bonnie finds a way to save him and snapped his neck. Some of my werewolf anger started to appear. I stormed in. Rebekah saw me first, then Klaus. "Oh, oh. This is going to be fun." Rebekah said with a little laugh in her voice. Everyone was staring at me as I made my way up to Klaus. "Amy don`t." Elena tried to warn me. I didn`t listen. With all my power, I slapped him hard. Everyone held their breath. They thought this was my final hour. "You`ve got to stop doing that." Klaus said and rubbed his cheek. "And you have to stop doing this. If you want me to forgive you or whatever. This is clearly not the way to do it you idiot." Everyone`s mouths hung open. All except Rebekah. She was crying with laughter. "Oh, shut up Rebekah. Take Tyler elsewhere would you?" Without saying anything else, she grabbed Tyler by the leg and dragged him out of the gym still laughing. "Oh yeah, about Tyler" I said and slapped him again. "Not cool." With that, I walked away. I felt like my old self was slowly returning. I met Stefan in the hall. "Nicely done bestie. I wish I could do that. But he doesn`t like me the way he likes you." I gave him a hug. "Go, save your girlfriend." I wandered slowly down the hall.

I heard Klaus shouting that Bonnie had 20 minutes to find a way to save Tyler. Then Klaus caught up with me and slammed me against the lockers. "You really have a death wish!" He was growling at me. "Oh, please. If you wanted to kill me, you would have done it in the gym in front of everyone just to prove a point." He knew I was right. He let me go. Surprisingly. I continued to walk down the hall. I knew he was fighting the urge to kill me or at least doing something to me. I let out a small laugh and felt good about my courage and myself. "On second thought." Klaus said and slammed my head against one of the lockers. I was out cold.

– Or maybe not?

* * *

**So, I hope you liked this chapter. You got to see two different sides of Amy. A broken side and the good old feisty side. This was so funny and hard to write. But here it is! **

**Oh! And I need your advice! Should Amy stay behind in Mystic Falls or should she go along with Klaus? I`m kind of looking forward to write about the "bullying" between Amy and no-humanity Stefan. Let me know!**

**Until next time!**

***cathrineoriginal***

***busybeekisses19: I know! I love the small moments between Stefan and Amy. They could become like siblings. You`re going to love the way they act around each other with Stefan`s humanity off ;) **

***anissa: Thank you for your thaughts. I don`t know what will happen with her yet. But I`ll take it into consideration ;) **

***Jana: Thank you so much for your comments and sweet words. I really like Rebekah too. It`s nice to see this side of her. Want to know a secret? I like all the Originals too! **


	7. Chapter 7 - Humanity

**Here is the next chapter for you! I hope you like it. **

**_I don`t own TVD only my OC. _**

* * *

**Humanity.**

I woke up with an intense pain in my head. Son of a bitch! That hurt. It was morning and I was in a house I didn`t recognize. Don`t tell me that Klaus took me again? I looked around. It looked old. Like Victorian or something. I slowly stood up and walked around. I had my own bathroom. Wow. Who would have expected that in captivity? "Ah! Sleeping beauty awakes!" I jumped high in the air. "AAAAH!" I turned around and saw Damon. I felt so relieved and ran towards him, throwing my arms around him. "I`m so glad it`s you!" He chuckled. "Well I`m glad." I let go of him and punched him in the arm. "Ow! What was that for?" "You scared the shit out of me." "You didn`t need to punch so hard wolf-girl." I started laughing. It made my head ache even more. "Ouch! What the hell happened last night? Where were you?" Damon shrugged and it seemed like he was deciding how to tell me. "Damon. What happened after I blacked out?" He let out a sigh and sat down on the bed. "It`s a really long and complicated story." I sat myself on one of the chairs in the room. "I got time. Tell me what I missed.

"Well, I went on a road trip with Katherine to find something that could destroy The Originals. It turns out we found something. His name is Mikael. He is the key to everything." I could tell that this wasn`t the whole story. "You`re not telling me everything." He really didn`t want to tell me. "Damon!" "Ok, ok. To get the information about Mikael, we had to get it from someone who was already gone. And by doing that, we needed someone who could communicate with them. You know. Talk to the dead." I huffed. "Where did you find someone that could talk to the.." I stopped. Jeremy. "No! Tell me you didn`t use my brother for this?" Damon got up as I did. "I`m sorry. I didn`t know that Jeremy was even with us before we stopped the car." "What do you mean by that?" I got angrier by the second. "Katherine kidnapped him. Knocked him out cold and stuffed him in the trunk of the car." "WHAT!" GOD I were so angry. "When I find that bitch, she`s going to suffer like nothing else." Damon chuckled a little. "Amy. Jeremy is ok. he`s back home and we have a leverage against Klaus."

"So Jeremy is ok?" Damon nodded. "He`s right at home with Elena and Ric." Then I remembered. Senior Prank night. Klaus. Hitting my head against the lockers. "What happened at the school?" Now, Damon laughed a little. "Before I tell you the rest, I have to say. Nice job sucker punching Klaus like that. I wish I could have seen that." I blushed. "It`s not the first time I`ve done that." I said slowly. "All I`m saying. I wish I could`ve seen it." I gave him a look and he continued the story. He told me about how Stefan fought against compulsion to save Elena. "Oh yeah. The buzzer thing." It turns out that to make the hybrids, Klaus had to use the doppelgänger`s blood. Elena`s blood. "So the original witch really hates Klaus. Just like I do." I stated. Damon chuckled and kept on going with the story. Tyler was ok, he took a vial of Elena`s blood and is now a hybrid. Then it turned out that Klaus had compelled Stefan to turn his emotions off and tried to kill Elena. Klaus stopped him, took Elena to the hospital, and drained her blood into blood bags. "That little bi-polar idiot! Where is he now?" Damon`s smile grew like a kid on Christmas eve. "That`s the thing. I went to the hospital to get Elena. I clashed with him out on the parking lot and just by mentioning Mikael`s name, he took off with his tail between his legs." I didn`t know why but I felt a little hole in my heart when I heard that Klaus had skipped town. That was disturbing for me. I shook it off and asked about Elena. "She lost a lot of blood but I got her out of the hospital and gave her my blood. She`s at home with Jeremy like I said and she doing fine. The worst part is that she lost Stefan." I started thinking about him and if I had lost my best friend too but I had to put that aside for now. It was one question I hadn`t gotten any answers to yet. "What about me? What happened to me after I blacked out?" Damon shrugged. "That`s the thing. No one knows. When I got home here, you were lying on the front porch completely knocked out. No one knows what happened to you or how you got there." I think I knew what happened. "Klaus went after me last night, after I sucker punched him. Twice. He let me go at first and then he changed his mind and slammed my head against a locker and I was out cold. But it don`t make any sense how I ended up here at the boarding house." I said. "Maybe we`ll never know?" Damon explained. I couldn`t help thinking that Klaus was behind it somehow. I looked at my phone. I had several messages from Jeremy, Elena and everyone else. "I think I should go home now. They must be worried about me." Damon nodded. "They know you are here though. I called Ric when I found you. I wasn`t sure what to do but Ric told me to just let you stay here." Huh. Ric must trust Damon a lot. We got downstairs to meet to dead girls on the staircase. What was happening? Then we heard voices and music coming from the living room. Stefan sat on the sofa with a spinning wheel. A twister spinning wheel. Blond bimbos all around giggling and playing in fact twister. "The two brunettes on the staircase owe me a Persian rug." Damon showed a little annoyance. "Don`t you mean they owe us? I live here to Damon." Stefan hadn`t noticed me yet. "You`re making a real mess. It looks like a war zone." Stefan smirked at me. "Ah, Klaus` little wolf. Tell me, how`s your boyfriend?" I growled. "He`s not my boyfriend, Stefan." "Keep telling yourself that." Oooh. I really didn`t like ripper-Stefan. He was an ass. "If you don`t watch yourself, I will not hesitate to mess you up!" It`s amazing how angry or upset I get when it involves Klaus. "Haha. That`s hilarious!" Stefan laughed at me. "Whatever. I`m going home. Give me a ride?" I looked at Damon. He nodded. I reached the door but suddenly Stefan moved in front of me. "Not so fast." I growled at him. "Move, Stefan or so help me God!" "I can`t let you go. Klaus told me to keep an eye on you whilst he was away." My mouth dropped. "What do you mean keep an eye on me? What I do or where

I go is none of your business or Klaus`. You can tell him that." I tried to get past him but he didn`t move. "I`m sorry but I promised Klaus to make sure you and the living blood bag Elena stays safe." I was trembling with anger. "I don`t need him to protect me, or you for that matter. Let me go." Stefan just shook his head. "Don`t you have school, brother?" Damon tried to get Stefan`s mind away from Amy.

Someone banged on the door. Stefan opened up. Rebekah stood there with her bags and suitcase. "He left me. My stupid brother actually left me here." Rebekah was angry. "Who the hell are you?" Damon asked. "Damon, this is Rebekah." I said and gave her a hug. "She`s also known as Baby-Klaus." Stefan added. I actually had to laugh at that a little. Damon looked confused. "Rebekah is Klaus` sister." Damon groaned in annoyance. "So, where is my room?" She`s more demanding than asking. Yes, she was Baby-Klaus sometimes. "You`re not staying here." Stefan argued. "Great! Neither am I." I told him and tried to pass him. Stefan took a hold on me lifting me up from the floor. "Stefan! Let me go!" I tried to kick and squirm my way out of his hold. "What`s going on here?" Rebekah was curious. "Your idiotic brother told this other idiot that he had to keep me safe at all costs. And now, I`m not allowed to leave." Rebekah looked both sad and amused at the same time. "Good. Then you can stay here with me. let`s go pick a room." I started with my tantrum. "But Bekah! I want to be with my brother!" Rebekah didn`t take no for an answer. "Fine! I`ll stay but I have to go and get my things. Jeremy is going to kill me." I buried my head in my hands. "Don`t worry. Mini-Gilbert is welcome here as much as he wants." Damon told me. "I hate this. And I hate you." I pointed at Stefan. "Ouch! That was hurtful. Well, I`m off." Stefan grabbed his bag and headed off to school, leaving Damon to clean up his dirty work. Rebekah and I went upstairs and found rooms next to each other. I fell back on her bed. "I can`t believe that I`m stuck here. Not that I`m not enjoying your company." Rebekah gave me a sad smile. "You know, it surprised me to see you here actually." I was confused. "Why do you say that?" "Because when you were unconscious yesterday, Nik was set on taking you with him to wherever he was going. He felt so bad about what he did. But you slapped him, twice in front of everyone. You wounded his pride." "Why didn`t he take me with him then?" "Something must have spooked him. That you weren`t safe with him." Right now, everything was better than ripper-Stefan was. I would gladly gone away with Klaus instead of my former best friend "locking" me up here. Then I did something that I never thought I would do. "Give me your phone." "Why?" she frowned at me. "Because I`m calling your stupid brother and I don`t have a phone because he destroyed it when he had his tantrum in Chicago and I haven`t had a chance to get myself a new one yet." She gave me her phone. "Why are you calling him again?" "I`m giving him a piece of my mind about this Stefan crap and some other stuff."

It went straight to voicemail. Maybe this was easier.

* * *

_"Klaus. _

_It`s Amy. So uhm. I wanted to say thank you for bringing me to the boarding house. It was the right thing to do. But if I`d known that you`d ask stupid-Stefan to look out for me, I honestly have to say that I`d rather been with you in the search of hybrids. He`s holding me captive in his house and I only have your sister to talk to. Who`s mad at you by the way. Because you decided to break my phone back in Chicago. Anyway. Go get your hybrids. Happy hunting. Oh and by the way? Slamming my head into a locker, not cool. You`re much stronger than me and you`re not supposed to hit a woman. I only slapped you, and I still have a headache. _

_Bye."_

* * *

I hung up and that was not what I was supposed to say. "What the hell did you just do?" Rebekah asked surprised. "I don`t know. I was supposed to yell at him for all of this but I couldn`t bring myself to do it. What the hell?" I started to freak out. Rebekah only smiled. "Unbelievable. In the matter of only a week together, my brother has gotten under your skin." I hid my head in the pillow. "He has not." I tried to sound convincing. "Yes he has. But trust me. You got under his skin the moment he met you. I think that slap you gave him up in Smokey Mountains made sure of that. I think you can get away with almost everything."

"That`s not true." I argued half-heartedly. "I do." She looked at me for a moment. She knew she had left me with a million question. "Well then. I`m off to enroll in High School." Rebekah jumped off the bed. "Are you seriously kidding me? You`re leaving me alone here all day?" Rebekah turned and looked at me. "Relax. Damon`s still here. You`ll be fine. Oh, and I`ll let you know if Nik answers." She was mocking me. "Get out of here loser!" I threw the pillow at her and she dodged it. "Have a nice day." I went downstairs to Damon. He was talking on the phone with Katherine. I sat down on the couch and just waited for him to finish. He hanged up and sat down next to me. "So did you hear our conversation or the phone call I made?" I asked him casually. "No. Why?" I let out a breath. "No reason. I know you have super hearing and I don`t like everyone listening in to my calls." I lied smoothly. "Don`t worry. I will give you your privacy. Barbie-Klaus on the other hand. That`s a different story." I laughed aloud. "Did you just call Rebekah "Barbie-Klaus"? that`s so much better than Baby-Klaus. Can I please be there when you call her that to her face?" Damon gave me a nudge. "You`re so much fun."

* * *

Damon and I spent the morning at the boarding house, before heading over to the Grill for lunch. I was eating he was drinking. "So I have to drive us home?" I asked after the fourth glass of bourbon. "Well you have to drive home alone. Because I`m meeting someone at the school. We`re planning the Save-Stefans- Humanity plot." I stopped drinking my coke. I didn`t want a new choke on the coke incident. "Why aren`t I a part of that? Stefan is being a pain in MY ass. Not yours." I then understood why he was doing it. "Ah, you`re doing it for my sister. You love her, don`t you?" I could see him not wanting to answer that question. "I knew it! I knew it from the first moment I met you." Damon suddenly put his hand on my thigh. "Why? Are you jealous?" I shoved his hand away. "No. defiantly no." Damon took another sip from his glass. "Because of Klaus?" I froze in my seat. "No. I just don`t go after guys who`s hung up on my younger sister." I told him and got up. "I think I`ll go now. See you later tonight." I walked out of the Grill. Why did I feel like I lied to Damon about the `because of Klaus` thing. It couldn`t be because of him.

When I got back at the boarding house, a package waited by the door. It`s addressed to me. I took it inside and up to my room. I ripped it open and looked at the brand new phone. It was a note underneath it.

_"So that you don`t have to use Rebekah`s phone in the future and because I broke your phone. _

_Love, K. _

_Ps: You deserved that and you know it." _

He gave me a new phone. And at the same time, he was mocking me. I turned it on and his number was already there. I decided to send him a text.

**_A: This doesn`t mean anything but thank you. _**

It only took a second and the he wrote back.

**_K: You`re welcome, love. And off course it does. _**

I smiled at that one but didn`t get a chance to reply because Stefan entered the room. "We`re going to a party." He said sternly. "And hello to you too, evil-Stefan. Why would I want to go to a party with you?" He look at me with no patience at all. "Because Elena is going to the bonfire and that means that I`m going, therefore, you`re going." I sighed. "Fine. At least let me get a shower and a change of clothes first." I jumped of the bed. "You`re getting 15 minutes." He called after me. I used 30 minutes, just to piss him off.

We got to the party and I walked away from Stefan right away. I didn`t want to spend more time with him than I already did. "I`m watching you." He called after me. I ignored him. I felt a little left on the outside. That was until Jeremy suddenly joined me. "So, you came home like yesterday and you`re already living with the Salvatore`s?" I gave my brother a hug. "It`s not like I`m living there willingly. Klaus wants to protect me and Stefan is my bodyguard. Even though I want to kill him sometimes. I want to stay with you little brother but I can`t leave. Maybe you could spend the night at the boarding house with me. We got Xbox and free booze." Jeremy looked at me. "I would have stayed with even less. I had a fight with Bonnie." I gave my brother a hug. "I`m so sorry. You`ll work it out."

Everyone around us started getting drunk and I wanted to go home. "Do you want to leave?" I asked Jeremy. "Yes, please. Let`s go now." Stefan was occupied with Elena and didn`t notice that I was gone. Some bodyguard.

I couldn`t help myself, and texted Klaus.

**_A: So my so-called protector didn`t even notice me leaving the party he dragged me to. But don`t worry. He`s still with your blood bag. I`m with my brother and perfectly safe. _**

**_K: That`s good to know but I wished that he paid more attention to you. You need it more Little Wolf. _**

I hated him for calling me that but somehow it was somewhat sweet.

**_A: Don`t call me that! And stop bothering me. I`m having some quality time with my brother. _**

**_K: You`re the one who texted me first, Love. _**

**_A: Shut up! _**

After that message, I put my phone away and only concentrated on my little brother and off course the good old game "Crash bandicoot." I had the time of my life but something was missing. I couldn`t figure out what it was. Jeremy and I fell asleep on the couch, only to be woken by Damon, Elena, Ric and Stefan. I had to laugh when Elena staked Stefan in the stomach. It was the funniest thing ever. Jeremy decided to go home with Elena instead of spending the night. I was ok with that. I had a good time with him I was having lunch with him tomorrow.

Just before I fell asleep that night, my phone buzzed. I knew who it was.

**_K: Good night my sweet. _**

**_A: Good night Casanova. _**

**_K: Why did you call me that? _**

**_A: Because I can. _**

After that, after a long time of uneasy sleep, I fell in to the best sleep without knowing what was happening with Damon downstairs.

* * *

**Chapter 7 is up! What did you think? I had fun writing it :D **

**Please review! I want to get feedback on how to develop this story. **

**Until next time!**

***cathrineoriginal***

***busybeekisses: Haha! I know. Klaus is very bi-polar in this story. Maybe he already has decided after this chapter?**

***Jana: My bad. Maybe I wasn`t clear in that chapter. Klaus knocked Amy out. So I`m sorry. We have to wait for THE KISS a little while longer. **

***cathrineoriginal***


	8. Chapter 8 Return of the Dead

**I`m here again with a new chapter! Someone from the past is coming back. Who do you think it is? **

**_I do not own TVD only my OC_**

***cathrineoriginal***

* * *

**Return of the Dead. **

I got up the next morning with the sun on my face. It was nice. It felt good and I wanted to smile. I took a shower and got dressed quickly. I ran downstairs and everything was quiet. The wolf in me sensed that something is wrong. I got to the living room and found Damon chained up to a chair clearly in pain. "What the hell happened to you? Some kind of weird sex game? Didn`t take you for that kind of guy." I had to mock him a little. "Not funny Amy. Can you please help me?" I sighed and tried to get the chains away. They were too heavy. "I can`t move them." I said. "Then go get Stefan." He growled at me. "STEEEFAAAAAN! Can you come to the living room please?" I shouted through the house. I could tell Damon was annoyed. "I could`ve done that you idiot." I only wiggled my eyebrows and smirked. Stefan entered the room. He bursts out in a howl of laugher. "What the hell happened to you? Or should I say who?" Damon was angry. "Can you please forget that you`re a heartless monster and untie me?" Stefan shrugged but untied him. I gave him back his ring and got him a blood bag. "Who did this to you?" I asked again. "Well I`m pretty sure a ghost did this to me." He told med and sipped on the blood bag. "What? What are you talking about?" I didn`t understand. Ghosts? "Mason Lockwood did this to me." Stefan looked surprised. "Is that Tyler`s uncle?" Damon nodded. I killed him, now he`s back and he is going to get his revenge." How could this have happened? I wondered what was going on. Damon and Stefan got out door I followed them. "Where do you think you`re going?" Stefan stopped me. "I`m coming with you." Stefan turned me around. "Oh, no you`re not. I don`t know how long we`ll be gone and tonight`s the full moon. You`re staying here." I was in shock. Did he actually care about me? "Don`t get any ideas. I just don`t want you were I can`t control you. I rather not get bitten by you." Stefan literally threw me inside. "God! I hate you, evil-Stefan!" He only laughed, closed the door and left. I tried to call Jeremy but he didn`t answer. I tried them all, but nothing. I felt so alone. An hour later, my dear brother sent me a text and canceling on me. Something came up and he could get out of it. Now, I was at the point of anger. I cursed a few times before replying.

**_A: Ok. But it better be important. I`m not in a good mood today. _**

**_J: I know. I`ll make it up to you, I promise. _**

**_A: Good. _**

I was still angry and continued my texting. To a certain someone.

**_A: I`m seriously on the verge of killing someone right now. Preferably Evil-Stefan. _**

**_K: What did he do this time? _****- I swear I could hear him chuckle.**

**_A: Your little sidekick put me on house arrest and Jeremy cancelled on me. I feel alone. _**

**_K: Why are you on house arrest, Love? _**

**_A: It`s the full moon tonight and he`s out on some mission and he was afraid that I would bite him if I wasn`t locked up. I`m seriously bored out of my mind. And before you start laughing. It`s not funny at all!_**

**_K: You`ll be all right, Love. I know it`s hard for you. But You`ll get over it. _**

**_A: You know this is your entire fault. If you hadn`t compelled the sucker to take care of me, I could do whatever I wanted to do._**

**_K: Keep dreaming Little wolf. If it wasn`t Stefan, I would`ve been me._**

I had to smile a little at him.

**_A: Aaah. That was heartwarming. But I still don`t like being called Little wolf. _**

**_K: Get used to it._**

* * *

I was about to reply when someone knocked on the door. I went to answer and you could say that I thought I would stop breathing. The person standing in front of me was a man I never thought I would ever see again.

"Hey, Lily." It was only one person who called me that. "Uncle John!" my voice was barely a whisper. I threw my arms around him. He hugged me back and I cried into his chest. "How are you here? I mean. You`re dead aren`t you?" John stepped inside and closed the door. "Yes I am. I`m only here because something went wrong with a spell Bonnie did last night. It will give us ghosts the possibility to walk amongst humans for a while. I don`t know how long." I hugged him again. "My parents. Are they here too?" John sighed and sat down on the couch. "No, I`m sorry. I`m only here because I suffered a supernatural death. They died naturally. I felt a little empty. "I`m glad you`re here. Can you stay here with me?" John put his arm around me. "I`ll stay as long as I can." I started to relax but my tears were still falling. "So." He started. "Why don`t you tell me about you and Klaus." I froze. How did he know that? "There`s nothing to tell." John chuckled. "Then why are you blushing and smiling?" he remarked. "It`s complicated. I don`t know what it is. He irritates me. He challenges me. He`s bi-polar around me. I want to kick his ass one minute and the next I want to hug him." John listened to everything I had to say. He wasn`t judgmental. I told him everything that happened the last 3 months. "I don`t know what I feel about him, John. I think that`s because of what the others think of him and how they would react." By this point, we were standing in the kitchen and making food. "I think that when you do see him again, you will know for sure." John understood. He could see how difficult this was for me. "Amy! Are you here?" Rebekah was home. "In the kitchen." Rebekah came in. "Hey, did you hear about all these ghosts?" Rebekah stopped when she saw John. "Who are you?" she asked rudely. "Don`t be rude Rebekah. This is my Uncle John." She looked surprised. "Your dead uncle John?" I nodded. "John, this is my friend Rebekah. Klaus` little sister. One of the Originals." Rebekah smiled when she saw how happy I was. "Pleasure to meet you John. Amy`s told me a lot about you." John was surprised to see how nice she was. I could see that on his face. "Oh, don`t let the sweet looks fool you. She can be a real bitch if she wants to." I started laughing. "Thanks for that, loser. Have you told your uncle about all those texts you`ve been sending to my brother?" "Yes I have and how did you know about them?" Rebekah sat down on the kitchen table. "He told me about them. He called me this morning." I blushed. I didn`t know he talked about me with Rebekah. John nudged my shoulder. "Would you like to join us, Rebekah?" I asked as I set the table. "No, thank you. I have to go do something but I will be back later today." With that, she disappeared.

We spent the day together, John and me. It was so nice. So familiar. The night was coming fast and I started to prepare for the full moon. John and I went down to the cellars and I was getting ready. I`ve done this a few times now and it didn`t hurt as much as it did in the beginning. "Will you stay with me John?" I asked as I chained myself. John gave me a hug. "Off course I will. I know that you won`t hurt me and it will be just like old times." Rebekah came down. "Nik sent you a message." She said giving me my phone. "Thank you."

**_K: Best of luck Little wolf. _**

**_A: Thank you, Casanova. _**

I gave my phone back to her. "You should go. It won`t be long now." Rebekah just frowned at me. "I`m not going anywhere. Werewolf venom can`t kill me and know Nik would have appreciated it if I did." I gave her a hug and sat down on the floor. An hour later the shifting started. It was easier now. It didn`t take so much time. I felt comfortable in my wolf-form. I liked the golden fur I got. I tried to get out of the chains a few times before I gave up and just laid down on the floor. John and Rebekah sat on the bed. "She really has changed over the past few months. She seems more confident, more alive in some way." John looked at Rebekah. "I think it`s got something to do with Nik. You should see how the act when they`re in the same room." I could hear them talking about me. "Amy changed my brother. She brings out his humanity and she`s not afraid to tell him how to act and what to do. She doesn`t get scared of him. She slapped him good when we were at school. Because he did something she didn`t like and she got away with it." John smiled. "Amy is a girl that`s really easy to love. It`s something about her that you just like in an instance. She`s been like that since she was born but then Elena came along and things got complicated. Grayson gave Elena a lot of attention and Amy felt left aside. Miranda took good care of her and when Jeremy came a year after Elena, Amy finally found her place. She loves her brother more than anyone." "I know. I can relate to that." Rebekah said. "I`m close to my brother Elijah." "Ah! Him I`ve met." Suddenly John started to feel strange. "I don`t think I have much time now." I snapped my head up. "I`m sorry to leave you again. But I`m always with you and I will always love you." I wanted to tell him that I loved him but I couldn`t. I closed my eyes once and then he was gone. I felt crying and howled. "It`s going to be ok, Amy." Rebekah told me and she stayed with me until I became human again. She covered me with a blanket and took me upstairs to my room, were I cried myself to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Damon was standing by my bed, scaring the hell out of me when I woke up. "What the hell! What are you doing here?" He sat down and smiled. "I was wondering if you would like to come with me to save Stefan." "Wait. Save Stefan. What happened to him?" "Lexi and Elena happened. They tried to torture his humanity back. But I don`t think that`s the way to do it." I sat up. "So. What do you say?" I looked at him for a second before I said

"Show me the way."

* * *

**This is a shorter chapter but it was difficult to write. I decided to bring John back, so Amy could get some closure with him. I hope that you liked it. **

**Until next time! **

***cathrineoriginal***

* * *

***Sleiwd: Thank you so much! I don`t how I came up with the nickname. I was just writing and it popped up. I think the texting was sweet. It shows another side of him :D **

***Guest: Thank you! I know. It`s so cute. It`s really funny writing those texts. About the babies; I haven`t thought about that yet. I`m taking it one-step at the time. I have so many plans, so you have to keep reading to find out :D **


	9. Chapter 9 Roadtrip

**This is the last chapter before Klaus returns to the story. I know it`s short but the next on will be longer. **

**I also want to thank everyone that either follows or favorites my story. It means a lot. **

**Enjoy! **

**_I do not own TVD only my OC._**

***cathrineoriginal***

* * *

**Roadtrip **

I followed Damon to an old cellar. All he told me was that it belonged to one of the founding families. Damon`s phone went off halfway down the stairs. "It`s your beloved younger sister." I rolled my eyes.

"He`s pouting, Elena. What do you think? You put him down here. Bye now." He hung up before Elena got the chance to say something else. He opened the door and I saw Stefan sitting in a chair all chained up. Stefan looked up at me with an unsatisfied look.

"Wow! Who peed in your cereal this morning? You look like crap Stefan" I said and started to laugh. "Amy! I need your help here. You have all the time in the world to mock Stefan on the road later." Damon looked annoyed. "Buzzkill." I helped him with the chains and got Stefan up. "Why are you doing this?" Stefan asked. "Because little brother, this isn`t working." We got out and in the car. I sat in the backseat with Stefan in front of me. Hah! This road trip was going to be awful for him. I could do all kinds of stuff and Damon allowed me to do it. Ah! Pure heaven. After almost 2 weeks in terror, I was finally getting back at Stefan.

* * *

We had been driving for about 15 minutes when I started poking Stefan in the neck. With I stick. "Ouch! Could you please not do that?" I looked innocent. "What? It`s payback, Stefan. You were horrible to me. Now, I just return the favor." I said and poked him again. When I got bored of the poking, I started throwing grapes at him. Damon was a little annoyed with me making a mess in his car but I promised to clean it up. 1 hour of fun. It made my day.

All of a sudden, my phone buzzed. I got a big smile on my face.

**_K: So, how are you feeling today? _**

**_A: A lot better. Your sweet sister stayed with me last night. _**

**_K: That`s sweet. Rebekah have some qualities._**

**_A: Yes she does. _**

**_K: What are you doing today? _**

**_A: Oh, Damon told me I could do whatever I wanted to Stefan, so we`re on a road trip and I get to make his life a living hell. Right now, I`m throwing grapes and nuts at him. Next; some fruit. Maybe a watermelon or something. _**

**_K: Sounds like you`re enjoying yourself. Wish I were with you on this road trip. _**

Aaaaw.. Klaus missed me. I missed him too.

**_A: Come back to Mystic Falls. Then we can take all the road trips we want. _**

**_K: Tempting. Maybe someday. Get back to your road trip. Speak to you soon, my sweet._**

I felt my heart go out of control and my skin flush. I was getting in deeper and deeper. If I didn`t get out soon, it would be too late.

Damon parked the car outside a small pub. "This is where you`re taking me? To this lousy place?" Stefan looked annoyed. "Oh come on Stefan. Let`s get a drink or two." Damon said and got out of the car. "I`m in! I said and followed. We sat down at the counter and I was looking forward to a little reckless day drinking. I was about to take a sip, when Damon stopped me. "No, no. you don`t get to drink." He took my bourbon away and drank it himself. "You have to drive us home later."

"That`s why you wanted me to come along, isn`t it?" I realized. "Yes, and I`m so good at convincing people to do as I say." Damon smirked at me. "Fine, I`ll drive but I`m not cleaning your car." I jumped off my chair and stomped off to the bathroom. This was so unfair. I too wanted a drink. I needed a drink. I looked at myself in the mirror. John was right. I had changed a lot. I looked different somehow. Maybe more confident, calmer, more in control of my anger? I don`t know. I went back out and the Salvatore brothers had started their drinking. This was going to get boring soon enough. Some people was playing pool so I went over to them. "Have you ever lost to girls before?" I asked them. "No, never." The tall blond one said. "Well, get ready to lose boys." I took off my jacket and threw it at Damon. I raised his eyebrows before shaking his head. "What? If I`m not drinking, I should at least have some fun." I went over to the two boys whose names were Sam and Daniel. I was actually a very good pool player and gave the two boys a good run. "How did you get so good?" Sam, the blond asked me. "When you spend a lot of time in your uncle`s basement, you have to something." I joked. "My uncle and I played all the time before he past away." Daniel and Sam looked at me as the last ball went down. "Hah! You lose, suckers. I think you own me a coke." I said to Daniel. "I believe I do." He went over to the bar and I turned to Sam. "Shall we go another round?" He nodded and set the pool table. I looked over at Damon and Stefan. They were talking about something important and I wanted to get in on that but I had too much fun with my new friends. After a while, Damon came over. "Your brother`s calling you." I took my phone and went outside.

_"Hey, little brother! What`s up?" _

**_"I screwed up!" _**

_"What? Why? What did you do? "_

**_"I kissed Anna last night." _**

_"Your ghost – girlfriend? But you`re with Bonnie! What hell, Jeremy. Why would you do that?"_

**_"I don`t know. She was there and I never thaught that I would ever feel her again. It just happened. And it gets worse. Elena caught us." _**

_"Oh, Jeremy. You really did mess up didn`t you?" _

**_"You`re not mad at me?"_**

_"No, what you did was wrong but you`re only human, Jeremy. Promise me that you`ll tell Bonnie. Because if she hears it from someone else. The outcome will be destroying."_

**_"I promise. I have to go. Love you Amy." _**

_"Love you too Jeremy."_

* * *

I hung up and got back inside. Stefan and Damon had occupied one of the waiters. Stefan drank from her wrist. I went over to Damon. "Is this your way of helping him?" Damon rolled his eyes. "Just let the guy have a little fun. It was your sister and Lexi who locked him up and drained him." I sighed. "I know. Just be careful, please." I got back to the boys. "Sorry about that. Family drama." Daniel smiled at me. "It`s not ok." Daniel joked. "But if you give me your phone number and go out to dinner with me, we`re even." I smiled at his confidence. "Oh, really?" He was standing dangerously close to me. "Really." Suddenly, someone yanked me away. Stefan was standing between Daniel and me. "Stefan, what are you doing?" It was as if he was protecting me. "I think it`s time for you to leave." Daniel huffed. "Is this guy your boyfriend or something?" "No, he`s not. Stefan. Move, please." "Leave, now." Stefan compelled them both. "Why did you do that?" I asked angrily. "What do you think Klaus would have done to him if he knew about this? Besides he gave me a bad vibe." I was furious. "You give me a bad vibe. He was a sweet guy." Stefan gave me a look. "Are you saying that you would go out with him?" I didn`t answer. I wouldn`t have gone out with him. I couldn`t do that before I saw Klaus again. "That`s what I thought. You`re welcome." I looked down on my phone. Rebekah was calling me. So I went outside again.

_"Bekah? Is something wrong?" _

**_"He lied to me Amy. Nik has been lying to me for 1000 years."_**

_"What are you talking about? What did he lie about?"_

**_"He told me that my father killed my mother all those centuries ago. It was a lie. He killed her. Nik killed my mother."_**

I felt so bad for her. She was devastated. I needed to be with her. To be there for her.

_"Look, Rebekah I`m gone from Mystic Falls right now. I will be back as soon as I can, ok?" _

**_"Ok, bye Amy." _**

_"Bye"_

Poor Rebekah. I had to go get back now. But I had to get two buzzed vampires with me as well. I went back inside. They weren`t alone. A tall, blond and somewhat scary looking man was standing in front of Stefan and Damon. "Damon? What`s going on?" Damon looked at me concerned. "Mikael, I`d like you to meet Amy Gilbert. Amy, this is papa original."

* * *

Mikael looked at me. "Ah! Werewolf I see. I don`t like your kind. Both Damon and Stefan stood in front of me. "You really think you can take me?" Mikael plunged his hand in Damon`s chest. "Please don`t do this." I was terrified. "I won`t kill you. For now. I need you and you need me. I`m the only one who knows how to kill Klaus and I need your help." I really didn`t like this Mikael and I didn`t like the fact that they were killing Klaus. I didn`t like it at all.

"Can we please go home now?" I was trembling with fear. "Don`t worry, we won`t let him hurt you." Damon told me as we got in the car.

I couldn`t tell them the real reason why I was so scared. I didn`t want Klaus to die.

* * *

**Ooh! Papa original is here! Like I said this is short but I have bigger plans for the next chapter that contains the reunion between Klaus and Amy. Homecoming is just around the corner! **

**Until next time!**

***cathrineoriginal* **

***busybeekisses19: Thank you so much. In chapter 10 you will get even more :D **

***Guest: Thank you! That means a lot :D **


	10. Chapter 10 Homecoming

** I am so excited about this chapter. I know it`s fast but when you`re not feeling well and need something to do, this is the best way to do it. I borrowed some of the dialog from TVD that some of you will recognize. I do not own the TVD only my OC. I only used it because it suited well with the story.**

**Enjoy chapter 10! I enjoyed writing it! **

***cathrineoriginal***

* * *

**Homecoming**

Damon, Stefan and I got back to the boarding house and I went straight up to Rebekah, leaving it up to the boys to call the others before Mikael`s arrival.

I found Rebekah in the bedroom on the floor by the fireplace. She looked completely broken. When she saw me, she started crying again. "Hey, Rebekah. It will be ok." All I could do for her was to hold her and just be there for her.

"Mikael found us." I told her and I could see the shock on her face. "He`s coming here to kill Klaus." I felt my voice cracking. "I know. I want in on it. I`m done doing things for Nik. He`s taken too much from me and if I help Mikael, then maybe he will stop hunting me and my other brothers. It`s Nik he wants the most." Rebekah had a hint of anger in her eyes. But mostly, she was hurting. I understood that. Klaus did kill her mother and probably others she cared about but I could not shake the feeling of losing him. I needed him.

"Everything will be ok." I told her and kept on stroking her arm. "Look. You need something else to think about, instead of all of this. Why don`t I go down to the cellar and grab you a blood bag and some alcohol. Then we can have a slumber party in here tonight and not worry about the whole Mikael and Klaus tomorrow. " Rebekah gave me a small smile. "Sounds like a plan." I started walking out of her room. "Hey, Amy? Thank you for this. For being understanding. I know how you feel about him." I felt tears threatening to escape my eyes. "You`re welcome." That`s all I managed to say.

When I got downstairs, I heard Stefan, Damon and Elena coming inside.

"So we say that Mikael followed Elena in here and tried to grab her, so he could use her as bait." Stefan said walking in to one of the rooms.

"Then what? I vervained him?" Elena asked.

"No, we do. He`s an Original, we have to make it realistic." Damon said smugly.

"Fine." Stefan said and sighed. "WE vervained him and discovered he had a dagger."

"Which was intended for Rebekah but we used on him instead." Elena answered.

I didn`t like this. How could they now that once Klaus was dead, Mikael wouldn`t kill them?

"How are you planning to get Klaus in to town?" Elena asked Stefan. "We say that he`s dead." Stefan responded. That was the time I entered the room. "If you tell Klaus that Mikael is dead, he needs proof." I said.

"Then I shall be dead." I jumped up when a man suddenly stood next to me. Mikael. I started trembling again. Shaking.

"Amy, go get Rebekah." Damon said. I nodded and left in a hurry.

I got upstairs and found Rebekah in the bathroom. "Your father is downstairs talking to Damon, Stefan and Elena." I told her, pale as a ghost.

"What?" I could see she was afraid.

"Calm down Bekah. He`s not here for you. They`re going to dagger him to draw Klaus out. You should come downstairs and be there. When they call Klaus, he would want to talk to you. You have to confirm it. You are the one he trusts the most."

She was terrified and nervous. She was going to see her father. The very same man who has been trying to kill her the last 1000 years.

I held her hand to try to calm her down. My phone buzzed. Not now! off course it was Klaus.

**_K: How was the road trip little wolf? _**

I didn`t answer. I could do that later. Right now, Rebekah and my other friends needed me more.

We came down to the living room, just in time to see Elena daggers Mikael. Rebekah lets out a little gasp. "Are you ok?" I asked. She just nodded.

"Call Klaus now." Damon said. Stefan nodded and took out his phone.

Now I was nervous. Rebekah noticed this and now she had to calm me down, so that my heart rate didn`t blew my cover.

Stefan called Klaus and told him that Mikael was dead and how it happened. He didn`t believe him at first and demanded to talk to Rebekah. That was when I left the room. I didn`t want to hear this.

After Rebekah had talk to Klaus, she came up to the room. "It`s done. Nik`s coming home." A part of me wanted him to stay away. Another part of me were so glad to finally seeing him again. It made me cry. Silent tears streamed down my face. Unable to stop them. Rebekah grabbed the bourbon bottle and sat down next to me in bed. "We`ll get through this." She told me. Somehow we always do."

* * *

My phone buzzed again.

**_K: Seems like your wish is coming true Little wolf. I`m coming home my sweet. _**

**_A: Can`t wait. _**

**_K: Something wrong? _**

**_A: No, just tired. Been a long day today. With the road trip and I harassing Stefan and stuff. I tell you, being a bully is hard. _**

**_K: That`s my girl. _**

**_A: Oh, so now I`m yours? Didn`t we discuss this before? _**

**_K: Yes we did. Good night Amy. _**

**_A: Good night Klaus. See you soon. _**

Rebekah understood that I had to act like nothing when texting with him. Even though I wanted to call him and tell him everything.

After a few shots of bourbon, I fell asleep in Rebekah`s bed and she stayed with me the entire night, watching over me. Afraid that Mikael would wake up to kill her, or even me.

* * *

The next morning, Rebekah and I painted our toenails, waiting for Mikael to wake up and when he did, I backed away. I didn`t want to confront him. I didn`t want him to get the idea of me being so close to Klaus. I could hear them talking to each other. Rebekah telling him off. Finally.

I bumped into Damon in the kitchen. "So. I need a chaperon to this Homecoming dance tonight and you are the right person for the job." I looked at him surprised. "You don`t need me there for that. You need me there to do something else." I told him off. "Yes I do. It`s no secret, Klaus is fond of you and if he shows up at school today, I need you to distract him for a while." "Why?" Damon put his hand on my shoulder. "Don`t think about that. Just do your part." I sighed. "What do you need me to do?" "I don`t care. Talk to him, flirt with him, and give him a lap dance. I don`t really care." I gave him a dirty look. "Nice, real charming I have to say." "Will you do it or not?" I knew that by saying no, he would just force me to do it anyway. "Fine." I said walking away from him. "Thank you." He called after me. "You`re providing the dress!" I yelled after him whilst walking up the stairs.

A little while later, Elena came and helped Damon put together wolves bane grenades and getting everything ready for the dance. Rebekah didn`t take any chances and started getting ready early. I helped her with her hair.

"You look so beautiful in that dress." I told her with a smile. "Thank you, Amy. I know it`s not easy for you to being my friend and Elena`s sister." I stopped curling her hair. "Hey. Since I met you, you`ve been more of a sister to me, than Elena`s ever been." She smiled at me with tears in her eyes. "Please don`t ruin your makeup. Please." I laughed at her. "Sorry." I gave her a hug and headed for the stairs to go to my own room to starting getting ready. "Hey." Rebekah called after me. "You`re like a sister to me to. Little wolf." I groaned. "Not you to? It`s bad enough that your brother calls me that." Rebekah only laughed.

I got in the shower and prayed that my nervousness soon disappeared.

* * *

**3 person`s P.O.V**

Rebekah was looking at herself in her full-length mirror to see that everything was in place.

"Wow. Someone ready for tonight. A little early, don`t you think?" Elena stood in the doorway of her room.

"Yes, I don`t want to take any unnecessary chances. Everything could go wrong and I have to admit. This is my first school dance ever."

"Really? You`ve never gone to a dance before in your life? how`s that even possible?"

"We were always moving around. Never stayed in one place long enough to make it to one of them." Rebekah looked at Elena in the mirror. "Have you heard anything from my brother?"

"No not yet but when he does come back to Mystic Falls, he will certainly not come quietly." Elena shrugged.

"And Damon have everything ready and under control?" Rebekah looked nervous.

"Yes. Everything is ready."

"Good but I don`t want to know any more about this. I`ll leave it up to you and my father. I just want to be a normal high school girl, going to her first high school dance tonight."

Elena moved closer to Rebekah. "I know it`s not easy for you to do this. So thank you so much for helping us with this. Getting your brother back to town."

Rebekah gave her a weak smile. "Just be careful. I`ve been running for a long time and it`s not without reason. And don`t bring Amy in to this. She doesn`t deserve it."

"I promise." Elena said. Rebekah turned over to the mirror again. "How do I look? Do I look ok?" Elena stepped closer. "You look beautiful but you`re missing something." She told her and took out her mother`s necklace. The one that Elena got as gift from Stefan. She put it around Rebekah`s neck.

"Thank you." Rebekah said to Elena with tears in her eyes. Elena only smiled at her before plunging the dagger with white oak ash through her heart from the back. Slowly Rebekah turned grey and veins popping out over her body.

"I`m sorry. I can`t take any chances either." Elena said as Rebekah fell to the floor, momentarily dead.

* * *

**Amy`s P.O.V**

I got out of the shower and dried myself off. Using my time. I went out to my bedroom and found a box on my bed. Ah! Damon did what I asked him to do. I opened the box and I revealed a beautiful dress. A strapless, red dress stopped at my mid-thigh. It had a black ribbon at the waist, tied up in a bow. I looked down at the box and on the bottom it was a note.

"_Looking forward to seeing you in this tonight. Save me a dance, Little wolf. Until then. _

_-K. _

It wasn`t from Damon. It was from Klaus. I suddenly felt a warmth in my heart. He was going to show up sometime tonight. I blushed at the thought.

I got dressed and put on my makeup. I had to admit. I looked good. I went downstairs where I met Damon. "Rebekah already left and you should go and meet her at the school." I thought it was weird but I took my car and drove towards school.

When I got there, it was a nightmare. Fire trucks and police cars all over the place. I found Caroline and Tyler. "Hey. What`s going on?" Caroline looked frantic. Like she was about to get a heart attack. "The gym is flooded. The dance is destroyed." Tyler tried to calm his girlfriend down. "Look. Homecoming is not over yet. We bring the party to my house. We have the space. Come on you two. Let`s go." Tyler walked towards the parking lot. I looked at Caroline. "What do we have to lose?" I told her. "Let`s go."

* * *

We drove over to the Lockwood mansion and already many people were there. Caroline and Bonnie headed up the stairs. Stefan stopped me. "You`re coming with me, Amy. I need to keep an eye on you." I sighed but followed him to the backyard. It was crazy. It was people everywhere, and a band. How did Tyler do all of this in less than an hour?

Tyler passed us. "Stefan, Amy." Stefan looked at him. "Hey, Tyler great party you`ve got going on here." Stefan said. "I`m not the one throwing it." Tyler said and looked at me." "What do you mean?" I asked in confusion. "I`m just doing what Klaus wants." I looked at him in shock. "Wait. I don`t understand." I looked between Tyler and Stefan. "It`s not a party. It`s a wake."

With that, the music stopped and someone got up on stage. "Good evening!" I heard someone say and I froze. I knew that voice anywhere. I looked up and saw Klaus. I felt my heart raising and my cheeks getting redder by the second. I`m so glad it`s dark outside right now.

Klaus jumped off the stage and walked towards us. I panicked. "I need a drink." I told Stefan and left before Klaus could reach us. I got to the stairs and met Elena. "Hey. Is everything ok?" She asked me. "Have you seen Rebekah? I can`t find her anywhere." "No sorry. I haven`t seen her." Elena looked at me. "Are you sure you`re ok?" I shrugged. "Yes I`m fine. I just need something to drink." That`s when I noticed Elena`s drink. I took it from her and took it all at once. It tasted disgusting. "You`re welcome." She told me sarcastically. "Thanks." I looked around me after signs of Klaus. "Do you want any more to drink?" I asked her. "Yes please." I walked away, leaving her alone. I got two beers and started to walk back to my sister slowly. I was looking around for Klaus. I couldn`t see him. I got back to Elena who was standing with someone. "Hey, here`s your drink." Elena and the other one turned around. I froze. Klaus. She was standing with Klaus. "Thank you," she said. "Well, hello there." Klaus said looking at me. "Let`s go." Elena said to me. "Actually. I would like a word with Amy alone if you don`t mind." Klaus said. Elena looked worried but I nodded to tell her it was ok. Elena left and I stood alone with Klaus.

* * *

"Nice to see you again Little wolf." He said and touched my cheek. I felt myself leaning in to his touch. "Nice to see you to Klaus." I put my hand on top of the hand he rested upon my cheek. I just stared at him. I felt so calm just being around him. "Is everything alright, Love?" He looked a little concerned. "Yes, everything is ok now." It was barely a whisper. I felt him move in and kissed my forehead. I felt a shiver through my spine. "Dance with me." I just nodded and let him lead me out on the dance floor. One of his arms rested against my lower back. The other one all tangled with my hand. We swayed together to the music. I leaned my head against his chest and closed my eyes. "You seem different." He told me. "Some things happened when you were gone. That night I turned to a wolf, after you got me than phone, something happened. Bonnie and Matt did a spell and something went wrong. Supernatural ghosts walked around and since my uncle died a supernatural death, he came back and spent the day with me. It was the best day ever." I had tears in my eyes. "I wish I could go back to that but I missed you though." I told him. Klaus looked at me as he wiped away my tears. "I missed you to Little wolf." He leaned against me, and as his lips brushed against mine, his phone rang. The magical moment was broken. "I`m sorry. I have to take this." He told me. Though he didn`t wanted to let me go. "It`s ok. I`m not going anywhere." He smiled at me and kissed my forehead again. "I`ll see you soon." With that, he disappeared. I stood there for a moment to catch my breath.

"That looked convincing." I jumped as Damon suddenly appeared next to me. "You should get an award for it." I got a little annoyed. I took his drink and drank it all at once. "Who said I was pretending?" I gave him the glass and left him there. Did I just say that? I bumped into Elena. "Hey. Is everything ok? You look scared." I looked at my sister. "I`m fine. It`s just been a long day. Have you seen Rebekah yet?" She looked a little troubled. "Elena, what did you do to her?"

She was about to answer me when Mikael approached us. "Well, if it isn`t the Gilbert Sisters." I started shaking just like that. "What do you want?" Elena asked. "Well, you for starters Ms. Gilbert." Mikael snapped his fingers and some of his helpers grabbed Elena. "Take her away." He said. When he wasn`t looking I tried to run away from him. That didn`t help. He grabbed me with no problem. "What do you want from me? I`m not a part of this." Mikael only laughed. "You see Amy, I think you are. I never thought that you were close to Niklaus but I guess I was wrong." I tried to get away from his grip. "I`m not close to him. I don`t even know him." I lied. I sucked at lying. "Well my dear, it certainly looked that way just a few minutes ago." I was desperate. I had to lie. "That was a lie. A cover. It didn`t mean anything." I could see the hate in his eyes. "Let me be the judge of that." Mikael dragged me along with him. I couldn`t stand against him. I was so scared and started crying. I was going to die. I never thought I`d die like this. Scared, afraid and in the hands of one of the first and strongest vampires in the world.

* * *

I just waited for it and when nothing happened, I opened my eyes. I looked right at Elena who was on the other side of the porch closer to Mikael. I tried to get away from the man holding me but he was too strong.

"Hello Niklaus." Mikael said. I couldn`t see Klaus but I knew he was there.

"Hello Mikael. Why don`t you come in? Oh that`s right. You`re not invited in."

"You can come outside if you want?" Mikael look smug. Oh, I hated that bastard.

"Or I could let my hybrids tear you limb from limb." Do it! I thought.

"They can`t kill me."

"True but they`ll make a hell of a partygame." Hah! Let me play! I was starting to get angry now.

"All I have to do is to rub these two fingers together."

"The big bad wolf. You haven`t changed. Still hiding behind your playthings, like a coward. Don`t forget, they`re still half vampire. They still can be compelled."

One of Klaus` hybrids pushes Elena into Mikael arms. I tried for dear life to get to her. I tried to scream but with one hand over my mouth, I couldn`t get a sound out.

"Come out and face me Niklaus. Or I`ll kill this girl." No! I can`t lose another family member! The tears were coming back.

"Go ahead. Kill her." He didn`t just say that, did he?

"No, Klaus. He`ll do it!" Elena sounded frantic. I had to do something.

"If I kill her, there`ll be no more of your abominations." I could see the evil smirk on Mikael`s face.

"I don`t need them or her, I need to get rid of you." I could hear it in Klaus` voice that he didn`t mean it. He was scared.

"You don`t need her? How about this one?" Suddenly someone pushed me into Mikael`s arms. I locked eyes with Klaus. I could tell that he wanted to run towards me but I shook my head. I couldn`t let him do it. I cried. My tears silently fell down. Klaus almost started crying.

"Well Mikael. What are you waiting for? Kill them!"

"Very well."

I felt a sharp pain in my back. I gasped for air and hit the porch hard. My head crashed against the wood. My eyes were swimming with tears. I saw Elena hit the ground. I tried to scream but nothing came out. Through my clouded tears, I could see Elena jumped up and I heard the name Katherine. It was the doppelgänger. The vampire. Why hadn`t I seen that one coming? Elena wasn`t even here. I heard some loud voices and someone burning. I tried to listen but I couldn`t concentrate on the voices. I felt life draining out of me. I felt warm. Peaceful even. Suddenly I felt arms around me. "Stay with me Amy." Klaus? Was that his voice? I felt something against my mouth and liquid running down my throat. I felt the pain slowly disappear and my eyes could focus for a few moments. I looked up at Klaus and he looked terrified. "Stay with me, Love." I nodded my head slowly and leaned against his chest. I was so tired. I wanted to sleep. "I need to sleep." I said in a whisper. "I know, love. Hold on Amy." I looked up at him with a little smile. "It`s Little wolf to you." my voice was a little clearer now. Klaus chuckled. "Whatever you say, sweetheart."

* * *

I felt someone lifting me up and moving. I closed my eyes. Not daring to open them. I was back at the boarding house. Klaus helped me change my clothes and cleaned me up. I didn`t care about what he might see. I was too tired to care. He put me to bed and covered me up with blankets. Klaus kissed my forehead. "I`m so sorry for everything, Little wolf." He got up and walked to the door. "Klaus?" my voice was so low. He turned around. "Stay with me, please?" He nodded and took of his suite so he only was wearing a t-shirt and boxer. He laid down next to me and pulled me close to him. That was when I let it all go. I couldn`t hold my tears in any longer. I just let them fall and Klaus just stroked my hair held on to me. After a while, I didn`t have any tears left.

I drifted into a deep sleep with safe arms around me.

* * *

**End of chapter 10! **

**It was so emotional to write this. I do not know why. Especially the moments with Amy and Klaus. So did you like it? Let me know. It inspires me to keep on writing! **

**Until next time! **

***cathrineoriginal* **

***busybeekisses19: As you read in this chapter. He did. But "Casanova" saved the day. Hope you liked this chapter :D **

***Sleiwd: I hate Mikael too. It`s good to know you like that my updates get published this fast. How did you like the reunion between Klaus and Amy? **

***Serena Salvatore: Thank you so much! It means so much that you`re saying this. It`s nice to know that I inspire people :D **


	11. Chapter 11 Falling apart

**I`m back yet again. This chapter is not very good for you Klamy fans. Yes. I finally thought out a name for them. **

**This chapter was no fun to write but after what I have in store for this couple, it was necessary. **

**_I do not own TVD, only my OC_**

**_*cathrineoriginal*_**

* * *

**Falling apart, barely breathing **

_I looked out the window of the plane. I felt completely shattered. As if my heart wouldn`t heal at all. Ever again. As time went by and Mystic Falls got farther away, I began to feel lost. I felt like someone had stabbed me in the chest. How could this have happened? Everything were so good just a few days ago. How did everything change so fast? _

_"Hey. Are you ok?" I looked over at Jeremy and shook my head. "Are you sure this is what you want to do?" he asked. "No." I said. "This is something I have to do. I couldn`t stay after what happened." Jeremy gave me a hug. "I`m glad you`re with me. I needed this new start." He told me and I gave him a smile. I turned my attention towards the window again. How could things happen so fast in just a few days? I felt myself going into a state of depression and I didn`t know how to get out of it again. I closed my eyes. This isn`t happening. I felt tears pressing their way out. _

_How can anyone go from being completely in love? To end up devastated in the matter of days._

* * *

**2 days earlier **

I woke up with a slight headache. I couldn`t grasp what happened the night before? Did it happen at all? I opened my eyes and looked around. I felt comfortable and warm. I turned to my left and saw Klaus lying next to me. He was still sleeping and he looked carefree and peaceful. Just like a child. Before I knew what I was doing, I traced my fingers along his cheekbone. Slowly he started to wake up.

"Good morning." I said with a low voice. "Good morning Little wolf." I felt happy. "Thank you for saving me last night." I told him softly. "I`ll always be around to save you. I will do everything in my power to not let anyone hurt you." He leaned in to kiss me but off course, someone banged on the door in that exact moment. "Amy! Are you decent?" Damon was shouting on the other side of the door. "Uhm. No." I said annoyed. "Get up! I need to talk to you." I heard Damon walk away. "Sorry about that. He always has the talent to be at the wrong place at the wrong time." Klaus chuckled and pecked my nose. "It`s ok, I have to get going anyway." I didn`t like that at all. Klaus got up and got dressed. I slowly got up after him. Klaus decided to go out the window. It was the best idea. So it wouldn`t get messy with Damon. "I`ll see you later. I told him and walked over to the bathroom. Suddenly he grabbed me and turned me around. Klaus looked at me for a second and kissed me slowly. It was tender and loving. My whole body was on fire. My heart almost exploded. I didn`t want it to end. "Goodbye Little wolf. I`ll call you later." Then he was gone.

He kissed me. Klaus kissed me. I stood frozen to the floor. I couldn`t move. My entire body could still feel his lips on mine. I had to snap out of it. I took a shower and got dressed. When I got downstairs, Damon was waiting for me.

"Took you long enough." I frowned at him. "Excuse me for wanting to take my time after being stabbed by a psychotic Original yesterday. Speaking of, where is Rebekah?" I could see that he was hiding something from me. "I don`t know, we have to go. We`re meeting Alaric at the Grill in ten minutes."

"Why am I joining?" Damon was annoyed. "Because it concerns your little brother."

Jeremy? What did he do this time? Before I had the chance to ask him, Damon walked out the door. I ran after him and got in the car. It was awkward at first. None of us said anything. Damon broke the silence first. "So. About you and Klaus." He started to say. "Damon, please don`t start." I looked at him with pleading eyes. "You`re in love with him, aren`t you?" His eyes lingered on me. "Klaus and I, it`s complicated." I felt my eyes watering. "I`ll take that as a yes." The lump in my throat grew even more. "Please. Please don`t tell anyone. It`s hard enough as it is." Damon could see how hard it was for me. "Ok. I won`t tell. Does he know?" I sighed. "No, I haven`t told him yet. I don`t know how to tell him. Or to Elena and Jeremy." Damon grabbed my hand. "When you`re ready, you`ll tell them." I looked over at him with a small smile. "Thank you Damon. You`re a good friend."

The rest of the way to the grill, we sat in silence. I never thought considering how Damon and I met, that we would become such good friends. But I had to admit. He was no Stefan.

* * *

We got to the grill and I saw Bonnie and Elena talking at one of the tables. I could catch up with them a little later. The first thing Damon did was to take a drink. "Really? Isn`t it a little early for that?" I asked annoyed. "No. It`s brunch. In a bottle." Ric sat beside us and grading midterms. "Come on Ric. I don`t want to drink alone." He didn`t answer. Damon looked at me then. "No way. I`m not drinking. I`m here for Jeremy." I told him. He rolled his eyes. Alaric handed me a paper. "I`m also looking for him." The paper was Jeremy`s. "That's his midterm. Copied it straight of the internet. He didn`t even try to hide it." I felt anger building up in me. "And now, he`s an hour late." The waiter came over to us again. "Are you talking about Jeremy?" I nodded. "He was fired last week." I was shocked. Fired. I glanced over at Elena. I had to tell her about this.

Elena got as angry as I did. It was not pleasant at all. She called him and left an angry message on his phone. That`s not the way I would have done she needed to do it.

"It`s unbelievable!" I saw the way Damon looked at Elena when she spoke up. He was so in love with her it was painful. "You`re feisty when you`re mad." I could see Elena looking upset. "I`m worried." She really cared about Jeremy.

"This is the Grill, Elena. He`ll survive." Damon said. "He lost his way after Bonnie broke up with him." Elena looked at me. "Amy, maybe you could talk to him. You have some kind of connection with him that no one else have." She looked at me with a pleading look. "I`ll try but I can`t promise I`ll get anywhere with him." Elena gave me a hug. "Thank you."

I took the darts from Damon. I was a better player than he was when he was drunk. "What are you doing?" He asked me. "Being a better player than you." I mocked him. I was just about to throw a new dart but missed when I heard a too familiar voice.

"Don`t mind me." My heart skipped several beats. Klaus! He looked at me for a brief moment. I wanted to jump into his arms. Damon suddenly got protective of us and stood in front of Elena and me. "Are you going to do this in the Grill? Isn`t that beneath you?"

Klaus was smug. I could see it all over his face. "I don`t know what you`re talking about. I just came down at my local pub to get a drink with a mate. Tony, why don`t you go get a round." Klaus said to one of his minions. Elena looked worried. I could see it clearly.

Damon were still very overprotective over us. "I`m surprised you stayed in this town long enough to make it through happy hour." Sometimes, Damon has the lamest quotes.

"My sister seems to be missing. That`s something I have to sort out." Wait. Rebekah was missing. Why hadn`t anyone told me? she`s my best friend. "Cute, blond bombshell, psycho? Shouldn`t be too hard to find."

Klaus could see it on my face that I didn`t know anything about it. I didn`t know what to think anymore. He regained his smirk. "The truth is, I`ve grown to rather like your little town. I might fancy a home here." When Klaus said that, he looked at me. I`m so glad no one else but him, noticing my blush.

Klaus wandered around until he stood behind me. I was aware of him being there and he knew it. "I bet you`re wondering how this will affect you. I will not harm you, if you`ll tell me where I might find Stefan."

Why would Klaus want Stefan? He`s freed from compulsion. "Stefan skipped town when he saved you." I added. Klaus turned and looked at me. He looked at me like he didn`t want me involved in this business. "Well, that`s a shame. Your beloved Stefan stole from me. I need to find him to take back what belongs to me." Again, he was looking at me. What an obsessive hybrid.

I didn`t like this, so I decided to go over to the bar, to Alaric. "Hey. Could you come back with us to the house to talk to Jeremy?" He looked like he needed help. "Sure. I want to spend some time with my brother. I`ll go with you." I looked back at Klaus and the others. I don`t think that he even noticed me leaving. "I just have to go over to the bank real quick." Alaric waved. Therefore, I stood by his car waiting. Suddenly someone grabbed me and took off with me to an alley beside the Grill. "Klaus! What are you doing!" I was trapped between the wall and him. "I just wanted you for myself. Is that too much to ask?" I sighed. "No, not at all." With that, I kissed him. It was the best feeling in the world. I wrapped my arms around his neck to bring him closer to me. Klaus had his hands around me, pressing me as close as possible. After some time, I had to pull back for air. "I have to go. Ric`s inviting me to dinner. He`s waiting for me now." Klaus groaned. "When can I see you again?" I looked around me. "I`ll text you when the dinner is over, Ok?" He just nodded. I gave his one last kiss and hurried back to the car just in time.

* * *

Back at the house, Alaric and I started on dinner, whilst Elena set the table. I got a text message from Klaus.

**_K: I`m bored without you. _**

I had to smile. He`s getting soft.

**_A: Then find something productive to do. Don`t interrupt me. I`ll talk to you later._**

Jeremy came through the door.

"Just in time! I`m cooking! I said with a smile." Jeremy gave me a smile and a kiss on my cheek. "Really? You`re cooking?" He asked skeptical. I couldn`t cook to save my life. "Fine. Ric`s cooking. I just pretend to help." Jeremy laughed. "hah! That sound more accurate." Elena got impatient. "So. When were you going to tell us about being fired?" That was clearly not the way to go. "I don`t want to go through this right now. I have to go. Tyler is outside waiting for me." I was surprised. Jeremy hated Tyler. Elena was worked up. I didn`t want to confront this drama and pulled back for a while. Bathroom break. When I got back, Tyler was inside, talking to Ric, Elena and Jeremy. Tyler was clearly upset. "What`s going on? Who let the dog in?" I joked. "That`s funny coming from you." Tyler shot back. "Last time I checked. You`re still a werewolf." I couldn`t argue with that. It was the truth.

* * *

In the end, Tyler left and I talked to the other three. Jeremy got a phone call, and looked a little strange. "Who was that?" Elena asked. "No one." I could see he wasn`t telling the truth. "Is everything ok?" I asked whilst Elena and Ric walked to the kitchen. "I`m fine." He said and left. I looked after him and assumed he went to the bathroom. Elena turned back again. "Where`s Jeremy?" She asked. "I don`t know. Bathroom maybe." Elena picked up his ring. "Then why would he take of his ring?" I panicked. How did I not see that? We went outside. Jeremy was standing in the middle of the road. "Jeremy? What are you doing?" I was terrified. Suddenly a car came in full speed down the road. No! Jeremy couldn`t die! I stood frozen as Ric ran over to him and pushed him out of the way. He got hit rather badly by the car and was momentarily dead. I ran over to my brother. "Are you ok? What happened?" Jeremy looked scared. "I don`t know. I don`t remember." Elena came over to us. "Jeremy, who was on the phone earlier?" He swallowed a few times. "It was Klaus." I felt a pang in my heart. Klaus had compelled Jeremy to stand in front of a car. Compelled him to kill himself. He wouldn`t do this to me. I got so angry and unbelievably hurt. I felt like my heart was in pieces. Jeremy and Elena got Ric inside. I got away after I knew that Ric would be ok. I had to find Tyler. I found him at home. "Amy. What are you doing here?" I was heartbroken. "Please tell me you didn`t have anything to do with compelling Jeremy? To try to get him killed." Tyler looked shocked. "woah! I knew about the compelling. I knew nothing about any killing." I face palmed myself. "Do you know where Klaus is?" I asked him. Just the thought of him name made my eyes water. Tyler noantdded. "Please take me to him. I need to talk to him. Right now." We drove together to a big mansion. Tyler saw how emotional I was. "Let me talk to him first, ok?" I nodded. Not being ready to face him yet. I listened to the conversation.

"There he is! Man of the hour!" Klaus roamed.

"So everything went ok?" Tyler asked.

"Well, Tony hit Alaric instead of Jeremy. But apple or oranges. The message stand for the same." I couldn`t believe what he was saying. He tried to kill my brother. My tears were running down my cheek.

"You said you were sending them a warning." A warning?

"I did. An affective one. Elena`s family suffers, keeps them motivated to get what I want."

"Aren`t you forgetting something?" Tyler asked and I knew it was time for me to step forward. "It`s her family too." Tyler pointed at me and that`s when he noticed me. Tyler walked over to me and touched my shoulder before leaving us alone. I walked closer to Klaus.

"You said to me this morning that you would do everything in your power to prevent me getting hurt. You told me you would be there for me. And then you do this." Klaus stepped closer to me. "Little wolf.." He didn`t get anything else out before I slapped him yet again. "Don`t! You don`t get to call me that. You know how much my brother means to me. He`s the only one I have left. He`s my best friend and you compel him to kill himself." I was really crying now. I couldn`t help myself. It just kept coming. "He means everything to me. I put him before anyone else. I was actually beginning to forgive you for killing Elena and Aunt Jenna. Even John`s death. But this, you trying to kill Jeremy to send a message, that`s something I`m never going to be able to forgive."

Klaus stood there looking at me. He knew he screwed up big time and he hated seeing me in this kind of pain. Knowing it was his fault I was crying. "Amy." He started. "Don`t! I never want to see you again, Klaus. Stay away from me." I told him and walked away from him. He caught up with me, not touching me. I wouldn`t allow it. "Amy, I`m so sorry." I forced myself to look at him once more. "Clearly not enough." I told him before leaving him behind.

* * *

Tyler waited for me outside. "Take me away from here, please. Right now." Tyler nodded and put me in the car. He drove the car to the woods. "Come on. The woods is the best place for you right now." I was numb. I didn`t understand anything. I was shaking. We sat down on a lodge and Tyler gave me a beer. I couldn`t even open it. I was shaking so bad. Tyler comforted me as good as he could. Suddenly Jeremy showed up to confront Tyler but when he saw the state I was in, he rushed over to me. "Ames, what happened?" He touched my cheek. "Klaus happened." Tyler said. "Take her home. Now. She needs you." Jeremy nodded at lifted me up. "It`s ok, Amy. I`ve got you." Jeremy told me but I couldn`t answer. When we got back, we noticed that Tony were standing at the door and the paramedics drove away. Jeremy put me down. "Stay here." Like I was in any state to move at all.

Jeremy killed of Tony before coming back for me. When Elena saw me, she understood something was wrong. "Amy. What happened to her?" Jeremy carried me upstairs. "Klaus happened." That was all Jeremy said. "Wait." I said. "Go to the hospital with Ric. I can stay here by myself for a while." Jeremy didn`t want to leave me, so he stayed behind to take care of me. I took a long shower and dressed up in sweatpants and one of Jeremy`s shirts. I went downstairs just in time for the knock on the door. Even though I had puffy, red eyes, I opened the door. It was Klaus. He looked like he had been through hell. I couldn`t look at him or talk to him. Jeremy stood beside me. When he saw who it was, he only slammed the door shut. I couldn`t hold it in any longer. I fell to the floor sobbing. I didn`t understand how he could do this to me. How he could use my brother like that.

"It`ll be ok, Ames. I promise." I held on to my brother for dear life. "I just want the pain to go away." I told him. I was a mess.

* * *

A few hours later, Damon, Elena and Ric came back. I was sitting on the couch with Jeremy. "How is she?" Elena asked. "Not good. Not good at all." Jeremy was concerned. "What happened?" This time it was Damon. I turned and looked at him. "Klaus." I whispered. Damon understood and sat down next to me and gave her a hug. "It`s going to be ok." I shook my head. "No, Damon. Not this time." Elena didn`t understand what was happening. "Damon. What`s going on?" Damon looked at me for insurance. I only nodded and then he told the story about Klaus and me. Jeremy and Elena were shocked but they understood. They didn`t want to make it worse for me right now. "I want to go to bed." I told them coldly. Jeremy helped me upstairs. I fell asleep on Jeremy`s bed crying. Only woken up by Damon a little while later. He told me he had compelled Jeremy to leave Mystic Falls and never to think of it again and that I should go with him to Denver. I couldn`t agree more and wanted to go as soon as possible.

In the morning, Jeremy and I left Mystic Falls.

* * *

I looked out the window of the plane. I felt completely shattered. As if my heart wouldn`t heal at all. Ever again. As time went by and Mystic Falls got farther away, I began to feel lost. I felt like someone had stabbed me in the chest. How could this have happened? Everything were so good just a few days ago. How did everything change so fast?

"Hey. Are you ok?" I looked over at Jeremy and shook my head. "Are you sure this is what you want to do?" he asked. "No." I said. "This is something I have to do. I couldn`t stay after what happened." Jeremy gave me a hug. "I`m glad you`re with me. I needed this new start." He told me and I gave him a smile. I turned my attention towards the window again. How could things happen so fast in just a few days? I felt myself going into a state of depression and I didn`t know how to get out of it again. I closed my eyes. This isn`t happening. I felt tears pressing their way out.

How can anyone go from being completely in love? To end up devastated in the matter of days.

* * *

**Wow! Still emotional. I hate this chapter. Only because of the outcome of it. It breaks my heart but it`s important to the story. I really want a happy ending for them someday. Just not right now. I`m mean I know it. I even hate myself for writing this but I thought about this outcome before I even started writing this story. I hope you`re not too disappointed and keep on reading. It will get better. I promise.**

**Until next time!**

***cathrineoriginal* **

***Sleiwd: I know she was overwhelmed. It was too much for her at once. I couldn`t get Rebekah`s daggering into this chapter. It was too much of everything else to make it happen. But she will be angry at Elena later for it ;) I love the "Little wolf" nickname and that she finally accepts it. **

***busybeekisses19: Thank you! I love their connection too. It`s just too bad Klaus messed up and broke her heart. I loved how she confessed everything to Damon and that he understood it all. **

***Chloe The Imaginative: Thank you so much. I was really unsure about how I should`ve written their reunion but it`s good to know you like it. :D **


	12. Chapter 12 Coming Home

**Chapter 12 awaits you. Enjoy!**

_**I do not own TVD, only my OC. **_

_***cathrineoriginal* **_

* * *

_**Coming Home **_

2 weeks had gone by and I still struggled with being in Denver. Jeremy adjusted just fine and got new friends and a job within the first week. I tried my best to be there for Jeremy but I was still heartbroken. I didn`t sleep well, had nightmares all the time but I had to stand up and get out there. Jeremy could see that I wasn`t happy but I put on a brave face. Our apartment were right beside my mother`s cousin Marie and we became close right away. We ran each other's doors down all the time. Her husband, Samuel was a good man and he was good to Jeremy. It`s good that he has someone to look up to. Marie understood my behavior. Even though the only thing Jeremy told Marie that some boy broke my heart and that I was still struggling with John`s death. Which was true. In addition, it didn`t help that Klaus tried to call me all the time or text me nonstop. I couldn`t bring myself to listening to the voicemails. Because I knew that if I did, I would either cave in or become even more broken than I already was.

* * *

One day, Jeremy came home during lunch. "Hey! What are you doing home now? Shouldn`t you be at school?" I asked surprised. "I just came home to check on you. I`m worried about you." I sighed and gave him a look. "I`m fine Jeremy. I just need some time to get over all of this." Jeremy shook his head. "I wish you could stop lying to me." He said in a low voice. "Anyway, we have company. Someone who really wanted to see you." I didn`t understand. "Who?" Jeremy went over to the door and opened it. I never thought in a million years, that Stefan Salvatore would be standing at my doorstep in Denver. "Well, well. Evil-Stefan. What are you doing here?" I tried to smile and felt that a little of my old self was creeping back. "It`s not Evil-Stefan anymore. My humanity is back." When Stefan said that, I felt relieved. I gave him a crushing hug and just stood there. "I missed you bestie." I said into his chest. "I know, I`m sorry." I let my tears fall again and at the same time, Marie came in our backdoor. She looked at Stefan and me. "Is that the boyfriend?" she whispered to Jeremy. "No, that`s Stefan. Her long, lost best friend." He told her with a smile.

Stefan and I were sitting in my room.

"How are you feeling?" I knew he was asking because he noticed that I`ve gotten skinnier. "Honestly? Like crap. I`m depressed and I don`t know what to do anymore." Stefan understood what I were feeling. "I hate Klaus for what he did to Jeremy and to me. I don`t think I could ever forgive him but.." I couldn`t finish that sentence. "You miss him." Stefan interrupted. All I could do was nodding. "So much it hurts." I forced myself not to cry anymore. I didn`t want to. Jeremy came into my room just then.

"Amy, you know I love you and that I always want you with me but you can`t do this anymore. You need to follow Stefan back to Mystic Falls." I looked at my brother in shock. "No. I want to stay here with you, Jeremy. Denver is my home now." I could see that Jeremy didn`t agree. "Being here in Denver isn`t helping you. It`s not good for you. That`s why I called Stefan. You need to go back home and heal." I didn`t want to leave Jeremy. "What about you? You can`t just live here by yourself." Jeremy chuckled. "With Marie and Samuel running down our door all the time, I think it will work out just fine. Go home Amy. It`s where you belong. I still love you."

* * *

After going back and forth for a while, we all decided it was time for me to return to Mystic Falls with Stefan. Only because he promised me to keep Klaus out of my way.

I gave Jeremy a bone-crushing hug before I got into the car with Marie and Stefan. "Take care of yourself Jeremy. Call me if you need anything. I will be here in no time." Jeremy kissed my cheek. "I Know. I love you big sister." "Love you too little brother."

Only by sitting on a plane and talking to Stefan, I felt more like my old self again. We joked around and I was laughing. "Oh and by the way." I said and punched Stefan in the shoulder. "That's for stealing the coffins and making all this mess and for threatening to kill your girlfriend who happens to be my sister." Stefan rubbed his arm. "I guess I deserved that."

Stefan used the flight to fill me up with everything. About what happened that night when he almost killed Elena just to make Klaus send his hybrids away. "That was Caroline`s birthday" I realized. "Yes it was. And it didn`t end good for her." I looked at him. "What do you mean?" Stefan shrugged. "Tyler bit her and she almost died but Klaus came to her rescue." Klaus had saved one of my friends. "Tonight, Damon and I are going to him to eat dinner and figure out what we should do. Klaus got all of his coffins back. All but one. We can`t get it open, so we held on to that. Oh, and Damon undaggered Elijah." I looked at Stefan with a question on my face. "Elijah? I`ve never met him." All I knew is that Elijah is Klaus` compassionate older brother.

"Could you please not tell Klaus that I`m back? I don`t want him to know yet." I asked Stefan as we walked off the plane and the airport close to Mystic Falls. "I promise. Where do you want me to drop you off? At Elena`s or the boarding house?" I thought about it. "Drop me off at my sister`s. I need to talk to her and Ric." Stefan nodded. "So, how are thing between you and Elena now?" Stefan shrugged. We decided to break up." He looked sad. "I`m sorry. I know how much you love her."

Stefan drove me to the house and I gave him a hug. "Thank you. For coming to Denver to bring me home." I gave him a hug. "You`re welcome. It`s good to have you home and you`ll be yourself back in no time." I gave him a smile and got out of the car. I promised to call Stefan if there was something wrong and if I just needed to talk.

I took my bags and walked up the stairs to the porch. It was starting to get dark soon. I walked through the door and saw Elena and Ric standing at the dining table. They both turn around in surprise. They didn`t expect to see me.

"Amy! What are you doing here?" Elena came over and gave me a hug. "I`m coming home. Stefan came to Denver and brought me back. Jeremy called him. I wasn`t happy there." Ric came over and gave me a hug. That`s when I noticed all the weapons on the table. "What`s going on here?" Elena and Ric told me about the council member who was found murdered, and everything.

Elena gave me a cup of tea. "Thank you." She looked at me. "Does Klaus know that you`re back in town?" I shook my head. "No, I told Stefan that I didn`t want him to know yet. Damon and he are going over to his mansion tonight." Elena nodded. "I know." Elena got up. "Would you like to come with me to go to Caroline`s? Her father is in transition to become a vampire and he`s not going to complete it." I looked at her in shock. "Poor Caroline. She doesn`t deserve it. Let's go." I gave Ric another hug and we went after Elena out to the car. Ric drove us to her. I didn`t want to drive my own. I got the one from Klaus when we came back from Chicago.

* * *

Caroline sat outside on the porch when we pulled up in her driveway. She looked surprised to see me. "What are you doing here? I thought you were in Denver with Jeremy." I gave her a hug. "I`m back now. I didn`t belong in Denver." She gave me a little smile. "I`m glad you`re back." "Thank you." I said and sat down. "Wait. Does Klaus know that you`re back?" I sighed. "Caroline knows now?" Elena stiffened. "Sorry, I thought you wouldn`t mind. Since the others knew." I placed my hand on her shoulder. "It`s ok. I don`t mind."

Elena turned to Caroline. "Have you heard from Tyler yet?" Caroline shrugged. "No and I`ve left messages everywhere." She looked so sad. I felt so bad for her. Right now, my problems didn`t seem so important. Caroline needed us. "So, how`s your dad?" I asked quietly. "My mom`s in there with him now. I don`t think they have stayed in the same room like that since I was 10." She looked back at the house, completely heartbroken. "I can`t just let my father die. I have to force him to feed." Elena took her hand. "Caroline, he doesn`t want to. The only thing he has left is his choice." Caroline started crying. "I hated him so much for what he did to me. I hated him and now. All I want to do is to save his life." I took Caroline in my arms. "Off course you do. No matter what, he`s still your father." I told her.

Someone stood in front of us. When I looked up I expected it to be Tyler but it was Matt. He came to comfort Caroline. She got up and hugged him whilst crying. I moved over to Elena and hugged her with tears in my eyes. This reminded us to lose our parents all over again.

* * *

A little while later, Matt followed us home. He was concerned for the both of us. "So, how are you two holding up? All of this must bring out a lot of memories and feelings for you." I shrugged. It`s like that for all of us. You`ve lost someone to." Elena said. I just nodded. "We don`t deserve this. None of us does." I said wiping a tear from my eye. Elena took my hand and squeezed it. "No, no one deserves losing someone they love and care about. We got inside and I went through the house to get upstairs. Elena and Matt went in to the kitchen to get flashlights. The power were out again. When I got to the stairs, I saw blood. A lot of blood. "Elena! Matt! Come here quick!" Together we walked upstairs. We found Alaric against the wall. "Oh my god! Ric!" I rushed over to him as Elena did. She tried to pull the knife out but then Ric made an antagonizing sound. It made me jump back. "Leave it. He lost too much blood. I`ll call 911." Matt dialed his phone and I just sat there. I think I was in shock. I didn`t know what was going on before Elena drove another knife in Alaric`s heart. "What the hell are you doing?" I screamed. "He asked me to. We don`t know it if the person that did this is supernatural. He had his ring. He will come back to life. I`m the doppelgänger, remember?" Ok. That`s right. "Put let me remind you what happened the last time. When that car hit him. It didn`t work right." I reminded them. "I`ll call 911 when he wakes up."

It took an hour before Alaric woke up and I called the paramedics. How could all of this had happen so quickly? Just this morning, I woke up in Denver with my brother. Now everything was back to chaos. That`s life in Mystic Falls I guess.

* * *

**So. I couldn`t bring myself to keep Amy away from Mystic Falls for long. It was to heartbreaking writing. I felt that I got just as depressed like her. It`s good to have her back :) And the next chapter is the ball :D and Amy will see Klaus for the first time and meet the other Originals. Which one of the brothers would she get a friendly relationship with? Which one of them fits her personality? **

**Until next time! **

***cathrineoriginal* **

***Sleiwd: I`m so sorry! It broke my heart too. It was hard to write it and I couldn`t keep her away for that long. I`m not sure when Klaus and Amy will fix things between them but all i know is that she needs time. So just keep on reading and we`ll figure it out :) **

***Guest: I really don`t know what is going to happen just yet. I won`t bring in Caroline in the mix. I don`t know about Hayley yet. If she would even have a part at all in this fiction. So for now it`s strictly just Amy/Klaus. :) **

***natazwe: Thank you! It is so nice to see that you enjoy this story :) **


	13. Chapter 13 Klaus

**So, I got a review about what Klaus would do when hr found out that Amy had left. So I wrote down my thoughts on that and I decided to write this before writing the one about the ball. **

**This is Klaus`P.O.V.**

***cathrineoriginal* **

* * *

**_I can`t believe I actually forgot about Amy in all of this. She`s so different from the rest of her family. When I saw her here at the mansion and I saw how heartbroken she was, it destroyed me. She hated me and I don`t blame her. I screwed up big time. I had to fix it somehow. _**

**_I ran out the door and went over to the boarding house first. I knew she wasn`t there. If it was some other place she felt safe, it was the Gilbert house. I had to try. I had to get her back. I couldn`t function without her. This was the first time in a thousand years I`ve felt like this. I know I loved Tatia but it wasn`t like this. Amy means so much more than that. Despite everything I`ve done in the past, she doesn`t judge. Until now. I just tried to kill her brother. She loved him so much. She would choose him over everything else in this world. Including me. I never understood why I was attracted towards her. She was beautiful but I`ve met my share of beautiful women in my time. _**

**_Amy challenge me in every way. She doesn`t take my BS. She`s herself around me. She`s the most real thing ever. _**

**_I was outside the Gilbert house. I knew she was here. I could feel her hear her steady heartbeat. It was the most beautiful sound in the world. I knew it was a long shot but I knocked on the door. The door opened and there she was. My Amy. The only one I needed most in this world. I would`ve given up my beloved hybrids for her if she asked me to. _**

**_Her eyes were red and puffy. She was still crying and she was so beautiful. All I wanted were to hold her and make everything ok again. She only looked at me. She was in so much pain. Jeremy appeared beside her. He looked at me once before slamming the door in my face. I don`t blame them. I heard Amy falling to the floor sobbing. I hated this. _**

**_"It`ll be ok, Ames. I promise." Jeremy took care of her. That`s good. "I just want the pain to go away." That was the last thing I heard before zooming off. I decided to see her again tomorrow. _**

**_The next day came quickly and the first thing I did, was to go the Gilbert house. I looked through little Gilbert`s window. It was empty. His things were gone. If Jeremy is gone, there is a good chance Amy`s gone to. I got to the boarding house and slammed the door open. Elena and Damon were in the living room. "Where is she?" I growled, grabbing Damon`s neck. "She left." Elena said frantic. "She left with Jeremy this morning. She`s not coming back. Not for a while anyway. I got angry and threw Damon against the wall._**

**_I left in a rage and down to the grill. I did not care how early it was. I needed a drink now. I compelled my way to a bottle of bourbon and drank every drop of it. On my way home, I fed on some people and left them for dead. I didn`t care. _**

**_I got back to the mansion and went up to my room. I was so messed up, drunk and angry. I trashed my entire bedroom. When I had nothing left, I fell on my knees to the floor. With my head in my hands, I started crying. I`d lost the only person in the world I really needed. I`d lost the woman I love. _**

**_I have no idea how to get her back. _**


	14. Chapter 14 Give me Love

**So I`m back with the ball :D. I was really looking forward to writing this. I think that in The Vampire Diaries, it`s the best episode of season 3. **

**So Enjoy reading, like I did writing. **

**_I do not own TVD only my OC. _**

***cathrineoriginal***

* * *

**Give me Love **

Matt, Elena and I drove to the hospital. I was so worried for Ric. If he died, Elena and Jeremy lost their guardian. I for sure was too messed up to do it. Elena came out and told us that they wanted to keep him overnight for observation but everything was fine.

We walked back to the car and Matt asked about who the sheriff thought was behind these attacks. None of us knew. I couldn`t shake the feeling of someone following us. I kept on looking behind me. Nothing. Matt got to his own car and left. Elena and I got in to her car and she reversed her car. Then we bumped into something. "What was that?" I asked. "I don`t know. Please stay in the car. Elena told me. She got out and looked around. Nothing. "Drive much?" I knew that voice. Rebekah. I heard her slammed Elena against the car. I ran out to stop her but someone beat me to it. Someone had her pinned against the car. "Let her go!" I said to the unknown man. "It`s ok, Amy. This is my brother, Elijah." Rebekah said a little choked. Now the man looked at me. He was hot. Way too hot. With his brown hair and brown eyes. He wore a suite. He was no Klaus but he was good-looking. He barely looked at me once and turned to his sister. "Leave, Rebekah." He said sternly. Rebekah looked like someone had taken away her favorite toy. She started to walk away. "Elena. I`ll go with Rebekah. She needs me right now and I`m still a little mad that you daggered her." Elena only nodded. I walked after her. Suddenly she was standing in front of me. "Well, well. Took you long enough. I`ve waited for you since Homecoming." I joked. Rebekah had teary eyes. "Nik told me you left town." I sighed. "Yes, I know. I left. I came back here tonight." He doesn`t know that I`m back yet. He doesn`t deserve to know." I felt my eyes filled up with tears. Immediately, Rebekah understood I was really out of it. She brought me into a hug. I had missed her so much. "I`m so sorry for what my brother did to you." I didn`t want to cry anymore. "Come on. You need a girl's night." Rebekah said. I nodded. Please don`t take me back to the mansion. I don`t want to face Klaus." She understood that. "Where else can we go?" I thought about it for a while. "Ah. The Lockwood cellar. No one's goes there." Rebekah nodded. She quickly went to the house and got some alcohol. Rebekah and I sat in the cellar and it was nice you talk to her again. I told her everything that happened, how Klaus broke my heart. "You need to talk to him Amy. He`s hurting." I got tears in my eyes. "Well so am I. He almost took Jeremy away. The only one good thing I have." Rebekah held her arm around me. "Nik`s not perfect and he doesn`t do things right but I think he feels something strong for you. You just need to hear him out." I felt dizzy. I can`t to that tonight. It`s too soon." Rebekah understood. "Maybe I could tell him tomorrow?" I nodded. "Fine but tell him to give me space."

Rebekah and I sat and drank a while before she dropped me off at the Gilbert house. I was slightly drunk. "I`ll see you tomorrow ok?" I nodded to her and went inside. I got upstairs and fell asleep in Jeremy`s bed. It felt like he was here. It was nice. I sent him a message before I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**3 person P.O.V**

Rebekah was getting her nails done. Her mother had planned a ball to celebrate the reunion of her children. Her brothers were standing around. She had talked to Elijah about Amy and he promised that he wouldn`t tell his brother about Amy being back in town. She knew that she had to tell him today, because she wanted to invite Amy to the ball.

Her brother Kol stood and admired his looks in the mirror. "Rebekah, tell me how handsome I am." Rebekah huffed. "Oh Kol. You know I can`t be compelled." Her other two brothers Finn and Elijah chuckled at it. Then Klaus came crashing through the door. "You went after Elena. What`s wrong with you" Rebekah sighed. "Here we go." Klaus looked annoyed. "Do you want another dagger in your heart?" Kol was rolling his eyes. "Enough of the dagger threats." Klaus turned and looked at him. "Oh, go back staring at yourself." Klaus said ignorant. The two men stared at each other for a long time before their mother stepped forward. "Niklaus, come with me."

Klaus went into defense mode before talking with his mother. "Rebekah has only been out of the box for a day before she tried to ruin my life. What happened to peace, acceptance, and family?" Esther looked at him funny. "You put daggers in their hearts. You want them down on their knees to kiss your feet for reuniting them. You need to give them time Niklaus. Now, who are you bringing this evening?" Esther asked her son. "The one I want isn`t around. She`s in another place. Most likely hating me." Klaus looked sad. "Don`t worry my son. This will be a magical night. Maybe she will be there." With that, Esther left. Klaus went back to his siblings. He sat down next to Rebekah. All he could think about was Amy. "Nik. I have to tell you something." Klaus turned himself towards her. "Amy is back in town." With those words, Klaus got up. "Why didn`t you tell me?" he growled. "She just got back yesterday and she didn`t want me to tell you. She misses you." Klaus looked like he was punched in the guts. He missed Amy so much. He needed to see her tonight, no matter what.

* * *

**Amy`s P.O.V**

I woke up a little late that morning. No wonder after my drinking party with Rebekah last night. Elena was down in the kitchen with Damon and Stefan. "It was Esther who was sealed in that coffin." Elena told them. Wait. Klaus` mother? "As in the original witch?" Stefan asked. Damon got frustrated. "What? How is she still being alive? I thought that her hybrid son took her heart out years ago." I rolled my eyes. Everything is possible in the supernatural world. "Maybe she has connections in the after world?" Elena said. "She wants to live in peace with her children. Including Klaus." Stefan frowned. He didn`t believe it.

Suddenly a knock interrupted us. Elena got to the door and opened it. It was a big box with to envelopes on top of it. Elena picked up the one on top addressed to her. The other one and the box were addressed to me.

Elena opened up the envelope and read; "Please join the Mikaelson`s family this evening for dancing, cocktail and celebrations." Both Elena and I looked at Stefan and Damon. "Who the hell are the Mikaelsons?" Stefan asked. I felt like I was in a room full of idiots. "It`s the Original family I told them. "Elena, you`ve got something written on the back of yours." Elena turned it around and saw something written on the back.

**_"Elena I think it`s time we finally meet. - Esther"_**

I was nervous. "Do you have any message on the back of yours?" Elena asked me. I opened my envelope. It was the same writing from The Mikaelsons. On the back of mine, I had my own message.

**_"Amy, I hope you`ll save me a dance tonight. I`ve missed you Little wolf." _**

I felt my eyes tear up. Rebekah had told him about me being in town. I felt completely lost. What should I do now? "Uhm. Mine didn`t have a note. I told them as I packed the card away. Everyone knew I was lying but didn`t say anything. I took the box upstairs. I had to look at the dress. I opened the box and my mouth dropped. The gown had a chocolate brown color with sparkling glitter/stones all over. It was strapless and it started with a lighter of brown before going to darker brown from her mid-thigh and down in a puffy skirt.

It was beautiful. I loved it. It matched me perfectly. I wanted to cry. Klaus new me to well. It wasn`t fair. Tears escaped from the corner of my eye. Even though I didn`t want to.

Elena came upstairs to check on me. "Hey. Are you ok?" I just shook my head. "Klaus knows I`m back. He wants me to go tonight but I`m not sure I`m ready." Elena gave me a hug. "You`ll figure it out Amy. I`ll be there supporting whatever you decide."

I looked at my little sister. Maybe John was right. We needed each other to get through everything.

* * *

Elena, Caroline and I went to the grill to get something to eat. Elena sat down with a frown on her face. "It`s all so weird. The Mikaelson`s are throwing a ball. An actual ball." I had to giggle a little. "It`s a sick Cinderella fetish it`s what it is, and why does the original witchy bitch meet you?" This was curious for me too. "I have no idea but it`s only one way to find out."

I zoomed out of the conversation for a bit. I had too much to think about. But I got surprised when Caroline said something about Elena and Damon kissing. "What? When did this happen?" Elena looked at me. "Then night he compelled Jeremy to leave. The night you.." I stopped her. I didn`t want to dive into those memories.

Suddenly Rebekah approached us. "Careful Caroline or she will stab you in the back." I knew Rebekah wouldn`t be able to let that go. "What are you doing her? I know your mothers rules to not hurt the locals" I could see an evil smile on her face. "Get over yourself Elena. It`s not all about you." With that, she walked away. I laughed a little. Caroline and Elena looked at me in shock. "What? She has a point you know." I said and it shocked them even more. "How you can be friends with her, I can`t understand." Caroline said coldly. "I know side of Rebekah you`ll never see. She`s always been good to me. We bonded when I was with Klaus and Stefan." Caroline didn`t think before she spoke. "Brainwashed is more like it and why is she inviting Matt to the ball?" I knew Rebekah kind of liked Matt and she was sorry for Homecoming. "Probably to get this reaction from us." Elena said with a sigh. "Or maybe she really like him and she wanted to make up for Homecoming. You know. When you daggered her." I wasn`t hungry anymore and left them. Rebekah caught up with me. "Hey. Thank you for standing up for me back there. You didn`t have to."

"Rebekah, you`re one of my best friends. Off course I will stand up for you." She gave me a hug. "Have you thought more about coming tonight?" She asked. "I really don`t know. I don`t think I`m ready to face him yet." "Then don`t come and spend time with me. I haven`t seen you in a while you know." I didn`t want to hurt Rebekah`s feelings. Therefore, I agreed to come. What the hell? I said yes. To go to a ball. Where I was certain I would run in to Klaus. Great!

I went home again and started to get ready for the ball. My hands were shaking all the time. I had trouble putting on my makeup. I was trying to get into my dress but I couldn`t get the zipper by myself. "Elena! I need your help!" She came in and helped me with the zipper. "Aren`t you going" I asked. "Damon thought it was a bad idea." I frowned. "Since when did we listen to Damon?" Elena started laughing and ran back to her room to change. Wow. That was easy.

* * *

In the car on our way over, Elena turned to me. "I forgot to ask. Where did you get that dress?" I looked down at my dress. "Klaus. He left it for me this morning." "Wait, so that was the big box that followed with the letters?" I just nodded. "Someone is trying to get on your good side." I didn`t answer that. I was to scared and nervous to do it.

When we got to the mansion, I stopped. I didn`t want to go in just yet. I couldn`t go in alone. "Just go. I`ll be there soon." I told her and Elena went inside. "Well, dreading this?" Matt stood next to me. "No, I just don`t want to walk in alone." Matt didn`t say anything and just reached out his arm. "Come on Ames. Let me escort you in." I took his arm. "Thank you."

Inside, it looked beautiful. The sight awed me. Matt went to find Rebekah so I was alone. I grabbed a glass of champagne and sipped on it while looking around. "Well, you are a sight to drool over, darling." I turned around and looked at man with beautiful features. He had brown hair, brown eyes and a good-looking body. Oh, whom was I kidding? He`s hot. "Is that so?" He grinned. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Kol Mikaelson." Kol grabbed my hand and kissed it. His eyes focused on mine. This was Klaus` little brother. "Amy Gilbert. Nice to meet you." I could see his expression change. "Ah. You`re my brother`s little pet wolf?" in that moment, I really didn`t like Kol. "I am not his anything." I retracted my hand. "And I don`t like you." I said angrily. "Feisty. I can see why Nik adores you. I bet you`re a fire in the bedroom." He whispered to me. I felt my anger boil in me. I was about to say something to him or at least hurt him a little, when Stefan came to my rescue. "Amy, I need you." He placed his arm around my waist and almost carried me away from Kol. "Why did you do that? I could have kicked his ass!" Stefan chuckled. "I promise you get to that later but not right now." I had to laugh too. It wouldn`t have looked so good if I tried to hurt an original wearing this dress. "Oh my god. I can`t stop laughing." I actually had fun. "Excuse me." Elijah approached us. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is." "Elijah, I know." I cut him off. "I met you yesterday, remember?" He gave me a smile. "Yes. Forgive for my behavior yesterday Ms. Gilbert." He kissed my hand. "Consider yourself forgiven. And please call me Amy." Elijah excused himself again and left us. "Stefan, dance with me. Please!" I pleaded him. "Uhm. I don`t dance." He started. "Neither do I, so come on let`s step on each other's toes." I dragged him towards the dance floor. We were terrible. People actually moved away from us. We had no control. I couldn`t control my laughter. "This is so terrible. I`m so glad no one`s watching us." I said sarcastically. Everyone`s staring at us. "Amy." Stefan looked over my head. It made me turn around too. Klaus. He was watching us. I felt a lump in my throat. I met his gaze and I felt tears cloud my eyes. "Come on. Let`s go." Stefan said. I nodded and we got off the floor. Then Elijah summoned everyone to welcome us all and to invite us to a dance. A waltz. "What do you say Stefan? Do you want to continue to step on my toes?" He chuckled. "I would be honored Ms. Gilbert." "Let`s go, Salvatore." I grabbed him before Klaus could make his way over to us. I couldn`t face him yet. "I don`t know the steps." I whispered to Stefan. "Me neither but we`ll just follow the others." He said to me just as the music began. It didn`t look so bad when we swayed around the dance floor. I saw Klaus dancing with Caroline. I felt a sting of jealousy. "You should talk to him." Stefan told me. "I know. I just don`t know what to say." Stefan looked over my head again. "Well, you better find that out quickly." I looked at him strangely. "What are you talking about?" Stefan twirled me around and I was in someone else's arms. "Hello sweetheart. I`ve missed you." Klaus. "Klaus." I said in a whisper. I couldn`t speak. "It`s ok, love. Let`s just dance for now but have to say, you look ravishing." I nodded. We danced around in silence and I couldn`t keep my eyes away from him. We just stared at each other. When the music stopped, everyone clapped. That snapped me back to reality. I took a step back. "I can`t do this." I left him standing and got away. I felt my heart almost exploding.

* * *

I stood outside. Trying to steady my breath. Rebekah walked over to me. "Are you ok?" I just nodded. "It was too much. Too overwhelming." Rebekah touched my shoulder. "I watched you dancing with Nik. You looked so happy, completely wrapped up in each other. You didn`t even notice that people stopped dancing just to watch the two of you." I hadn`t noticed anything. "You really need to figure out what you want." Rebekah gave me a hug and turned to walk inside again. Klaus was standing there. Looking at us. I knew that I had to talk to him. "Walk with me." He asked. I only nodded but followed him. I didn`t know what to say. We walked through the garden. It was so beautiful. Klaus stopped by a huge oak tree.

"Could you please say something? Anything." He was pleading me.

"What do you want me to say, Klaus? I don`t know how to talk to you. Should I tell you that I forgive you, that I miss you?" He didn`t answer so I kept on going. "I can`t tell you that because that would be a lie. Yes I`ve missed you so much but I can`t just forgive you like that. You almost killed my little brother. He`s the only reason why I`m still here." Klaus took a step closer to me. "I know that I hurt you and I regret letting my anger get in the way. When I saw you standing there. Confronting me about it. I knew that I`ve lost you and I don`t know how to get you back. When you were gone, I couldn`t think about anything but you. You popped up in my mind constantly. Whatever I did. You were there." I didn`t know what to say. He grabbed my hand. "Come with me. I want to show you something." I followed him back to the mansion. No one but Stefan noticed us. "Are you ok?" he mouthed to me. I only nodded. Klaus took me back to the other side of the mansion. "What are we doing here." I asked. "I told you. I wanted to show you something." When we entered the room, all I saw was paintings. They were so beautiful. "Wow. Nice collection." I looked at one of the paintings. It was of a beautiful boy. No more than maybe 14. He looked happy. Carefree. "This one is nice. Where did you steal this one from." I had to joke a little. "I didn`t steal it." I looked back at him. "That`s a painting of my brother, Henrik. He died just 14 years old. A werewolf killed him a thousand years ago. That was when my mother turned us in to vampires. To protect us." I could see he was struggling. He missed his little brother. He knew what it felt like to lose someone close to you. Klaus went to his safe, took out a big sketchbook, and gave it to me. "What`s this?" I asked curiously. "What I wanted to show you." I opened it and it revealed drawings in black and white. The woman in the drawings were beautiful. Her piercing eyes sparkling. "That`s when I realized. "This is me." Klaus nodded. "Every time I closed my eyes, there you were. I didn`t want to lose the sight of you, so I save it as a memory on paper." I didn`t know what to say. It was many drawings. "Klaus, this is beautiful. Thank you. But why keeping them in a safe?" Klaus took a few steps closer to me. "It`s because they are important to me. If I can`t have you, then at least I have them." I didn`t know what to do. He was being so honest and true with me. I could see he was hurting and I was a small step closer to forgiving him. I froze when he reached out to touch my cheek. When his hand made contact with my skin, I felt a shiver through my body. I missed his touch and I was craving it. I leaned into his hand and closed my eyes. I felt his lips against my forehead. His other hand went up to my other cheek so he had my face cupped in his hands. He looked at me for a moment as if he was asking for permission. He kissed me and I let him. My body was on fire. His hands moved from my cheeks to the small of my back and I threw my hands around his neck. I couldn`t bring myself to stop. He lifted up and sat me down on the table. I grabbed a hold of him to bring him closer. I was completely lost in his touch but this was happening to fast. I suddenly pushed him away. "Klaus, this is going too fast. I need more time." He looked at me and he understood. He kissed my forehead again. "I`ll wait for you. However long it takes." I got down from the table and he grabbed my hand. "Let`s go back to the others. I`m sure they`re all wondering where you are." I just nodded and let him lead me back to the party.

When we got back to the others, Esther came down the stairs and started speaking to everyone. We got champagne and she said something about a celebration toast. I was standing next to Klaus and looked over at Stefan. I had to assure him that everything is ok. He looked calm. I had to go to the bathroom and passed Elena and Damon who was in an intense argument. "I`m made at you because I love you!" Oh. Damon finally admitted his feelings towards my sister. "Well maybe that`s the problem." Ah, Elena sure can be an idiot sometimes. Damon left her and I went on to find the bathroom. I found Matt out on the balcony with Matt crushing his hand. "Kol! What the hell are you doing?" "None of your concern, darling. I`m just having a little chat." Kol was really being a pain in my ass tonight. Before I could do anything, Damon approached. "Easy! The guy`s a quarterback." Damon rushed over to Kol and pushed him of the balcony. "Ooops!" He said smirking and jumped down after him. "Are you ok, Matt?" He nodded. Yeah. He crushed my hand though." I took him back inside and found Rebekah. "Help him, please." She nodded and I went down stairs to find Damon. He was gone. I had to find him.

"Are you leaving?" Klaus approached me. "Yes, I have to go find Damon. He`s upset and I`m the only one he will talk to." I took my jacket out of the car and put it on. "I`ll call you tomorrow?" He asked. I nodded at him and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Goodbye Klaus." I said before getting in the car. Elena left with Stefan right after Damon left.

* * *

I drove to the Grill, knowing he would be there. He was drinking. I needed one too. "So I overheard yours and Elena`s conversation. I want you to know that she didn`t mean what she said. I think somewhere deep inside her, she has feelings for you too. Why else did she kiss you back?" Damon looked at me. "Thank you, Amy. You're a good friend Wolf-girl." Damon gave me a drink and we sat together for a while. Then Rebekah came along. "What are you doing here?" "I just dropped Matt off at home. I didn`t want him to be driving so I drove his car home." She sat down and took a drink with us. "Well. As much fun as this is, I think I`ll head home. Talk to you later." I got up and started to walk. "Amy!" Damon called after me. "Thank you. For what you said about Elena." I smiled at him. "Anytime." I told him before walking out to my car and drove home to the boarding house. When I got in my room, I took off my dress and took a shower. When I got back out, something was placed on my bed. A little box. I opened it and it was a drawing of me from tonight. On the bottom of the paper was a message from Klaus.

_"Until next time, Little wolf. – Klaus" _

I smiled a little holding the paper against my chest. I jumped into bed and wrapped myself in the covers, took out my phone and sent a text to Klaus.

**_A: Thank you for that beautiful drawing. I`ll talk to you tomorrow. Good night. _**

**_K: It`s easy to draw when something is so pure and beautiful. Sweet dreams little Wolf. _**

I was half-asleep when I heard someone came crashing through the front door. It was Damon and Rebekah. Making out.

Well. Tomorrow morning would be awkward.

* * *

**So how did you like this chapter? It was so hard to write the scenes between Klaus and Amy. It`s so much emotions there and they deserve a good writer. **

**Until next time!**

***cathrineoriginal* **

***Sleiwd: I know I had tears in my eyes when I wrote this. But I thought it was important to get to see it from Klaus` p.o.v. What did you think about the moments between them in this chapter? **

***natazwe: I know. Klamy is the cutest thing ever :) I don`t know how the pregnant story will affect this story yet. **

***Sherry: Thank you so much for your reviews. It means a lot!**


	15. Chapter 15 Betrayal

**Here`s a new chapter for you! **

**Now that I`m back at school after my winter vacation, I will not have so much time to update. I will try to update 2 or 3 times a week. Mostly in the weekends. **

**Enjoy!**

***cathrineoriginal***

* * *

**Betrayal **

I woke up the next morning with a little smile on my face. I felt good. But I remembered that Rebekah hooked up with Damon last night. I took a shower and went downstairs to get breakfast. I was a little on edge today. It was a full moon. I heard someone coming. "Let`s not make a big deal out of this." I heard Rebekah say. I walked out of the kitchen. "Well, well. Look who`s doing the walk of shame." I couldn`t stop mocking her. "Stop it, Amy!" Damon only looked smug. "Can I come back with you?" I asked Rebekah. I need to talk to you about what happened yesterday." Rebekah nodded and opened the door. On the other side of the door, Elena stood. "Well. This is awkward." I said before walking out the door. "Have fun Damon!" I called before getting in my car. "So. Damon, huh?" I teased Rebekah. "Don`t start. I know very well what happened between you and Nik yesterday." I blushed. "We`re taking things slowly. I love him but I`m not ready to tell him yet. I need to forgive him first." Rebekah gave me a smile. "So you`re not coming back with me to be with him?" I sighed. "I told you. I need to talk to you and be with you." We pulled up to the mansion and I didn`t feel nervous at all. I just wanted to see him. Rebekah went inside before I did and I could hear Kol. "Well, well, well. There`s our girl." I could tell Rebekah got angry. "Get out of my way Kol!" He didn`t listen. "Out all night. What a scandal." They were really going at her, poor thing. Kol wanted to go out but no one wanted to come. He asked Klaus if he wanted to go. He finally agreed and stood up. I was standing in one of the empty rooms. Kol walked right by me but when Klaus walked by, I reached out and grabbed his hand. He looked at me and his expression changed. He was glad it was me. Klaus walked over to me and closed the door. "What are you doing here?" He asked as he wrapped his arms around me. I`m having a girly day with Rebekah but I just wanted to see you before you leave." I said and ran my fingers through his hair and down his neck. Just like that, he had me pinned against the wall. "Oh, all the things I want to do to you right now." He told me. I gave him a cruel smile. "I have to go. I`m spending time with your sister." Klaus didn`t listen to me and started kissing my neck. He found the sweet spot on my neck and it made me moan. That only made him more eager. "Klaus. This isn`t the time or place to.." Klaus kissed me with all the passion he had and grabbed my thighs, yanking me up so that I could wrapped my legs around his waist. It was so intense. I was about to get my shirt off when someone banged on the door. "Nik! Come on!" Kol was getting impatient. "You have to go. We can pick this up later." Klaus didn`t want to let me go and we made out a few more minutes before letting go of one another.

* * *

I walked in to the living room and found Elijah standing by the window looking out. "Good morning." I said to him. "Hello Amy. Nice to see you again. Have you talked to your sister since yesterday?" I didn`t know where he was going with this. "Uhm, no. I`m living at the boarding house. I saw her this morning but I left with Rebekah. Is there`s something wrong?"

I got the feeling he wouldn`t tell me. "No, everything is fine." After that, he left. Rebekah came back after taking a shower. We went down to the kitchen and made us something to eat. "So. Are you back together with Nik?" she asked me as she drank from a blood bag. "I`m not sure what we are. I haven`t forgiven him yet." Rebekah smiled. "So that thing between you and Nik just now was what?" I blushed and my heart went rapid. "You heard that?" "Sweetheart. I think everyone heard that." Rebekah was laughing. "Well I call it payback. I had to listen to you and Damon yesterday." This time it was Rebekah`s time to blush. "Is he really that good in bed?" I asked. "He knows what he`s doing. At that, we both started laughing. It was a good time with Rebekah but after a few hours, Elijah called Rebekah. He needed help with something. "Just go. I can find something else to do." I got in my car and drove towards the Grill. I knew Klaus and Kol were there. The first person I saw was Ric. I haven`t seen him since he was bleeding and stabbed. "Hey! Gosh it`s so good to see you!" I gave him a hug. "What are you doing here?" That was harsh. "What do you mean?" "I mean it`s the full moon tonight. Shouldn`t you be preparing?" So he is obviously hiding something from me. "Yeah. Soon." I walked further in and finally saw Klaus and Kol. I really didn`t like him. "Hello, love care for a drink?" Klaus asked. "No. I can`t stay long. You know full moon and all." Kol turned towards us. "Well hello darling." I felt my anger built up. "Don`t call me that." "Why not?" I smirked at him. "Because I don`t like you. You`re acting like a pig and you crushed Matt`s hand." Klaus looked amused as I told Kol off. "You`re acting just as this one did when I first met him." I said pointing to Klaus. "I slapped him around a bit. Maybe I should do the same to you." With that, I walked away. "How can you allow her to talk to you like that?" Kol asked his brother annoyed. "That is why I like her. she challenges me and she`s not afraid to say exactly what she wants."

Wow! Talk about blowing up over nothing! I felt anger like never before. "Amy!" I turned around and saw Klaus coming towards me. "Why is your brother such an ass?" Klaus look smug. "Don`t look at me like that." Klaus put his arms around me. "Has anyone ever told you how adorable you are when you`re angry?" I felt my insides melting. "Sorry for being a bitch to your brother." I leaned my head against his chest. "You have my blessing to be mean to Kol as much as you want. It`s about time someone told him off. Just don`t make him fall in love with you. I know how easy it is." Woah! Did Klaus just say that he loves me? I touched his cheek and gave him a small kiss. "I really have to go." I told him. At that moment, I felt an immense pain in my chest. "Amy, are you ok? Do you feel it too?" I had trouble breathing. Klaus looked around. "Kol." Was all she said and grabbed me and zoomed off to the back alley of the Grill. He furiously took the stake from Kol`s chest and attacked the others. I was no longer in pain but my heart rate wouldn`t slow down and I knew why. Elijah appeared besides me. "Are you ok, Amy?" I shook my head. Because of the stress with the dagger, it triggered something in me. "She was affected by the dagger as well." Klaus told him. "I have to get to the woods. I`m changing already." I rushed off before Klaus could reach me. How could this happen now? It was still another hour until the moon was at its highest. I just made it to the woods before phasing. Why couldn`t it be as easy as for Jacob in twilight? Not fair.

* * *

I loved the feeling of being a wolf. I felt so free. Sometimes I just wished I could stay as a wolf. Suddenly the smell of vampires moved through the air. I followed it back to the old witch house. The entire Mikaelson family without Rebekah were standing outside a big circle and Esther and Finn stood on the inside. Cowards. I thought to myself. Klaus looked angry and scared at the same time. "Why is Amy linked to us? She has nothing to do with this." Esther looked at her son. "She has everything to do with this. Maybe not right now but she will in the future. Now it`s just because to live without you seems impossible. If you die, she will die anyway." Klaus huffed. "So you`re doing this out of mercy for her? That`s not right." Oh, I hated Esther right now. I made myself known and stood in front of the three brothers. I was growling at the witch and the traitor. "Is that Amy?" Kol asked. Klaus had a grin on his face. "Isn`t she stunning?" I wasn`t afraid of the old witch. I didn`t care if she was Klaus`s mother. I wanted to kill her. I charged at her but stopped when I felt an intense pain in my head and dropped to the grown. I thought I was going to die. I could hear Klaus shouting something but I couldn`t grasp it.

"No! Sisters! Don`t leave me." I heard Esther shout and the pain started to go away. The torches blew up and we had to turn away from the flames. When I looked back, the witchy bitch were gone, so was Finn. That bastard. I got up on all four. "Amy. Are you hurt?" Klaus asked me. I gave him a look and hoped he understood. "Well, well little wolf. Thank you for your help." Kol gave me a smile. I growled and snapped after him. "What`s her problem?" Klaus only laughed. She doesn`t like you. You`re not allowed to call here that. She`s rather touchy when it comes to nicknames." Kol got pissed and left. Even Elijah laughed a little. "Thank you Amy for your help. You didn`t have to stand up for us and you did. I`m forever thankful and in your debt." I gave Elijah a nod. With that, he disappeared as well. "Go on little wolf. I`ll talk to you later tonight." He touched my head and left. I had to say I was a little disappointed that he didn`t phase, and spent some time with me as a wolf. I shook it off and ran into the woods again. I managed to stay away from trouble and went back to the boarding house right before I shifted. I hid behind a bush and called out for Stefan.

"Stefan! Could you please give me some clothes?!" The front door opened and a bag was thrown outside. "Thank you." When I was fully dressed, I went inside. "What the hell happened tonight? Why didn`t anyone tell me about the dagger?" I was furious. Damon and Stefan both looked at me. "I`m so sorry, Amy. We didn`t know that you were linked to them as well." Stefan started apologizing. "I thought I was dying. It sure felt like it." I felt my eyes tear up. "What did you do to break the connection to the witches?" The Salvatore brothers looked at each other not knowing what to say. "No, no. don`t look at each other. Answer me!" Damon sighed. "I turned Bonnie`s mother in to a vampire. It was the only thing to do to save Elena." Again, it all came down to Elena. "Rebekah had her. If we didn`t help Elijah, he would`ve told Rebekah to kill her." I knew that what Rebekah had done was wrong but it hurts me that I wasn`t even worth saving. "So if they didn`t have Elena, would you still have tried to save me? Answer me honestly. No more lies." I asked them bluntly. I looked at Stefan. "No, Amy. I`m sorry. We wouldn`t have. Killing them seemed more important at the time. I`m so sorry." Stefan walked towards me but I moved backwards with tears streaming down my face. "No, just don`t." I walked away from them and up to my room. I packed a bag and decided to leave in a rush. "Amy, you don`t have to leave." Damon started to say. "Really, and what makes you believe that I want to stay here right now?" I asked him. He didn`t say anything. "Thanks a lot, best friend." I said to Stefan before I left in tears.

* * *

I tried to go over to Bonnie to show her my support but she didn`t want to talk to me or anyone else. I didn`t want to face Elena right now. I knew it wasn`t here fault but I was hurt. I went to Klaus` and Rebekah`s home. I just walked through the door and heard Rebekah and Klaus in the living room discussing something. They both looked at me when I stood in the doorway. "Hey. Do you mind if I stay here for a few days?" I asked them and put my bag on the floor. Klaus walked up to me. "Off course little wolf. You`re welcome here anytime." I sat down on the couch, sighing deeply. Both Klaus and Rebekah could see that something was wrong. Klaus sat down next to me. "Is everything ok, love?" All I could do was shaking my head. My tears started to flow again.

Klaus put his arms around me and held me as I let out all the pain from what had happened that night. I really needed my brother right now.

* * *

**I felt so bad for Amy in the end of this chapter. Will she patch things up with Stefan and Damon? Or even with Elena? **

***Sleiwd: Thank you so much! I`m glad you liked the ball. I wanted to make it great. Damon needs a friend. Just wished he had done something good for Amy here instead of only saving Elena. **

***busybeekisses19: Thank you! Glad you like it. They are cute together. He really cares for her. **

***totalRandum: Thank you! It means a lot. **

***snmuenst: Aaaawh! Thank you so much. I was trying to capture the emotions even though it was hard to do. **

***Sherry: Again, thank you for all your reviews! It means a lot. :D **


	16. Chapter 16 Visiting

**Chapter 16 awaits you! **

**_I do not own TVD only my OC. _**

***cathrineoriginal***

* * *

**Visiting **  
Klaus wanted me to get away for a little bit and was sending me back to Denver for the weekend. He knew that I needed to get away and I wanted to see my brother.

I was packing some items in his bedroom when he walked in. I didn`t say anything to him, just packed my stuff. "Do you have everything you need for this weekend, love?" He asked me. I was fully aware of him standing right behind me. "Yes." I told him. "But I`m missing one thing." I said as I felt his arms around my waist and his lips against my neck. I turned around to face him. "You." I told him and turned around. Klaus looked at me as he had won a price. "Know this little wolf. You`ll always have me, no matter what." Klaus kissed my forehead and started walking out of the room. I didn`t want him to leave. "Klaus, wait." He stopped by the door just looking back at me. I didn`t say anything, I just kissed him lightly. I loved the feeling of his lips against mine. I let my hands move their way back onto his hair. He only smiled at me and I couldn`t help smiling back. In one motion, he held me back against the closet door whilst kissing me. I wanted to take control but I knew that I didn`t stand a chance. His tongue traced along my lower lip, asking for entrance and at the same time he pulled my hair. I gasped and he saw that as an invitation. He explored my mouth and held on to me even tighter. I ripped his shirt off and the sight puzzled me. He had stone abs and a tattoo going from his shoulder as a feather and into birds over his chest. I traced the tattoo with my fingers. "So beautiful." I whispered and kissed it. I continued my kisses up along his neck, noticing him tense up as I placed my lips along his jawline. He couldn`t take it anymore and threw me on to the bed. I giggled a little but remained calm as Klaus laid himself on top of me. He kissed my collarbone and let his hand softly caress my body. He was about to pull off my pants when his phone rang. The taxi for the airport was here. "Why does these things happen?" I groaned and got myself out of bed. I didn`t want to end this right now but I had to make the flight. I was going to see my brother for the weekend.

I`ve been living with Klaus and Rebekah for a few days now, not talking to anyone. Elena called me all the time, wanting to talk to me. Stefan called often to. He felt horrible for what he did. I opened the door and the taxi driver took my bag. I turned to Klaus. "I`ll see you on Sunday." I told him and gave him a kiss. Klaus not wanting to let go, lingered on my lips a little while longer. "Have a great time with your with your brother, little wolf." He reluctantly let me go and watched as the taxi drove away.

* * *

Jeremy didn`t know I was coming. It had only been little over a week since I left Denver but so much had happen that it seemed longer. Marie picked me up. "You look so much better than when you left. Did you patch things up with your ex?" I sighed. "Sort of. We`re not back together yet. I haven`t forgiven him completely but I`m getting there." Marie put her hand on my hand. "That`s good. So, do you have any pictures of him? I want to see what prince charming looks like." I smiled and pulled out my phone. Luckily, I took a picture yesterday while he was painting. I snapped one without him even knowing it. I showed it to Marie. "Wow! He`s gorgeous! If I was a few years younger and wasn`t married, I would`ve gone for that." I started to laugh. "Do I need to worry? I`m not sure I want you to meet him any time soon." Marie laughed as well. "I`m just kidding with you. It`s nice to see you so happy. I was really worried for you." "I know. Is Jeremy home right now?" Marie stopped the car in the driveway. "Yes, playing Xbox like always. " I gave her a big smile. "Could you please take my bag? I want to surprise him." Marie nodded and laughed. "Go, scare your brother." I ran up to the apartment and through the door. Jeremy was sitting on the couch with earphones on. I launched myself down beside him, making him jump and scream. "Aaaah! What the hell? Amy! You scared the shit out of me!" I couldn`t help but laugh. "You scream like a girl, Jeremy. I just had to do it." Jeremy chuckled and gave her a hug. "Hi big sister. I`ve missed you." I kissed his cheek. "Missed you too little brother." Jeremy turned the game off. "So, how long are you staying?" "I`m leaving on Sunday." He nodded. "What did Elena say on you leaving to see me without her?" I shrugged. "I haven`t talk to her in a few days. I`ve been staying with Rebekah and Klaus the last few days." Jeremy looked shock. "How did that happen? I thought you were living at the boarding house." I shifted on the couch. "I did but I`m not talking with them either right now." Jeremy thought it was strange that I wasn`t talking to my best friend. "Ok, you need to tell me what the hell happened when you left. You haven`t been gone for more than a little over a week." I nodded and started with the evening I got back to Mystic Falls. Jeremy didn`t like that we hadn`t called him when Ric were hurt. I told him about the ball and the evening after. About me being linked to the Mikaelson`s because I was attached to Klaus. "So you`ve forgiven him?" I had tears in my eyes. "Not completely but I love him Jeremy. I haven`t told him that yet. I know he`s not a good guy but I can`t help it." Jeremy hugged me. "I know you can`t help it but you know he will break your heart again." I knew Jeremy were right. It would happen again but right now I didn`t care. I was so glad to be back with Jeremy. "What do you want to do this weekend?" he asked me. "Whatever you want to do." Jeremy smiles and gets up. "I was actually planning on hitting some baseball. Do you want to come?" ooh. Baseball. Not my strongest sport. "I`m not very good at that." I started to say. "Oh, come on it will be fun. If you have some aggression, then it`s a good way to get it out." He had a point. "Fine. Show me the way."

* * *

**3-person p.o.v**

Back in Mystic Falls, someone loudly banged on the door to the mansion. Klaus opened the door and sighed when I saw who it was. "Stefan. To what do I owe this pleasure?" They both knew that it were said with sarcasm. "You know why I`m here. I need to talk to Amy. She won`t return my calls." Klaus looked at him smug. "I cannot help you. Amy`s not here at the moment and even if she were, I wouldn`t let you talk to her, because she doesn`t want to talk to you." Stefan looked worried. "Why isn`t she here? Did you do something to her?" Klaus only chuckled. "Now, why would you assume that just because she`s not here, that I did something to her? She`s gone on a trip for the weekend. That`s all." Stefan huffed. "You would never let her out of your site."

"True but I know that she`s perfectly safe. Now if you don`t mind, I`m rather busy." Stefan left slamming the door shut behind him. Klaus went back to his art room and continued with his painting. The one of the girl he loves. His phone buzzed. It was a picture from Amy playing baseball.

**_A: Jeremy is going to kill me. What the hell did I get myself into? _**

**_K: Good luck little wolf, you`re going to need it. _**

Klaus smiled as he brought his attention to the painting.

* * *

**Amy`s p.o.v **

"The balls are going to kill me!" I screamed from inside the cage. "This is crazy!" Jeremy laughed hard at me when I ran away from yet another ball. "You`re supposed to hit the balls, not to run away from them." When I ran away from yet another ball, he was getting annoyed. "Come on! Amy, you`re a werewolf for screaming aloud! You`ve punched the big bad hybrid several times. Now suck it up and use your strength." I stood up to the plate again and waited for the ball to come. When it came towards me, I closed my eyes and swung my bat. I hit it so hard the bat broke. "Whoa. Not that hard. Who did you picture in your head?" "I really don`t know. Wow. I broke the bat." The whole thing was hilarious. I couldn`t stop laughing and that made Jeremy laugh as well.

That evening, we went over to Marie and Samuel to eat dinner with them. I had the most wonderful time. I was laughing and really enjoying myself. It felt like we were a family.

When I was getting ready for bed, my phone rang and this time I wanted to take it.

_"Well hello."_

**_"Hello, Little Wolf. How was your day? _**

_"Wonderful. I actually broke my bat during baseball. I just took a swing and bam!" _

**_"Well, nice done. How was the rest of the evening?" _**

_"Jeremy and I went over to Marie and Samuel for dinner. It was a lot of fun." _

**_"Sounds nice, Little Wolf. I think you needed this getaway." _**

_"Yeah I did. Thank you for the ticket. It`s everything ok back home?" _

**_"Yes, everything is ok for now. But I miss you though."_**

_"I miss you too but I`m home the day after tomorrow. Good night Klaus." _

**_"Good night Amy. I`ll talk to you tomorrow." _**

I snuggled against my pillow and wished that Klaus were with me right now but I was glad that I get to spend the whole day with Jeremy tomorrow. I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

* * *

The next morning I woke up to all kinds of smells in the apartment. Something was burning following by Jeremy shouting. "Shit!" I jumped out of bed and ran down the hall. "Jeremy! Are you ok?" I got to the kitchen. "Sorry. I wanted to surprise you with breakfast but I burned everything." I thought in that moment that I had the best brother in the world. "It`s the thought that counts. Come on. Let us go over to Marie. I bet she has breakfast."

I had a very good day with my brother, Marie and Samuel. I felt a little sad that I was leaving again tomorrow but it felt good to see Jeremy having this good life. Even though I wanted him back with me in Mystic Falls, I knew this kind of life was the best for him right now.

Sunday came too quickly but I left late. We wanted to spend the whole day together. "Thank you so much for this. I needed this. To see my little brother and that you were ok." "I love you Amy. This was the best surprise and about the Salvatore brothers and Elena, you will patch things up with them somehow." I gave my brother a hug. "I love you too, Jer."

* * *

The plane ride wasn`t that long and it felt good to be home. Or almost home. The taxi had to stop by Wickery Bridge because of a big fire on the other side. What was going on here? Then I saw Rebekah. I jumped out of the taxi and grabbed my bag. "What are you doing?" I gave him some money. "It`s ok. I live not far from here. Also, my friend is standing right over there." I walked fast against Rebekah. "Hey. What`s going on here?" Rebekah turned around, smiled at me and gave me a hug. "I`m getting rid of the only thing that could kill us all. Including you. This was white oak." I shivered on the thought of what could`ve happened if Damon and Stefan had gotten that wood. Suddenly someone came driving towards us with high speed. It was Damon and he was pissed off. "Your grand plan always seems to get ruined. Sorry to disappoint you again." She was mocking him. Rebekah turned and left. I walked after her but Damon stopped me. "How can you not see that this family is not good for you?" I yanked my arm out of his grasp. "Rebekah has been nothing but good to me since I met her and I`m linked to them now. If they die, I die." Damon was furious. "That`s right. Maybe I should kill you, then a the other once will die." I couldn`t believe he was saying this to me. He was making me terrified. "Damon! Let the girl go!" An unknown woman stood right behind me. I had never seen her before. "Sage. You set me up." More than that I didn`t hear. Rebekah came back for me and got me away from there. When we got back home, I was in shock. Damon said he wanted me dead. I don`t know how I can forgive him now. This was his way to say that he really didn`t care about me anymore. "Are you ok?" Rebekah asked. "No. I just want to go to bed. Where is Klaus?" "He`s coming home soon. He just had to do something and he told me he was coming home in about an hour." I nodded and went upstairs. I didn`t want to sleep alone and after getting ready for bed, I got in to Klaus` bed. I felt safe. I hugged the pillow and tried to calm down to sleep. I was almost gone, when I heard someone talk out in the hall. "Damon threatened her, Nik. He said he would kill her to kill us." I could hear Klaus growling. I didn`t want to cry yet again so I held it back. Klaus came in and saw me lying in his bed. "Hey little wolf. Welcome back." I gave him a smile. "Is it ok if I stay here tonight?" Klaus looked at me and touched my face. "Off course. You`re always welcome." Klaus went out to the bathroom and I felt more relaxed now that I knew he was here. I was half-asleep when I felt the bed dipped a little and Klaus got in next to me. I snuggled against him and felt his arm around me. "Good night." I whispered. "Good night little wolf."

I never slept better.

* * *

**What do you think of Amy visiting Jeremy? I think it was cute and good for her. **

**Until next time!**

***cathrineoriginal***

***Serena Salvatore: Thank you! I try my best to make it as good as possible and it`s good that it makes sense :) **

***Chole The Imgainative: Thank you for your kind words! **

***Lady Mikaelson: I couldn`t have agreed with you more ;) **

***natazwe: I`m glad you like it. I hope it never ends either ;) **

***Sleiwd: I know. The ending was horrible. I actually never expected Stefan to hurt her like that before I wrote it. It just popped up. Glad you liked the chapter. **

***totalRandum: What did you think of the bonding in this chapter? You got your wish! :D **

***Guest: Thank you so much! **

***Sherry: Amy won`t forgive Stefan yet. If she forgives him in the future. I don`t know yet. **


	17. Chapter 17 Boyfriend

**I`m back with a new chapter. Hope you like it. It took a few days but I didn`t have access to my computer or internet. Enjoy! **

_**I do not own TVD only my OC. **_

***cathrineoriginal***

* * *

**Boyfriend**

I woke up early the next morning. Klaus were already up and in the shower. Why was he up so early? I got out of bed and put on a robe at the same time Klaus got out of the bathroom only wearing a towel around his waist. A very attractive look. God! Did he do this on purpose? "Good morning love. Seeing something you like?" Oh, he was being smug. "Not really no, I was just hoping that you didn`t use all of the hot water." Klaus looked like someone had taken away his favorite toy. I walked in to the bathroom and closed the door. I wanted to take a short shower before making breakfast. I got dressed and went downstairs to the kitchen. I wanted waffles. I was deep in thought whilst making them. I didn`t even notice Klaus walked in. I jumped a little when he placed his arms around my waist. "Sorry, love. I didn`t mean to scare you." I leaned back against him. "It`s ok. I don`t mind. What are you doing today?" I asked him whilst I tried to concentrate, which was hard with him around. Klaus moved my hair away from my neck and started kissing it. "I found out where Finn is and if everything works out, we`ll be unlinked by tonight." He whispered in my ear, making me shiver. "Do I have to stay here? I don`t want to be alone." The thought of Damon doing something and me being alone. "You won`t be alone. I won`t let you. Some of my hybrids is here and they won`t leave your sight. I won`t let anything hurt you." I turned around and kissed him lightly. "Let me know if you need something from me for the spell. All though, I liked the idea of being linked to you. It feels like I`m closer to you like that." Klaus cupped my face and kissed me slowly. "Your waffles are burning." He told me. "Shit!" I turned and tried to save them. Klaus was laughing at me. "Go away you`re distracting me. Go find your brother." Rebekah entered the kitchen. "Yes, let's go find our brother." She was impatient. Klaus nodded and whispered in my ear. "Maybe you should distract me later tonight." I started blushing and felt my heart rate pick up. "Ugh. I did not need to hear that." Rebekah stomped out of the kitchen and Klaus kiss my forehead before living. "Stay safe little wolf." With that, he was gone.

* * *

Klaus wasn`t kidding when he said that his hybrids wouldn`t leave my sight. Within the first half hour, I was ready to pull my hair out. I couldn`t go to the bathroom without them following me. "Seriously! I can go to the bathroom by myself. Unless you think I will fall in the toilet." I went inside and closed the door. Finally some peace and quiet. When I got outside again, I ran into the woman who had told Damon to let me go yesterday. She was quite beautiful, with her red hair and piercing eyes. "Hello. You`re the one confronting Damon yesterday. I guess thank you is in order." She gave me a smile. "Yes that was me and don`t mention it. I`m Sage. Finn turned me 900 years ago." I put out my hand. "I`m Amy." I gave her a smile. "I know who you are. You`re Klaus` girlfriend." I blushed. I know that someone said that to me before but now it seemed like it meant more. "Yeah, I guess I am." In that moment, we heard commotion downstairs. "Well, I guess the siblings are home." I told Sage, who suddenly looked nervous. Who could blame her? She hadn`t seen Finn in 900 years. "Gather your witch. Let us take his blood and be done with it." Rebekah sounded bored. "You can`t force me to help you." Finn was still lying on the floor. "I most certainly could. But why force when you can persuade?" Klaus said pointing at Sage. I had to give her a little nudge. The reunion between the former lovers and soul mates was actually nice. I left them and went in to my bedroom for a little alone time. I had hoped that Klaus would`ve joined me but he didn`t come.

I could hear him talking to someone in the same room we dance together during the ball. "Bleeding him of vervain? Don`t you think it would be easier to just hang him upside down?" I peeked around the corner. I was shocked. Damon hang by his wrists in something that looked like bear traps. Rebekah were slicing him open. "I`m perfectly capable of conflicting pain, thank you very much. Now leave and do yours with the witch." I stepped forward as Klaus left the room. "What`s going on?" Klaus looked a little smug. "Rebekah is only having a little fun. Nothing to worry about." He gave me a kiss on the cheek and left upstairs. "Amy. Are you really going to let him do this to me?" Damon asked me weakly. I didn`t like what Rebekah did. "You want me to help you right now after you threaten to kill me yesterday? I can`t deal with this right now." I left the room. I went upstairs again and heard voices from Klaus` room. "Tick tock. You should be chanting by now." Does he have to be so rude all the time? "I`m still studying the unlinking spell. It`s not that easy. Especially under distress." Wait. Was that Bonnie? I didn`t make myself known at first. "You`ve been warned. If you send for help, I will kill anyone that comes to your rescue." Ass! Why does he always have to be so mean to others? "This is the spell, I just don`t know if I`m strong enough." Bonnie was worried. "I don`t think you give yourself enough credit, Bonnie. Your energy helped my mother link us. Now I think someone isn`t trying very hard." It was silent for a while. "Very well." Klaus pulled out his phone calling someone. "Kol! How`s life like in *Mile-high city*? How`s our boy?" No! Not again! He`s using Jeremy to blackmail Bonnie into helping him unlink us. Oh, I was going to kill him, and Kol doesn`t know what`s coming for him. "You really would do this to Amy again? Hurt her brother?" Bonnie asked eyeing me for a moment. "I will deal with that later." Klaus didn`t have patience for this. "I need your blood too, Amy." Bonnie said without taking her eyes off Klaus. I stepped into the room only to give him a sad look. I knew he was afraid of me leaving him again. I gave Bonnie my hand without looking at Klaus. Bonnie took the knife and sliced my palm open, letting some of my blood into a cup. I didn`t even flinch. "Thank you." She said. I nodded and left them.

I went to my room and stayed there after that. I took out my phone and dialed Kol`s number. "Well hello Darling. To what do I owe this pleasure?" My blood was boiling. "Do not call me that you ass! Now listen to me. If you as much touch one hair on my brother`s head, I will hunt you down and kick your ass from here to next Sunday! Is that clear?" Kol only chuckled. "You know, you sound sexy when you`re mad. Feisty wolf." I could hear myself growl. "I`m serious, Kol. He`s all I have left. Please don`t harm him." Maybe it was something in the tone of my voice, I don`t know but suddenly, "Fine. I will not harm your brother." I wasn`t sure if I could trust him but I had to give him the benefit of the doubt. "Thank you Kol. Please don`t make me regret trusting you." It was silent for some time. "I promise, Amy. Goodbye." He hung up and I went to the bathroom to take a long bath. I didn`t know how to feel by all of this. I knew I loved Klaus and wanted to be with him but I couldn`t let him use my brother as blackmail and putting him in danger all the time. After my bath, I dried down, put on my robe and went back to my bedroom. It didn`t surprise me to find Klaus sitting on my bed waiting for me. I sat down beside him. "How`s your hand?" He asked me. I looked at it. "It`s ok. It`s already healed." I could see Klaus wanted to touch me but stopped when I shifted on the bed. "You`re angry with me aren`t you?" He asked me quietly. I got up from the bed. "I`m not mad at you. I`m disappointed." I could see it in his expression that this was even worse than being mad. "Why do you always have to do this, Klaus? Why use my brother? My only brother. You know how much I love and need him." Klaus didn`t say anything. I went over to my dresser to get some clothes. "You`re leaving me, aren`t you?" He asked me still sitting on my bed. I slammed the drawer shut. "No, Klaus. I`m not leaving you again. I love you, you idiot! But you`re doing all those things that drives me crazy. I just don`t know what to do about it anymore." Klaus looked at me in surprise. "What did you say?" I froze. Shit! It just fell out. I didn`t meant to say it. Not like this. "I." I couldn`t get a word out. "You love me?" The way he was looking at me, I couldn`t take it. I walked over to him. I touched his face and looked him in the eyes. "Yes, Klaus Mikaelson. I love you so much it hurts." He closed his eyes for a moment before pulling me onto his lap so I was straddling him. "I love you too, Little wolf." I smiled at him once before putting my arms around his neck, kissing him with all the love I felt for him.

* * *

**Lemons ahead if you don`t want to read it, scroll down. **

The kissing heated up as it continued. Klaus slowly moved my robe down, exposing my breasts. My heart was almost beating out my chest. He started kissing me on my jawline, down to my neck, finding that spot that made me moan. I ripped apart his shirt and tossed it on the floor. Not wanting to wait for him to do it. We fell backwards on the bed, making me giggle. He tore of my robe leaving me completely naked and flipped me over. Klaus hovered over me. For a moment, he just look at me. "I love you." I whispered before he kissed me again. He left kisses down my neck and collarbone before starting with my breasts. My nipples hardened under his tongue making me moan even louder. He moved his kisses down my torso making me squirm under his touch. His mouth reached my inner thighs and I felt the wetness between my legs. When he touched my center, I arched my head back down onto the matrass moaning as I felt intense pleasure. He`s doing wonders with his tongue and it doesn`t take long before I feel the orgasm hitting me like an explosion. I`m screaming out his name in pure ecstasy. I bring his face up to mine and kisses him. I could taste myself and it was turning me on even more. I could feel his erection against my inner thigh and I flipped him over. I kissed him hungrily before giving him kisses on his chest. I could hear him growling in pleasure. I moved my lips down his torso until I hit the line of his pants. I smiled at him, unbuckled his pants and ripped them of at the same time as his boxers. Klaus held on to the sheets tightly. He knew what I was doing. I slowly took him in my mouth, teasingly stroking and sucking him. He was growling my name and it made me a little smug. Before I could finish the job, he grabbed me and flipped me over again hovering over me. "You`re not finishing me off that way, little wolf." He whispered to me whilst kissing me. "Klaus, please!" I was panting under him, my body screaming for his touch. "What do you want love?" He was teasing me again. "You, I want you." I breathed out. He slowly eased himself into me, making me gasp in pleasure. He kissed me deeply and let me adjust to him before he started to move. With every thrust, it got deeper and made me crave even more. His thrusts got faster and I felt the pleasure build up again. I held on to Klaus with all my power and we exploded together. I was breathing heavily coming down from yet another high. Klaus laid down beside me and brought me close to him kissing my forehead. This wasn`t just sex, this was pure lovemaking. I never wanted to give him up, never wanted to leave him. After a few minutes of silence, I finally spoke up. "What are you thinking about?" He looked down at me who was resting on his chest. "I was just thinking about how I never want to lose you. How it would feel if something would happen to you." Klaus were worried about me. He had declared his love for me, making himself vulnerable. "Hey, you`re not going to lose me. I`m always going to be there for you." I said reaching up to touch his face. "Just promise me you`re not going to leave me." Klaus touched my hand with his. "I`m never letting you go again." He kissed me softly.

* * *

We laid in bed for a little while before getting up. I felt like it was something he didn`t tell me. "What aren`t you telling me?" I asked when I put on clothes. He looked sad and no one looked sad after sex. "The Scooby gang killed Finn tonight." I was shocked. I didn`t like him but he didn`t deserve to die like that. "What? And you didn`t tell me?" I felt bad about yelling at him before about Jeremy. I got tears in my eyes and hugged him. I needed to be close to him. We went down to the living room, starting a fire. I felt cold. Maybe even numb. We sat on the couch and I held on tightly to my boyfriend. He kissed my forehead. Rebekah came in. "I can`t believe Finn`s dead." Klaus huffed a bit. "Good riddance. He was an embarrassment, Rebekah." She looked at us a little hurt. "He was still your brother. Mind your tongue." I knew he was hurting more than he let on to believe. "Fine. Let`s all say a prayer for our brother Finn." It was hard listening to this. "So are you leaving?" Rebekah asked. Klaus only nodded. "I`m going to take my girl, grab Elena to make my hybrids and never look back." This was news to me. I would go with him to the end of the world. However, did he need his hybrids? I could be his family. "What if I wish to stay?" Rebekah asked. "Then you`re just as pathetic as Finn." Klaus got up and left the room, leaving Rebekah in tears. "He doesn`t mean that you know." I said as she sat down beside me. "He`s mourning the loss of his brother in his own way." Rebekah only nodded and I sat up with her for a long time, just having a girl talk. Later that night I went upstairs to Klaus` bedroom. He were sitting on his bed with a glass of bourbon in his hand. I only walk over to him and sat down with my back against the headboard. We didn`t say anything to each other, I only stroke his back just to show him that I was here for him and that it is ok to be sad once in a while. He turned and looked at me before laying down beside me with his head on my chest, listening to my heartbeat. I stroke his hair and we stayed like this until we both fell asleep.

* * *

**I was actually nervous posting this chapter. I`ve never written scenes like the one between Klaus and Amy. **

**Do you think Amy should stay in Mystic Falls, or go on the road with Damon and Elena to Denver to get Jeremy? **

**Until next time! **

***cathrineoriginal* **

***andreaswf: Thank you! it`s nice to know you like the story. I try my best to update as much as possible. At least 2-3 times a week. Hope you enjoy more of this story. **

***totalRandum: Haha! I loved that scene too! I could just picture her running around like a maniac trying not to get hit! **

***Sleiwd: I also think it was good for Amy to get away for a while. I wanted to kick Damon in the face too. What an idiot! **

***aleksjoly: Thank you so much! Here`s the update for you! I hope you like this chapter as well :D **

***natazwe: Here`s your update! Enjoy! :D**


	18. Chapter 18 Im Not Going to Denver

**I was originally going to have Amy going to Denver with Damon and Elena but you guys didn`t want me to write it like that. The name of this chapter was originally "I`m going to Denver" taken from the TV series "Grey`s Anatomy" when Mark Sloan has struggles about his fascination with Lexie. **

_**I do not own TVD only my OC **_

***cathrineoriginal***

* * *

**I`m not going to Denver**

I hadn`t been sleeping long before Rebekah came in to Klaus` room in a rush. "Amy, you have visitors." She told me. "Tell them to go away." I said and snuggled even more to Klaus. "It`s your sister. She wants to bring Jeremy home." I looked at Rebekah. "What? Why?" I brought myself up a little. "She didn`t say." I looked at Klaus. "Let me talk to him first. Tell Elena to wait." Rebekah nodded and left the room. I didn`t want to wake him. He looked so peaceful. I kissed him on his chest. "Klaus?" He shifted a little in bed. "Are you awake?" He put his hands around me, pulling me on top of him. "Not quite but almost." He murmured and kissed me slowly. I did not want to end this. "Klaus. Elena is here. She wants me to come with her and Damon to Denver to bring Jeremy back." He opened his eyes whilst growling. "You`re not going anywhere with Damon Salvatore!" Klaus locked eyes with me. He was afraid of Damon hurting me. "Elena won`t let that happen. Can`t we just hear her out?" Klaus shook his head. "What do I have to do to persuade you?" I told him seductively and kissing him on his chest. "Don`t do that." He was growling. "Don`t you understand that I can`t let you go with them? I really do not trust Damon at all. For all I know, he could kill you in an instant. I can`t risk losing you." Klaus brushed my hair out of the way. I could see he was scared for me. I decided to respect his wishes. "Ok, I won`t go to Denver, if that`s what makes you happy. I don`t want to bring you any pain." I gave him a passionate kiss and got up. "Where are you going?" He asked me a little hurt. "To tell my sister to get the hell out of here." I walk downstairs and saw Elena standing there. This is the first time since the whole linking-stuff with the originals and them willing to scarify me. "Hey, how are you? I`ve been trying to call you for over a week." Elena held out her arms to hug me but I took a step back. "I`m not ready to do this. I`m not going to Denver with you." Elena looked hurt. "You don`t even care about your own brother? What happened to you?" I was getting angry. "If you must know, I was in Denver this weekend and visited my brother. So yes, Elena. I do care about Jeremy. More than you ever will." Elena looked shocked. "What happened to you, Amy? You`ve changed so much. Don`t you understand, we`re your family. All of us." I snorted. "Well then. One of you wanted me dead. Just ask the vampire you`re bringing along with you." Elena didn`t understand. "What are you talking about?" I smiled at her. "Oh, you didn`t know? Damon threatened me yesterday. He said he was going to kill me. Goodbye Elena." With that, I turned around and went upstairs again leaving my so-called sister behind.

I walked back in to Klaus` room. He was still lying in bed. "Amy, is everything alright?" I just nodded and went to the bathroom to get my pj`s. I fell asleep fully clothed. When I looked at myself in the mirror, I could see that my tears were threatening to escape. I felt so disconnected from my own family. This wasn`t what John wanted for us. I splashed some cold water on my face and put my hair up in a tail. I turned off the lights and went back out to Klaus. He could see I was at the verge of tears. He opened the covers for me, letting me get as close to him as possible. "Is it something I can do for you?" He asked me, kissing my forehead. I looked up at him. "Take me far away from this place." I told him whilst a single tear escaped my eye. Klaus wiped away my tear with his finger. "As soon as I get the last stake, then we`re leaving. I promise." I held on tight to him. "Without Elena I hope?" I hated that everything in my life involved my little sister. Even my boyfriend depended on her. "We`ll talk about this tomorrow, ok?" I nodded and gave him a tender kiss. I lingered a little longer on his lips, just loving the feeling. "Good night, Klaus." I told him and snuggled against his chest. "Good night, Little wolf."

* * *

The next morning, I was awaken with kisses on my cheeks. I opened my eyes and looked up at Klaus who had a huge smile on his face. "Good morning." I told him and yawning. "Good morning sweetheart." He said and kissed me. I felt my heart skip a beat as he deepened the kiss. "Well, someone woke up mischievous this morning." I told him. He flashed me a boyish grin and flipped me over so that I was straddling him. "You`re doing this to me. You`re sexy even when you sleep." I bent down to kiss him, when there was a knock on the door. I groaned. "Go away!" I mumbled against Klaus` lips. "You promised me yesterday that you would help me preparing the gym for the 20`s dance!" Rebekah yelled through the door. "Uhm. Be right there." I forgot that I promised her during our girl talk yesterday. "I`m sorry. I have to go. I have to help your sister." Klaus unwillingly let go off me. I got dressed and quickly went in to the bathroom to put on some make up and brush my teeth. Klaus came in after me. "You don`t need that stuff. You`re already beautiful. I turned around to face him. "You may think so but I`m a girl. Trust me, I need this." I gave him a small kiss and turned around to the mirror. Suddenly Klaus grabbed my waist and spun me around again, capturing my lips in the process. I let go of my makeup brush and brought my arms around his neck. He pulled my hair a little to deepen the kiss. In one swift movement, he lifted me up on the counter. I wrapped my legs around his waist bringing him closer to me. When he tried to take off my shirt, I had to stop him. "As much as I want to do this right now, your sister is waiting and I don`t want her to kill me." Klaus sighed and kissed me one more time. "Go, have fun with my sister." I gave him a strange look. "Fun? You think helping Rebekah at a high school dance is fun?" From the hallway, I could hear Rebekah growling. "I heard that! Now get off my brother and come out here before I`m coming in!" I jumped down from the counter and left the bedroom. "Took you long enough." Rebekah said with a giggle. I blushed and punched her in the arm. We walked together to the school and talked about dresses, music and everything else about the dance.

Matt and I were like Rebekah`s slaves or something. She bossed us around and I hated it. My phone buzzed. I was smiling when I saw whom it was.

**_K: Having fun with my sister? _**

**_A: No! she`s going to kill me with this dance. Help me! _**

**_K: Sorry little wolf. You volunteered. Suck it up sweetheart. _**

**_A: Don`t be mean. She`s keeping me away from you. I had a very different plan in mind for you and me today but since I have to stay here, you just have to wonder. _**

**_K: You`d better hurry up then my sweet. I`m not a patient man. _**

**_A: I know you`re not. Love you. _**

**_K: Love you too little wolf._**

I smiled and put away the phone. Matt noticed the big smile on my face. "Who were you texting just now? You`re smiling like a school girl with a crush." Matt chuckled. "My boyfriend. I sacrificed my time with him to be here to help Rebekah." Matt looked at me weird. "So, you`re together with Klaus now?" I only nodded as Caroline came walking in. She looked pissed.

"What is this?" She asked annoyed. "It`s the decade dance. You signed us up to help remember?" Matt said a little bored. "Not that, this! The 20`s." She held up a feather boa. "We were doing the 70`s." I saw Rebekah coming towards us. "Ah, there you are. We need help setting up the tables. So get to it." She was being smug. Caroline looked even more annoyed. "What are you doing?" I backed away from that catfight and decided to help someone else. It didn`t take long before Caroline stormed out of there with Matt on her tail. Rebekah looked at me and giggled. I just rolled my eyes and shook my head. I was there for another hour before I got a call from Klaus.

_** "Meet me out front in 2 minutes. I need you with me." **_

_"Oh, ok. I`ll be there." _

I hung up and went over to Rebekah. "I have to go now. Can you manage the rest?" Rebekah nodded. We`re done her soon anyway. Thank you for your help." I smiled at her and ran outside. Klaus was there waiting for me. "Where are we going?" I asked as I got in the car. "We are going to the boarding house. I need to talk to Stefan and Alaric." I really didn`t want to meet Stefan yet. "Can`t I just stay here?" Klaus glared at me. "No, didn`t think so." I said under my breath.

* * *

We got to the boarding house and just walked right in. It felt strange to be here. Klaus picked up one white oak stake. "Now we just have to find the other one." He said and grabbed my hand before heading down to the basement and the cellars. We heard Stefan and Alaric talking to each other. Klaus got his smug smile on. I hated that. "Well, this is depressing, isn`t it?" Klaus was standing in the door. "Oh, and I found this upstairs and by my count it should be one more." Klaus held up the stake. "Yeah, well it`s going to take more time." Stefan said. "What? Waiting for this one to pass out? No thanks. I think I`ll just kill him." Why did he have to be so mean all the time? I thought to myself. "Then you won`t know the location of the stake." Stefan held his ground. Klaus started to walk towards Alaric. "I can live with that." Stefan held him back. "Well I can`t. When we staked Finn, we discovered that by killing an original vampire killed his entire bloodline. Now I don`t know which one I`m descended from but I really rather not find that out by dying. So let`s find that stake, destroy it so that we all can be safe." Klaus looked at Stefan. "So the entire vampire race is depending on you finding the stake and to get it, we need you to pass out. Which means I`m totally justified doing this." With that, Klaus got to Alaric and snapped his neck. I didn`t like that at all. He was almost like family. "There. Sleeping like a baby."

Klaus came back out and took my hand and we started to walk away. "Amy." Stefan called after me. I turned around slowly not letting go of Klaus` hand. "What?" Stefan looked a little puzzled. "I just wanted to say I`m really sorry for what happened earlier. I miss my best friend." I didn`t know what to say at first. "I know you`re sorry but you`ll always put Elena first and by doing that, you`ll always let me fall if something happen to us and I can`t deal with that right now." I left with Klaus. I didn`t want to talk about it. "Are you ok, love?" I looked out the window. "Just take me home, please."

* * *

I was quiet the whole way home. Klaus didn`t try to ask anything about what I just said to Stefan. When we got inside the house. We heard voices. It sounded like Esther. Klaus and I looked at each other, before running to the living room. When we got there, Esther was lying on the floor and Rebekah was standing looking down at her. "What`s going on here?" Klaus asked his sister. "She`s dead." That was all Rebekah told us. I slowly retreated from the room. Leaving the siblings alone. My phone buzzed again and this time, it was Jeremy.

**_J: You`ll never guess what I just witnessed!_**

**_ A: What?! Did Kol do something to you? _**

**_J: No, no. He did not touch me. Thanks for telling me about him being a vampire by the way. I just saw Elena making out with Damon. Like really making out! _**

**_A: whoa! Didn`t see that one coming. _**

**_J: I know, it`s so weird. I`m coming home soon. I miss you big sister. _**

**_A: Miss you too little brother. I`ll see you soon. _**

I looked at the text one more time. I had to laugh. Elena making out with Damon. This could be interesting. Klaus came up to the room and heard me giggle. "What so funny now?" I looked up at him. "I just got a text from Jeremy telling me that Elena really has messed up thing for herself. She was caught making out with Damon." I giggled a little. "Well, she`s no better than Katherine and Tatia in that department." Klaus said with a smile. I got up on my knees in bed and threw my hands around his neck. "How are you feeling now that your mother is dead?" Klaus snaked his hand around my waist. "I don`t have a mother. She was dead to me already." I knew he was trying to be brave. I put my forehead against his. "I`m here for you, Klaus. I love you." I kissed him passionately. Klaus took a grip around my thighs throwing me down on the bed. I little scream escaped my lips. Klaus hovered over me and kissed me. Before I got to take his shirt off, his phone rang. Alaric`s other personality had finally appeared.

We went over to the boarding house again with Rebekah this time. Alaric had hidden the stake inside the cave where no vampires can enter and Rebekah took him there to get it. I sat down on the couch while Klaus poured himself a drink. "I know about your brother`s little mission to Denver. He failed but that`s hardly news anymore." I prayed that Klaus wouldn`t tell Stefan about Elena and Damon. I needed to be able to tell my boyfriend stuff without him using it against others. Klaus taunted Stefan for a little bit, before Stefan told us both to get out of his house.

When we got to the car, I turned to Klaus. "Do you have to taunt Stefan like that all the time? And just so you know. I don`t like ripper-Stefan. Ripper-Stefan means Evil-Stefan and he made my life a living hell." Klaus didn`t say anything to me the ride back to the house. Rebekah wasn`t back yet so the mansion were completely empty. "We`re all alone in this big house." I told Klaus. "Maybe we should make the most of it?" I suggested. Before I knew it, Klaus scooped me up in his arms and zoomed me upstairs and into our bedroom.

It was a night of passion.

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter as well and thank you all for those kind words about the last chapter :D **

**Until next time! **

***cathrineoriginal* **

***Guest 1: Wow! Thank you so much for your kind words! I really means a lot to me to know that someone likes my story this much! **

***Guest 2: Thank you for your input. I will take it into consideration when I`m developing this story. Every opinion counts. **

***totalRandum: I know! I`m so glad that they`re officially together. I`m not looking forward to writing that, when Klaus "dies" it will be devastating. Glad you like the story and here`s your update! **

***Sherry. You got your wish :D Amy didn`t go anywhere with Elena and Damon. **

***Sleiwd: Thank you so much! I was really nervous on how others would react to that scene but it`s nice to know people like it :D**


	19. Chapter 19 Goodbye

**I`m back with another chapter! After this, it`s only 2 more chapters before I embrace the events of season 4 of TVD. Enjoy! I also got a question about who I see as Amy when I`m writing this story. I have to say I really don`t know. Maybe you can tell me who you see as Amy either as a review or on pm to give me some pointers. **

**_ I do not own TVD, only my OC_**.

***cathrineoriginal***

* * *

**Goodbye **

The next morning, I slept in. It surprised me that Klaus let me sleep this long. I took a quick shower before I was dressed and headed downstairs. Klaus was in his painting room. "A little dark, don`t you think?" I said to him. He looked at me and smiled. "Good morning Little wolf. It`s not done yet." He continued to paint. I walked up to him and put my arms around him from behind. I kissed his back. "Why did you let me sleep in? You could`ve woken me earlier." Klaus grabbed my hand and kissed it. "You looked like you could use the sleep." The small moments like this was so precious. There weren`t a lot of words but the moments spoke for themselves. Nice, quiet and it felt like all the things that was happening around us didn`t exist. "What took you so long?" Klaus said suddenly without turning around. Rebekah entered the room. "Alaric didn`t want to hand over the stake. Luckily, I`m quite the charm." She showed us the white oak stake. Klaus had a smug smile on his face. "That`s it?" Rebekah walked towards us. "The last stake on this earth that could kill us. Do you want the honor or should I?" Klaus took the stake and threw it in the fire. Rebekah started to walk away.

"Pack your bags, we`re leaving." Rebekah turned around. "Today?" She looked a little panicked. "Why not? There`s nothing keeping us here. We`ll grab the doppelgänger and be off by sunset." That was fast. I thought. I wanted to go but not without saying goodbye to by brother. "But tonight`s the decade dance. I`m at the head of the committee, we have to go to the dance." Klaus looked annoyed. "I`m not going to any dance." He turned to his painting again. "Come on even I`m going to the dance. Jeremy asked me to come yesterday." I spoke up." Rebekah smiled at me. "See? I have big plans for tonight. Please go for us." I walked up to Rebekah as she said that. Ok, fine. One last hurrah." I was so happy to get to spend the night with my brother. Rebekah left us be. "Thank you. It means a lot to me to get to say goodbye to my brother." Klaus gave me a kiss. "I`m only doing this for you. Not because of my sister." "I love you, do you know that?" I asked him as I put my arms around his neck. "Love you too little wolf."

* * *

**3-person p.o.v **

Alaric was talking to Damon on the phone. "Where the hell have you been? I`ve been trying to call you all morning!" "Yeah, sorry about that. I just needed to get my head together." "Did Rebekah get a hold of the stake?" "I don`t know. I woke up alone. No sight of her." "So, what are you going to do know?" "I should get out of town. I keep blacking out, which means I`m still a threat to everyone." "I don`t know if this is the time to go finding yourself, Ric." "It`s just for a few days and I still got a lot of Bonnies herbs so I think I will be ok. Talk to you later." Alaric hung up the phone and looked around his apartment. 4 empty coffins and 1 occupied filled it up. "Quite the conning liar." Rebekah walked in to the apartment with a dagger and white oak ash. "Well, Damon`s too arrogant to think that his best and only friend would betray him." Rebekah gave him a smug smile. "Just like Niklaus couldn`t resist his beloved sister`s invitation for tonight and not knowing he`s headed in to his own death." She dipped the dagger in the ash. "Did you give Klaus the stake?" Rebekah nodded. "He burned it without blinking." "So where`s the real one?" Alaric asked curious. "You`ll get it when it can`t harm me using this body." With that, Rebekah opened the occupied coffin, revealing Esther. "So, how do you return back to yourself?" Alaric walked closer to the coffin. "A little bit of magic and some help from a vampire hunter." Esther/Rebekah gives Alaric the dagger and without hesitation, stabs her in her heart. Rebekah falls to the floor dead for now and with a gasp, Esther wakes up in the coffin.

_Mystic Falls hospital _

Meredith Fell walked through the halls of the hospital with the feeling of someone following her. She turned around but saw nothing. When she turned around to keep walking, she bumped into Damon. "Don`t do that! it`s not funny." "Oh, come on, it`s a little funny." Meredith looked pissed. "What do you want Damon?" "I need some medical advice. It`s for a friend. Alaric, you know him. About 6`2, tried to hack you into pieces." "How is he? Is those herbs that Bonnie made for him working?" Damon sighed. I don`t know. Can they work if he doesn`t take them?" Damon held up the bottle filled with the herbs. "I found them in his loft untouched."

_Mystic Falls cemetery_

Alaric and Esther walks towards the Salvatore tomb. "So, why are we here?" Alaric asks. "Long ago on this spot, my son tore my heart out of my chest. The violence of my death marked these grounds for all time." They both went inside the tomb where the real white oak stake and a goblet was waiting for them. Esther stood before Alaric. "I`ll need your ring." Alaric looked at the ring he had on his finger. "Why would I give you the one thing that protects me from death?" "I will give you all the protection you need. However, the stake will burn up in body of its first victim. If you are to kill all of my children, I will have to bind the protective magic in your ring to the stake. Making the white oak indestructible." Alaric took off his ring and gave it to Esther. She put the ring in the goblet and started chanting. The ring caught fire and melted in the goblet. She then took the white oak and dipped it in the melted silver. The silver snaked itself around the stake. "Behold. The ultimate weapon." Esther said holding the white oak stake in front of Alaric.

* * *

**Amy`s p.o.v **

I got ready all by myself for this dance. I couldn`t reach Rebekah at all. I was afraid something had happened to her. She had borrowed me a cute flapper dress. It was a simple black dress with spaghetti straps stopping at my mid-thigh. I had long black gloves on, a black headband in my hair and a black feather boa, fishnet stockings and black pumps that Rebekah used in the 20`s. I had to admit I looked good. I left early to be with my brother. Klaus were still sulking a bit because he had to go. He promised to meet me there.

Everything looked so beautiful in there. Jeremy walked up to me. "Hey, you made it!" He gave me a kiss on the cheek before hugging me. "Off course I would make it. I have the hottest date here." Hah! I made my little brother blush. This was so much fun. "So would you like to dance, big sister?" Jeremy held out his hand. "I would be honored little brother." I took his hand and we went onto the dance floor. I was enjoying myself. Jeremy was smiling and laughing. Then, we saw Bonnie with Jamie. The boy her mother took care of after being with his father. Jeremy looked hurt. "Hey, you miss her a lot, don`t you?" Jeremy sighed. "I love her, Amy. So yes, I miss her. But I`m glad she`s happy. She deserve that and I want that for her." I felt so bad for my brother. He was such a great person who did a stupid thing when he kissed Anna but everyone makes mistakes. "Everything will work out fine, Jeremy. You`ll see." Jeremy smiled at me. "Thanks Ames. I have you here with me, nothing`s going to change." I suddenly felt bad. "That`s the thing Jer. Klaus, Rebekah and I are leaving town tomorrow and I don`t know if I`m coming back for a while." Jeremy looked heartbroken. "What? Are you leaving me? You promised me when you came back from Chicago that you would never leaving me again and now you do this?" I had tears in my eyes. "Jeremy. I`m so sorry. You are my brother and I would never leave you. Not like that anyway. I love you little brother." Jeremy looked down at me. "Then why are you going? And with him?" A tear escaped my eye. "I love him too Jeremy. It`s hard for me to do this."

Jeremy looked away from me to hide the tears in his eyes. That`s when he saw Elena, Stefan and Damon walking out of the gym. "What are they up to now? Come on." He grabbed my hand and dragged me along with him. Off course, we bumped into Jamie and Bonnie. "Oh, sorry. Hey Bonnie." She looked down on his hand. "Why are you still wearing your ring? Didn`t Elena tell you?" Jeremy looked at it. "Yeah, I know all about Alaric. When my sisters stops hanging out with vampires, I`ll take it off." With that, he grabbed my hand again and followed the others.

I could hear Elena and the Salvatore brothers talking together as we approached them. "If Alaric`s sick, then we need to find a cure or something." Elena tried to say. "We tried medicine, we tried magic." Damon said. "What if we got him off vervain and compel him." Stefan suggested. "And do what? Compel him to be Alaric. The man we knew is gone. We`re talking about the man who hates vampires and vampires sympathizers. Which makes to obvious targets. Like you and your sister." Damon pointed at me. Wow. Was he really concerned for me, or just feeling guilty? "You think he would go after Elena and Amy?" Stefan asked. Damon didn`t answer him, only looked at him. "So what do you suggest that we do?" Elena asked. "I say we put him out of his misery." That was when Jeremy spoke up. "No way in hell!" Oh, oh. Jeremy was angry. "Oh come on. It`s what he would have wanted. It`s a mercy killing." I couldn`t believe the words coming out of Damon`s mouth. Killing Alaric? The only one my siblings has to look up too. "Are you out of your mind?" Elena turned and looked at us. "Look, Jeremy.." Jeremy stopped her and walked away with Elena and me after him. "Jeremy, wait!" I called after him. We got outside when Elena told him to stop. "This is Alaric we`re talking about. He looked out for us and we need to do the same." I stood beside him. "I agree. We need to do what we can to save him." I said taking Jeremy`s hand. He squeezed it a little. Suddenly we heard someone calling for us.

"Elena, Amy." We turned around and saw Esther.

"What do you want witchy bitch?" I said coldly. "If you wish to save your friend Alaric, I suggest you come with me." Both Elena and I looked at each other. "Jeremy, go inside and get Stefan and Damon now." Elena said without taking her eyes off Esther. Jeremy ran off and left us behind with Esther. "I mean you no harm." That made me laugh. "Why should I trust that? The last time, you wanted to kill me as well because you thought that I wouldn`t survive if Klaus were dead." Esther looked at me. "Willingly or not, you`re coming with me. Both off you." I really didn`t want to go with her. Where was Klaus when you needed him? Elena took my hand. "It`s ok. We can do this together." I looked at my sister and nodded. We needed each other right now. We walked along with Esther in the lead.

* * *

**3-person p.o.v**

Just right after Elena and Amy had gone with Esther, Damon, Stefan and Jeremy came back out. Suddenly the two brothers were stopped by something. "Salt. It`s a binding used for a spell." Stefan said. Jeremy didn`t understand. "We`re trapped here." Damon explained. Damon went back inside to find Bonnie. He found her in a classroom with Jamie, kissing. He turned the lights on. "Sorry to spoil your 7 minutes in heaven. We have a problem."

* * *

**Amy`s p.o.v **

Elena, Esther and I were walking in the cemetery. Not creepy at all. "You`ll have to forgive me for taking you away from the dance this evening but that`s the burden of being the doppelgänger. Your blood is and important binding agent for a witch`s spell." Esther said and continued to walk. "Great. She`s the doppelgänger. Why am I here? Trying to kill me again?" Esther turned and looked at me. "Oh no. By keeping you here, I`m sure my son will come rushing to your rescue. Making him an easy kill." I didn`t want to be the one reason Klaus was killed. I took out my phone but before I could make the call, I was thrown through the air and into a tombstone. It hurts like hell and my phone got crushed. "Please don`t hurt my sister!" Elena said whilst helping me up. "And please. Don`t hurt Alaric."

"She`s not hurting me." Alaric came into view. "Ric!" Elena said and walked towards him but stopped when she saw the way he was looking at her. "What`s going on? What are you doing with him?" I asked Esther. "I`m going to remake him. Make him strong, fast. Like my children. Indestructible. For one final time, I`m going to tap into the dark magic I used a thousand years ago. Like my husband Mikael before him, I`m going to make Alaric into a true hunter. The vampire to end all vampires." I was starting to get afraid. I just wanted Klaus and didn`t know how to get in touch with him. "You can`t create another original. What if he turns out to be an even bigger monster that your children?" Elena asked. "He won`t. Now that he has embraced his darkest aspects. His hate for them is more pure and compromising. And in death it will be magnified." That was when I spoke up. "You don`t know that. You don`t know anything about him." Esther looked smug. "That`s where you`re wrong. Every time he died with that ring, in his brief journey into death, I was there on the other side. I spoke to him. I encouraged him, knowing that every death brought him closer to his true self. Vampires took everything from him, now he`s getting his vengeance." Oh my god. We`re screwed!

* * *

**3-person`s p.o.v.**

Klaus had finally arrived to the dance and he couldn`t find Amy or Rebekah anywhere. He locked eyes on Tyler and his Caroline. Tyler had been away for a long time. He approached them. "Where have you been mate?" He asked Tyler who didn`t look so happy about seeing him. "I`ve been out of town, I just got back." Klaus huffed. "That`s funny. I don`t remember giving you permission to leave in the first place." Klaus looked annoyed. "Have you seen my sister or Amy around here anywhere?" Caroline looked around. "I haven`t seen Rebekah all night but I saw Amy earlier tonight. She left with Jeremy a little while ago." Klaus left them and called Amy. It went straight to voicemail. "Amy, Love where are you. I only came to this dance because of you and you`re not here." I hung up the phone and noticed the salt on the ground. "What is this?" He asked as Stefan approached him. "Your mother is back and she has Elena and Amy." Klaus looked worried and angry and walked after Stefan to where Bonnie was chanting, trying to find the Gilbert sisters. Everyone was watching her. "So, she does this all the time right?" Jamie asked Jeremy. Klaus was getting impatient. He didn`t know if everything were ok with Amy and that put him on edge. "What`s taking so long? Every boundary spell has a loophole." Matt came in to the cafeteria in a rush. "People are walking over the barrier just like that." Jeremy picked up on what Matt was saying. "If Matt and I can go over the barrier, then we can take Esther by ourselves. We just got to find out where she is." Stefan shrugged. "That`s suicide, Jeremy." Klaus lost his patience. He rushed over to Jamie and grabbed his neck, lifting him off the ground. "Suicide would to be disappointing me. Now work your magic, witch. Or I start killing people you fancy." Bonnie was scared. "Let him go." Klaus looked at her smug. "Not until you get us out of here." Stefan stepped forward. "Don`t be stupid Klaus. Bonnie doesn`t give a damn about us. The only reason she`s helping us right now, is to save Caroline and Tyler. If you start killing people she cares about, she`ll tell us all to go to hell." Klaus looked around and back at Bonnie before letting Jamie go. He need Amy to be safe. To be safe right now.

* * *

**Amy`s p.o.v**

We were standing inside the Salvatore tomb. Esther were lighting candles around us. "Ric, this isn`t what you want. This is not who you are." Elena told him. "You don`t know who I am." He snapped back. "You only know the weakest part of me. A man who lost his way, befriending vampires instead of killing them." I stepped forward. "You don`t mean that." He looked at me. "They are all monsters. The blood of their victims is on my hands. Jenna`s blood is on my hands." When he said her name, I felt my tears pressing to come out. Esther approached us by the goblet. "Whenever you`re ready." She said and took Alaric`s hands. This wasn`t happening. This was too messed up. "I`m not going to help you. You would have to kill me." Elena said backing away. "That won`t be necessary." Esther said and used magic to make a cut in Elena`s palm, letting the blood drip into the goblet. "Drink." Esther simply said. Alaric took the goblet and drank Elena`s blood. "Is it finished?" He asked. "Not quite." Esther took the white oak stake and plunged it in his heart. Both Elena and I screamed NO at the same time. I couldn`t believe this was happening.

I sat next to Elena on the ground with Alaric, pulling out the stake. "He`ll wake soon and when he does, he may have some time as his old self. If he does, you can say your goodbyes before the transition is complete." Esther said to us. Elena was angry. "You told me that you wanted to undo the evil you created but this is just as evil." I placed a hand on her shoulder. "Alaric will never become what my children became. I have granted him enough power to complete his task. And when the time is right, he will die." I didn`t understand anything. "How? If he is immortal." "All you need to know is that when all of this is over, we have cleaned the world of vampires once and for all." Elena got up. "Yeah but you`re getting rid of the good along with the bad. You`re no better than Klaus." That stung a little bit. True, he had done many stupid things but he was still my boyfriend. "Am I not? I desire a world where you and your loved once do not suffer at the hands of vampires, like your aunt Jenna did."

Now I was getting angry. "Do not use Jenna as an excuse for what you`ve done!" I got up and stood next to my sister. "It may comfort you that your aunt is not in the same place I was. She doesn`t know of the torment on the other side. Though made a vampire, she remained pure." In some twisted way, that felt comfortable. We heard a twig snap outside of the tomb. Esther went out to check it out and I ran after her. "Don`t move!" I saw Matt standing with a rifle pointed at Esther. "Amy, where`s Elena?" Jeremy said standing on the other side with a crossbow. "Jeremy!" Elena came running out of the tomb. Esther looked from Matt to Jeremy. "How foolish of you. To risk your life for the ones who are going to kill you. But if that is your choice." Esther looked smug again. She did something that made Jeremy and Matt pointing their weapons on each other. "Please don`t kill my brother!" I screamed at her.

I was terrified for losing him. Out of nowhere, Alaric came and stabbed Esther in the back with the stake. "What the hell happened?" He asked and I knew that the good old Alaric were back for a little while. We told Alaric about everything that happened the last few hours. He decided not to complete the transition. I said my goodbye to him and went outside again.

* * *

Klaus stood there with his mother`s corpse. I wanted to cry but couldn`t. Klaus reached out for me and I looked back on the others before grabbing it. I just couldn`t stay there anymore. I looked at Jeremy once before we disappeared. We got back to the mansion and I watched as Klaus put his mother back in her coffin. I went over to Rebekah and pulled the dagger out of her chest. "Are you ok?" Klaus asked me. I looked at him. "I need to change clothes. I`ll be back soon." I went upstairs to our bedroom. I got out of my dress and whilst I was changing, I couldn`t help but think about Jeremy. He was all alone now. He didn`t have any legal guardian anymore. He needed someone. Someone to help him through all this. I packed my bag for travel and went downstairs. I knew what I had to do. I got back to the living room. I saw Klaus standing at the fireplace with a glass of bourbon. I let my bag fall to the floor. "So are you ready to get out of here? We`re leaving the minute Rebekah wakes up." I felt my tears fill up and a huge lump in my throat that was building up. "No, I`m not ready. Because I`m not going with you." Tears was streaming down my face. "What are you talking about? Of course you`re coming with me." Klaus looked at me. "No. I can`t go. Jeremy just lost another guardian in his life. I can`t leave him now. He needs me. My little brother needs me right now. I have to stay here and take care of him." Klaus walked over to me. "Amy, please don`t do this. I need you. I love you." Oh, god. He`s making this a thousand times harder than it already is. "I know you need me but he needs me more. You`re the big, bad hybrid. You`ll survive without me. Jeremy on the other hand, not so much. I`m so sorry for doing this to you. I love you and I always will." I saw the tears streaming down his face and I kissed him passionately. I looked at him once more.

"Goodbye."

I took my bag and left after that. I don`t know how I managed through my tears but I got to the grill were I knew Jeremy and Matt was. They were at the bar taking a shot. I didn`t care at this point about Jeremy drinking. I sat down beside him. "Give me a shot." I told Matt and he gave one to me right away. "What are you doing here? Coming to say goodbye?" Jeremy asked with tears in his eyes. "No, Klaus and I broke up. I`m coming home Jeremy. I told you, you are my brother. I`ll always pick you." Jeremy let his tears fall down and hugged me. Matt poured us another shot. "To Alaric." He said raising his glass. "To Alaric." Jeremy and I replied. We drank our shots and cried a little.

But we did it together as a family.

* * *

**I`m actually crying right now. This chapter is so emotional! I wasn`t planning on this outcome at all. It just happened while I was writing. In addition, I know it goes a little back and forth between the p.o.v, but it was necessary for this chapter. Until next time!**

***cathrineoriginal* **

***Altafan1286: I`m glad she didn`t go too. It hadn`t gone well with the story. I`m not sure if the friendship with the Salvatore`s is coming back again. Maybe. *musiclover246: Here`s your update :D **

***mjsmart2001: Glad you like it and that you`ll continue reading :D **

***Sleiwd: I love their relationship too. You`ll get some of her reactions in the next chapter. I hope you don`t hate the outcome of this chapter. It was a hard decision to make. **

***Natazwe: I`m not quite sure about who I see as Amy. What do you see?**


	20. Chapter 20 If Today Was Your Last Day

**So, here`s the second last chapter. The next one is the last that follows season 3. I hope you`ll like this one. I as always, got emotional. **

**Enjoy! **

**_I do not own The Vampire Diaries, only my OC _**

***cathrineoriginal***

* * *

**If Today Was Your Last Day**

I couldn`t sleep. I felt so numb. I looked at the clock. One in the morning. Jeremy fell asleep an hour ago. I just tossed and turned. I got up and went downstairs there were no point in just lying in bed without sleeping. I took out one of Ric`s whiskey bottles, he didn`t need them anymore. I took a big gulp and sat down on the couch just staring into nothing. I kept on replaying in my head everything that had happened the last 12 hours. Alaric becoming a vampire who hunts vampires but is now most likely dead because he didn`t want to finish the transition. The way I felt when I woke up. The silence and the peace I felt when it was only Klaus and me in our little world. Klaus. I really broke his heart. I can`t believe I did that. I feels like a huge part of me is missing. Jeremy needs me, now more than ever. I did the right thing but I just couldn`t get rid of the image of his face when I broke up with him and left. My tears didn`t stop. It was like couldn`t turn it off. I drank my whiskey and stared into nothingness unable to sleep. By 3 am the bottle was empty and I was drunk but still couldn`t sleep. I wanted to call Klaus and tell him I was sorry but my phone was broken too. Maybe that was for the best. When I finally thought my tears had stopped, I replayed everything in my head again and I cried more than before.

I heard someone moving upstairs not that I cared who it was. "Amy. What are you doing? It`s 3 in the morning." Jeremy came down the stairs.

"I`m drinking my sorrows away, Jer." I told him. "Come on. Let us get you to bed. You need to sleep." I just shook my head. "I can`t sleep Jeremy. Every time I close my eyes, I relive everything that happened tonight. I just can`t do it." Jeremy sat down next to me, trying to comfort me. "I just need some time alone right now Jer. You should go back upstairs to sleep." I moved away from him a little bit and I could hear him sighing. "If you think I`ll leave you alone like this, you`re wrong." Jeremy pulled me into his embrace. I didn`t even fight it. He just let me cry. After what seemed forever, I fell asleep. Jeremy tucked a blanket around me and fell asleep too.

I groaned when I heard someone knocking on the door in the morning. I looked over at the clock on the wall. It was only 07:15. Jeremy were still fast asleep on the couch. I got up and felt the hangover in my head. I opened the door and was surprised to see Rebekah standing in front of me. "Wow. You look like crap." I sighed. "What are you doing here Rebekah?" I gave me a sad smile. "You`re coming with me. You need this. You have 15 minutes to get a shower and to get dressed. Go." I didn`t even protest I went quickly upstairs and took a shower and got dressed. I wasn`t in the mood for anything other than sweatpants. I went downstairs again and Rebekah was waiting outside. "Don`t you look dashing." I wasn`t in the mood for this right now. "Please don`t start Rebekah. I`m sure Klaus told you what happened yesterday?" Rebekah looked at me. "Yes he did." I took a deep breath. "Good. Because I don`t want to talk about it right now. It`s too soon." Rebekah understood. When we got to the school, I understood what she wanted from me. "You want me to help you clean, don`t you? You`re unbelievable!" Rebekah snorted. "What? You need something else to think about, well here you go." I knew she was right. "Fine. Let`s get this over with." Rebekah an I cleaned for a little bit when Caroline came in. "Where`s Matt?" She asked us rudely. "Matt bailed. He got called into work in the last minute." Rebekah said and continued cleaning. "You`re late. Cleaning committee started at 8 o`clock." Rebekah said out of boredom. "It`s like 8.02." I really didn`t need to listen to their bickering. Not today anyway. "Can we please just get along today? I can`t stand the fighting." Both Caroline and Rebekah nodded. "I`m sorry about your mom. I know you hated her but still." Caroline said to Rebekah. "Thank you and I`m sorry about your teacher. He seemed like a pretty great guy." Rebekah answered. "He was." I felt my tears pressing again. Rebekah saw this. "Amy, why don`t you and I go over and start at the gym?" I nodded and followed her, leaving Caroline behind.

We walked down the hallway, when someone approached us. "Ric!" I said with a shock. "You`re supposed to be dead." Rebekah said filled with fear. "I am." He said coldly. Rebekah tried to get past him but he pinned her against the lockers. "Amy, run. NOW!" She choked out. I started to run but I wasn`t fast enough. Once again, I felt my head smashing against the lockers and everything went black.

* * *

**3-person p.o.v **

_Gilbert house _

Jeremy and Elena were in Jenna and Ric`s old room painting the walls. Stefan walks up to them.

"A little darker huh?" He asked them as they continue painting. "It was the only color we had." Elena said. "That`s what happens when you start painting at the crack of dawn." Jeremy replied. "I`m sorry but Amy woke me up. It`s not my fault she left that early." Elena complained. "Wait. Amy`s still in town? I thought she would leave with Klaus." Jeremy turned to him. "Didn`t you hear? She broke up with him last night to stay here with me. She`s totally broken up about it. I found her drinking at three in the morning. She didn`t fell asleep before four thirty in the morning." Stefan looked shocked. "Where is she now?" "I don`t know. She left me a note saying she would be back in a few hours." Stefan looked at them as they painted. "Don`t you guys think it`s a little soon to do this?" he asked. "We have to keep moving. If we don`t, we start thinking and we don`t want to think." Elena looked heartbroken. "Do you need any help?" He asked smiling. Jeremy didn`t like that. "So, are you guys back together or something?" Both Elena and Stefan started to stutter. "I was just checking on you guys, after everything." Jeremy put down his brush. "Well, I`m fine. If you are being the good-guy again, the do the right thing. Give us one day. One day without any vampires in it." Jeremy left the room. Leaving the two alone. "He didn`t mean that." Elena said. "Yeah he did."

The doorbell rang. "I`ll get that." Stefan went downstairs to open it. It was Damon with Bonnie and she had blood on her neck. "We have a problem." He said and went inside.

_Mikaelson mansion_

Rebekah walked in to where Klaus was packing things into boxes. "Alaric Saltzman tried to kill me." He looked at her. "Alaric Saltzman is supposed to be dead." "Well he`s not and he`s a vampire, thanks to mother`s spell with a white oak stake that can`t kill him. He`s strong Nik, too strong." Klaus locked on of the boxes. "Where is he now?" "Stuck at school without a daylight ring but as soon at the dark falls, he will come after us. We need to leave now." Klaus looked at her for a moment. He could see she was terrified. "Fine. Let me grab Elena and we`ll be on our way." Rebekah looked a little angry and scared at the same time. "Forget Elena you don`t need your stupid hybrids!" "What I need is protection from Esther`s continuing assaults against us."

Rebekah was starting to get inpatient. "We can protect each other. Like we always have." Klaus stood there like he we considering it. "I`m not leaving without her." He said and walked away from her. "What about Amy? Do you really think she will let you take Elena away like that? She`s Jeremy`s sister too you know." Klaus stopped when he heard her mention Amy`s name. "I don`t care. She left me."

With that, he walked out of the mansion.

* * *

**Amy`s p.o.v **

I woke up with an even bigger headache that I did this morning. I lying on one of the desks in Alaric`s old classroom. "Son of a bitch! Why did you have to bang my head against the lockers? I already had a massive headache. I didn`t need another one." I looked over and saw Caroline chained up to one of the other desks with vervain rope in her mouth and one pencil stuck into both of her hands. "Caroline! Are you ok?" She was scared and tears were streaming down her face. Ric was sitting at his desk, playing whit the white oak stake. "Why are you doing this to us Ric? Let us go. We haven`t done anything to you." Alaric only chuckled. "Oh but you have though. Let`s get your sister down her, shall we?"

Alaric took his phone out and called Elena.

**_"Whoever this is, it`s not funny." _**

_"Who else would it be?"_

_**"Ric!" **_

_"Now, listen closely. I`m at the school. I have Caroline and your sister. And if you want to keep them alive, I need you to get in your car and drive down here. If you tell anyone where you`re going, I will kill them. Starting with your sister."_

Alaric hung up the phone. "Now, all we got to do is wait." He said to us with an evil grin on his face. "You`re a sick bastard!" I spat at him. Because of that comment, he took a glass full of some kind of liquid and threw it all over me. Wolf's bane. I fell to the floor in pure agony. It hurts everywhere I screamed at the top of my lungs. I felt like I would pass out soon.

I wanted to charge him back but I knew that it was stupid. He wouldn`t hesitate to kill me. Why did Rebekah have to drag me here today? I could`ve stayed in bed feeling sorry for myself. I wonder if Rebekah had told Klaus that I was here. On the other hand, maybe she thought I got away when I ran. I just hoped he wouldn`t come here to rescue me. It would be his death. I didn`t want the love of my life get himself killed because of me.

* * *

**3-person p.o.v **

Klaus was pacing back and forth on the Gilbert front porch. He was looking for a way in. He wanted Elena. Although, all he really wanted was Amy but he couldn`t hear her heartbeat in there. Where could she be? He looked down on the paper that laid beside the doormat and he suddenly had an idea. Inside the house, Stefan ran upstairs to check on Elena. He went in to Jenna`s bedroom but only found Jeremy. "Where`s Elena?" "I don`t know, she was here a few minutes ago." Jeremy told him. Stefan ran downstairs again. "Where is she?" Damon asked. "She`s not here." "What do you mean, she`s not here? Where did she go?" Bonnie steps out of the kitchen. "What`s going on?" Damon walks over to the window. "Klaus wants in. We have to keep him out." Klaus was getting very impatient and threw the newspaper against the window. "Duck!" Damon managed to say before the window was shattered and glass flew everywhere. They were all on the floor, waiting for the next hit. It didn`t come.

"I think you probably gonna want to let me in!" Klaus shouted from the street. He`s fed up with this. Klaus looked around and walked over to the other side of the road. He held onto a picket fence and started to smile viciously. He had a plan. Inside the house, everyone was worried. "Elena`s car is gone." Now they didn`t know what to think. "Why wouldn`t Elena tell anyone where she was going?" Bonnie asked. No one could reply because of the football crashing the front door open and Klaus standing in the doorway. He threw pieces of the picket fence inside the house almost hitting Damon but he got away. "Missed me!" He yelled at him. The others took cover behind the kitchen counter. Whilst Klaus and Damon threw wood at each other. Stefan`s phone rang.

_**"Alaric." **_

Klaus came back with a propane tank and a newspaper on fire. Stefan stepped forward. "Put it out." He said to Klaus. "Come outside and make me." What surprised Klaus was that Stefan stepped outside. "Elena`s not here. Alaric has her, Caroline and Amy and he will kill them if you don`t give yourself over to him." Jeremy came running towards them. "Is Amy at the school? Why would she be there?" Klaus let go of the paper and the tank. "I know you`re not asking me to walk in to a certain death?" Klaus didn`t want to show that he was scared for Amy. He loved her so much and didn`t want anything to happen to her.

"I wish I could but unfortunately, if Alaric kills you, there`s a ¼ chance that we die too." Damon came outside. "I`ll take those odds." He said smirking. "It`s a 100 percent chance that Tyler dies." Stefan put in. "I`ll take those odds too." Damon replied. "Why don`t we just figure out a way to put Alaric down?" Stefan suggested to Klaus.

They stood on the porch for a little while. "How about this. Damon sneaks in to distract Alaric while Stefan grabs Elena and Caroline and carries them to safety." Damon rolled his eyes. "That`s a great idea. What`s to stop me from getting killed instantly?" Klaus looked smug. "Nothing." Damon walked closer to him. "Amy`s in there. Aren`t you sort of a couple, or is that already over?" Stefan knew that this was the wrong buttons too push. Amy was a bad call to bring up right now. "This isn`t helping much." Stefan said. Bonnie stepped outside. "I might have an idea. My mom used a desiccation spell on Mikael that mobilized him for over 15 years. If I get it, I might be able to use it on Alaric." Klaus didn`t look so convinced about the idea. "But even with this spell, we`re going to need a lot of vampire muscles. Including yours."

Klaus thought about it for a little bit and turned to Bonnie. "Just so we`re clear. The sun sets in about 8 hours. We don`t succeed before then, Elena would be dead, I`ll be gone and you`re left to defend for yourselves." He didn`t really mean all of that. He knew he wouldn`t be able to leave before he knew that Amy were safe. He just didn`t say it.

* * *

**Amy`s p.o.v **

Caroline was quietly sobbing and I sat on the floor a little lightheaded after the rough treatment I had been served since I got up involuntary this morning. All three of us snapped our heads up when we heard someone in the hallway. "Right on time." Alaric said and just waited for Elena to enter in the doorway.

When I saw her standing there, all I wanted was for her to get out of here. "Let them go, Alaric!" She told him. He gestured for her that she could move forward. "Go ahead. Save them yourself." I knew this was a trick. Elena rushed to Caroline. She started to pull out the pencils but then Alaric slammed it hard down through her hand again. Making Caroline scream in pain. I was still lying on the floor, not strong enough to get up yet. It was a lot of wolf`s bane. "You said that you would let them go!" Elena screamed at Alaric. "How many times have I told you Elena? Stop trusting vampires!" He was standing close to her face whilst saying that. Elena stumbled backwards and got to me, helping me up so that I was sitting in a chair.

"You should`ve just stayed away. It would have been safer for you to go with Klaus, than being here with that bastard." I said pointing at Ric. "Caroline`s my best friend and your my sister. I wouldn`t have done it any differently if I had the choice again." Elena told me stroking my hair. She was actually being a good sister to me right now. I had to save her somehow. I just didn`t know how.

After some time, Alaric took off the gag Caroline had in her mouth. She started to heal up rather quickly but she was still weak. He dipped it in vervain again and all of us knew what he was going to do. I`ve gotten some of my strength back and got up. "Alaric, please stop this." I told him. "Sit down!" He growled at me and pushed me back down to sit. "This keeps the vervain in her system. It`s like inhaling razorblades with every breath." Caroline screamed in agony. Elena tried to comfort her. "Why are you doing this?" Elena asked. Alaric picked up the stake and looked at her. "I`m making it easier for you to put her out of her misery." Both Elena and I looked afraid. "What? No!" I knew that Alaric meant for Elena to kill Caroline. "Isn`t this what you wanted, Elena? To kill vampires? You could be a hunter." Elena shoved his hand away. "No! I won`t do it."

Alaric then yanked me up from my seat, making me whimper in pain. "Do it or I swear to god I will hurt your sister. "Elena. Don`t do it." I said before Alaric broke my wrist. I screamed out in pain. Elena didn`t know what to do. I shook my head at her. The pain got even more intense when he snapped my collarbone as well. My scream was antagonizing. He then threw me across the classroom making me black out for a minute.

What I didn`t know, was that our rescue party were just right outside in the parking lot and all the supernatural creatures could hear me screaming in pain.

"Why are you doing this?" Elena asked as I remained on the floor. "Because you need me. Because you are an 18-year-old girl without parents and no guidance about what is wrong or right anymore." "Look at you. How is this right?" Elena asked pointing at Caroline. "She`s a murderer. She told me she killed someone and liked it. No how is that right? Listen up Elena. Your parents led the council. It was their lives' mission to keep this town safe. They weren`t dead for 6 months before you undid it all." I got up in sitting position. "You don`t know anything about them!" I snapped at Ric.

"Why, am I wrong? Do you actually think that they are proud of the two of you?" He got down on eyelevel with Elena. If you don`t side with the humans, you`re just as bad as them." "Good thing I`m not completely human then." I mumble under my breath. He gave me a dirty look before bringing attention to Elena again handing her the stake. "Now. Kill her or I`ll do it for you and I`ll make it hurt." Alaric grabbed my sister and forced the stake into her hands. I tried to get up and stop her but she turned on Alaric and tried to stab him instead. "I thought I taught you better than that." He said whilst holding a tight grip on her hand. "You did." Elena said and smashed the glass filled with vervain in his face. Making him scream in agony. Elena managed to get Caroline free she grabbed a hold of me. "Get help!" Elena said and with help from Caroline, we zoomed down the hall.

We stopped for a brief second to see if he was following us. Suddenly someone came up on us from behind and grabbed us. I freaked out and tried to scream but someone clamped their hand over my mouth. "Shh. It`s me. You`re going to be ok, love." It was Klaus. Stefan had Caroline on the other side of him. "Klaus! He`s going to kill you. You have to get out of here." I said and I started to panic. "Don`t worry about me love. I`ll be fine. Let Caroline take you home and do not leave your house. Do you understand?" I nodded as he let go of me. "Be careful." I told him. Klaus kissed my forehead. "Always little wolf." He and Stefan disappeared down the hall and Caroline grabbed me and took me home.

* * *

I felt like I was just pacing around my living room. No one told me what was going on. I didn`t know if my sister were dead or if Klaus was dead. After a few hours, my phone rang. It was Tyler.

_ "Tyler?What`s going on?" _

**_"You need to get to the mansion right now. Klaus has Elena and plans to drain her of her blood. You`re the only one he will listen to." _**

_"I`m on my way."_

I hung up and drove the fast as I could.

When I reached the mansion, I ran inside. "Klaus! Are you here?" I found him alone in his bedroom. I was so glad to see him still alive. I ran over to him and hugged him. "I`m glad you`re ok." He held on tight. "Everything is fine, love." I couldn`t help myself and I kissed him.

"Klaus. Please don`t let my sister die. I need her and so does Jeremy." I rested my forehead against his. "I don`t want to but she`s linked to Alaric. As long as Elena is alive, Alaric is alive." "We can just run and keep her safe and then when she dies of old age, he will be gone." I tried to get through to him. "I will not let you spend the rest of your life running away just like I did. I don`t want that for you." Klaus looked deeply into my eyes. "I would rather spend my life running with you than to lose any more family."

Klaus was about to say something, then he stopped at zoomed out of the room. I followed him into the living room. There I saw Tyler helping Elena out of the chair and she was weak. "So much for that sire bond." Klaus was pissed. Tyler got up and stood up for himself. "I`m not your little bitch anymore." Now Klaus just looked amused. "How did you break the sire bond?" "By breaking every bone in my body a hundred times for the girl I love." Wow. Tyler must love Caroline very much. "That`s impossible." Klaus looked shocked. "Is it? Or maybe real love is stronger than fake loyalty but what would you know about that?" Tyler glanced my way. He knew Klaus loved me and that Klaus understood what he was talking about.

"You should be thanking me. I gave you a gift. I took away your misery." This is going to end badly. "You don`t give a crap about me. You just don`t want to be alone." Tyler was being harsh but it was necessary.

He walked back to Elena and helped her up. Klaus charged at them, making Elena falls backwards and hit her head. Klaus slammed Tyler against the wall. "Goodbye Tyler." Klaus said ready to kill him. Everything went so fast. Out of nowhere, Damon and Stefan came in and manhandled Klaus. They were doing the spell they intended for Alaric.

"No!" I screamed but before I could move, Caroline was there holding me back. She was too strong for me to handle and I only stood there screaming for them to stop. Klaus kept his eyes on me. I could feel the pain through his eyes. He could feel my pain. It killed him seeing me so upset. He slowly turned grey and they let him fall to the floor. "Let me go!" I told Caroline. "I`m sorry Amy, I can`t." I was angry, hurt and tears streaming down my face. "Let me go or I swear to god I will bit you and I won`t regret it!" Caroline let me go and I ran over to Klaus.

"No, no, no,no,no!" I fell to my knees beside him. He still had his eyes open and he could see me. "I love you, I love you, I love you." I told him utterly broken to a million pieces.

I could feel everyone staring at me. They didn`t look at me in disgust, just pure heartbreak. They knew how hard this was for me. But they had to do it. I just couldn`t see it. They took Klaus away but I remained on the floor. I couldn`t move. I was devastated. Caroline tried to move me but I wouldn`t let her. Even Stefan, Tyler and Damon tried but nothing. "Call Jeremy." I heard Stefan mumble.

After 15 minutes, Jeremy and Bonnie came through the door. "Where is she?" Jeremy asked. Then he saw me sitting on the floor not moving. "Hey, Amy come on. Let me take you home." He lifted me up and brought me out to his car. I didn`t say anything I just sat there. I was in shock. We got home and Jeremy place me on the couch.

I didn`t even register that people came over. They were all standing in the kitchen. All except Damon and Stefan. They were responsible for hiding Klaus` body. They didn`t even tell me where they were taking him. I heard them all talking in the kitchen about Klaus and how wonderful it was now that he was gone. Even Jeremy did that.

**"To a Klaus – free life."** They said all at once. They took theirs shots and then they noticed me standing in the kitchen.

"Amy, I." Jeremy started. I just shook my head and ran upstairs. I just wanted to be alone. This wasn`t happening. I paced around Jeremy`s room pulling my hair. I felt lost, like I didn`t know what to do. I could still hear them downstairs, still celebrating. I needed Klaus back. I wanted him back and it was only one person who could make that happen. One man who could help me to at least knowing where they were taking him.

I took Jeremy`s phone out of the charger and dialed a number I never thought I'd use in a long time.

The phone rang three times before someone answered.

_**"Hello?" **_

_"Elijah? It`s me, Amy. I really need your help."_

* * *

**How did you like this chapter? I never expected Amy to call Elijah but it just popped into my head. I hope I`ll publish the next chapter sometime tomorrow but if not, it won`t come up before Tuesday. I have school tomorrow and the day off on Tuesday. **

**Until next time! **

***cathrineoriginal* **

***Sleiwd: I`m so sorry! It broke my heart too. However, it was the right thing to do. Jeremy needed her more and she had told him earlier that she would always choose her brother but it was still hard to write. **

***natazwe: Not so bad but I wrote in the first chapter that Amy has warm golden blond hair and dark blue eyes. Maybe that helps somewhat? :) **

***mjsmart2001: Here is your update. I want Klamy back together too, if you continue to read, you`ll get answers. Thank you so much for your kind words! **

***snmuenst: I cried when I wrote that between them. It was so hard and to knowing she only did it for her brother, made it so much harder to write!**


	21. Chapter 21 If I Die Young

**I give you the last chapter that follows season 3. I can`t believe I have written 21 chapters already. **

**And it`s more to come! I hope you`ll like it. Enjoy! **

**_I do not own The Vampire Diaries, only my OC. _**

***cathrineoriginal***

* * *

**If I Die Young**

_"If I die young _

_Bury me in satin _

_Lay me down _

_On a bed of roses_

_ Sink me in the river_

_ At dawn_

_ Send me away_

_ With the words_

_Of a love song."_

_"If i die young" - The Band Perry_

* * *

When I got off the phone with Elijah, we agreed to meet as soon as possible. He jumped in the car back to Mystic Falls after he found out what happened to his brother. I was looking forward to seeing him. I felt a little stray of hope. I sat down on Jeremy`s bed and tried to relax a bit. Boy was I wrong.

"Elena! Wake up!" I heard Jeremy scream out. I ran in to Jenna`s room. Elena laid on the floor unconscious and bleeding from her nose.

"Amy, call 911!" I ran back to Jeremy`s room and called. The paramedic got here rather quickly and Jeremy and I followed in my car.

We stayed at the hospital for over an hour with no news and I had to go meet Elijah soon. I was meeting him in a half an hour.

"Jer, I`m so sorry, I have to go. I have some place I need to be. Are you going to be ok?" Jeremy nodded at me.

"I`ll call Caroline and Tyler. Just go and please be safe big sister." I smiled at my little brother. "I promise."

I ran out of there and got in my car to drive towards the end of town, to the clearing of the woods. This is where he told me to meet him. I didn`t feel safe here. Not with Alaric running around. God knows what he will do if he finds me here. I heard a gush of wind and someone touching my shoulder. I screamed out in panic.

"Amy, calm down! It`s me." Elijah tried to calm me down.

"Don`t do that. Don`t sneak up on people. Did you not hear what I told you on the phone?" Elijah looked at me with kindness.

"My apologies, Amy. Are you all right?" I felt my tears press again and shook my head. "No. I`m not ok."

Then I did something he didn`t expect. I jumped into his arms and hugged him. I felt so much better, knowing Klaus` brother was here. At first, he got completely stiff and then he put his arms around me comforting me.

"Everything will be fine, Amy." I was at the verge of losing it. I was trembling so hard.

"You don`t know that. What if they hurt him? I heard Damon and Stefan said something about throwing him in the ocean. If they do that, it would be really hard to find him." I was just rambling.

"If they do that, I will personally make their lives a living hell." Elijah were serious. "What can you do to help?" I asked him.

"I can make a deal with them. They give me Niklaus and we will scatter to the ends of the earth away from Alaric." I nodded but not convinced.

"They would never let you have him for that." Elijah sighed. "I know. I have to make the promise to them not to revive him for as long as Elena lives." My stomach turned. That would mean as long as I lived to but that was a small price to pay.

"Then I want to come with you." I told him. "I don`t want to stay here with my family. I want to go with you and Rebekah." Elijah took my hand. "I can`t do that to you. Spending your whole life on the run. It`s not for you." I took a deep breath. "I don`t have a life here anymore Elijah. Please don`t make me stay. I don`t want to." I started to get worked up again.

"Hey, hey. Let us just get through this first and then we`ll decide what to do later, ok? I promise you I`ll consider it." I felt relived. "Thank you. Besides. You owe me. I stood up for you remember?" Elijah smiled at me. "Of course I remember. I`ll never forget it." He kissed my forehead and took my hand.

"Let`s go and talk to your sister and the others."

I didn`t know how they would react to me calling Elijah and I was nervous. Would Elena hate me? We stood outside my house. We could hear Matt, Elena and Stefan talking. I opened the door quietly. "I`m done with the couch." I heard Elena say. I felt the need to stand behind Elijah. I don`t know why. When Elena saw us, she froze. She just looked at us. "Stefan." She called out. Both Stefan and Matt came to view. "Elijah." Stefan said calmly and confirmative. "Hello again." Elijah looked directly at Stefan and seem a little protective of me. As if he thought, they would hurt me.

* * *

**3-person p.o.v. **

Jeremy was at the Grill picking up some food. "Thanks man and thank you for keeping the kitchen open for me."

At the same time, someone shoved a beer over to him. Jeremy looked up and saw Alaric. "We need to talk. I need you to tell me where they keeping Klaus` body." Alaric said calmly. Jeremy looked insecure.

"I don`t know and even if I did, why would I tell you?" Alaric looked annoyed. "Elena`s association with vampires almost got her killed tonight. Did you ever get that?" "Yes I did." "And yet she can`t seem to cut them out of her life. But I can and with your help, I can kill them all. Find out where Klaus` body is hidden, I`ll kill him and his siblings and when I die, the world would be free from vampires."

"But the only way for you to die, is for Elena to die." Jeremy told him. "Then lock me up. Let Bonnie put a spell on me like she did Klaus, let Elena live a long and healthy human life and her life is over, mine will be too." Alaric pulled out the white oak stake. "This is the only weapon on earth that could kill them. I`m going to get Klaus either way Jeremy. Be on the right side of this." Jeremy didn`t know what to think and got out of the grill before Alaric could do or say anything else.

* * *

**Amy`s p.o.v**

Everyone sat around the dining table and I felt like they all stared at me, sitting next to Elijah. They all waited for him to speak.

"All we need is to take that stake away from him. Once he`s been disarmed and the weapon is in my possession, my family will scatter to the ends of the earth and Alaric will follow us." Elijah gave me a glance when he said family. Maybe he wanted me to come with him after all. Stefan crossed his arms on the table.

"And you all just run?"

"We have done it before. Klaus and Rebekah spent better part of a thousand years evading my father. What`s another half century while Elena is able to live out the rest of her natural life."

Elena looked at me for a moment before speaking up. "We finally got rid of Klaus, Elijah. After everything he`s done to us. I can`t just let you bring him back."

I shifted uncomfortable in my chair. I felt so out of place. They didn`t think about the fact that they were discussing my boyfriend`s future. Scratch that, ex-boyfriend. Elijah noticed this.

"I give you my word, Elena that I will not revive Klaus within yours, not even within your children`s lifetimes. Maybe finally it will teach him some manors." Elijah said leaning back in his seat giving my hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Why should she trust you? All you`ve ever done is screwing her over." Matt finally spoke up.

"And for that I am deeply ashamed but know this. She could`ve easily been dead the minute I walked through that door tonight, so Elena I`ll give it up to you to make the final decision, whether to trust me or not."

For a second no one said anything before Damon`s voice came out of the speaker on the phone. "Not! Hello? Did that concussion give you brain damage? His lunatic siblings will kill you the first chance they get."

I was too restless to sit still and went out to the kitchen to get me something to drink.

"Rebekah and Kol will honor the terms. If you return Klaus` body to us, Elena will come to no harm. Do we have a deal?"

Damon spoke up again. "No, no, no, no, no! Did I mention no?" Stefan sighed and looked away from Elena. "Elena, it`s up to you." Elena looked at Elijah.

"Why do you want Klaus` body?" Elijah looked at me for a moment. "He`s my brother. We remain together and he`s your sister`s boyfriend. I promised her to look after him for her." Elena and everyone looked at me and I felt like I was going to cry but Elena was my sister, she knew that all of this is difficult for me, and she didn`t want to make it even worse for me.

"We have a deal." It felt like a huge weight been lifted off my shoulders and I felt a single tear escape my eye.

* * *

**3-person p.o.v**

_Lockwood Mansion_

Tyler and Caroline barged through the door of Tyler`s home.

"Mom?" He called out after his mother. "In here sweety!" Carol Lockwood called out. They got into the living room were also sheriff Forbes was standing

"What`s going on?" Tyler asked when he saw how concerned his mother was.

"Alaric outted us to the council. He told them everything. The whole council knows what you are."

"He`s got them looking for Klaus and then they`re gonna come looking for you. You can`t be here when they do." Liz said afraid.

"You both need to get out of town." Carol nodded and turned to Tyler. "I pulled together some cash and we`ll get you some new identification and we`ll get school records."

She handed them two envelopes. "Wait, you want us to run?" Tyler asked his mother. "We can`t protect you anymore." Liz told him.

Caroline was freaking out. "We can`t just pack up and leave!" Carol gave them a sad look.

"You can`t stay here. If you do, you`re going to end up dead. You don`t have a choice."

Carol and Liz gave them hugs and kisses and left them alone to talk after that. Caroline paced around the living room.

"We can`t just leave town." She said freaking out. "Yes we can." Tyler argued. "Our friends needs us." "Yes Care, I know but our moms needs us to stay alive. Look, Stefan and Damon are going to do whatever it takes to protect themselves but this is our lives. So let me protect you."

Tyler would do anything for his Caroline. She knew that. "I will go anywhere with you. If we have to spend the rest of our lives running, I will run with you. But first, I have to help our friends."

Tyler understood that he had to give Caroline that. Because that was what kind of person, she was. Always backing up her friends. "I`ll get some stuff together and meet you at the cell in two hours." "I have to call Bonnie first." Caroline started. "I`ll call Bonnie. You go help the others. Tyler told her. Caroline nodded, gave him a kiss and left in a hurry.

* * *

**Amy`s p.o.v**

After the agreement between Elijah and my sister, Jeremy came in and told us about Alaric confronting him and wanting him to help him killing Klaus. I started shaking again, afraid of what could happen. Elijah put his hand on my shoulder, trying to steady me a little. I didn`t even notice him doing it.

"We have to lead him on the wrong trail." Stefan said. Elijah nodded. "Yes we do."

I zoned out of the conversation. Jeremy picked up his phone and called Alaric.

Within seconds, he answered.

**_"Yes?" _**

_"I know where Klaus` body is." _

**_"Good. Tell me." _**

_"Damon`s on his way to bury him in the woods off route 12. I`ll text you with the specifics." _

**_"Thank you Jeremy. You`re doing the right thing for your sister." _**

_"I know." _

Alaric hang up and Jeremy looked at me. "He bought it."

It made me feel better but I couldn`t shake the feeling like something could go wrong. I went up to Jeremy`s bedroom. I needed a little time alone. I could hear Elena and Stefan talk with each other in her room. I knew very well how much both Stefan and Damon loved Elena. In some way, I felt a little jealous. Stefan was a great person. He used to be my best friend. He told me so much about his feelings for her when we were on the road with Klaus. Why couldn`t I love someone a little less complicated than Klaus? Why not someone like Stefan or even Damon? I walked by Elena`s bedroom just in time to see Stefan kissing her. I felt a sting in my heart. Elena could kiss the one she love, why couldn`t I? I went downstairs, seeing Elijah standing in the doorway with Rebekah.

"I thought maybe you wanted to come with me to pick up your boyfriend?" Rebekah asked me. I got a huge smile on my face. Of course, I wanted to go. I walked up to Elijah.

"I wanted to thank you for doing all of this. For being there for me." I gave him a hug.

"Amy, I know how much you love my brother. You are a good friend. You`re like a sister to Rebekah. You`re not afraid to tell Kol off. I consider you as a part of my family. No matter what may happen." He kissed the top of my head before Rebekah and I zoomed away to get Klaus back to his family.

_Storage unit outside Mystic Falls. _

I was a little nervous as the elevator moved down. I was one-step closer to Klaus. Even though I couldn`t wake him. Rebekah noticed this.

"Don`t worry. Everything will work out ok. I just know it." She told me and squeezed my hand. "I really hope so." I said in a low voice.

When the doors opened, I felt all over my body that something wasn`t right.

"Damon? Damon where are you?" Rebekah called out. I clung on to Rebekah and then she felt the same.

We slowly walked through the corridors, not talking. I was afraid to breathe. We came to a corridor full of open units. We found that strange.

"I don`t like this, Rebekah. Something is wrong."

We walked a little further down and then we heard a noise. I tensed up. Suddenly someone came up from behind us and dragged us to the side clamping a hand over our mouths. It was Damon and I knew something was wrong. I knew that Alaric was here.

We took Klaus` coffin and ran towards Damon`s car. Just as we were getting the coffin into the car, Alaric appeared in front of us, slamming Rebekah and me against the car and threw us out of the way. Damon tried to defend us but Alaric only kicked him away, making him landing next to us. The next thing I know, Alaric opens Klaus` coffin and takes the stake out. I could see Klaus looking at me and I was screaming from the top of my lungs to make him stop. Both Rebekah and I cried our hearts out as the stake pierced through Klaus` heart. Damon had to use all his strength to keep us back. Alaric only looked at us.

"Next." He simply said pointing at Rebekah.

"Rebekah, take Amy with you and get the hell out of here now!" I didn`t want to leave but she grabbed me before I could do anything about it. We knew that Alaric were after us and Rebekah zoomed through the forest, leaving trails everywhere. He didn`t catch up with us. The farther we got away from Klaus, the pain and emptiness in my heart only grew more.

* * *

**3-person p.o.v**

_ Damon sat on the floor by the car. He grabbed his phone and called his brother. _

**_"Damon." _**

_"Bad news brother. Alaric staked Klaus. He`s dead." _

**_"I feel ok. Do you feel anything?" _**

_"No." _

**_"It took Sage about an hour to get sick."_**

_ "Yeah, or Klaus lied about being the sire of our bloodline." _

**_"If he wasn`t lying, an hour isn`t enough to get you back to Mystic Falls." _**

_"Sad we`re not getting our epic goodbye Stefan?" _

**_"Not us, You and Elena."_**

_ "Well. Then you get to say goodbye for the both of us brother. Call me if you cough up a lung." _

Back in the woods of Mystic Falls, Stefan hang up the phone with Damon. He couldn`t believe he was going to die.

"Stefan, Elena`s not at home." Jeremy said. Stefan turned to look at Jeremy. "Matt and I thought it would be safer for her out of town." Stefan was in denial. He was mumbling to himself about Klaus lying and that everything was fine.

Elijah and Caroline appeared suddenly. "What happened?" No words needed to be shared. Everyone knew that Klaus was dead. Jeremy called Matt to tell them the news.

Caroline was devastated. She ran back to the cell she needed to see Tyler now.

"Tyler!" She ran down the stairs completely in tears. Tyler came over to her and hugged her. "Sorry, I was occupied with Bonnie." Tyler tried to comfort his girlfriend. "What happened?" "Klaus` dead. He died." Caroline managed to say between her sobs. Tyler was scared but he remained calm for Caroline. "You`re going to be fine Caroline. Nothing is going to happen to you. When you get through this, please tell my mom I left town." Caroline nodded and kissed him. Suddenly, Tyler cried out in pain and started coughing. This was it. He was dying. He yelled for Caroline to leave and she fled when she saw his bones breaking.

* * *

**Amy`s p.o.v **

Rebekah and I reached the woods of Mystic Falls. I was numb. I didn`t know what to feel. Klaus was gone forever. I didn`t have anything left. The love of my life was never coming back. I looked over to Rebekah. She was barley holding it together as well. We found Elijah in the woods. Rebekah spoke up.

"He`s gone, Elijah. We couldn`t stop it. There were nothing none of us could do." Rebekah was crying. I couldn`t bring myself to do it. I was in denial. Elijah held his sister in a tight hug. "Tyler Lockwood is dead." When I heard that, my head snapped up.

"Damon and Stefan?" I said in a whisper. "They are still alive. I thought Klaus turned their bloodline. It wasn`t me or Kol." Elijah said. "Not me either." Rebekah shook her head.

Elijah looked at me. He saw how heartbroken I was. He walked up to me. "You are coming with us when we leave. It`s what Klaus would have wanted. For us to keep you safe and I intend to honor his wishes." All I could do was to nod.

"No!" Rebekah said suddenly. "I`m done with running and hiding." I saw the look in her eyes and I knew what she was thinking.

"Rebekah, please don`t do this." She looked at me with a sadness in her eyes. "I`m sorry Amy but I have to do this. Please don`t hate me." With that, she was gone and I lost it.

Elijah had to hold me back. "No, she can`t do this! I can`t lose more loved ones!" I was struggling against him with no impact at all. I collapsed sobbing.

"He`s gone. Oh my god! He`s really gone." I couldn`t control my emotions. I was crying so violently.

All Elijah could do, was to hold on to me and he tried everything to sooth me. I was inconsolable. The both of us sat on the forest floor hugging each other and crying. Klaus was dead. He was not coming back. How am I going to move on from this?

* * *

_Lockwood cellar_

_ Bonnie walked down the stairs to the Lockwood cellar, looking around for something. "I know you`re here." She called out to the darkness. Someone stepped forward. Tyler Lockwood. "I must say, you really did that spell brilliantly. I never thought you could actually do it." Bonnie walked up to him. "I did it to save my friends and my mother, not you." Tyler looked at her. The spirits won`t be happy with you." "They don`t get to tell me what to do anymore. I`m done being pushed around by everyone." _

_"I did it because I wanted to…. Klaus…."_

* * *

**That was the end of me following season 3. Next chapter will be about the beginning of season 4. I hope you liked this chapter. It was one of the most difficult chapters yet. Please give me your opinion. **

**Until next time! **

***cathrineoriginal* **

***andreaswf: Thank you so much for your kind words. I hoped you liked this chapter as well and liked the bonding between Elijah and Amy.**

** *Sleiwd: I know! It was breaking my heart. Nothing ever goes right for that girl. I just hope she gets a little more luck in the next chapters. I hope you liked this chapter! **

***mjsmart2001: Thank you so much! Hope this is a chapter you liked as well! **

***Sherry: I know it was so sad. Amy can`t catch a break. **

***snmuenst: Thank you so much! Your words means so much! It gives me inspiration to keep on writing.**


	22. Chapter 22 Here We Go Again

**Wow! Thank you guys so much! After the last chapter I posted, I got almost 30 new reviews on my story! Now I`m over a 100 reviews! It`s unbelievable! **

**Anyways. Here is chapter 22. **

**Enjoy! **

**_I do not own The Vampire Diaries._**

***cathrineoriginal***

* * *

**Here we go again**

I was supposed to leave Mystic Falls with Elijah. That was before Jeremy called me and told me that Matt and Elena had gone over the bridge and crash into the water. Stefan had been able to save Matt after strong wishes from my sister and she died. On the other hand, so I thought.

When we brought Elena to the hospital, her injury was worse than we thought. Meredith Fell used vampire blood to heal her and now, she was transitioning into becoming a vampire.

I couldn`t leave Jeremy right now. He needed me. Elena needed me. Everything has changed for our family and on top of it all. I missed Klaus so much. I didn`t know how I could even think about loving anyone else ever. I know it hasn`t even been a day but I feel like my other half is missing. I want him here with me; I need him here with me but I know that`s not possible.

* * *

**3- Person p.o.v**

* * *

_Lockwood cellar. _

Bonnie was standing in the cellar looking at the coffin containing a badly burned Klaus. She couldn`t understand why it was here. It made no sense.

"It`s beautiful isn`t it." Bonnie jumped at the sound of Tyler`s voice. "What is that doing here Klaus? The deal we made with Tyler was that you found another body to jump in to as soon as possible."

"Yes. When I assumed I`d be a pile of ash. But because of the lack of oxygen, here I am. Put me back."

Bonnie looked at him a little unsure. "I can`t right now." Tyler sighed. "Your history teacher outted Tyler and Caroline to the council and they are on a war path, making this body vulnerable."

"I have to help Elena in time before she has to feed." Bonnie was worried about her friend. "Elena`s dead and no longer a concern."

Bonnie was starting getting cocky. "You`re forgetting who saved your life." Tyler suddenly grabbed Bonnie by the neck.

"And you`re forgetting I can rip your tongue out. Now put me back."

"If I can make Elena human again, you can have countless of hybrids.

Isn`t that what you really want?" Bonnie choked out. Tyler finally let go of her. She turned to walk away. Tyler zoomed in front of her.

"Same rules stands. No one can know." Bonnie looked puzzled. "Not even Amy? She deserves to know." By mentioning her name, Tyler froze. "No, not yet. Do you understand, Bonnie? Absolutely no one can know." Tyler were so stubborn and terrifying, all Bonnie could do, was nodding.

* * *

**Amy`s p.o.v**

After seeing that everything was somewhat ok with Elena and I knew she was safe with Stefan, I thought it was time to go and talk to Rebekah. It would be an awkward conversation but I had to. She is one of my best friends.

When I drove up the driveway of the mansion, it got a lot harder than I thought. The hole in my chest felt bigger somehow. I knew that when I walked through those doors, Klaus wouldn`t be there. I took a deep breath and walked inside. I could hear Rebekah in the living room. I stood in the doorway just looking at her. She knew I was there.

"Have you come here to yell at me for killing your sister?" I sighed and walked up to her.

"No, I`m not here to yell at you, Rebekah. Yes, I`m a little mad at you for killing my sister. It was wrong of you but I understand why you did it. You were protecting your family and yourself." Rebekah smiled at me, and she was glad I wasn`t mad at her but then she remembered something.

"What are you even doing in town? I thought you were going away with Elijah." I sighed. I was supposed to but then my brother called about Elena drowning. When I got to the hospital, she woke up." Rebekah didn`t understand at first. "What are you talking about? She`s dead." I shook my head.

"Apparently, Dr. Fell decided to use vampire blood to heal Elena`s head injury. She still had vampire blood in her system." Rebekah face palmed herself. "I know she`s your sister and everything but that girl just won`t die!" Rebekah exclaimed.

"Well, she has decided not to complete the transition. She`s going to die by tonight." Rebekah felt bad for me and hugged me. That`s when I noticed the same drawings Klaus had shown me the night at the ball. I let go of Rebekah and picked one of them up. I felt my eyes water again.

"He`s gone, Rebekah. I can`t believe it." I wanted to trash everything. Just to get out the frustration out. I knocked everything down from the desk in front of me. Rebekah let me get it out before hugging me again.

"Everything will be alright Amy. I promise."

Suddenly Rebekah stiffened. "You know it`s rude sneaking up on women." I looked up and saw Damon. "I know have you two seen some?" At that moment, I wanted to hurt him but before I could do anything, Damon tried to stake Rebekah.

"Damon stop it!" The next thing I know, I hear a loud noise and shooting pain in my stomach. I look down and see blood. Rebekah also got shot a few times and staked in the heart with a normal stake. She fell to the ground and Damon were already gone. He left me here, bleeding. I couldn`t get the bullet out and I felt groggy. Someone came in and took Rebekah. I wanted to say something but I couldn`t.

"What about this one?" I heard someone ask. "We`re taking her with us. She`s a werewolf. She`s just as bad as the rest of them." Wait. Was that pastor Young? I knew that voice anywhere.

I was placed in the back of a van with Rebekah and then I blacked out from the pain.

* * *

"Amy! Can you hear me?" I opened my eyes a little. I were still in the moving van. "Caroline? Is that you?" I said weakly. "She`s been shot." I heard Rebekah say. "She can`t heal because the wooden bullet is still in her." I tried to get my head up a little.

"What happened?" I asked.

"It looks like Alaric outted us to the council." Caroline told us.

"The council? What do they think they can do to me?"

Suddenly, something crashed into our van in high speed making it roll over a few times. I made the bullet move further in. It hurt so badly. I whimpered in pain.

The car door got busted open and Tyler stood there. He helped Caroline first. "Tyler!" He smiled at her. "I`m harder to kill than you think."

"Tyler you have to help Amy. She`s been shot." When Tyler saw me, he looked terrified. In a heartbeat, he gotten me loose and picked me up. I was almost unconscious. "What about me?" Rebekah said. I could hear Tyler mumble something but I couldn`t figure out what and then I zoomed off with me leaving Rebekah behind.

When we reached the cellar, he put me on the forest floor.

"Amy, I need to take the bullet out ok? This is going to hurt." Tyler reached into my wound and pulled out the wooden bullet. I screamed out in pain. He then cut his wrist and fed me his blood so that I could heal. I felt better right away.

Caroline was so glad to see Tyler alive. She almost jumped at him and kissed him. I did not need to see that.

"Easy love. We are not alone." Tyler said to her. Wait. Love? Tyler had never said that before in his life. I shakily got up on my feet. Something wasn`t right here. That was when Caroline reacted.

"Did you just call me love?" She asked him. "I don`t know love, did I?"

Caroline came down to earth before I did. "What did you do to Tyler?" Caroline asked angrily. "I didn`t do anything. He volunteered." Caroline backed away. "Oh my god. You`re Klaus."

I didn`t understand. Too much was happening. I had to hold on to a tree. My mind spun out of control but I was brought back by Caroline hitting Tyler hard in the face.

"I need to go sanitize my mouth." She huffed and shuttered.

"Your lips were all over me. I was an innocent victim." When Tyler said that, I had to giggle a little but they didn`t notice.

"Put Tyler back!" Caroline demanded.

"Gladly. I want to get out of this body more than you know." He looked over to me when he said that. I didn`t know what to think. This wasn`t Klaus for me at all.

We walked down to the cellar where Bonnie and my brother were waiting. When Jeremy saw me, he rushed over to me. "Amy, what happened to you? Are you ok?" I nodded my head.

"Yes, I`m fine. Tyler, Klaus, or whatever save me. The council shot me and took me along with Caroline and Rebekah." Jeremy hugged me tight.

"Are we ready to go?" Tyler asked Bonnie. She shook her head.

"Bonnie`s not strong enough." Jeremy defended her.

"You were strong enough to get me in here. Surely you're strong enough to get me out."

"The dead witches are upset with me for trying to help Elena. I can`t use that kind of magic again. It`s too dangerous." Bonnie took a step back as Tyler got angrier.

"Bonnie, do the bloody spell!" When he shouted like that, I jumped and gasped.

"She said she can`t. We`ll just wait a few days and then try again. Right Bonnie?" Caroline asked her best friend.

Tyler then plunged his hand into his own chest. Or Klaus did it. I don`t know, I was so confused.

"What are you doing?" Caroline asked frantic.

"Ripping Tyler`s heart out. I`ll jump in to someone else. Maybe even you." He looked at Jeremy. Oh, he did not just threatened my brother again!

"Please stop!" It surprised me that I managed to say something at all. Tyler looked at me for a second. "He`s bluffing, Amy. He needs a witch to do that."

"What makes you think I don`t have one? Or ten? Pick Bonnie! You or Tyler."

"Fine I`ll do it. Just stop!" Bonnie was crying. I didn`t like this side of him. I knew it existed but Klaus had never shown this side of himself like this in front of me since Smokey Mountains.

"Good. Let`s begin." I was trembling with fear and then it hit me. Klaus was coming back. He was coming back to me. I never thought I would be able to see him again.

Bonnie placed her hands at Tyler`s head and begun chanting.

Jeremy were concerned for her. "This is black magic, she shouldn`t be doing this." I held on to my little brother to show him support and to get some support.

They Tyler came back to himself and got up to go over to Caroline but fainted halfway. Bonnie didn`t stop chanting. "Bonnie what are you doing. The spell worked, you can stop now." Jeremy let go of me and went over to Bonnie. She started screaming and calling for her grandmother. It was all so intense. Bonnie fell to the ground.

"What did I do?" She said crying.

Suddenly the coffin opened up someone grabbed me and ran me out of there. I knew who it was.

"Klaus! Put me down or so help me god!" Klaus stopped and let me down. I straightened my clothes.

"Nice to see you again little wolf." When he said that, I snapped my eyes up and looked at him. Just as good-looking as I remembered. I really had missed him. Tears escaped my eyes. Klaus reached out and wiped away my tears.

"I thought I lost you." I whispered.

"You`ll never loose me, Amy. I`m not going anywhere." I just stared at him. I didn`t know what to say. He was standing there in front of me alive. Even though I saw him get a stake through his heart.

"Could you say something, love?" He stood there with a huge grin on his face.

I threw my arms around him and kissed him. I felt like if I didn`t, he would disappear again. He kissed me back eagerly. His hands all tangled up in my hair. I suddenly pulled back and looked at him. Before I knew it, I slapped him hard.

"That`s for leaving me and making me believe you were dead." Klaus didn`t even seem angry with me. "Amy, I`m sor…" I slapped him again.

"That`s for being an ass just now to Tyler, Caroline, Bonnie and my brother."

Klaus looked at me while he was rubbing his cheek. "I guess I deserved those."

"You guess? Klaus, I was a mess. I didn`t know how to handle you being gone. I tried everything in my power to find a way to save you. I even called your brother because I didn`t know what else to do." I started rambling again. I couldn`t get a word out. Klaus had to calm me down. He held on to me so tight I thought I would lose my breath but it actually made me feel better. I didn`t want him to let me go ever again.

"I`m still leaving town." Klaus said as he brushed my hair out of my face.

"I can`t leave right now. When my sister dies, Jeremy only has me left. I can`t leave him right now. You know this."

Klaus sighed. "I know. Let`s get back to my place and talk about it there ok?" He took my hand and zoomed off.

We entered the mansion and this time if felt more differently than this morning. We walked in to the living room, my blood was still on the floor, and things scattered all over.

"Oh. I forgot that was there. So much has happened today." I started to say.

"It`s ok love. Don`t think about it." Klaus pulled me in to his embrace and kissed me. I don`t know why I started to think about it but.. "Rebekah! She`s still missing. She`s still being held captive by the council. We have to do something." I said between his kisses.

"Love, I promise you, she`ll be just fine. Rebekah is a though girl. She`ll be just fine." Klaus was distracting me with kisses on my neck and I soon gave in. I didn`t want to fight him right now. Before I knew it, he had me pinned against the wall and kissed me deeply. I wrapped my legs around his waist and just enjoyed him kissing my neck.

Then of course, my borrowed phone rang. "I have to take it. My brother is the only one who has this number. Klaus groaned and nodded. I hopped down and answered.

_"Jer. Is everything ok?" _

**_"Damon called. Elena completed the transition. She`s now a vampire."_**

_"Wow. Are you ok? Do you want me to come home?" _

**_"No, I`m thinking you`ll need a little time with Klaus right now. Elena is fine and I hope you are to and please tell me if you`re leaving me." _**

_"Jeremy, I`m fine and I`ve told you before, I`m not leaving you. I`m staying here with you. You are my little brother. Of course I`ll be here with you." _I looked over at Klaus as I said that. I knew he understood why I wasn`t coming with him.

**_"Good to know big sister. I`ll talk to you later ok? I love you." _**

_"Ok. I love you too, Jeremy. Bye." _

"We need to figure out what to do with this situation, Klaus. I can`t lose you again." He looked at me. "I know we do."

Klaus was putting the bags with Elena`s blood in ice when Rebekah came rushing through the door. I was so glad to see she was ok. She didn`t even register me.

"How dare you choose Caroline over me? Amy I understand but Caroline?"

"Hello brother. Thought you were dead, so pleased you`re not." Klaus said tauntingly. This was going to get ugly.

"You left me!" Rebekah began crying.

"I could just save one more of you and you cannot be killed. I can promise you I had a rather worse day than you did. So I think it`s time for us to find some more werewolves."

Oh. Don`t say that to a girl who`s already upset.

"So you can create your hybrid family? You don`t know anything about family."

"I know how easily they can be silenced with a dagger." Now I was a little upset with him.

"Klaus don`t be an ass." I said sternly. For a moment, he looked at me and Rebekah grabbed one of the blood bags and threw it against the wall.

"NO!" Klaus screamed. Rebekah took the last two bags and held them up.

"Drop them." He said sternly.

"I warned you. I was heartbroken when I thought I would never see you again."

"Put the blood down Rebekah. That`s a good girl." Rebekah was devastated. I felt so bad for her. I wanted to tell her that everything would be ok.

"It`s always been me. Not Finn, not Elijah, not Kol. Me! I loved you through everything and you don`t even care." I stepped closer to them.

"Drop it!" Klaus was screaming at her now. I placed a hand on his shoulder to calm him down. On instinct, he shoved me back through some boxes and into the wall. I never thought he would do that to me.

"You want your family? Here`s your family!" Rebekah smashed the two remaining bags in her hands. Klaus was furious.

"You know something Rebekah, you`re right. I don`t care. As of this moment, you`re not my sister, you`re not my family. You are nothing." With that, he snapped her neck.

"Klaus! Why did you do that?" He looked at me. He realized he had hurt me.

"Amy! I`m so sorry. I didn`t think. Did I hurt you?" I just shook my head.

"No you didn`t hurt me but you`ve got to control your anger and until you do that, I think I`ll stay out of your way for a while. I love you with all my heart but I need to feel safe around you again." I gave him a kiss on the cheek and left him. I needed to be with my brother. I knew I would forgive Klaus again but right now, he needed to understand that I when he`s around me, he needs to be careful. That I wasn`t unbreakable.

I left knowing that I gave him something to think about and I actually thought it would be funny to see him make an effort and maybe crawl a little. Who said love was easy?

* * *

**_Pastor Young`s Farm_**

_The pastor took the gas hose out of the stove unknown to the other councilmembers in his kitchen. He turned to them. _

_"Folks, by now you all know that the vampires has escaped and it won`t be long until they retaliate against us." He walked over to the door and locked the deadbolt. _

_"Not to worry. I`ve been chosen to lead us in a movement." _

_"What are you talking about?" One of the members asked._

_"Hear me loved ones. Soon you`ll be free to pass through the gates and we`ll all unite in eternity." _

_"Seriously, pastor. What`s going on here?"_

_"Friends. We are the beginning." – With that, the pastor lid the lighter on fire and the whole house exploded._

* * *

**What do you think? I`ve written better chapters I think but it was hard to write Amy in to this one. I hope you like it and that you`ll be looking forward to the next chapter. I think I will have it up Thursday or Friday. **

**Until next time! **

***cathrineoriginal* **

***Sleiwd: Thank you so much. I love Elijah too! I felt so bad for Amy too but things are a little better for her now :D **

***busybeekisses19: What do you think of her reactions in this chapter? It could have been longer but it will be more in the next chapter.**

***snmuenst: They sort of made up but not just yet. He needs to work a little harder to get her back. **

***Sherry: I don`t know yet. I don`t want to make more trouble between Amy and Klaus but you have to continue to read to find out ;) **

***Loving-The-Originals: Thank you so much for all of your reviews! **

***totalRandum: Thank you so much! Here`s your update!**

***mjsmart2001: Thank you for your kind words. I had more Klaus and Amy in this chapter. What did you think? **


	23. Chapter 23 Get out of Town

**Here`s a shorter chapter for you. It was all I had time to do. It has been a long week with a lot of school. But I will be back again tomorrow or ****Saturday with a new and longer chapter :) **

**Enjoy!**

_**I do not own The Vampire Diaries, only my OC**_

***cathrineoriginal***

**Get out of town**

* * *

Klaus left me. He actually left me.

When I woke up in Elena`s room the next day, he was gone. I thought he would stay. At least for a little while. When I woke up that day after he threw me against the wall, he didn`t even leave a note.

At lot had happened the last few days. Elena is not having a good time. She`s rejecting blood form blood bags and animal blood. I even heard Damon tried to feed her his blood but it didn`t work.

There`s a new vampire hunter in town. He tried to kill Tyler twice and lure the rest of the vampires out during the memorial service for the councilmembers. He almost killed the pastor`s daughter, April that bastard.

I felt so bad for Tyler since he`s my friend and fellow werewolf. At least he used to be before he became a hybrid. So I stayed with him at the hospital, even though he didn`t need to be there but everyone in town saw him get shot. So now, he had to pretend to be injured.

That same evening, Tyler laid in bed watching me.

"You know, you don`t have to stay here. I`ll be fine." He told me.

"Hey. You are one of us. One of my kind. Of course I`ll stay here with you. Besides, I think your mother appreciates you having company." Tyler smiled at me.

"Thank you Amy but I don`t think you need to stay here tonight. I can manage it." I gave Tyler a stern look. "I`m not leaving you. I`m staying right here. It`s not like I have anywhere else to go." He looked at me with a sad look.

"So Klaus really left town without saying anything to you?"

"Yes." I sighed. "I told him to get control over his anger around me and to realize that I`m not unbreakable and he left. Maybe he knew he couldn`t handle it."

Tyler yawned. "Maybe we should get some sleep now." He told me. I nodded and sent a massage to Caroline, telling her that everything was good with her boyfriend. Tyler and I fell asleep soon thereafter. I didn`t dream at all. It was a total blackness. Then I saw two piercing yellow eyes. Maybe it was Klaus. All I knew was the yellow eyes getting closer.

Suddenly I felt a hand over my mouth. I opened my eyes and saw Tyler standing over me with a finger over his mouth signalizing me to stay quiet. He gets me out of bed and put me inside the bathroom.

"Stay here please and don`t make a sound!" I didn`t dare to move. I froze even more when I heard someone entered the room. I could hear Tyler fighting of somebody.

"Don`t try to fight it. It`s going to numb you." That voice. I`ve heard that before. It`s the same voice as the one I heard outside the bathroom at the church earlier today when I had to help Elena cleaning up blood. He was talking to Damon. This was the hunter. Moments later, he was gone. I slammed the door open.

"Tyler! Are you ok?" I asked and hugged him tight. "Yes, I`m fine but he took my venom." I couldn`t understand what he wanted with that at first but I knew werewolf venom was deadly for vampires and Klaus wasn`t here. This was bad. For the rest of the night, we didn`t dare sleep. We just sat up together and talked.

* * *

The next morning, I called Damon and told him about what had happened. He got angry and swore to kill this damn hunter. I think he was more angry for Elena not choosing him over Stefan but I didn`t say anything. Carol met us at the hospital around 10 in the morning. She was so grateful for me being with Tyler all night, so she invited me to their house for brunch. When we reached the Lockwood mansion, I volunteered to get his bags, while they went in to the house. It was so good to have a friend like Tyler. It felt close to him because of what we shared.

I got a message from Rebekah, telling me she was having a party at her knew house this evening and wanted to know if we wanted to come. I walked through the door and said "Hey Tyler? Rebekah just asked if we wanted to go to her housewarming party tonight. Are you up for it or?" I walked through the door and that`s when I saw him. Klaus. He was back and he didn`t even tell me.

"Hey. I didn`t know you were back." I said awkwardly. I knew he wanted to embrace me in his arms but he was stubborn. He didn`t want to cave in to my demands.

"I`m not. I just came back because of this idiot being attacked by a hunter and he`s special to me since he`s one of the few hybrids I have left." Klaus told me. So he would come back for his beloved hybrids but not for me. That made me feel even worse than him leaving.

"Carol, can I borrow the bathroom? I smell like a hospital." I didn`t even want to look at him right now. "Of course dear, go ahead. Help yourself." I grabbed my bag and went upstairs. I took a quick shower and put on some clean clothes before drying my hair and put on a little makeup. When I got back to Tyler`s bedroom, it didn`t surprise me finding Klaus waiting for me.

"This looks familiar." I told him under my breath. "I`m sorry. I know it doesn`t cover up with me leaving but it`s a start." I knew he still loved me but it still hurt like hell. "Tell me this. If we didn`t have this problem with the hunter and Tyler wasn`t in danger, would you have returned to Mystic Falls for me?"

At first, Klaus didn`t know what to say. "I`m not sure." He told me honestly. "I just don`t understand you, Klaus. You tell me you love me and that you want to be with me but still you run for the hills and not telling me goodbye or even tell me if I`ll ever see you again. I need to know if you want me in your life or let me go so I can date others. Because I don`t want to wait for you forever. I`m not immortal." I turned to leave but he grabbed me and kissed me. I felt all my anger vanishing.

"You can`t just kiss me and expect everything to be ok." I whispered to him. "I know but it`s a start. I really do love you, Amy and I do want to be with you. I was kidding myself. Of course, I would have come back for you. I think I was already coming back before I even knew about the hunter. It`s hard for me to depend on and need someone, love someone like I do you. It makes me vulnerable and it`s hard for me to allow that to happen."

Damn it! Klaus was being brutally honest with me again. He showed me those sides I wanted to see. I leaned my forehead against his. "You`re moving in the right direction. Towards me forgiving you." I told him and kissed him lightly on the lips. "Now, get out of here before I`m tempted to do more." I laughed a little but I knew if we stayed like this for much longer, I wouldn`t be able to stop myself with him and I was not having sex in Tyler`s bedroom.

Klaus kissed my forehead and disappeared. I had to steady myself on the dresser. This was going to kill me.

My phone buzzed. Jeremy.

_"Hey! Is everything ok?"_

**_"I don`t know. The hunter, Connor made contact with me at school. He said something about being a special kind of hunter. He wants me to find a vampire for him. He wants to kill it because he wants to show me something."_**

_"Jeremy. Please promise me to stay away from him. Ok? I need you to stay safe." _

**_"I`ll be careful Ames. You`re not going to lose me. I have to go to class now but I`ll talk to you later." _**

_"Ok, love you." _

**_"Love you too." _**

I didn`t like this hunter and I didn`t like him around my brother. We have to get him rid of him somehow.

* * *

"Amy! Foods ready!" Tyler yelled from downstairs. "Coming!" I shook of the feeling and went downstairs. I was so hungry.

"Where`s your mom?" I asked him as I sat down by the table. "She had to leave. Mayor business. Dig in!" He said to me and we had a good time. Talked about him, Caroline, and the fact that I envied their relationship.

After I was full, we just hanged out in his house. It wasn`t as if we could go anywhere. The stupid hybrids watched our every move and caught everything.

"You don`t have to stay here with me. I`ll do just fine on my own." Tyler told me whilst throwing his football in the air.

"Jeremy is still at school and I don`t have anything else to do. Besides. I like hanging out with you. I think it`s got something to do with the werewolf- thing."

"And what about you and Klaus. What`s the deal with you two? Are you together or not?" He asked me.

"It`s complicated and please let's not talk about that now. He`s still in this house somewhere."

I went over to the bar cabinet and took a glass of bourbon. I needed to calm myself down. I didn`t like talking about Klaus. Because I knew what the others thought of him.

Then a girl came into the living room. "So, this is where you`ve been hiding." Tyler turned around and got a shocked expression on his face.

"Hayley?" Tyler stood up.

"Hey Lockwolf!" she said and gave him a hug. Oh, I don`t think I like her that much. There`s something off about her.

"Ass! I thought Klaus killed you!" She shoved him a little. Tyler was acting strange around her. "I should have called you but werewolves are not safe around Klaus and you shouldn`t be here either. His hybrids are all over this house and so is he." Hayley jumped down from the desk she was sitting on. "I know. One of his hybrids used to run with a pack I hung out with and he said that he was going to Mystic Falls to protect a guy named Tyler. And I thought, what are the chances?"

This girl Hayley hadn`t even noticed me being there yet. Not before, she wanted something to drink. "Who`s the other wolf? Did you trade out the vampire for another wolf without telling me? She`s not even that pretty." Tyler looked shocked at her. I on the other hand was growling. She didn`t even know me and she pushed my buttons and mocked me. Tyler knew I had a bad temper.

"Hayley, be nice. That`s Amy. She`s a good friend of mine. Let me get you that drink." I gave my untouched drink to him.

"Don`t bother. She can have mine. I`m leaving anyway." I stomped out of the living room and went upstairs to get my bag. Tyler followed me.

"Hey, I`m sorry about that. She didn`t mean it." I closed my eyes. "Do not defend her Tyler. She doesn`t even know me and she`s being this rude to me. Who does that? I don`t like her at all." Tyler was about to say something to me, when someone knocked on the front door. Tyler sighed and went downstairs to answer. It was Caroline. She jumped into his arms and kissed him.

"I ditched Rebekah`s ditching party." Caroline looked around and saw all the men standing there. "What`s with all the testosterone?"

"Hybrids. He`s on house arrest." I told her whilst I was walking down the stairs.

"Says who? Your mom?" I shook my head.

"No, my bi-polar so-called boyfriend or whatever he is." I shrugged.

I left the lovebirds to talk and towards the garden, when I saw Klaus was standing just outside the living room, looking at Hayley.

"You`re a new face." He told her.

"And I take it from the accent you`re an old one. Klaus."

"My reputation is well known. I hope it`s not all bad?"

"No, not all bad. Mostly repulsive." The way Klaus looked at her in that moment. This Hayley girl was talking to him like I did and I didn`t like it. I was the only girl allowed talking to him like that. She was secretly flirting with him and I was boiling.

"So you`re a friend of Tyler`s. It`s funny he hasn`t mentioned you before and I think I know why."

I walked in to the living room to get my phone. Of course, I had to forget it in there.

"Don`t mind me, I just have to get my phone." I could see Klaus light up when he saw me and he saw how much I didn`t like this Hayley character.

"Are you leaving little girl? I hope it wasn`t something I said?" I looked at her with pure hate. I wanted to punch her in the face. I made my way over to her but Klaus scooped me up and away from her. "Now love. As much as I love a girl fight, I need you to be safe remember?" My eyes were glowing as Klaus touched my cheek and kissed my forehead.

"If you don`t throw her out, I`ll throw her through the window." Klaus chuckled. "`That`s not how we treat a guest is it?" Oh, this was not the time to mock me. "Do whatever you want. I`m not staying here. I`m going to Rebekah`s party. Don`t wait up for me. Because I`m not coming back. You two have a great time. Oh, and if I ever hear you call that little wolf.." I couldn`t even finish that sentence. Klaus knew I was angry and he hated that. He wanted to say something but I was already grabbed Caroline and I was gone.

* * *

"Are you ok? Where are we going?" Caroline asked confused. "I`m going to the curfew party. I seriously need to get drunk." Caroline followed me. "Did Klaus do something?" I stopped for a second. "No, he didn`t, or maybe he did. It was that other person that pissed me off. I didn`t want to tell her about Hayley before I was sure about what was going on between Tyler and her. Caroline didn`t want to go to the party so I went alone.

I was still quite upset when I arrived to Rebekah`s new house. I stomped inside and saw Stefan standing there with a whiskey. I walked over to him. "Hey! How are you?" I didn`t say anything, I just took the drink from him and took it all at once. "That bad, huh?" I looked at my former best friend. "What did Klaus do this time?"

"He didn`t do anything really. Tyler has a friend who`s visiting and she used 10 seconds before she pissed me off. I wanted to rip her head clean off. And she tried to flirt with Klaus" Stefan hadn`t seen me this pissed off in a while. "Who is this girl?" I shrugged. "Someone he met when he was away but let Tyler tell Caroline about her. Something`s not right there and I want Caroline to hear it from him. I just know I don`t like that tramp."

Stefan chuckled. "Come on, let`s have some fun." I nodded and followed him. I found my sister pressed up in a dark corner in the kitchen. "What the hell are you doing?" She looked at me and felt relived. "Rebekah took my ring and tossed it down the garbage disposal. Can you please get it for me?" I sighed, picked it up, and gave it to her. "Thank you."

I looked at my phone and saw that Klaus already had called me three times and left messages.

**_K: Hope you`re not angry with me, love? _**

**_A: No, I`m not angry, I just don`t like her. _**

**_K: I promise you. You`re the only wolf for me. I love you._**

**_A: I`ll talk to you later. You`re disrupting my drinking. _**

**_A: And Yes, I love you too._**

* * *

Stefan and Elena left me at the party and Rebekah were nowhere to be found. I was feeling rather lonely and a little drunk after a while. When it got dark outside, I called Klaus and asked if he could pick me up. He was there within minutes.

"Where do you want me to take you?" He asks me. I thought about it. "The mansion." I simply said. "I don`t want to be alone." Klaus picked me up bridal style and ran to the mansion with me.

When we got there, he sat me down and led me inside. "I have to take care of some business. I`ll join you later ok?" I just nodded and went upstairs. I was tired and need to sleep. I went into the bathroom my bag and got ready for bed. I liked Klaus` bed; it was so nice to sleep in, among other things. I went to bed and fell asleep rather quickly.

I don`t know how long I were sleeping before I felt the bed shift and familiar arms wrapped themselves around me. "What took you so long?" I whispered to him. "I just had to take care of the hunter. I`m sorry about using so much time but I`m here now." I turned around to face him and caressed his chin. "Yes, you are." I told him before he kissed me. It escalated quickly and soon I was straddling him. "So, does this mean that you forgive me?" Klaus asked tauntingly.

"Shut up!" I said before I leaned down and kissed him.

* * *

**So? What did you think? Hayley is a part of the story. How did you like Amy`s reaction against her? I think this will be funny to continue to write.**

**Until next time!**

***cathrineoriginal***

***busybeekisses19: Haha! I know! He really deserved it!**

***Sleiwd: Klaus is back! Amy deserves to get what she want. The slaps are hilarious! it`s so much fun to write it!**

***Loving-The-Originals: Hi! Good to know you love my story! thank you for your pointers! I haven`t thought about Jeremy going with her to New Orleans. (IF she`s going.) ;) **

***mjsmart2001: In this chapter is more Amy and Klaus and it`s coming more :) **

***totalRandum: Thank you :) Here`s your update! **

***snmuenst: They are sort of back together now ;) **

***ddluzelle: Welcome to my story! I hope you`ll appreciate the rest of the story as well :) **


	24. Chapter 24 important!

**URGET ALL FANFICTION READERS/WRITERS,**

Sigh this petition, we need to get 100,000 signatures by the end of March 19th otherwise any fiction website rather it be Fanfiction or some other fiction one that enjoy might get shut down due to some people who are trying to take this to Court saying this is going against privacy rights or some sort like that!

Link-

.gov/petition/stop-sopa-2014/q0Vkk0Zr

So Stop SOPA. SOPA stands for Stop Online Piracy Acts. In this case if it doesn't get 100,000 signtures, all fanart will be deleted, all fan-pages, fanfics, fan made videos, etc. Please help stop SOPA. Spread the word put it as Chapter Updates, so readers know and they can sign this, post it on twitter and facebook, Instagram and tumbler as of right now we need 64,169

***cathrineoriginal* **


	25. Chapter 25 The Brotherhood of the Five

**Sorry for the wait. So much happened last week, with school and other things.**

**So here`s chapter 25. Enjoy!**

_**I do not own The Vampire Diaries, only my OC **_

***cathrineoriginal* **

**The Brotherhood of the Five **

* * *

I woke up before Klaus did the next morning. I knew that he needed some sleep but I wanted him to get some peace and quiet.

The night had been perfect. I knew that I couldn't stay mad at him for long. I loved him too much. I went into the bathroom and took a shower.

I was alone in the shower for just a few minutes before Klaus joined me. So much for his sleep.

I got dressed and put my jacket on. "Where are you going?" Klaus asked me as he stepped in to the room only wearing a towel around his waist.

"Meeting your sister. She needs some girl time. In translation, me-time." I said with a sigh and gave him a kiss. "Maybe that`s for the best. I have a lot to do today myself." I smiled and walked out of the bedroom and out of the house. I got into my car and drove over to Rebekah`s house.

"Hey!" I said as I walked through the door. Rebekah was sitting in the kitchen drinking blood from a bag. She sniffed through the air. "Ugh! You had sex with my brother again, didn`t you?" She asked me. I couldn`t help but blush. "You know I can`t stay mad at him." Rebekah huffed and rolled her eyes.

"So, what are we doing today?" I asked to get her of the track. "We are going to buy Matt a new car. I feel so bad for what I did to him and I want to do him this favor." She actually looked a little sad. She really like Matt and I don`t blame her. He`s a good guy, too good for his own good. "I hope that will make a difference for you. You deserve some happiness Bekah." I told her and gave her a hug. We went to the car dealership to find a car for Matt. He didn`t know we were doing this. He wouldn`t have allowed us to do it.

* * *

"I hope he likes it." Rebekah was nervous. It was nice seeing her like this. So humane and like a little schoolgirl. "You`re adorable when you`re nervous and all because of a boy." I giggled at her. "Well, you`re in love with a bi-polar, unstable and over possessive hybrid, so shut up will you?" She growled at me and that only made me laugh even more.

After a few hours, we drove Matt`s new car to the Grill. He was working the early shift. "There he is." I said and pointed to Matt who was standing at the bar, cleaning some glasses. "Here goes nothing." Rebekah took a deep breath and walked over to him, placing the car keys on the counter.

"What`s that?" He asked a little annoyed.

"That`s the keys for your new truck." Rebekah said and gave him a smile.

"It`s parked outside, it`s paid for, insured. Everything but a big red bow."

"If that`s your way of an apology, you should probably give it to Elena. She`s the one you killed." Matt said coldly and left her. I felt so bad for her. Then we saw Klaus sitting at the bar amused.

"You`re trying too hard." He said and looked at his sister.

"Last I heard you were leaving town. Forever."

"I was but then I thought to myself, how can I? When my dear sister clearly so desperate for love and affection is left here. Bribing the help." I stepped forward. "Don`t be an ass to your sister." I told him. Klaus only smiled at me and put his arm around my waist, keeping me close to him.

"What do you want Nik? I thought I was dead to you?"

"Things change Rebekah. I`ve stumbled across something that might show some interest."

"I doubt that." She spat at her brother.

"No? What if I told you that The Brotherhood of the Five still existed?" The what? I thought.

Rebekah looked like she was in shock and disbelief. "What?" She almost whispered out.

"And like that, bygones. Come on love, we`ve got work to do." I wanted to wipe that smug smile of his face right now. He`s pushing her buttons. Idiot.

"We don`t have anything to do anymore. There is no we. I don`t care about the five and I don`t care about you." Rebekah was still hurting about everything that happened before.

"As you wish." Klaus simply said, gave me a kiss on the cheek and left us. I turned towards Rebekah. "Are you ok?" I asked her. "I know you love him and he`s my brother but right now, I hate him." Poor Rebekah had tears in her eyes. I gave her a hug and sat down with her, ordering drinks for the both of us.

* * *

After some time at the Grill, I decided to go back to the mansion. Rebekah wanted to spend time with April Young, Pastor Yong`s daughter. On my way inside, Stefan caught up with me.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" I asked him.

"I`m going to talk to your boyfriend and it`s a good thing you`re here. Maybe he won`t be a pain in the ass." Stefan sighed. "Well, I can`t promise anything." I said truthfully, as I walked inside. We walked into the living room and in the next room connecting with the living room, we saw the hunter cuffed up on some kind of board.

"Looks like I have to beef up the hybrid security around here." Klaus said without turning around.

"I was going to take him but I figured you went through some much trouble with your red room of pain." Stefan said mockingly. Wait. Did he just use some kind of reference from 50 shades of grey? Haha! Go Stefan!

"It`s from the inquisition. I thought it was a nice touch." Klaus looked smug again.

"What did you get out of him?"

"Not enough. He`s not saying anything about the greater evil that we`re supposed to be afraid of. What brings you snooping?"

"I can`t tell you in front of him. As you may have figured out. This one can`t be compelled." Stefan said matter of fact.

Klaus looked back at the hunter. "You`re full of mysteries aren`t you?"

"I told you, I don`t know anything." The hunter choked out.

"Thankfully, I know plenty. Shall we?" Klaus said leaving the room. Oh goody! Story time!

He closed the door and turned to Stefan. "So, what`s with the home invasion?"

"Damon told me you knew something about this guy. I knew you were up to something when you healed Elena from the werewolf venom without asking for anything in return." Stefan told him. So Elena had venom in her system and no one told me about it?

"I felt like doing something good." Klaus told him and I knew he was lying.

"You never do anything good like that. Who is this guy? Who`s the five?"

"So many questions."

"It`s a good thing that I don`t have anything to do today." Stefan said and took a seat on the couch. I sat down on the other couch. "Me neither! Rebekah`s still hounding over Matt and that got boring real fast." I grinned.

"Fine. You might be useful in persuading my sister to cooperate." Klaus said and sat down next to me.

* * *

_"The brotherhood of the five was a group of highly skilled vampire hunters. We crossed paths with them in the 12th century, Italy. _

_My siblings and I had followed the Normans as they concurred the south. Eating, turning people as we went._

**_Italy, 1114_**

Klaus and Elijah walked along the street fairs and noticing many peoples gathered around a stage with four staked vampires.

"These beasts live among you passing as humans."

_"But with the bloodshed came exposure."_

"So witness with your own eyes!" The vampire hunter known as Alexander opened a huge box containing a vampire. The vampire started to burn in the sunlight, screaming in pain.

"He`s putting on quite a show." Elijah told Klaus.

"He`s nothing. I could eat him for sport." Klaus said smug.

"Still. You should heed the warning. With you here and Kol in the east, you haven`t been discreet. The stories of the Original vampires is spreading." Elijah said.

"I welcome such infamy. But perhaps if you`re worried about discretion, perhaps you should talk to our sister." Klaus looked over at Rebekah and the hunter Alexander. They were affectionate towards each other.

**_Present time. _**

"So these hunters have been around for 900 years?" Stefan asked Klaus. I was completely captivated by the story.

"Apparently." Klaus said with a sigh. "Though our friend in the other room is the first I`ve seen since then. Kind of makes you wonder what they`ve been up too all these years."

I broke my silence.

"So Rebekah had a thing for one of them?" I asked with curiosity.

"Oh, she didn`t just have a thing, Little wolf. She fell in love with him. He told her all his secrets. Which I will gladly share with you. Provided you do one thing for me."

"And what is that?" Stefan and I said at the same time.

"Get Rebekah over here. She`s being stubborn and hateful. I need to make peace with her. I want her to give me important information about the hunter which she won`t do unless she believe we`ve made up."

Stefan got up from the couch. "And what`s in it for me?"

Klaus wasn`t giving anything away. "Just get her here and I`ll tell you. Oh, and Stefan let me just say; that hunter in there holds the answer to all your prayers."

I was too into this story. I didn`t notice Stefan leaving in the first place. I looked up at Klaus. "Can you please tell me more?" I asked him. "I`m sorry love. You have to wait like everyone else.

"Please! I want to know more about your past with this kind of asshole in there." I pointed at the door as I stood up. "All in good time love." He said kissing me. He was not getting away from this just my kissing me. "No, no. No lovin` until you tell me the rest of the story." I said firmly. Klaus looked like a boy who`s favorite toy had just been taken away.

"Oh yeah. Two can play this game." I told him and walked out of the living room giggling.

* * *

Just two hours later, I heard a car pulling up outside. Stefan was back. With Rebekah, I hope.

I ran downstairs.

"Feeling alright mate?" I heard Klaus say to Connor the hunter.

"Welcome home sister!" Rebekah was standing by the door.

"Is this a trick? How to you know he`s one of the five? Where is his bloody tattoo?"

Tattoo? What tattoo? I thought to myself.

"The tattoo isn`t visible on this one. Now let`s eat." Klaus said, walking out of the room. Eat? Now? I wanted answers! We sat down in the dining room and it was all kinds of food. I was rather hungry so it was a good thing we were going to eat.

Some girl poured vine to everyone.

"Thank you my lovely." Klaus said to one of them. Making me a little jealous.

"I could kiss the council for burning up all the vervain in this town. It made my life so much easier. Rebekah love, eat your vegetables." I kicked him under the table for being a jerk but I ended up with pain in my own foot.

"I`m not eating until you apologize." Rebekah acted like a stubborn child. "For which indiscretion? There have been a lot."

"You broke my neck."

"Only because you threw away Elena`s blood so that I can`t make any more hybrids!"

"Because you took me for granted."

"That`s what big brothers do, sweetheart."

I face palmed myself at the same time Stefan said;

"Let me just name the million other people I would rather have dinner with right now." I could not help myself. I started laughing. I felt the same way right now. I couldn`t stop giggling.

"Alright fine. Fine! I`m sorry. I often forget how delicate you are. Forgive me."

Rebekah looked at him. "I`ll take it under consideration."

"Good. Now why don`t you tell me about Rebekah`s hunter." Stefan turned his attention towards Klaus and so did I.

_"Right! Alexander. Nice chap with obvious issues. He was looking for creatures of the night. Which is why we felt quite safe around him wearing our daylight rings."_

* * *

**_Italy 1114_**

"I am not used to this kind of luxury." Alexander said with a smile.

"That`s the least we can do after opening our eyes to the truth." Elijah told him. "We`re curious to know more about your order. The crusade."

"We`re about five men. Bound by fire and the last breath of a dying witch to a single cause. The destruction of all vampires."

"And how do you hope to achieve that?" Klaus asked curiously.

"We have the ultimate weapon. That no vampires can survive."

**_Present time._**

"So all this about a weapon?" Stefan asked. "Not just any weapon." Rebekah stated.

"Rebekah, love. Don`t get ahead in the story."

"How is a weapon an answer to all my prayers?" No one said anything. "Ok. Why don`t we just cut the crap and get right to the point?"

"Not yet. You see, to find the weapon, we need to solve the puzzle. Which seems to have disappeared."

"What puzzle?" Stefan started thinking. "The tattoo." I said.

"What is it?" Stefan asked.

"A map. Leading us to its treasure."

"What would that do us any good, when we can`t see the bloody tattoo?" Rebekah said irritated.

"We can`t but someone else can." Klaus turned around to one of the girl behind us. "Why don`t you tell the hybrid to bring him in, Love.

No! I knew who it was and when Jeremy appeared, I got afraid and pissed off.

"You see. The hunter was so eager when he found out someone else could see the tattoo that he told me that it was one other person who could see it."

Stefan got up from his seat.

"I wouldn`t do that mate." Klaus said to him. "Lucky for us, young Jeremy here is quite an artist." Klaus looked at me once before turning to Stefan.

"I`m not helping you with anything." Jeremy told Klaus angrily.

He then took Jeremy`s ring. "Oh, I think you do."

That was when I got up. I was mad now. "Give me that!" I told my boyfriend and took the ring, placing it back on Jeremy`s finger.

"If you want Jeremy to help you, let me talk to him and don`t threaten to kill him all the time." Klaus didn`t even look at me. I swear sometimes it is like talking to and discipline a child!

"Fine. You talk to him."

I took Jeremy`s hand and walked into the next room.

"Your boyfriend`s an ass!" Jeremy said to me.

"I know he is." I sighed.

"I know you don`t want to help him but by helping him, you`re helping me." I told him and looked at him. I could see Jeremy caving.

"I won`t let him hurt you but either way he will get it out of you. Please just do it for me. I`ll make sure he behaves himself." Jeremy sighed.

"Fine. I`ll do it for you. No one else." I gave my brother a hug. "Thank you."

I walked with Jeremy back to the dining room with three vampires waiting for us.

"He`ll do it but all of you stays away from him and let him work." I said and opened the door to reveal Connor.

"That includes you!" I pointed at Klaus before shutting the door behind me and turning towards my brother.

"Now get to work. I`ll make sure my bi-polar boyfriend doesn`t come in here to disturb."

I watched Jeremy drawing and despite everything going on, it felt nice to sit and watching him draw. It felt just like when we were younger and we were sitting by the fireplace at the cabin. Just him and me. So peaceful.

Connor`s voice brought me back.

"You set me up at the hospital. Led me into a trap. Why?" Jeremy focused on his drawing.

"Because you tried to hurt people that are important to me."

"Important to you? That vampire just tried to kill you. I can`t understand how you can see the tattoo and be sympathizing."

"And what exactly do you understand?" My brother`s getting tougher.

"Because a couple of days ago, you seemed to have all the answers and now you know jack. Where is this tattoo coming from? Why am I the only one who can see it?"

"Years ago I met someone with the mark. Claimed he had this intense desire to kill vampires. Like it was branded in his DNA. He told me the same thing I told you. If I could see the mark, I would be a potential." Connor told him.

"Who was he?" I asked intrigued.

"A man I served in Iraq with. I lost track of him and then one day, the tattoo just showed up on me. It started on my hand and the more vampires I killed, the more it spread. Like it was trying to tell me something. I just don`t know what."

Both Jeremy and I looked at him and then each other. This was all so absurd.

I got up and left Jeremy to tell the others how it went. Just as I got out, Stefan started with his questions again.

"So tell me more about this tattoo." Now I was in story mode again sitting next to Klaus.

_ "My sister`s soother was unwilling to tell us anything but Rebekah was more than willing to investigate."_

* * *

**_Italy 1114 _**

Rebekah was straddling Alexander in bed, kissing him. She looked at him and touched his tattoo.

"How do you read these symbols?" She said seductively.

"The map took years for me and my brothers to translate. The sword is the key to reading it." Alexander took the sword and laid it down on the small table by the bed.

"Have you considered my offer? To come with me when I follow the map." Alexander asked.

"I have, and I would like that very much." She told him and kissed him again.

She then looked at the table and noticed something.

"What`s that?" She pointed at a dagger.

"That is a very special weapon, to a very special vampire." He said and dipped it in ash.

"When my brotherhood has achieved our destiny, these monsters will seize to exist. Until then, we have the dagger."

"Do you really believe they`re all so evil that they have to be put down?" Alexander didn`t want to answer that question.

"Let`s not talk about such evil. Let us do this." Alexander kiss Rebekah. "And this." He said and plunged the dagger into her heart. Rebekah gasped for air and turned pale and grey.

_"My sister`s boyfriend threw a slumber party that night. He and his brothers put us all down in our sleep. Elijah, Kol, Finn and me." _

_"How was I supposed to know" Rebekah said. _

_"Cheers to my sister and her ability to choose men." _

_"The dagger doesn`t work on you because of your werewolf side." I stated. _

_"They don`t." _

Rebekah wakes up gasping. Klaus was standing beside her bed, covered in blood.

"What happened?" Klaus looked almost like he was in a state of shock or he just didn`t care.

"Ask him." He moved out of the way and Rebekah saw Alexander up against the wall with his own sword pierced through his chest.

"Only he cannot answer because I ripped out his tongue. Along with the rest of them."

"Nik, I had no idea." Rebekah was in tears.

"But you should have. Your only family was nearly wiped out because of your stupidity. What did he promise you?"

"Nothing." She cried out.

"He would not have made a move unless he knew you were vulnerable. You trusted him. Over me!" Klaus was both heartbroken and furious.

"Tell me what he promised you." Rebekah shook her head and kept repeating the same thing. Klaus got even angrier and grabbed her.

"Tell me Rebekah!"

**_Present time. _**

"Go on Rebekah. Tell them what he promised you. Tell them what the tattoo leads too. What`s this great weapon to end all vampires." Klaus was annoyed but amused.

I was nearly falling off my chair in excitement.

"A cure. He said it was a cure." That literally made me fall off the chair. A cure for vampirism?

Klaus got up and walked to get a drink.

"There`s no cure for vampirism." Stefan told Klaus.

"I`m telling the truth, Stefan." Rebekah followed them.

"Then why haven`t you searched for it, found it?"

"Because Stefan, that night when they took their last breath, the tattoo disappeared. The map was gone and the brotherhood extinct. For 900 years there wasn`t even a whisper about the hunters until our friend in there showed up."

I walked back in to Jeremy. I didn`t want to listen to the fighting and bickering anymore.

"Hey, how is it coming along?" Jeremy looked at me.

"I`m nearly finished now." He told me giving me a smile.

"That`s good. Thank you for doing this." I said squeezing his shoulders.

"There`s nothing I wouldn`t do for you big sister."

Then Klaus came in and looked at the drawing. "Nice lines. Now if you could hurry up a bit." I rolled my eyes at his behavior.

"I`m done." Jeremy said, giving the drawing to him.

"What`s this?" He asked.

"That`s the tattoo." I could see Klaus` anger changing and I stepped in front of my brother. "I`ve seen the tattoo. It`s more to it."

I looked over at Connor. "He told us that the tattoo spread the more vampires he killed. Maybe he hasn`t killed enough yet."

Klaus looked at Connor and then me.

"Nate! Make sure Jeremy gets home and keep this alive at all costs."

"I will take Jeremy home. You go do whatever you need to do." I told him before grabbing my brother by the arm and walked out of the room.

We were silent all the way home. When I parked in the driveway, Jeremy turned to me.

"Your boyfriend is completely insane. How can you be with someone like that?" I sighed.

"Half of the time, I don`t know. But there`s something in him that he only shows to me. Something no one else gets to see. Not even his siblings. I`m not defending everything he`s done but he listens to me and I`m hoping that with time, I`ll make him a better person."

Jeremy looked at me with sad eyes. "I know this isn`t easy for you and I promise as long as he makes you happy and treat you good, I`ll give him a little benefit of doubt. Just don`t tell anyone."

I hugged my brother. "Thank you. It means so much to hear you say that." Jeremy kissed my forehead.

"I`ll talk to you tomorrow. Love you big sister."

"Love you too little brother."

Then I drove back to the mansion and got to bed unknowing what was going on with Klaus, Rebekah and Stefan at the boarding house.

* * *

**Finally! A new chapter! It took some time but here it is:) **

**I hope you liked it. **

**Until next time! **

***cathrineoriginal***

* * *

***Sleiwd: Thank you so much! Haha! I hope she will kick her ass too. About Amy getting pregnant, I really don`t know. I`ve been thinking about it. I just have to figure out how I`ll be writing it.**

***Guest: I just discovered it by "accident" and I hope they don`t put down this site! **

***natazwe: I`m not completely sure how to write it but I want more interaction between Hayley and Amy. I just don`t know if they`re going to be sisters. **

***sunmuenst: Ah, Klaus`baby mama. I like the sound of that. Keep giving me pointers. I`ll take it into consideration :D **


	26. Chapter 26 The Revenge of the Hunter

**Chapter 26 awaits you! **

**Enjoy! **

_**I do not own The Vampire Diaries, only my OC**_

***cathrineoriginals***

* * *

**Revenge of the Hunter**

Klaus still wasn`t there when I woke up the next morning. I tried calling him but his phone was turned off. I called Stefan. He told me that Klaus left for Italy to retrieve the hunter`s sword and that he had daggered Rebekah again.

The big bad hybrid didn`t even dare to face me. He knew how much I would hate him daggering his sister. I called him back again. Still getting his voicemail.

"Klaus!

You have a lot of explaining to do! Daggering your own sister? Again! What`s wrong with you? I don`t know when you`re coming home but for now, I will go live with my brother. I`m so mad at you right now and you`re in Italy. Somewhere I really wanted to go! Not cool. I`ll talk to you when you get back.

"Don`t worry, I still love you. I`m just not very pleased with you right now."

"Bye."

I packed a bag and drove towards the Grill to tell my brother I was coming home for a few days. He was working the early shift.

"Hey Jeremy." Jeremy turned around and smiled at me.

"Hey! What are you doing here this early?" He asked me and picked up a box. I waved at Matt who was putting down the chairs.

"I was just letting you know that I`m staying with you for a couple of days."

"Of course. What did Klaus do this time?" Jeremy sighed.

"Well. He`s being Klaus. He daggered Rebekah again and took off to Italy to get the sword without inviting me!" I threw my hands up in annoyance.

Jeremy started laughing. "Well you poor thing." He was mocking me and I smacked his shoulder.

"You`re always welcome at our house. You know that."

I followed Jeremy to the storage room. "So, about tonight." I started to say before I was thrown against the wall, knocked unconscious.

* * *

When I woke up again, my head hurts like a bitch. My hands and feet tied up with wolf`s bane-ropes.

"What the hell happened?" I asked my brother, hissing in pain.

"Connor happened." Jeremy whispered. I looked around me and saw Matt and little April Young. Or maybe not little but she was even younger than my brother.

"April? What are you doing here?" She looked like she was going to cry.

"I just came here to see if they had seen Rebekah. I`m worried about her." I felt so bad for her. "Rebekah`s been daggered by her brother. I don`t know where she is." I told her.

"Why am I the only one tied up?" I asked annoyed.

"It`s because you`re the strongest one in here." Connor came out from the kitchen and knelt down to my eyelevel. "And you are Klaus Mikaelson`s girlfriend and his greatest weakness. You're my key to brake him."

"That`s my sister you`re talking about." Jeremy almost shouted. I felt both scared and relieved that Klaus wasn`t in town.

"Klaus isn`t even in the country. I don`t know when he`s coming back. And I can`t even get a hold of him." Then, right on cue, my phone buzzed. Connor looked at it. "Well, well. Looks like your boyfriend decided to call you back after all." My heart started to race fast.

Connor pressed the button and answered.

_**"Sweetheart, I know you`re pissed with me but please let me explain."**_

_"Well, I`m kind of pissed at you too. Care to explain to me?"_ Connor said back to him.

**"What did you do to her? I swear to God I will kill you if you hurt her."**

_"And how are you going to stop me? With you being away and knowing that just because she`s your girlfriend, she`s going to have to die?"_

I froze when I heard that. Jeremy got up and stood in front of me. The same with Matt. "You have to go through us first." Jeremy said, being overly protective of me. Connor only laughed.

"You really think you stand a chance against me? I`m stronger than you and I won`t hesitate hurting you."

I didn`t know what to do. I felt so scared. As if I knew, I was going to die. Jeremy followed Connor.

"Why are you doing this? What do you get from hurting my sister?" He asked him. "What I get? I get Klaus and if the rumors about him is true, then by killing him, I`m killing a whole bloodline of vampires."

"If you kill me, Klaus won`t come back. You have to keep me alive to get him here." Connor only looked at me and then turned to April and Matt.

"Hey! We`re going to have visitors soon. Get out in the back. Get up. NOW!" April and Matt got up. "And don`t think about trying another exit. I have every door rigged. Do you understand?" All they could do was to nod and hurried to the back.

I was just sitting on the floor not being able to move. Connor was setting up traps all over the place. Jeremy never left my side. Then my werewolf hearing picked up someone approaching.

"Someone`s coming!" Connor grabbed Jeremy, leaving me alone on the middle of the floor. He turned on some music to create confusion. The door opened and I recognized the hybrid.

"Dean! Get back. It`s a trap!" I screamed out a little too late. Dean stepped forward and on to the detonator causing an explosion. I felt something from the blast stabbed through my stomach. I yelped in pain. It was glass and it still had some wolf's bane on it.

Connor stepped forward and literally blew Dean`s heart out with a heavy looking gun. Jeremy ran over to me.

"Amy! Are you hurt?" He freed my hands and feet. When I got free, I pulled out the glass and I started healing.

"We need you to get out of here. You can`t stay here." I shook my head. "I`m not leaving you here, Jeremy. "

You`re my brother. I`m staying here with you." I suddenly smelt Stefan in the air and Connor noticed him the same time. He started to shoot at him.

"Please stop this." I pleaded him. Stefan was hiding behind the counter. Both Jeremy and I was pushed onto the detonator. I knew that if we moved, we would be dead.

"Stefan!" I yelled and he could see what was happening.

"Jeremy, you have to get off this thing. It won`t blow up if I stay behind. Please do this for me. Get yourself away and be safe." Jeremy didn`t want to move. Therefore, I pushed him off and steadied myself to keep it intact.

"Amy!" Jeremy was frantic. I looked at him with a sad look. I just wanted my brother to be safe.

"You don`t have to do this!" Stefan said to Connor from behind the counter. "Put down the gun and come with me. No one has to die."

Connor was furious. "I do not negotiate with vampires!" He was screaming.

"Listen to me. If you die right now, then all of this would have been for nothing. Killing all of those vampires would have been for nothing. I can give you the truth. Just put down the gun and let Jeremy and Amy go."

Then Elena came rushing through the door.

"Please! Don`t hurt them. They are all I have left. Please don`t kill them."

Connor took another gun out pointing that one at me. "If you come any closer, I will kill them both."

Why did Elena have to come in here? She`s not helping the situation. Connor doesn`t know that she`s a vampire yet.

"Elena, get out of here NOW!" Jeremy tried to get his sister to listen to him.

"He`s right Elena. Go, we`ll be fine." I told my little sister."

"If you don`t come out on the sound of three, then I`ll shoot her entire family in front of her. 1. 2…"

Stefan stepped out from the counter. Everything was quiet. Painfully quiet before the storm. Then Elena shot forward, attacking Connor and revealing herself. The gun went off; Jeremy was hit in the stomach.

"Jeremy! Stefan, you have to help him before he bleeds out!" I was pleading him. Stefan shot forward and got Jeremy out of there. Then he came back for me and just as we blurred to safety, the bomb went off.

Before I knew it, Stefan was gone with Connor and Elena saved Jeremy.

"Are you ok?" She turned and asked me.

"I`m a werewolf. I can handle some pain." I told her, trying to act brave. Even though I was completely exhausted.

"You don`t look so good." Jeremy told me whilst sitting up.

"I`ll be fine little brother. I`m just a little dizzy after everything that`s happened."

Elena got up, frustrated. "No one hurts my family like that. This has got to stop!" With that, she disappeared. Leaving Jeremy and me behind.

"Come on. Let`s go find Matt and April. They are at the Lockwood house." Jeremy said to me as he got up. I nodded and got up to follow him but then all the beating and stabbing really got its toll on me. Jeremy catches me before I hit the ground.

Jeremy drives me to the Lockwood house and carries me up the stair to the front porch. Matt opens the door and sees me in Jeremy`s arms.

"Tyler! We need help!" Matt called back into the house. Tyler appeared.

"What happened to her?" He asked and took me from my brother`s arms.

"Wolf`s bane. She was hit hard. He knocked her around a little bit too."

Caroline was there as well. She took care of me upstairs, making sure I took a shower and got some new clothes. I was trembling with fear right now. I didn`t feel safe at all. I didn`t know what happened after we left the grill.

"Hey." Caroline said rubbing my arm. "You`re safe here. No one will hurt you here, Ok?"

I nodded but I couldn`t stop shaking at all. I was too worked up.

After I felt clean again and put on fresh clothes, we went downstairs again and Jeremy was still there. He didn`t want to leave me. Tyler started a fire and got me some blankets. Jeremy sat down next to me on the couch and we just sat there silently crying and holding on to each other.

After some time, I fell asleep and Jeremy left to see how everything was with Elena. She managed to kill Connor and was a complete mess. Tyler and Caroline promised to take good care of me. I was sleeping anyway.

I woke up a few hours later and found myself being alone. I got up and into the kitchen. I was hungry. I was making a sandwich when I felt a presence. I looked behind me and saw that Hayley girl.

"Aww. Did the little wolf have a hard time today? You look a little scared." Seriously? She was doing this now. Mocking me.

"Go away. I don`t want to talk to you." I told her warningly.

"Suck it up. You`re a wolf. Nothing to be afraid of." I didn`t have a lot of temper right now and within a second, I had her pinned against the wall by her neck.

"No you listen to me. You clearly don`t know how it is to be put on the spot like that and watching someone die like your dear friend Dean did, it will leave scars." Tyler came in and got me off Hayley with the help of Caroline.

"Amy, please calm down." Caroline was pleading me. She was scared for me. "Hayley, get out of here right now. Amy has been through enough for one day."

I was falling apart in Caroline`s arms. I needed my boyfriend but he was halfway around the world.

"We need to do something. I`m getting worried about her." Caroline said to Tyler. They got me to the couch again and they didn`t do anything but making sure I was comfortable.

* * *

Somewhere during that time, I must have fallen asleep again because the next thing I know, the sun`s up again and I was woken up by a slam on the door.

"Where is she?" Was that Klaus? Was he back already?

"She`s upstairs. Sleeping in the guestroom." Tyler said. The next thing I know, the bedroom door opens up and Klaus was standing there.

"Hi." That was all I could say. Klaus came over to my bed. "Hello sweetheart. How are you?"

"I`m better now. Could you please take me home now?" I asked him. "Of course little wolf." Klaus picked me up and gave me a light kiss.

"You know, I can walk on my own." I told him. "Well that`s good to know but I`m never letting you go, so suck it up."

We got downstairs again. Tyler and Hayley were standing in the living room, still drinking from after last night.

"Well don`t let me interrupt." Klaus said sarcastically.

"Ugh. I didn`t know you were back." Hayley said disgusted. I really didn`t like this girl.

"Clearly. I just came here to pay my respects for Dean and his failures. Not only was he unsuccessful but Elena managed to kill the hunter as well." Hayley looked even more pissed.

"Well, if you`d let Dean use force on Connor instead of sending him to his death then maybe things would have been different."

I shrugged. "Can`t you just shut up and stay out of this wolfgirl." I told her. Klaus tightened his grip on me.

Then the doorbell rang and Caroline came in. She gave Tyler some of his stuff back. It looked like they had broken up. What the hell happened after I fell asleep last night?

"Ah! I assume you have met Hayley?" Klaus asked Caroline. "Well, we better be going now and good luck mate." He told Tyler before we left.

Something wasn`t right. That breakup didn`t look real to me.

* * *

Klaus got me home and asked his hybrids to look after me until he got back.

"Seriously? You`re leaving me again?" I asked him a little angry. "I`ll be back in no time sweetheart. I`m just going to help your sister." Klaus gave me a kiss and left. I was stuck with Kim and Chris. Oh, joy!

Klaus came back with Elena just 30 minutes after he left. I followed him to the basement.

"What`s going on? What`s wrong with her?" Elena looked awful. As if she saw things that wasn`t there.

"Your sister is suffering from the hunters curses. She`s hallucinating. We`ll keep her here until we figure out how to fix this so she doesn`t kill herself." Both Elena and I looked shocked. "I`m not going to kill myself. I wouldn`t do that."

Klaus looked at us both. "Yes you will." I walked up to my boyfriend. "How do you know that?"

"Because I tried but I`m immortal. I cannot be killed."

"You had the hunters curse?" Elena asked.

"I did. For 52 years, 4 months and 9 days."

* * *

**What do you think? Not my best chapter but I will return with a better one. **

**Until next time! **

***cathrineoriginal* **

***mjsmart2001: Thank you so much! Here`s your update :) **

***totalRandum: Thank you! what did you think about this?**

***soralover987142: those reactions will be so fun!**

***Sleiwd: Haha! I know! It`s hilarious! She really has him wrapped around her little finger. I think Jeremy is the best brother ever. It`s not a single thing they wouldn`t do for each other. **

***The Things You Wish You Knew: Thank you for your pointers. I hope I`ve gotten better at it now. :) **


	27. Chapter 27 Kiss Me

**I`m back with my next chapter! can`t believe that I`ve gotten this far! **

**Hope you`ll like it! Enjoy! **

**_I do not own The Vampire Diaries, only my OC._  
**

***cathrineoriginal***

* * *

**Kiss Me **

Klaus closed the door behind us and started to walk away. I almost had to run to keep track with him.

"Klaus, wait." He didn`t stop. "Is my sister going to die? Because I can`t handle losing another family member." He stopped dead at his tracks, making me bump into him. He looked at me and caressed my cheek.

"I will do whatever I can to help her. That`s why I`m keeping her here, where she can`t hurt herself."

"Thank you." I said and buried my face into his chest. I loved the feeling of him putting his arms around me, making me feel safe.

"What do you say we go and get a drink?" He told me. I stiffened. At the grill? That was the place I almost died yesterday.

"I don`t know if that`s such a good idea.

"I will look after you. I won`t let anything happen to you." Klaus reassured me and kissed me. I sighed. "Fine. One drink."

We left the house and went to the grill. I made a halt outside. This was all surreal. Just 24 hours ago, I thought I was never getting out of here alive. I was trembling.

"Everything will be fine little wolf." Klaus put his hand around my waist. I nodded and walked with him inside. It was strange. Everything that was broken suddenly replaced as if nothing had happened there.

We sat down in a booth and Klaus got us something to drink. I was in my own head when he returned. I didn`t even noticing him coming back.

"What are you thinking about?" I almost jumped. "Oh, I just thought about my brother. I just hope everything is ok with him."

I could see that Klaus was hiding something from me. "What are you not telling me?"

Klaus was hesitant but I think my glare said it all.

"All you have to know is that everything is fine now and that it was an accident." He was going around it.

"Klaus Mikaelson! You tell me right now! Did something happened to my brother?"

"Well. Last night, Elena started hallucinating. She thought she was seeing the ghost of the dead hunter. She accidently stabbed Jeremy in the neck. He momentarily died." Klaus looked at me for my reaction. I felt numb.

"This is my fault." I whispered. "Don`t you say that. You didn`t do anything wrong."

"Well, if I hadn`t let him leave me yesterday, this wouldn`t have happened. How is it possible not to take care of your own brother?" I felt my tears falling down my face. I could see the torment on Klaus` face. He hated seeing me like this. Klaus brought me into his embrace.

"I don`t know how much longer I can hold this together anymore."

"You need something else to think about. What do you say to going on a date with me?" I looked up at him.

"Really?" I looked at him.

"Don`t look so surprised. The Mystic Falls pageant is coming up and I was wondering if you wanted to go with me?"

I had to chuckle a little bit.

"Is the big bad hybrid asking me to go with him to the teenage girl pageant?" I said putting my arms around his neck.

"No, your boyfriend is asking you." Klaus put his arm around me.

"Yes, I would love to go the pageant with you boyfriend." I told him and gave him a kiss, only interrupted by Caroline.

"Hey, Lovebirds! I`m hoping I`m not disturbing you?" Klaus looked a little annoyed. "You kind of did." He glared at her.

"Be nice! What`s up Caroline?" I asked my friend.

"Oh, you know. Feeling a little alone. I broke up with Tyler, Elena`s going mental because of the curse. No offence. Therefore, I was hoping to hang out with you people for a while. If you don`t mind."

Klaus did mind but didn`t say anything because he knew it would be good for me to have some friends around me as well.

"Why don`t you take a seat love and I will get you a drink." Klaus said politely and got up. Caroline smiled at him and then turned to me.

"So, are you going to the Mystic Falls pageant?" She asked me with enthusiasm.

"Actually, I am. Klaus just asked me if I wanted to go with him and I said yes."

Caroline looked surprised to. Klaus at a pageant.

"Good! Because I could really use your help setting everything up." I groaned. I really didn`t want to.

"Please! I was counting on Elena and that`s out of the question now." Caroline looked at me with her bambi eyes.

"Fine! I`ll help you!" Caroline beamed. She was so happy. "Thank you!"

Klaus returned with her drink.

"So. To what do we owe this pleasure?" He politely asked Caroline.

"Well. I was actually coming here to ask you for Elena back."

"I`m sorry, I can`t do that." Klaus told her firmly.

"Why not?"

"Because she needs my help." Caroline huffed. As if she didn`t like the answer.

I knew something wasn`t right here. She never acted like this unless she was hiding something. She looked at her phone repeatedly. Getting text messages.

After a while, I got enough of it.

"Caroline? What aren`t you telling us? You`re hiding something." Then she got another message.

"So, here`s the deal. The others asked me if I could stall you guys so that Stefan could get Elena but then he lost her."

I don`t know who were the most furious, Klaus or me. We got up to leave.

"Wait!"

"Caroline, don`t push this now. He will kill you." I said to her.

"We know how to save Elena from the curse." She called after us. We both turned around.

"How?" We said at the same time.

"We need someone with potential and we learned from Professor Shane that the one that can see the mark is one of them."

I knew where this was going.

"Jeremy." I stated. He would become one of the five.

Klaus understood what I was feeling.

"I know this isn`t ideal for you, love but he`s our only chance to help your sister. And as a hunter, he would be well protected from everything. I promise you."

"I need to talk to him first. I`ll be quick. I promise." I picked up my phone and dialed his number.

**_"Amy." _**

_"Jeremy! What`s going on? What`s all this about you being the next hunter?" _

**_"I know this is scary but I have to do this. If Elena dies, we`ll never forgive ourselves." _**

_"You could die little brother. I could lose you." _

**_"Everything will be ok. I promise. I will take care of myself." _**

_"Ok. It`s only because there`s no other way, right?" _

**_We could always try looking for others but I don`t think Elena has that much time left." _**

_"Then do it. Go save our sister. I love you and where coming to get you ok?" _

**_"Ok. Love you too big sister." _**

I turned to Klaus again.

"Thank you, little wolf. Let us get going." He grabbed my hand and we left to find Jeremy.

* * *

Together the all three of us drove back to Tyler`s house.

"Let me make one thing clear. I give you one of my hybrids and by doing that, you`re going to help me find this cure." Klaus told Jeremy without actually threatening him.

"Yes, I will help you get the cure for my sister."

"Good. We`re on the same page."

We stopped in the driveway and walked up the stairs to the front door. I stood behind Jeremy. He didn`t want me in the crossfire.

"Going somewhere?" I heard him telling one of his hybrids. I think it was Chris.

Klaus grabbed him by the neck and against the wall.

"When I said don`t let her out of your site. What did you think I meant?"

"It`s not his fault. It`s mine. I was distracting him! It`s my fault she got away" Tyler tried to defend him.

"Then maybe you should be the one to die for it."

"No one has to die!" Hayley spoke up.

"Didn`t I tell you to mind your business?" Klaus was almost out of control.

"Tyler is covering for me. I`m the one that let her go. If you want someone dead. Go ahead kill me. I`d rather die than be one of your sired little bitches. Like your girlfriend."

I wanted to kill that girl. I tried getting past Jeremy and Stefan but they kept me back. I was so angry, I didn`t know how to control it.

"Don`t tempt me wolfgirl." Klaus turned back to Chris.

"Your existence is to serve me. To please me. Do you understand?" Chris was too afraid to do anything but nod.

"Good. Now get out of here." He told him and let him go.

The minute Chris opened the door; Stefan drove a stake through his heart. Making him fall on the floor. Jeremy walked in with an axe.

"Jeremy? What are you doing?" Tyler shouted.

"I`m sorry, Tyler. I need Jeremy to do this." Stefan said to him. With that, Jeremy cut his head off.

Jeremy was now the new vampire hunter. One of the five.

Klaus took me out of there quickly, bringing Jeremy with us. We drove him home.

"Do you want me to stay with you tonight? Like old times?" I asked him.

"Would you? I really don`t want to be alone tonight."

"Anything for you little brother."

I looked over at Klaus and he understood.

When we stopped the car, Jeremy let us talk.

"I really need to be with him tonight. He`s processing everything. He needs his sister."

"I know little wolf. Go, be with your brother."

"I love you" I told him and kissed him passionately.

"And now you have something to think about until tomorrow. Or later today. It`s almost a new day."

I jumped out of the car and walked after Jeremy inside the house. Elena was fast asleep with Damon watching over her. He really did love her.

I walked in to Jeremy`s room and laid down on his bed. It didn`t take long before we both fell asleep. Completely exhausted from all the things that happened today.

* * *

My phone ringing the next morning waked me up.

"What?!" I groaned in to it.

"And good morning to you sunshine." Caroline`s high pitched voice sang through.

"You were supposed to meet me at Tyler`s by 10. Now it`s 11. So get up little wolf. We need you!"

I rolled out of bed. Jeremy`s nowhere to be found. Great. He left without me this morning.

I took a quick shower and headed over there. Caroline was being Caroline. Bossing everyone around.

"Finally! Took you long enough! Everything is in complete chaos." I laughed at her.

"Caroline. Breathe. Everything will work out fine. The help is here."

"Oh yeah? Did you know that Elena broke up with Stefan last night? Because she has feelings for Damon?" This was news to me

"When did this happen?"

"This morning. I can`t believe this is happening. Elena and Stefan are meant to be together."

"Well clearly not. Caroline, a lot has happened the past year. Things change. Let it go for a while. You have Miss Mystic Falls to run remember?"

Caroline started to focus on her tasks instead. I was on flower-duty and dreaded this. I just wanted this day to be over.

"Well, there`s a sight I never thought I`d ever see." I poked my head up from all the flowers and saw my boyfriend standing there.

"Hey. What are you doing here? The pageant isn`t until tomorrow."

"I know. I just wanted to see how you were doing and I had to talk to Stefan close by, so why not come here and see how my girlfriend is up to."

"Well, after this I get to go help tomorrow's escorts with their outfits. Just me, alone in a room full of half-naked boys. And my brother of course." I could hear Klaus growling.

"I`m not sure I`m comfortable with that situation."

"Relax! I`m just kidding with you." I started to laugh. Klaus looked a little annoyed. I went over to him and placed my arms around him.

"Did I hurt your ego, boyfriend? Don`t you know you`re all I want?" I asked him and gave him a kiss.

"Hey! Less sucking faces and more work!" Caroline interrupted us.

"I swear that girl is worse than a dictator!" I told Klaus.

"I heard that!" Caroline said in the distance. I rolled my eyes and turned to Klaus again.

"I should keep going. Caroline would kill me if I don`t do this. I`ll meet you later tonight?"

Klaus nodded.

"I have something planned for us tonight. A little pre-date thing." I got curious.

"Oh, really? What?"

"You just have to wait and see." Klaus kissed my forehead. "See you later, little wolf."

I sighed and got back to work.

* * *

After a few more hours with helping Caroline, I had enough. I needed to leave. I didn`t want to see another flower for the rest of the day. I was so fed up with roses and tulips. I got back to Klaus` house and stopped my car. All I wanted was to take a shower and go early to bed. I went inside and closed the door. I leaned on it and let out a breath. Suddenly, Klaus was standing in front of me.

"Nice to see you again little wolf." Klaus reached out for me and brought me close to him. "Nice to see you to." I told him and put my arms around him.

"Are you hungry?" He asked me.

"Yes! I`m starving!" Klaus smiled at me and led me towards the dining room.

"You know, after today, I don`t want to look at another flower for a very long time."

Klaus froze for a moment.

"Well then. Maybe I shouldn`t have done this." I showed me the dining room. I gasped.

It was filled with white lilies all over the room and candles. God! Talk about putting my foot in my mouth.

"It`s beautiful. Thank you. How did you know about the lilies?" I asked him.

"You told me once that it was your favorite and that was because of your uncle. I wanted to do something nice to you. You`ve been through a lot lately." I pulled Klaus closer to me and gave him a kiss.

"Thank you. I love you."

"I love you too."

Sometimes I was wondering why he wouldn`t show this side of him to anyone else. He was really a good man deep inside. Why was I the only one to see it?

But I had to admit, I like it. It makes me feel special. After dinner, we danced around the dining room.

"Thank you for tonight. It was perfect." I told him, leaning against him.

"It`s all because of you, Amy. You deserve it. You make me a better man. Even though no one else can see it." I looked up at him.

"You know. I usually don`t sleep with guys before the first date but this time, I`ll make an exception." I told him and kissed him passionately.

The next thing I know, Klaus rushed me up to our bedroom and threw me on the bed. That night, I let him have his way with me.

* * *

I got up early the next morning. Jeremy called me during the night. He`s been having dreams about killing Elena. He was freaking out.

I decided to get ready with my brother and Matt. Elena left early to help Caroline. Matt was going through the papers from Professor Shane about being one of the Five. I was in the bathroom listening to them talk.

"How can you wake up with a knife in your hand and not remember how it got there? It`s that hunter`s mark. It`s messing with you." Matt told my little brother.

I got out of the bathroom and looked at the papers as well. Jeremy was starting to freak out.

"What if I`m turning in to Alaric? I probably died too many times with this ring on my finger and I`m developing an alter ego, just like he did."

I kept on reading the papers and found something.

"Newly awaken hunters may not be fully conscious of their actions. Their subconscious pushes through until the urge become a basic instinct." I read from the file.

"Jeremy, you`re not having a psychotic brake. If you don`t tell Elena about those dreams, then I will." Matt finished for me.

Jeremy didn`t look like he was taking in what we were saying. He told us he would talk to her when he saw her but I didn`t believe him. Then Jeremy got a text and acted strange.

"We should probably get going. Do you guys need a ride?" Matt asked us.

"Yes please." I told him but Jeremy shook his head.

"Uhm, no. Go ahead. I`ll meet you there." Matt nodded and walked out of the room. I stayed behind.

"Jeremy. Are you sure everything is ok? I mean, you would tell me if something was wrong?" my baby brother gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"I promise you. Everything is ok." After that, I left him and drove over to the Lockwood mansion with Matt.

When I arrived, Caroline caught a hold of me and led me upstairs.

"We need help with deciding what kind of dress April should be wearing today." Dresses wasn`t really my thing but I agreed to help. We got the dressing room and I saw my sister already being there. April held out two beautiful dresses for us to see. A red almost sexy one and a blue nice dress.

"Blue." We all said at the same time.

"Really? The blue seems a little safe." April said to us.

"Safe is good, when it comes to the judges." Elena told her.

"She`s right. Gracie Lockwood got laughed of the stage some time ago because of that. Not good."

Then Damon stood in the doorway.

"She got my vote." He said and I could see my sister tensing up. as if she couldn`t breathe at the sight of him.

"Get out lurker!" Caroline threw something at him.

"Ouch!" Damon huffed sarcastically.

"Where`s Professor Shane?"

"Try the judge`s table." Caroline snapped and tried to close the door but Damon stopped her.

He looked at April.

"Red one. For sure."

I stepped forward.

"We already agreed that the red one is a little flashy." I told him.

"It`s a pageant. That`s the whole point."

"Did you win Miss Mystic last year? No! I don`t think you did." Caroline started to get annoyed.

"Neither did Elena and she wore blue."

"No one cares what you think, Damon."

"I care." April spoke aloud."

In some strange way, Elena suddenly agreed with Damon. Just like that. She left us standing there with April.

"What just happened?" Caroline exclaimed.

I walked around with Caroline afterwards. She was stressing as usual. Telling everybody what to do. She walked over to the orchestra.

"Hello! Pick up the pace. It`s a pageant, not a funeral!"

"Caroline. Stop it. They are doing a wonderful job." I told her.

"And how am I doing?" I knew it was Klaus. He was looking so good in his tuxedo.

"You are perfect." I told him. Then he looked up behind us.

"They didn`t waste any time, did they?" Both Caroline and I turned around. That`s when we saw Tyler and that skank Hayley walked along hand in hand. I felt so bad for her.

"Let's just get this day over with." She told us and walked away.

* * *

The pageant started and I thought it was boring. I couldn`t believe I entered this thing when I was 16. The contestants were announced but when it came to April, Jeremy was nowhere to be found. This wasn`t right.

"Something`s wrong. Jeremy`s not here." I told my boyfriend.

"I`m sure something else came up. Let`s just enjoy this for now. I`ll go fetch us something to drink." Klaus kissed my temple and left. When he got back, he had a bottle of champagne and two glasses.

"Take a walk with me." He told me.

We walked away from the others and I couldn`t stop thinking about Elena.

"I don`t think Elena is going to make it through being a vampire. She`s too fragile to do it. She needs the cure. She needs to become human again."

We sat down at a bench and Klaus opened the bottle for us.

"Would you ever consider it? Becoming human again?" I asked him.

"Now why would I want that? I`m the most powerful creature on earth." I sighed.

"You`re probably right." I didn`t want to remind him about me being mortal. But I was wondering something.

"So there`s not one single moment in your whole life that you wanted to be human?"

"Life used to be a lot easier." Klaus took out a piece of paper.

"Then you missed the days of being head of the Mystic Falls beautification committee." I froze. I knew what that was.

"Is that my Miss Mystic Falls application? Where did you get that?" I tried ripping it out of his hands but he was too quick.

"When I am chosen, I intend to redefine excellence." I was so embarrassed.

"Klaus, stop it! You`re mocking me!" I told him.

"Come on love. Let me have a little fun." I glared at him.

"To my defense, I was 16 years old. That`s a long time ago!" Klaus was laughing at me.

"Whatever. You`re boring." I said between kisses.

After a while, we walked back to the others. Then Klaus stopped me.

"I never answered your question about ever wanting to be a human again. I have to say twice.

I was tracking in the Andes and a hummingbird flew up to me. Hovered there, staring at me. His tiny heart was pattering like a machinegun. And I thought; what a thing. To have to work that hard to stay alive. To be on the verge of death every second and the satisfying feeling of getting through each day."

I leaned my forehead against his chest.

"You said twice. When was the other time?" I asked him. He brought my chin up, so I could look into his eyes.

"The second time, was the first time you told me that you loved me. All I could picture was if we only were human. I would marry you, have kids with you, grow old with you and be buried next to you."

I never thought I would hear those words coming out of his mouth. I couldn`t speak at first. I just threw my arms around him.

"I love you so much, Nik." I told him.

"That`s the first time you`ve ever called me that." He said to me.

"Do you want me to stop that?"

Klaus only shook his head.

"What I want is to take you back home and just forget the world for a while."

I smiled at him and gave him a kiss.

"Then what`s stopping you?" I asked him.

Then he picked me up bridal style and rushed me out of the party and into the woods.

We couldn`t get any further.

* * *

**What did you think? I really liked this chapter. I`m really looking forward to the next chapters of this story:) **

**Until next time! **

***cathrineoriginal* **

***itskathrynhale: I know! I`m also looking forward to it! **

***Loving-The-Originals: I know! This is such good news!**

***sleiwd: Thank you! I really though Amy was going to kick some ass this chapter but I think it will come in the next chapter. I`ll try my best :D **

***totalRandum: Thank you so much! Jeremy`s the best brother ever!**


	28. Chapter 28 Keep Holding On

**This chapter was hard to write. It wasn`t a lot of Klaus this time and that makes it harder yo write. **

**Enjoy this chapter! **

_**I do not own The Vampire Diaries, only my OC.**_

***cathrineoriginal***

* * *

**Keep Holding On**

The next morning, Caroline called me early. Too Early.

_**"Hey! Can you come over to my place? Stefan and I need to talk to you.**_"

_"Why? Caroline, it`s not even 7 yet and I don`t have to get up."_

**_"Please it`s really important. It`s about Elena."_**

_"Fine! I`ll be there in 30 minutes."_

I hung up and started to get out of bed. Then Klaus woke up.

"What`s going on? Where are you going this early?"

"Sorry. Caroline called. She needed to talk to me before she went to school. Just go back to sleep. You need it." I said and kissed him.

"Well after what you did to me last night, I need to recover." Klaus said with a huge grin on his face. God. It made me blush.

"I`ll be back soon ok." I gave him another kiss and got dressed. I drove over to Caroline`s.

"Hey, I`m here. What seems to be the problem?" I asked as I walk in to the living room.

"You`re not going to believe this! Elena is sired to Damon." Caroline told me.

"What? How`s that even possible?"

"I don`t know. But it`s happening. This is a disaster!" Caroline exclaimed.

"Look, we don`t know anything for sure." Stefan said.

"Yes we do. Elena is sired to Damon! Which means her only desire is to make him happy. Just like Klaus and his hybrids."

"No it`s not. A vampire sired to another vampire is one in a million. Maybe it won`t affect her in the same way."

"We already know it`s affecting her. she`s become Damon`s lapdog. It`s true. Everything he says, she does. We need to do something."

Caroline takes out her phone but I stop her.

"Hold on. Caroline, this isn`t gossip. You can`t drop this on her before we know this is happening for sure." I told her.

"We need to talk to Tyler. Maybe he`ll know what to do." Stefan sighed.

"Ok. Talk to Tyler but please don`t tell anyone else. If this is true, it may influence on her every move, every action and feelings since she became a vampire." I stayed with Caroline and Stefan before they had to get to school, then I drove back home to Klaus. He was painting in his office. He looked so peaceful when he did that.

"Hey." I said to him. He turned around and looked at me.

"He little wolf. How was your girl talk?"

"It was fine. Did you know that Elena was sired to Damon?" I asked him.

"Well, I had my suspicions yesterday but I didn`t know for sure." He told me.

"Why didn`t you tell me that yesterday?" I was frowning a bit.

"Well, little wolf. You were keeping me rather busy, so I couldn`t even think about it."

I started blushing again. Last night was a great night. I put my arms around him from behind.

"Do you want to recap last night?" I asked him and kissing his back. Klaus turned around to look at me.

"You really don`t know what you`re getting yourself into." He told me and kissed me. But of course, we were interrupted by one of his minions.

"Klaus something`s came up. You should come with us." Klaus looked at me apologetic and followed his hybrid.

I knew I was alone for the rest of the day. I decided to go over to over to the boarding house because I was that desperate for company. I arrived at the same time as Stefan. He was feeling as shitty as I was.

We were about to open the door when Elena did it. It was awkward. She was looking at Stefan with guilt. She left in a hurry and Stefan and I went inside.

"Damon, we need to talk to you." I told him.

We told Damon about the sire bond.

"Sired? Really Stefan? That`s the most pathetic nonsense I`ve ever heard coming out of your mouth and you`ve said some crap in your day." I spoke up.

"It was your blood that turned her. She`s been different from day 1 because of you. You can`t deny that."

"Sure I can. I finally got Elena to a good place about being a vampire and you two idiots can`t stand that she`s happy because of me." I rolled my eyes.

"You know what. Prove me wrong. Tell her it`s ok to drink from a blood bag."

"She can`t! Her weird doppelgänger body rejected the blood from a bag."

"That`s because you told her to. You told her she only could drink warm blood straight from the vain. She almost died to make it happen." I told Damon.

"Just ask her to drink from a blood bag. Tell her how happy it makes you to do it. If I`m wrong, I`ll be the first to apologize." Stefan told him.

"When her body rejects this blood, which it will. Your apology better be epic."

Damon said annoyed. Damon left us. I looked at Stefan and I could see he was thinking the same as me.

"What are we going to do?" I asked.

"Well. I`m going to school. You should stay here for a while." I gave Stefan a hug and he left with Damon. I decided to stay and took my time looking around the house.

I walked up to Rebekah`s old bedroom. God I missed that girl. Seeing her room reminded me to tell Nik to undagger his sister.

I let myself fall down on the bed and within minutes, I fell asleep.

Elena woke me up several hours later.

"Hey. Bonnie and Caroline is coming over soon. We`re having a girls night. I got the alcohol and the blood." Elena told me happily.

"Ok. I`m in." I said only to please her. I picked up my phone and called Klaus.

**_"How`s my little wolf doing?"_**

_"I`m doing good thank you. I was just calling to tell you that I`m coming home late tonight. I`m having girls night with Elena, Bonnie and Caroline. So don`t expect me to be home anytime soon."_

**_"It`s ok, little wolf. Go, have a good time with your family. Just call me if you need a ride."_**

_I will. Love you Nik."_

**_"Love you too Amy."_**

I hung up and helped Elena with the preparations for the girl's night. We raided the Salvatore wine cellar of vine and champagne. This would be an epic night. An hour later, the other girls came.

We sat down in the living room. Bonnie and Caroline on the couch, I took a chair. Elena brought in the booze.

"You all get one each." She told us, handing us champagne. Bonnie picks up a blood bag.

"I assume this is for Caroline." Elena reached out and grabbed it.

"Actually. It`s for me." She said and took a sip.

"Thanks to Damon, I`m a functional dysfunctional vampire." She said sipping on the blood.

Caroline and I only looked at each other. We knew the reason why.

"That`s amazing!" Bonnie said.

"So where is my least favorite Salvatore tonight?" Caroline asked.

"He`s out with Stefan. Brother-bonding or something." Elena said, checking her phone.

"So you guys are checking in on texts now. What else do you do?"

Elena sighed. "I know you`re not his biggest fan but he changed my life. Would you mind laying off on all the hate?"

Bonnie tried to ease the tension.

"Ok. New girls night rule. No boytalk ok?" I couldn`t agree more.

"Why talk, when we have this?" Bonnie took out a bag that contained something that looked like weed.

"Is that stoner- tea?" Caroline asked.

"It`s spirit- tea. It opens up your chi. Or whatever." We looked at her skeptical.

"Come on! It`s not drugs. Shane is helping me do natural magic." We all looked at her judgmental.

"Don`t judge." Bonnie looked at Caroline. She`s the biggest gossip around here.

"Ok, fine! I hereby vow to not be judgmental for the rest of the evening." Caroline crossed her arms. I knew she wouldn`t be able to watch her mouth when she started drinking for real.

I sighed and took my bottle started to drink. But not before I texted Klaus.

_**A: You`re so glad you`re not a girl right now. All this drama is killing me!**_

_**K: Don`t worry, Love. You`re supposed to have evenings like this and nights with me.**_

_**A: I`m beginning to think you`re thinking a little dirty. I love you and I`m coming home to you tonight.**_

_**K: Looking forward to it sweetheart.**_

I put my phone away and just let the music take me away. It was fun just being with the girls. We were dancing all around the house. Elena was dancing on the table whilst Bonnie filmed her with her phone. Elena was blurring around. We ended up in Damon`s bathroom.

"Look at this!" Bonnie said pausing the video. It looked funny to see Elena like that.

"Look! It`s my holiday card!" The image contained a blurry Elena. It looked funny.

"Being a vampire is so weird. Oh my god I love this bathtub! Why don`t we hang out here more often?" Elena leaned back in the bathtub. I was against the wall by the sink.

"I`ll tell you why. Cooties. Think of all the skanks Damon has brought in to this bathtub." Caroline understood she was out of line.

"Ok, I`m sorry. I`ve been good all night, I`m stopping now."

Elena looked at Caroline.

"No, don`t stop on my account. Rip away. I mean it`s only Damon."

"Say what you want about ripper-Stefan but at least he wasn`t a man- slut." I could feel the tension I got up from the floor.

"So what was it exactly that made you jump into bed with him as soon as you met him?" Elena directed all her anger towards Caroline.

"I didn`t know what kind of a sociopathic narcissist he was."

"He`s always been there when I needed him." Elena said.

"Yeah. Only because he wants you to sleep with him." I knew this was going to end badly.

"Caroline, don`t do this." I told her.

"Well, maybe I did." I didn`t say anything but I was surprised.

"You did what?" Caroline asked in shock.

"I know you have issues with him but I`m happy and I can`t see anyone saying anything about Amy sleeping with Klaus. We all heard that in the woods yesterday." Everyone was looking at me and I blushed. They heard us having sex. I was so embarrassed.

"I wanted to spend time with my best friends telling them about it." Elena got out of the bathtub and went downstairs. Bonnie, Caroline and I looked at each other before going downstairs. Elena was already cleaning up our mess. Bonnie spoke up first.

"Elena, come on. We didn`t mean anything by it."

"You guys need to leave."

"Don`t be mad. We`re just looking out for you." Caroline told her.

"Do you think that is makes me happy that you hate him? I can`t hate him because I`m falling in love with him." Caroline started to get annoyed.

"You`re not falling in love with him Elena, you`re sired to him." I face palmed myself. No one was supposed to know this.

"What are you talking about?" Elena asked. I zoned out of the conversation. It was none of my business. I snapped out of my thoughts when Elena raised her voice.

"You all need to leave. Now!" She went to the door and opened it. That`s when I saw Kim and Adrian standing at the door. It was two of Klaus` hybrids.

* * *

"Hello girls." Kim said and threw Elena against the wall. She then ran over to me and grabbed my throat. Elena tried to manage Adrian. Bonnie used her newly restored witch powers and blew every light bulb around us.

"Stop!" Kim said still holding her grip on me. "I can rip out her heart in an instant remember?" Kim had her hand pressed against my heart. Bonnie stopped with the spell and Adrian threw Elena on the floor. Then she zoomed off with me. I tried to get free from her but she was way to strong. I was brought to a barn. I recognized several of Klaus` hybrids. I was chained up against the wall.

"Why am I here?" I asked Kim.

"Because you`re Klaus` girlfriend and Tyler`s best friend. I thought it was a better deal to take you. With that, she snapped my wrist. I cried out in agony.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked her again.

"Because I want to show Tyler who`s in charge." She broke my other wrist again, making me scream out loud. Then Tyler and Elena came running through the door.

"Stop it Kim. Amy`s one of us. We`re all on the same team." Tyler tried to plead with her.

"Maybe she`s one your team. I just wish to hurt her like Klaus hurt me." The other hybrids held Tyler back and Kim continued torture me by breaking my bones.

"Stop it!" Tyler shouted out unable to move. Kim took out a stake. "Do you think Klaus will appreciate this?" I thought that I was going to die. She was trying to kill me. That`s when Elena spoke up.

"If you really want to hit Klaus where it hurts, kill me instead. I`m more valuable to him. He`s fixated on keeping me alive." I was so proud of Elena right now. She put herself first for once and actually defended me. Kim lowered the stake and walked towards Elena. Tyler then got free and charged at Kim, plunging his hand into her chest.

"Stay back! Or I`ll rip her heart out right now!" Tyler was furious.

"Kim put you all at risk today but I`m not going to hurt her. I`m not Klaus. I won`t kill or torture my friends to get what I want. Now, we broke the sire bond but if you want to be free. We have to work together." I was shocked to know that Klaus` hybrid were unsired. He would be so mad. I looked at Tyler and saw everyone submitting to him.

* * *

I knew I was safe because when I woke up, I was in my bedroom at the Mikaelson`s mansion. Everything was healed nicely. Klaus was standing right beside my bed.

"Are you feeling alright love? You`ve been sleeping for almost a day." He told me.

"It was a long night yesterday. I got so tried after the slumber party." I told him.

"You girls are doing too much, sweetheart." He kissed my forehead and went to the bathroom.

How could I tell him about his hybrids breaking the sire-bond? If Klaus found out, he would kill them. i can`t tell him not yet.

I just hope he forgives me for this. If not, I don`t know how to restore it.

* * *

**So, what did you think? This was really hard to write.. I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Until next time! **

***cathrineoriginal* **

***mjsmart2001: Thank you so much for your kind words. **

***totalRandum: Here`s your update :D **

***Sleiwd: I really love Amy and Klaus as well. They belong together. 3**


	29. Chapter 29 Christmas

**Here`s chapter 29 for you. A little sad chapter.. Sorry about that. **

**Enjoy! **

_**I do not own The Vampire Diaries, only my OC. **_

***cathrineoriginal* **

* * *

**Have yourself a merry little Christmas**

Some time passed by and it was closing in on Christmas. I didn`t feel very jolly. Jeremy moved out to the lake house so he could control his urge to kill Elena and I still haven`t told Klaus about the hybrids not being sired by him anymore. It`s almost been a month. The worst part is, Klaus doesn`t seem to notice me hiding something.

When I woke up this morning, I knew which day it was. "The winter wonderland charity event." Carol Lockwood asked me if I could help during the event. I couldn`t say no. I walked downstairs and bumped into Stefan.

"Hey. What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"I`m here to talk to your boyfriend again." We walked together to the living room where Klaus was finishing his painting.

"It looks like a giant snowflake." Stefan said aloud.

"I like to think of it as an expression of post-modernism. It`s my donation to the winter wonderland charity." Sometimes Klaus really showed his good side to other to see. Adrian came in and I froze. I knew he wasn`t sired anymore and he was one of them who kidnapped me.

"You said it was urgent?" Adrian seem careless.

"Yes. I want you to take this and deliver it to the Mystic Grill immediately."

Adrian was trying to test the limits.

"You want me to be a delivery-guy?"

"What I want is for you to do whatever I say, without the attitude."

Adrian picked up the painting and walked out of the room.

"Be careful with that. It`s still wet." God, sometimes he really can be a pain in the ass.

"Abraham Lincoln freed the slaves you know." Stefan told him. I couldn`t help but laugh.

"What`s the point of having hybrids sired to me if I can`t maximize on the benefits of free labor?" I froze when he said that. I needed to get out of there. I was afraid he would start to notice my behavior.

"I`ll leave you two to your discussion. I`ll be at the town square, helping Carol Lockwood with the last touches for the event tonight. See you later." I gave Klaus a quick kiss before leaving them. It was nice to find something to occupy my mind for a while.

* * *

I was walking with some boxes and was about to put them under one of the tables, when I overheard a conversation between Tyler and Caroline.

"They want you to do what?" Caroline sounded worked up.

"Hayley found a witch strong enough to do the body-jump spell. You know the Klaus specialty." Tyler explained. What was going on? I didn`t dare move. They didn`t know I was here.

"So you`re gonna put him in someone else`s body and then what?"

"We increase the body with concrete and bury it." No! They were getting rid of Klaus!

"Why don`t desiccate him like Bonnie did?"

"Because by doing that spell, you have to stop a human heart. I was a little short of volunteers."

"Who`s dumb enough to volunteer their body to be a Klaus` sublet?"

"Don`t freak out." Tyler started.

"Freak out? Freak out! I`m about to pop a vein. You volunteered?"

"It`s not forever. Just long enough for the hybrids to get away from here."

"Well I can think of a better way for us to spend our senior year than you being stuck in cement!" Caroline was furious.

"All of this started with me. It has to end with me. I need your support." That was all I heard. They left after that. I had to talk to Klaus. Warn him about it.

"Amy!" Carol came towards me.

"It`s almost starting. You have to go change." She gave me my bag and I change in the bathroom at the Grill. It was a simple black dress. The same I used in John`s funeral. When I got back outside, I saw Klaus standing by his painting talking to Caroline. I had to get him alone. Caroline left him so I went over to him.

"Don`t you look stunning, love?" Klaus said to me and put his arm around my waist.

"Thank you. You don`t look so bad yourself. I really like your painting." I told him and I meant it.

"Thank you. Glad you like it." I could see it in his eyes that he knew something was up.

"Is there something wrong, Love?"

"I need to talk to you about something." I led him out back in the alley behind the Grill.

"I have a bad feeling about tonight. It feels like something is going to go wrong. That something are going to happen to you." I told him honestly.

"Don`t be afraid love. Everything`s fine. Just relax and have a good time." He kissed me.

"Just promise me you`ll be careful."

"I promise little wolf." We went back inside again Klaus left me to go talk to other people so I stayed at the Grill to help there.

* * *

Time flew by and I really had to go to the bathroom. I was still in the stall when Caroline, Tyler and Hayley came through the door. I yanked my feet off the floor so they wouldn`t know I was there.

"How did you even get out?" Tyler asked. Out? out from where?

"I got out because even your stupid hybrid friends thinks that all of this is crazy."

"I`m done fighting with you Caroline."

"Oh, we are doing plenty of fighting. And it stops the minute you put Klaus in someone else`s body."

"I told you, I don`t have another body."

"Well but I do!" Caroline snapped.

"What? Who?" Hayley asked rather shocked.

"Klaus` sister Rebekah. She`s got a dagger in her. Stefan have been hiding her in the tunnels. We dump Klaus` body into her body bury her. We just killed two originals with one stone."

What was going on? They are going to kill my boyfriend and my best friend.

"It`s too late to change the plan." Hayley sounded desperate. I wondered why.

"Call Bonnie. Make sure it will work."

"Tyler!"

"It`s a brilliant plan, Hayley. Caroline, you`re a genius. I love you!"

"I love you, even when I hate you." Caroline told her boyfriend.

"I`ve got to go and find my mom." I could hear Tyler leaving the room, only leaving Caroline and Hayley behind. Caroline took out her phone to call Bonnie.

_"Bonnie, I need you to think fast! I know that the daggers don`t work on Klaus. What if we put his essence into Rebekah? It will work right?" _

**_"Slow down. What`s happening?" _**

_"Just come on Bonnie! Will it work?" _

**_"Yeah, I don`t see why not." _**

_"Ah! Bonnie Bennet, I love you!"_

**_"Do you need my help? I can leave Elena here with Jeremy." _**

_"Elena? She`s there too?" _

**_"Yeah, she came with Damon. He`s being slightly less horrible than he used to." _**

_"You know what? I can`t deal with this right now." _

Caroline hung up the phone and turned to Hayley.

"She said it would work."

"I gathered. Congratulations." Hayley said sarcastically.

"Thanks." Caroline headed for the door but Hayley snapped her neck before she could open it.

"My pleasure." What a bitch! I wanted to go after her but when it was safe for me to go outside, she`s already gone. I didn`t know where she went. This was a disaster.

* * *

**3-person p.o.v**

Hayley stood outside telling Klaus something. It looked like a heated conversation and she looked pissed as she walked away from him.

Stefan walked up to him, sensing Klaus being in a bad mood.

"She doesn`t like me much. Where have you been all day?" He asked.

"Around."

"I`m not interested in you being vague Stefan. You`ve been dodging, Caroline`s been lovely. Which I`ve come to recognize as a distraction. Now. Do you have something to share with me or should I compel it out of you?"

"I broke into your safe to look for the sword."

"Why"

"Because I don`t trust you." Klaus looked a little betrayed.

"I showed you the sword. I explained it`s value. I`ve been on your side this entire time. What do you want from me? A secret brotherhood handshake?"

"I found the letters. You`ve had a few pen pals over the centuries."

"Well. Keeping my victim`s letter is not that different from writing them on a wall? Like you did, Ripper."

Klaus looked up and saw Adrian standing there waiting for him. Klaus walked towards him but stopped and turned around.

"Loneliness, Stefan. That`s why you and I memorialize the dead. The briefest moments before we kill while we literally holds their lives in our hands and then we rip it away. And we`re left with nothing. So gathering other peoples letters or writing their names on a wall it`s a reminder that in the end, we`re left utterly alone." Klaus walked away. Only to be stopped by Amy.

"Klaus, I really need to talk to you." She told him. She looked worked up.

"Not right now sweetheart. There`s something I have to fix. I`ll talk to you later." Klaus gave her a kiss on the forehead before leaving her behind.

* * *

**Amy`s p.o.v**

I tried to talk to Nik but he wouldn`t listen to me. I wanted to tell him everything. He was so angry and I couldn`t do anything to stop it.

I bumped into Tyler whilst he was trying to call his mom.

"I know everything." I told him.

"I was in the bathroom when you talked to Caroline and Hayley." Tyler did not know what to say. Then Hayley approached us.

"What are you doing here? You`re supposed to take the witch to the cellar." Tyler told Hayley.

"There is no witch, Tyler. I made it up."

"What?" Oh, I hated this bitch even more.

"I never intended to put Klaus down. I needed him for the sacrifice."

"The what?" I asked furious.

"I don`t know how to explain it but I found someone who could help me figure out what happened to my family."

"What are you talking about? What kind of deal?" Tyler asked.

"There needed to be 12 for the sacrifice Tyler."

"12 what?"

"I`m sorry." She didn`t look sorry at all.

"Hayley what did you do?" She didn`t answer we knew very well what she was up too. Tyler left in terror and I stayed behind. My rage was boiling.

"You selfish little bitch!" I told her.

"Did you not think about anybody else but yourself?" I was shaking with anger.

"I`m sorry." She repeated. I gave her a vicious smile.

"Well. I think I speak for everyone when I say that the apology is not accepted." With that, I put my weight on it and punched her square in the face, hitting her so hard she fell to the ground.

"You stay away from my family and friends. I never want to see you again. And if I do, your neck is the next one to be broken."

I walked away from her.

* * *

I followed Tyler through the woods. When I reached the cellar, it was awful. Dead hybrids everywhere. Klaus did this and in one way I didn`t blame him.

"This is my entire fault." Tyler said and started to sob. All I could do was to hold him and support him. He got out of my grip and ran away from me.

I had to find Nik. He was angry now and vengeful. I didn`t know what he would be capable of. I got back to town square and everything was quiet. Everyone had gone home. Or so I thought.

I could see Nik standing by the fountain talking to someone. Carol Lockwood. I was about to approach them, when suddenly Klaus pushed her head under water. I couldn`t get there fast enough. Carol Lockwood was dead.

"What the hell are you doing?" I screamed at him. Klaus turned around to look at me. He was covered in blood.

"Why did you kill her?" I was crying. Carol had always been like an aunt to me. At least before, I left Mystic Falls.

"An eye for an eye, sweetheart. I`m just hitting Tyler where it hurts the most."

"Did you even think about me? Carol meant something to me." Klaus looked at me with sad eyes.

"I was only getting back at Tyler because of what he did, Love." I got up and looked at him.

"Well then. Maybe you should punish me too." I told him whilst crying.

"What are you talking about?"

"I knew. I have known about the unsired hybrids for a month now and didn`t tell you. I didn`t know how to without you hurting or killing my friend Tyler. I wanted to tell you so many times but I was afraid. So go ahead, kill me. Kill me like you killed her."

Klaus only looked at me. He couldn`t even say anything.

"I tried talking to you earlier but you didn`t listen. I can`t do it like this anymore, Klaus. I`m sorry." Klaus still stood there without saying anything. But I could see the anger in his eyes. Betrayal.

I started to walk away from him but stopped.

"Oh, and by the way?" I took out a gift I`ve had for weeks. I wanted him to have it for Christmas. It was a necklace with a hummingbird charm.

"Merry Christmas." I told him handing him the gift before leaving him there.

I hurried back to the mansion and packed my bag. I needed to get out of there for a while.

I got into my car and started driving. When I reached my destination, it was late. I walked up to the front door at the same time as someone opened it from the inside.

"Amy? What are you doing here so late?"

"Hey. Can I stay here with you? I really needed to get away."

"Of course. Come on in."

I walked inside and instantly felt strong comfortable arms around me. I started to cry.

"It`s ok, Amy. Everything will be just fine."

For what seemed like an eternity, I cried on my brother`s shoulder.

* * *

**I actually started to cry whilst writing this. I didn`t expect this outcome at all. I hope you guys don`t hate me for it. But don`t worry. It`s not the end for Klamy! **

**Until next time!**

***cathrineoriginal* **

***totalRandum: Here`s your update!**

***ddluzelle: Thank you! Here`s your update!**

***Sleiwd: My number one reviewer! you are thinking exactly what I`m thinking! keeping secrets from Klaus is never good. haha! the "sex in the woods" thing was so funny. I just hope you`re not feeling so bad about the turnout after the charity event. **


	30. Chapter 30 Battlefield

**So I`m back yet again with chapter 30 of this story! and it`s even more to come! **

**Enjoy!**

_**I do not own The Vampire Diaries, only my OC. **_

***cathrineoriginal***

* * *

_"You and I we have to let each other go _

_We keep holding on to what we both know _

_What seemed like a good idea, turned into a battlefield."_

_*Lea Michele – Battlefield*_

* * *

**Battlefield **

I felt out of place. I knew that I broke of things with Nik but I loved him still. I just needed some time for myself. Even though Klaus tried to call me.

I had been laying low at the lake house for 4 days now. Jeremy woke me up.

"Hey. How are you feeling today?" He asked me.

"Anger. I want to help with the training. I want to punch something." I told my brother.

"Matt, Damon and I are having a workout now. Do you want to come with us?" Jeremy smiled at me.

"Let`s go!" I had so much anger inside me. Mainly because the full moon is approaching. I got myself a few rounds with Damon. Kicking his ass.

I made myself some breakfast before going out to the boys who were "fighting" against each other. I sat down next to Damon.

"You really miss Elena don`t you?" I asked him.

"No I don`t." He wasn`t fooling anyone. Suddenly my phone rang. It was someone I never expected to hear from.

_"Rebekah?" _

**_"You seems surprised to hear from me. I`ve missed you too." _**

_"You know I`ve missed you. I just didn`t know where you were." _

**_"That`s water under the bridge. Can I trust you to show up at school today?" _**

_"No. I`m at the lake house. I don`t want to see Klaus. But I`ve missed you though." _

**_"That`s sweet. I`ll see you later ok? I have some unfinished business to take care of." _**

My phone went dead. I was glad Rebekah was back.

* * *

I saw the pizza truck driving towards us. I`ve seen almost 10 times in the last 4 days. Why was it so important to get pizza from this place? She was all right but nothing more. She came towards us.

"Double pepperoni three days in a row. it`s some kind of a new record. You guys eat anything else?" She asked. Damon zoomed in front of her.

"Why? Are you offering?" The girl got scared.

"Here`s something for your trouble. I don`t want to see another pizza here. Do you understand?" The girl took the money and left.

When Damon sent Jeremy and Matt off for a run, I decided to make them lunch. I had to do something to get my mind of Klaus or Nik. I really didn`t know what to call him anymore.

I was standing in the kitchen when Jeremy walked in.

"Hey. How are you doing today?" He asked me.

"Not so great. I really do miss him." I leaned my head against my little brother. It was so nice to have a brother who understood my feelings.

"I`m glad you`re here, Amy. I really have missed you." I was so glad Jeremy was my brother.

After lunch, we stepped outside. Damon wanted Jeremy to ready a gun. Jeremy did his best and he started putting in woolen bullets. I watch them.

When he was finished, Damon took them all out again.

"Good. Now do it all again like your life depends on it." Damon told him.

"Don`t act like you`re caring about my life. You only care about Elena." Jeremy said.

"Have you talked to her at all?" Damon was fishing.

"Maybe. Why? Don`t have any more voicemails to listen to?" Jeremy was mocking Damon.

I put the bullets back into the gun.

"I`m sorry. Did I interrupt playtime?" I knew that voice. Klaus was here.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Jeremy asked.

"What do you think?" Klaus said nonchalantly. He couldn`t even see me behind Damon.

"How many vampires have you killed?" Klaus asked Jeremy.

"If we throw Jeremy out now, he will be killed by tomorrow morning." Damon said.

"I`m going to ask you again. How many vampires has he killed being here?"

"Zero." Damon said. I felt out of it all.

"That`s a pity. I`m gonna need that cure sooner rather than later. Hybrid shortage and all. How can I help?" Klaus was smug and he haven`t even looked at me yet. It made me pissed. I stepped forward. That was when Klaus looked at me. I picked up the gun.

"You now Jeremy. Watch and learn." I told him and fired two shots into Klaus` chest. He felt pain. I felt good.

"That was for Carol Lockwood." Damon and I said at the same time. I gave the gun to Damon and walked past Klaus. He looked at me in the same way I felt. I wanted to forgive him for everything. But my pride got in the way.

* * *

I was standing in the living room when Jeremy came in.

"That was freaking awesome! You really showed him!"

I smiled at my little brother but I felt divided.

"Yeah. But I still love him though." I told Jeremy.

"I know you do. I know this is difficult for you." It was so good to be here with my brother.

Several hours later Damon was carving out bullets sitting by the fire. I wanted to go over and talk to him but then I saw Klaus sat down beside him.

"If you`re here for payback, go for it. Because you`ll be stuck with the little hunter that could." Klaus sat down beside Damon.

"You know if you adjust your angle a little bit, you`ll get a better edge." Damon looked bored and looked over to me, standing on the porch.

"Now I know why those hybrids hated you. You are annoying. But what I can`t understand, is how you treat Amy."

Klaus looked like someone had ripped out his throat.

"That`s none of your business." Klaus said coldly. I could hear them talking.

"Maybe not. But Amy`s a part of your life. She deserve the best and if she sees something good in you, I will do my best to give her what she wants. But you have no right to cut her off. She`s the only one who`s been standing by your side. She loves you unconditionally. Why are you making this so hard?

Klaus didn`t say anything. He just looked into the fire.

I could see Damon and Klaus talking to each other but I didn`t want to know what they were talking about.

"Jeremy? I`ll just go for a walk down to the water ok?" Jeremy nodded at me and I went down to the water. I just stood there and took everything in.

"You really do look stunning." Klaus was standing next to me. I felt a shiver.

"Why can`t you just leave me alone?" I asked him.

"Because I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Is that so hard to understand?"

"Yes, Klaus. It is that hard. I betrayed you and you killed Carol Lockwood without blinking. Why should I forgive you for that?"

"I know that you didn`t have another choice. You did what you could for me. I`m sorry I'm not the person you thought I could be but know this." Klaus cupped my face.

"You are the best thing that ever happened to me and I never want to lose you." I tried to get out of his grip.

"You should have thought about that sooner," I told him.

"Are you saying that you don`t love me anymore?" Klaus asked when I started to walk away from him.

"No, Klaus! I love you too much to function. I miss you every day. But I can`t deal with all of this." I was cut off because of Klaus kissing me. I kissed him back instantly. This was not what was supposed to happen but I couldn`t help it. Before I knew it, he had me pressed up against a tree in the woods. I ripped off his jacket as he ripped off my top. I was so lost in his touch. A moan escaped my throat when he kissed my neck.

* * *

Suddenly, we heard screaming coming from the lake house. It brought me back.

"Jeremy!" Klaus let go of me and I ran back to the house without thinking about me not having a shirt on. When I ran inside, Jeremy and Matt looked down at a girl. It was the delivery girl. She was a vampire.

I turned to look at Klaus who was standing by the doorstep.

"Did you seriously turn her into a vampire?" I was angry with him again.

"I told you I needed the mark to grow." I rolled my eyes at him.

"Are you ok, Jer?" I asked my brother.

"Yeah, I`m fine. Amy? Uhm. Why are you only wearing a bra? What happened to your shirt?"

That was when I hit me. I stood in front of everyone only in my bra and jeans. Matt burst out in laughter.

"Oh, god!" I took the nearest blanket and wrapped it around me.

"Tell me you were not to just have sex with my sister in the woods?" Jeremy looked over at Klaus.

"I can`t do that mate." Klaus smirked at him. I was so embarrassed.

"Shut up!" I told him and threw a pillow at him.

"I`m going to my room. I don`t want to listen to this." I left them.

"If you invite me in we could finished what we started, Love!" Klaus was mocking me.

"Not a chance in hell!" I told him and slammed the door.

A little while later, I came out of my room. Damon, Matt and Jeremy were standing in the living room.

"Hey.. Look who finally got her clothes back on!" Now Damon was mocking me. Matt and Jeremy was howling with laughter. I walked over to Damon and knocked him to the ground.

"Pissing off a werewolf so close to the full moon, not a very smart move my friend"

Damon nodded and got up again. I knew he wouldn`t mock me again. Then Jeremy`s phone rang. It was Klaus. He wanted them to come to a bar not so far from the lake house.

I decided to go with them. I knew that Klaus was up to something.

* * *

I felt it all over me when we reached the bar. Something wasn`t right. We walked inside and saw bodies all over the place. Klaus was sitting at the bar drinking by himself.

"I begun to think that you wouldn`t find the place."

"What the hell?" Jeremy looked around us. I understood what was happening.

"Did you kill all these people?" Matt asked in shock.

"He didn`t kill them, they`re in transition."

"Little wolf is right. Killing them is your job." Klaus said and pointed at Jeremy.

"What? You said that you were going to convince Klaus to do this another way." Everyone looked at Damon.

"I thought about it and then I realized. His idea was better."

"No way! I`m not doing this." Jeremy backed away a little bit.

"What makes you think you`ll have a choice?"

"You have to kill vampires to complete the hunter`s mark. Mark equals cure. You`re in a bar full of almost vampires. Get you hunt on." Damon said to him.

"Screw you. You said that I wouldn`t have to kill innocent people."

"Jeremy, they are not people."

"Enough! Have at it or else."

"I don`t take orders from you. I can`t be compelled." Jeremy threw the stake on the ground.

"You`re right. I can`t but I can compel them." Klaus pointed at the newborn vampires.

"I`m going to give you a 2 minutes head start before I send every vampire in here after you. You kill them or they kill your friend, Matt."

"No no. You turn them, he`ll kill them. That was the deal. You know he can`t take them all at once." Damon said.

"With you as his coach he will be fine. It`s Matt that I`m worried about."

"Jeremy, go get the weapons out of the car. I`ll be right behind you. You too Matt." Jeremy and Matt ran out the door.

"If I hear an engine start, I`ll kill Matt myself!" Klaus shouted after them. I was boiling with anger.

Damon disappeared soon after and then Klaus started compelling the other vampires to go after them. I stayed behind.

"You`re still here?" Klaus asked and stood behind me. I turned around to face him.

"Yeah, only so I could do this." I slapped him hard.

"Why are you such an ass sometimes? Did you really have to put Matt through all of this? He`s an innocent human being! If I could`ve talked with my brother, things would have been a lot different."

"You are sexy when you`re angry." Klaus put his arms around me and pressed me against him. I was almost giving in to him but I held my ground.

"Don`t you even think about it. I have to go and see if my brother`s ok." I struggled out of his arms and walked to the door. Suddenly Klaus flashed in front of me.

"You`re not going out there now. There are vampires everywhere. It`s not safe for you."

I had to laugh.

"And whose fault is that? Don`t worry, I will take the car back to the lake house. Besides, if I meet some of them then I`m more than capable to take care of myself." I walked pass him but I grabbed my arm turning me towards him again. Before I knew it, he crashed his lips onto mine. This time, I wasn`t able to control myself. I pressed myself closer to him and pulled his hair a little.

Klaus growled picked me up, so I could wrap my legs around his waist. We moved back inside and he laid me down at the pool table.

* * *

**Warning lemons ahead. If you don`t want to read it, scroll down. **

I knew this was wrong but right now I didn`t care. I wanted him. I grabbed his shirt and got it off him. I didn`t want to rip it. Not much to do with my clothes. Before I had, the chance of getting my shirt off, it was already gone. So was my bra.

Klaus places butterfly kisses down my neck and over my breasts making my nipples hardening under his touch. I threw my head backwards and arched my back. I wanted to be closer to him. He undid my jeans and threw those away as well. I didn`t want any teasing from him. Not today.

"Nik! Please!" I was moaning out his name,

"So impatient, sweetheart." He whispered in my ear. He kept on kissing me down my stomach and down to my wet center. I cried out. He was teasing me with his tongue making me squirm.

"Please stop teasing me!" I was whimpering. Klaus got up to my face again to kiss me as he undid his own pants. He spread my legs wider apart and lowered himself on top of me.

"You are mine!" He growled before easing himself into me. Oh, the pleasure. Klaus moved in and out of me slowly. Painfully slow. I brought his face down to mine and kissed him deeply, moaning into his mouth. That seemed to do the trick. His trusts got faster and deeper making me screaming out his name is pure ecstasy. I felt the pleasure filling up and I knew I was close.

"Look at me." Klaus told me and I held his gaze and at the same time I exploded Into an orgasm. My body was shaking violently. I never had that kind of reaction before. Klaus rode out his high right after I did.

"Amy!" he screamed out. Hah! Good to know I have the same effect on him. Klaus collapsed on top of me. Both of us breathing heavily.

"That was amazing!" I told him. Klaus kissed me tenderly.

"I know love. You and I are amazing together." He leaned his forehead against mine.

"I could have stayed like this forever." He told me.

"Well, let me tell you. I`m lying on top of a pool table pressed against balls and a stick. But yes. I would have stayed like this forever in a bed with you." I kissed him again and got up. I had to get back to the others now. I started to get dressed.

"You know, you really should stop ripping my shirts apart. This is the second one today." I showed Klaus my ruined shirt.

He chuckled while pulling on his pants. "I will buy you new ones little wolf. You`re going to need it." I put on my jacket, gave him a kiss and left.

* * *

I pulled up in front of the lake house. I couldn`t see any vampires around right now, so I hurried inside to the others. Elena was there as well.

"What took you so long?" Jeremy asked.

"Oh, I just stayed behind and talked to him a little bit."

Damon looked at me. He saw my ruffled hair, also known as sex-hair and the fact that I didn`t wear a shirt under my jacket.

"Tell me you didn`t have sex with him before you came here!" Everyone was staring at me.

"Please, stop looking at me like that!"

"Amy! Why would you do that? You remember what he did to Tyler a few days ago?" Elena said to me. Judging me.

"You`re the one to talk. You slept with this guy and he snapped Jeremy`s neck once without knowing he was wearing his ring." I looked at her and Damon without saying anything else. Elena couldn`t find anything else to say.

I walked pass them to change my clothes. Jeremy followed me.

"Hey. Where did you even do this? Please tell me you didn`t do him in my car?"

"God no! We ended up on the pool table." I said blushing.

"So you had sex on top of a pool table in a bar?" I nodded my head. Jeremy howled with laughter. Not the reaction I would have seen coming.

"Even if it was with Klaus, I have to say that you my sister are a dirty little girl." I punched Jeremy in the arm.

"Stop it, please! You`re embarrassing me!" I started to laugh too. It was true.

"Oh god! I`m a skank aren`t I?" It was good that Jeremy wasn`t judgmental like the other ones were. But then again, he had promised me that he would tolerate Klaus as long as he was my boyfriend and he treated me good. I put on my pj`s and went to bed. I was so tried. Having sex with Klaus really takes it out of you.

I woke up a few hours later to find out no one else went to bed. I got to the living room seeing Elena helping Matt with his neck wound. I gave them all a cup of coffee and stood beside Jeremy in the window.

"Sun`s up. They`re long gone." Jeremy told us.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Elena was upset with Damon.

"All I asked you to do was to teach him how to fight!"

"He`s not the best student in the world." Damon said pouring himself a glass of bourbon. I smacked the back of his head.

"So now it`s my fault?" Jeremy asked.

"Stop talking!" I smacked him again.

"Ow! Stop it! Look I know you`re angry but my way was the fastest, easiest and safest way to get Jeremy to complete his mark and to get you the cure." Damon explained.

"I don`t care about the cure Damon. Not if it means that it will put the ones I love in danger." She pointed at Jeremy and me.

"It wouldn`t have been no danger, if he hadn`t gone all bleeding heart."

"He killed someone. Damon, those were innocent people." I spoke up.

"Don`t get me started on you. It was your boyfriend who did this." Damon pointed his finger at me. I stayed quiet.

"Come on big Jer. We are going on a hunting trip." Damon told him.

"I`m coming with you. There`s no way in hell I`m letting him go there alone with you." I told him and went back to my room to change.

We drove over to the bar again and like yesterday, I had a bad feeling. Jeremy got himself ready with his gun. We walked through the door. I instantly smelled blood.

"Something`s not right." I told them.

We walked out back and found all the vampires dead on the floor.

"Looks like we have to find you some new vampires. What a waste." Damon said.

"What the hell happened?" Jeremy asked. Suddenly a movement beside me made me jump. Kol!

"I confess. I did it. Jeremy! Good to see you mate." Kol was putting his arms up in surrender. He was mocking them.

"Sorry about the mess. It was a little crowded when I arrived and I prefer gatherings that are more intimate. We need to have a talk." Kol said and took a swig from his bottle.

"Drink?" He asked us.

"He`s underage and I don`t like you." I told him standing in front of my little brother.

"Huh. That was exactly what I was going to say." Damon told me.

"Imagine that." I stuck my tongue out to him.

"Ah, the lovely Amy Gilbert. How are you darling? Still as feisty as ever?" I begun to growl.

"Feisty enough to take this stake and shove it up your ass if you don`t leave my brother alone." Damon had to hold me back.

"Come on now darling. Don`t be like that."

"Cut the crap, Kol. Why are you here?"

"You know. My brother bragged about his plan to complete Jeremy`s hunter`s mark. It was easy enough to track these down. Being in the shadows. Killing young vampires is easy. Or old ones for that matter."

"Why? What is it for you either way?" Damon asked.

"You are risking waking up someone really dangerous." Haha. Kol was afraid of Silas.

"Ah, you must be talking about Silas." Damon said.

"What do you know of him?"

"Nothing and I don`t want to either. Not our problem."

"Isn`t it? A few hundred years ago, I came across some people who worshiped Silas. His followers told me that he would rise again and when he does, then he would trigger the end of all time. Being an immortal you can see I`m opposed to the world ending. So I murdered all of them. And here you are willing to risk raising him in the search of the cure. I can`t sit back and let that happen."

"We`re not going to back down from finding the cure because you got scared hearing scary bedtime stories." Damon said nonchalant.

Kol pushed me away from my brother.

"Jeremy, we used to be mates in Colorado. You`re a smart lad. Please call off this insane treasure hunt."

"I`m not calling anything off, mate." Haha. My little brother is mocking the original. Oh how I love that boy.

"I could kill you. But then I have to deal with the hunter`s curse. And I don`t really fancy being haunted for the next century. Better idea. I just rip off your arms." everything happened so fast. Damon attacked Kol and told us to get out of there.

Without hesitation, I grabbed my brother`s arm and ran out of the bar. We got quickly in the car and drove off. I was driving as fast as I could. Jeremy called Elena to tell her about Kol having Damon. I drove us back to Mystic Falls fast. Elena would meet us there. Why was all of this happening on the same day as the full moon?

* * *

We reached the house and I dropped Jeremy off. Then I drove to Klaus. Elena was meeting me there. Without knocking, I walked right in. Elena wasn`t here yet.

"Nik! Are you here?" I called through the house.

"In the living room sweetheart." I stomped my way in there.

"Hello again little wolf." He wrapped his arms around me, keeping me close. It made me almost forget why I was here in the first place. Klaus kissed me passionately.

"Nik. There`s another reason for me being here." He didn`t listen to me.

"Damn it! Klaus, would you just listen to me!" Klaus finally got the drift.

"Your mentally unstable little brother attacked us today. He killed all the vampires in the bar." That was when Elena came in. Klaus sat down on the couch, dragging me down with him. Elena sat down on the opposite couch.

"A bit ironic you`re coming to me for help. When your friends just tried to bury me in cement."

"This is your entire fault. You started this when you forced Jeremy to killing those vampires."

"And now my little brat of a brother have gone and made things worse. Well he never did like Damon." Klaus was being an ass again.

"I suppose I should do something about it, shouldn`t I?" I smacked his head.

"Be nice!" I told him.

"Call him off, Klaus." Elena was being demanding.

"You are in no position to make demands, love. Whilst I`d like to cure you to make more hybrids, I do have other reasons to find the cure. Not the least that of destroying it. So you can`t use it against me."

"Despite our differences. We all want the same thing. Please Klaus. I`m begging you."

I knew he loved to hear that from Elena. That bastard. Then he sighed and took out his phone.

_"Little brother. Only two days home and I`ve been told you`ve already gone and made a mess." _

**_"Come on Nik! I was only having some fun."_**

_"Those vampires were for my hunter."_

**_"We`ll make some more. No shortage of people." _**

_"Where`s Damon Salvatore?"_

**_"I just gave him a good and old proper beating."_**

_"Yes, well you`ve had your fun. Now let him go and come home. And keep yourself out of trouble or you`ll end up back in the box."_

**_"Hey! You don`t have to be nasty about it."_**

_"I find it necessary when my siblings tries to sabotage me. Listen closely Kol. Stay away from the Gilbert boy. Do you understand?"_

**_"Fine! I won`t touch him you have my word." _**

Klaus hung up the phone and looked at Elena.

"There. All done. My brother will not harm your brother and Damon Salvatore is free."

"Thank you." Elena said and got up and left.

"I should be going too. It`s not long until the moon is full." I told him and started to get up from the couch. Klaus grabbed a hold of me and yanked me down so I was straddling him.

"Stay a little while longer." He whispered in my ear, making me shiver. He started to kiss my neck.

"Didn`t you get enough yesterday?" I asked him.

"I can never get enough of you."

I crashed my lips against his hungrily and I knew from that moment that my clothes were going to be ripped off again but that wasn`t a big deal. I would be ripping out of my clothes soon anyway.

I left the mansion a few hours later and I went straight to the woods. The turning was just around the corner. It didn`t hurt as much as before. It went quickly this time. I was on all four again. I felt freedom. I was running around in the forest when I suddenly heard someone running and I smelled blood. I ran towards the smell. It was Jeremy. He was bleeding.

When Jeremy saw me, he stopped with a jolt. He was scared of me. He didn`t know who I was. I took a step towards him with my head low. I was trying to show him that I wouldn`t harm him. He looked me in the eyes for a moment. Then he realized who I was.

"Amy?" The next thing I know, Damon comes out of nowhere and attacks Jeremy. I was so furious. I got him off my brother before he could kill him. I was careful not to bite him. I knew something was wrong with him.

"Go ahead Amy. Kill me. Do it now!" Before I could do anything, Stefan came out of nowhere.

"Hello brother. Long time no see." With that, he broke Damon`s neck. I was still growling and overly protective of my brother. I didn`t want anyone to touch him.

"Amy. I`m not going to hurt Jeremy. I just want to heal him." Elena spoke up when she got there. I still didn`t move.

"It`s ok Amy. I promise you she won`t hurt me." Jeremy told me. I looked back at him for a moment before stepping to the side.

"Thank you Amy. I`ll be fine now." Jeremy told me. I nodded at him and left. I know it`s my sister and one of my best friends standing there but let`s face it, they are still vampires. I didn`t want to push the luck.

* * *

**So what did you think? Amy got feisty again :) just like she used to be. **

**Until next time :D **

***cathrineoriginal* **

* * *

***sblck: I don`t want Kol to die but I`m not sure how to write it so he doesn`t but I`ll try to figure it out :) **

***totalRandum: Here`s your update :D **

***Sleiwd: I`m sooo sorry! I hope you got out of your corner and thought that this chapter were better for them. I want to thank you for wanting to read this story. It`s with comments like yours that inspire me to write and wanting to write such good story to give back to you. So keep on enjoying the story as much as you can:D **

***busybeekisses19: I know! I felt so bad for her!**

***mjsmart2001: Thank you so much! Here`s your update! **

***ddluzelle: I know. It was heartbreaking ;( **

***Guest: I don`t know what`s going to happen yet. You just have to read to find out ;) **


	31. Chapter 31 Lean On Me

**I`m back yet again. I hope you`ll like it. **

**Enjoy! **

_**I do not own The Vampire Diaries, only my OC. **_

***cathrineoriginal* **

* * *

**Lean On Me **

After I transitioned back to a human, I stayed with my brother. I had to be near him. He was sound asleep when I got there so I just jumped in beside him and fell asleep instantly.

The next morning, my phone waked me up. Jeremy was already up and in the shower.

_"Well hello there handsome!" _

**_"Good morning little wolf. Care to join me to go and see Rebekah?" _**

_"Yes would love to come with you."_

**_"Great, I`ll pick you up in 20 minutes." _**

_"Ok. Bye." _

I hung up the phone I ran over to Elena`s room. She was brushing her hair.

"Hey. Can I borrow some clothes from you? I don`t have anything here."

"Yes, help yourself."

"Thank you! You`re an angel." I went over to her closet and picked something out.

"Is everything alright?" I asked her. She looked quite lost in thought.

"Yes everything is fine, I promise." I didn`t buy it but I didn`t say anything either.

Exactly 20 minutes later, Klaus drove up the driveway.

"Bye baby brother! Talk to you later." I told Jeremy before heading out the door.

I got into Klaus` car.

"Hello sweetheart." I gave him a kiss.

"Hi!" I said quietly. God! How was it even possible to look this good? I was looking forward to seeing Rebekah again. When we got to her house, I almost ran inside. Klaus shook his head.

"I just can understand the friendship you and my sister share."

"That`s because you don`t have a best friend whose a girl." I told him.

"I consider you as my best friend." He told me. I gave him a small kiss. We went upstairs to her bedroom. I was just about to knock when the door opened. It was Stefan. Clearly, he had been sleeping with Rebekah last night.

"Going somewhere?" Klaus asked with a huge smirk on his face. Rebekah was still sleeping. I ran in and jumped on the bed, making Rebekah jolt awake.

"What the hell are you doing?" She was angry.

"Good morning to you to best friend." I told her. She zoomed into her bathroom to put on a robe. She was angry when she got back out.

"This is my place Nik. I don`t appreciate you invading my privacy as a creeping tom."

"Heey!" I said from the bed.

"Not you sweetheart." She told me.

"I apologize for breaking up this disturbing twist. But I do have some urgent business or have you forgotten our paranoid brother Kol is running around with a white oak stake and homicide on the brain."

"He tried to kill me last night, I didn`t forget." Rebekah told him.

"Well it seems like he has disappeared with my daggers." Wow. Kol has really done it this time.

"Poor Nik. However, will you get your way without your precious daggers? They were so handy when you wanted to end a conversation between one of us."

"Kol`s rational fear of Silas has pushed him over the edge. We need to put him down before he does more damage. Now I know you have the last dagger and some white ash so hand it over." He told Rebekah.

"Nik! Ask nicely. It will get you further." I told him. He gave me a glare.

"Do you really think I will leave myself unprotected? The answer to your request is no chance in hell. Now be gone before I`m out of the shower. You`re not welcome here." Rebekah walked back into the bathroom.

"I need that dagger, Stefan. Talk some sense into her." He said to him.

"Why don`t you talk some sense into her?" Stefan was mocking him a little bit.

"I`m going home to play prison guard for Damon. He`s on lockdown since Kol compelled him to kill Jeremy last night." So that`s why everything happened outside in the woods last night.

"You see, that's my point exactly. If you let Kol roam free, then Jeremy won`t live to see his junior prom. We can kiss the map to the cure goodbye. But if you help me dagger Kol, Damon will be un-compelled, Jeremy will live and we all will be on our merry way to a human Elena."

I really wanted to save my brother and maybe daggering Kol is the only way to do it.

"Are you coming?" Klaus asked me, holding out his hand.

"She`s not going anywhere!" We heard Rebekah yelling from the bathroom.

"Sorry. Girl time." I got up and gave him a goodbye kiss. Klaus and Stefan left together.

Rebekah came out of the bathroom fully clothed.

"Your boyfriend is a deranged lunatic." She was still angry.

"I know. But he`s my deranged lunatic." I was making Rebekah gag.

"I thought you didn`t want to talk to him anymore?"

"Well, let`s just say we made up on a pool table in a shady bar 2 days ago." Rebekah covered her ears.

"Ugh! I did not need to hear that! God! But really? A pool table?" All I could do was to smile and nod.

"I really missed you Bekah. I wish I could have done more to get you back."

"It`s not your fault, Amy and I`ve missed you too." I gave my best friend a hug.

* * *

For the most of the day, I hung out with her.

"So name one of the craziest places you`ve ever had sex." I told her when we were sitting down to eat.

"That would have to be back in New Orleans. Me and my friend at the time had sex in the morgue at the hospital I was working at. With dead people around us."

"Rebekah! Have a little respect for the dead!" Rebekah started giggling.

"What? When you have to, you got to do it." I couldn`t help myself, I started laughing.

"What about you. Not that I want to know about where you and my brother have had sex."

"Well. It`s the pool table. Oooh. And in the woods outside the Lockwood`s. Every supernatural being could hear us. That`s all." She knew that I was lying.

"You`re not telling the truth. It`s something you`re not telling me." I really didn`t want to say it.

"Come on. Do it for me!" Rebekah gave me a pleading look.

"Fine! I`ll tell you! When I was 16 years old, me and Mason Lockwood snuck inside Pastor Young`s barn and sex in his tractor. That was also my first time." Rebekah burst out in laughter.

"I`ve been in that barn. I`ve seen his tractor. Haha! That`s hilarious!"

I felt myself blushing but laughed along with her. It was somewhat funny.

"So. You and Stefan huh?" I asked her.

"I know. It didn`t mean anything." Rebekah sighed.

"Sex always means something, Rebekah." She gave me a little smile.

"Do you realize you`ve had sex with both brother`s? Omg! You`re just like Elena!" I started laughing and Rebekah gave me a death glare.

"I`m nothing like that twat!" She growled.

"I know. I was just kidding with you. Sorry."

I stayed with Rebekah until Stefan came back. He told me Klaus were babysitting Damon, so I went over there to be with him. Keep him company. I went to the mansion first to change my clothes. I didn`t want to walk around in Elena`s clothes. It wasn`t my thing.

* * *

I drove up to the Salvatore boarding house and walked through the door. I went down to the cellars, seeing Klaus standing in the door of one of the cellars.

"Well hello, handsome." I told him.

"Hi Damon. Having fun?" He only glare at me.

"Did you have fun? With my sister?" Klaus asked me.

"Yes. We had a real girl talk. You know discussing boys and stuff."

"Really? Like what?" Klaus got curious.

"Oh you know. Weird things. You don`t want to know." I couldn`t tell him what I told Rebekah. Klaus kept on looking on his phone.

"Your brother`s lack of communication is annoying" Klaus told Damon.

"I know. It`s one of his trademarks. Like his brooding or his hair." Damon told us.

"I don`t understand what`s taking so long. How hard can it be to steal a dagger?"

"From a vampire who has been daggered as many times as your sister, I would say very difficult." Damon smirked at us. Klaus sighed and took out a vial of blood and tossed it towards Damon.

"Super." He said sarcastically.

"You disappoint me Damon. You`re not trying very hard to get out."

"Well I am compelled to kill Jeremy so I figured it`s smarter to sit here and chitchat with you, instead of trying to bust out of here like the hulk."

"How do you think Elena or Amy for that matter felt about that? You not been able to stand against Kol`s compulsion for a single moment even though it would mean killing one of the people she loves most in the world." Klaus was taunting Damon. I squeezed his arm to make him pay attention to something else.

"She`s met me. She knows that control isn`t my best suit."

"Still. Must be hard to live up to Stefan. I remember when I compelled him to feed on Elena he fought so hard he actually managed to resist. Now that`s love."

"What do you know about love?" Damon asked him before both of them looked at me.

"I know you`re in love with Elena. But I think you`re afraid of what might happen when we find the cure at the end of the rainbow. Personally, I don`t see a fairytale ending for you. All I see is Stefan and Elena and I think you see the same thing." I thought he was a little harsh against Damon but I didn`t say anything.

Then Klaus` phone rang.

_"Well. If it isn`t the homicidal maniac." _

**_"Are you aware of your darling former blood bag and her brother are trying to kill me?"_**

_"What?" _

**_"Don`t pretend like you`re not in on it. Your obsession with finding the cure clearly trumps any sibling loyalty you once felt." _**

_"I don`t know what you are talking about."_

**_"I`m going to rip of Jeremy`s arm and kill Elena just for sport. And then I`m coming for you." _**

I heard the conversation and got scared. Kol was going to kill my family. Klaus walked over to Damon, grabbed him by the neck and put him up against the wall.

"What the hell is going on? What are Stefan and Elena planning?" I tried to stop him but I couldn`t move.

"I don`t know. I`ve been stuck in the penalty box since yesterday. Stefan won`t talk to me and Elena won`t come to see me."

Klaus compelled Damon.

"Tell me what you know."

"I don`t know anything about a plan." Damon choked out.

"Stay here until I return." Klaus ordered him and then he walked out slamming the door behind him. I followed him upstairs.

"Nik! Take me with you. Please!" I begged him.

"I need you to stay here and be safe." Klaus cupped my face.

"And I need for you to understand that this is my brother and sister you`re talking about." He knew that I was right. He knew he had to take me with him. He grabbed my waist and zoomed out of there. We got to the Gilbert house in no time. I ran up the staircase and through the door just about the same time Jeremy pierced the white oak stake through his heart.

"No!" I screamed out but I was too late. Kol was already on fire. His screams were piercing through me to my very core.

He fell to the floor and remained silent. I couldn`t believe Kol was dead. Sure I didn`t know him so well but he showed me kindness with my brother once before. Elena and Jeremy turned towards me and saw Klaus standing by the door. Unable to get inside. It broke my heart. On one side I was glad that my brother were safe but one the other, I couldn`t help but feel a little pain inside my heart for Kol. I think he was just scared.

"What did you do?" Klaus was clearly upset.

"We had no choice. He was trying to cut off Jeremy`s arm." Elena tried to explain.

"Lies. He wouldn`t have got into the house if you hadn`t sat up a trap for him."

"You said you were going to put him down anyways."

"I was going to make him suffer on my terms!" I jumped back a little when he raised his voice. I don`t know why but I walked out to Klaus. I knew that Jeremy wouldn`t mind. He knew Klaus needed me right now.

"I will burn this house to the ground and then when you try to flee for your lives, I`ll kill you both without blinking." I knew he was hurting right now. I couldn`t blame him but I knew he wouldn`t do that to me. He couldn`t lose me too.

"If you kill us, you`ll never get to the cure. You`ll never going to be able to create more hybrids." Jeremy said and walked towards us.

"Do you really think I care about my hybrids? I wanted to destroy it. I would have killed you all the second we dug it up but know I`m just gonna watch you burn instead."

Suddenly, Klaus fell on the ground in agony. Bonnie came out of nowhere.

"Invite him in! Do it!" Jeremy looked at me for a second.

"Come in." Jeremy said without any feelings. Bonnie used her magic to keep him off them.

"Living room. Now!" Jeremy and Elena ran with Klaus after them but suddenly an invisible shield stopped him. Klaus was furious. Kept on screaming. He faced Bonnie.

"Witch. You can`t do this to me." Klaus spat at her.

"You have no idea what I can do now." Bonnie looked at him with disgust.

"I will hunt all of you down to your end! Do you hear me?" Bonnie walked away from him. Jeremy and Elena stopped beside me.

"Amy, let`s go." Jeremy pleaded me.

"I can`t leave him, Jeremy. Not like this." I had tears in my eyes watching my little brother.

"Ok. Call me later ok? I`ll be at the boarding house." I only nodded. Then I was alone with Klaus. He was so angry and hurt. I didn`t know if I should approach him. I knew I had to. He needed me. I walked up to him.

"Nik." I said quietly. He didn`t even look at me. I took a step closer to him but stayed outside the barrier.

"Get away from me. Leave me alone." He said in a low voice.

"No. I`m not leaving you alone." I told him sternly.

"I said LEAVE ME ALONE or I swear to god I will kill you!" Klaus charged me but couldn`t reach me. That was when I stepped inside the barrier.

"Then you`ll just have to kill me. Because I`m not leaving you. You need me here either you want me to or not."

Klaus looked at me. He was hurting so badly. He just lost his brother. I put my hands on his cheeks and looked him straight in the eye.

"I`m not going anywhere. I promise." I whispered to him. That was when he broke down crying. He held on to me so tight. We fell to the floor and all I could do was to sit there comforting him. He just lost his brother. I looked over at Kol`s body and I felt myself tear up.

I had a strong feeling this would end badly. After what seemed like forever Klaus let go of me and just laid down on the floor looking at the ceiling.

"I didn`t mean what I said to you. About killing you." He told me.

"I know. You wouldn`t do that." I told him. I looked at Kol`s body again and got up and walked over to where I knew the sheets were. I pulled out the biggest one I could find.

"What are you doing?" Klaus asked me.

"I`m doing what`s right." I told him. I went over to Kol. I could still see his childish features even though he was badly burned. I laid the sheet over him so it was covering his body. I then walked over to the liquor cabinet and took out one of Alaric`s old scotch and two glasses. I walked back to Klaus and gave him a glass. I filled it up for him sitting down beside him on the couch.

"To Kol." I said raising my glass.

"To Kol." Klaus replied.

We kept on drinking in silence.

* * *

At some point during the night, I fell asleep on top of Klaus. I think we just needed the closeness.

My phone awakened me early in the morning. Both Klaus and I shifted on the couch. I looked at my phone. It was Jeremy. I got up from the couch to answer it.

_"Hey." _

**_"Hey. How`s it going?" _**

_"Well. It`s ok. you know considering his brother`s being dead."_

**_"I`m really sorry for that kill. I promise you." _**

_"I know Jeremy." _

**_"My mark is fully grown now. We`re about to leave for the island now. I was thinking about asking you to join us but I figured you`d rather stay in Mystic Falls." _**

_"Yeah. I can`t leave him Jeremy. He needs me." _

**_"I know he does. And Amy? Don`t think that I don`t love because you`re staying behind."_**

_"I love you too Jeremy. Please be careful. If you die, I swear I will bring you back from the dead and then kill you myself." _

**_"I`ll be safe. I promise. Bye big sister." _**

_"Bye little brother." _

I hung up the phone and went back out to the living room. Klaus was still lying on the couch.

"How did you sleep?" I asked him. He looked up at me.

"Better with you here." He told me. I smiled at him and stroked his hair. I went out to the kitchen to make me something to eat.

I looked in the fridge after blood for Klaus but I couldn`t find anything. After I finished eating my sandwich, I turned to my boyfriend offering my wrist.

"Drink." I told him.

"What are you doing?" He asked me.

"You`ll need the blood and all the blood bags in the house are gone and I will get you some but right now, I need to stay here. I told him. I`ve never let anyone drink from me before but he needed this.

Klaus took my wrist and slowly sunk his teeth into it. It stung a little at first but then I was filled with desire and pleasure. That was wrong on so many level. Too soon, he pulled away.

"That was amazing. Thank you." Klaus told me. I watched as the wound healed itself.

"You`re welcome." I told him.

I got up to go take a shower. I needed to clean myself up a little. After my shower, I took the best I could find in Elena`s closet.

When I got downstairs again, Klaus was standing looking at Kol`s body. I walked up to him and put my arms around him from behind. We didn`t say anything to each other. Klaus took my hand and caressed it. Suddenly, the door opened and Tyler came in.

"Morning sunshine. You look pathetic." Tyler was taunting him.

"Only until Bonnie`s spell wears off. Then I`ll look different. Angrier perhaps. Or I won`t look like anything because I have ripped your eyes out of their sockets."

"My friends will be back with the cure by then. So I can shove it down your throat. Make you mortal." Tyler was tougher knowing that Klaus couldn`t reach him.

"I`m an Original. What makes you think that when I become human, my entire bloodline would do the same? Like yourself."

"You know what I think? I think that`s impossible. I think the moment you stop being a vampire, our whole blood connection to you is broken and your sire-line ceases to exist. So whatever happens to you happens only to you. Which means I can kill your ass and no one else has to die. All though, I`m still debating on how I will do it."

Klaus sped up to the barrier.

"Let me suggest drowning. It`s nothing like the feeling of a human fighting for breath. Let me tell you. Your mother was a fighter."

I yanked Klaus back from the barrier. Their bickering was uncalled for. I knew I needed to go out and get blood amongst other things.

"I`ll be back in a few hours. Can I count on you two to not kill each other while I`m gone?" I asked the both of them. They only nodded at me. I gave Klaus a kiss on the cheek before I left. I used my time. Going to the Salvatore`s to get some blood bags, went to the mansion to get some other clothes for Klaus among other stuff. It was already dark outside when I got back to the Gilbert house. I met Caroline outside.

"Hey. What are you doing here?" I asked her.

"Tyler`s still here. So I am going to try to convince him to get out of here." She told me honestly.

"Well. Good luck." I told her and opened the door.

We walked into the kitchen where Tyler was.

"What are you still doing here?" Caroline asked her boyfriend. I walked over to Klaus with the bag.

"Gloating." He told her whilst pouring himself a drink.

"Hello Caroline." Klaus said politely. Caroline didn`t even answer.

"Come home. Don`t stoop to his level." Caroline turned to Tyler again.

"He destroyed my life. I plan on being present for every second of his misery until I can kill him myself."

"Fine. We can gloat and multitask. This place is a disaster. Starting with a horrific burnt corpse." Tyler and Caroline took Kol`s body outside and it made Klaus tighten the grip on my hand. This was hard for him.

"Tyler`s mother is dead. So is my brother. We`re even. Call Bonnie tell her to let me out of here." The look Caroline gave him was of pure hate.

"I will never ever help you." She spat at him.

"How quickly you forget that I save Tyler from the misery of being a werewolf or the night your mother invited me into your home to save her precious daughter."

"How delusional are you? You killed his mother. Not to forget we`re standing in the house Elena`s aunt Jenna used to live. Your aunt too by the way." She said pointing at me, making my eyes water.

"Or did you think that your charm would make us forget the fact that you killed her too. Or being responsible for John`s death as well." Those were really low blows. Caroline was hurting me more that she was hurting him.

"You know what? No. I`m not going to engage in this. I.. You are not worth the calories I burned talking to you." Caroline told him.

I could see it on his body language that he wanted to hurt Caroline. But before I could react, he plunged the lamp standing beside him into Caroline`s stomach and pull her in. He bit down on her neck.

"No!" Both Tyler and I said. Everyone knew the meaning of a hybrid bite or werewolf bite to a vampire. Klaus dropped Caroline to the floor.

"No that was defiantly worth the calories." Tyler stared at him in shock. I didn`t know what to think.

Caroline was freaking out. She realized that she was going to die. Tyler did his best to calm her down.

"Hey. We are going to fix this."

"How? The only thing that can heal me is his blood!" Caroline looked over at Klaus.

"I know. I`ll fix it."

Tyler got up again and looked at Klaus.

"She`s going to die if you don`t heal her."

"Ok." Klaus told him and bit his wrist.

"Beg me to save her life." Sometimes I was mentally kicking myself for being in love with a bi-polar hybrid.

"This is what you want? To remind me that I`m powerless against you? Fine! You win. I`m nothing. Please save her."

"I`m sorry mate. I didn`t quite catch that."

"Please?"

"Please save her life."

"See know I just think you`re telling me what I want to hear. You called me pathetic earlier. But wouldn`t be more pathetic to help her now, knowing that hours ago you announced your plan to kill me in the matter you`re still debating because you want a certain amount of flare. I`m just asking."

I one-way, I could see his point. But I didn`t say anything.

"I`ll be your slave again. I`ll do whatever you want."

"No."

Caroline looked devastated.

"Get me out of here. I can`t even look at him." Tyler picked her up and took her out of there. I needed something else to do and tried to call my brother but all I got was his voicemail.

* * *

Klaus sat down next to me and we just stared at each other. I had mixed feelings about what I was feeling about all of this.

"You want to slap me again, don`t you?" He asked me.

"No. I don`t. I just don`t understand why you`re doing this. You can be better than this. Why do you keep insisting on being the bad guy all the time?"

"I`m the evil hybrid, love. I`s expected of me." I caressed his cheek.

"You know that`s not true. It`s up to you how other people see you. They don`t see you as I do because you don`t let I anyone see you like that. And I like you that way. That`s why I fell in love with you."

Klaus kissed my forehead.

"I`m sorry for putting you through all of this."

"I can handle it. I`m stuck on you and there`s no way I have any chance of letting you go. I think we`ve proven that a few times now." I said smiling. He kissed me tenderly and kept me close to him. It didn`t take long before we fell asleep.

I woke up early the next morning by someone walking through the door. It was Tyler with a weak and sick Caroline. He placed her on the floor in front of him.

"You want to be in control Klaus? Here. Now you get to be in control of her life. If you want her to die. Fine but then you can sit here and watch her die yourself."

Tyler left us standing there.

"Nothing personal love but if I cure you that means victory for him. Don`t worry, It won`t be long now."

I walked passed him and over to Caroline, picking her up from the floor.

"What are you doing?" Klaus asked me.

"Well if she`s going to die, the least I can do is to make her comfortable." I told him and laid her on the couch. I went to the kitchen and found a wet cloth for her forehead. I sat down on the couch so that she could use my lap as a pillow.

"Everything will be fine. I promise." I said to her in a love voice. Caroline only nodded her head and closed her eyes. I just sat there stroking her hair.

After an hour or so, Caroline got even weaker. She was struggling with her breathing.

"If you don`t feed me your blood. I`ll die." Caroline said in a weak voice.

"Then you`ll die and Tyler will have learned his lesson the hard way." Klaus said without any feeling.

"How could you do this to him? To his mom, to me?"

"I`m a thousand years old. Call it boredom." Now, I wanted to throw something at his head but I was busy with Caroline.

"I don`t believe you."

"Fine. Maybe it`s because I`m pure evil and I can`t help myself." He did it again. Just as we talked about before we fell asleep yesterday.

"No. It`s because you`re hurt. It means that a part of you is human." Maybe I`m not the only one seeing through his entire BS. Klaus sat down on the table by the couch.

"How can you possibly think that?"

"Because I`ve seen it. The way you are with Amy. She makes you a better person. You wish to be a better person because of her. I see how much you love her and anyone capable of love is capable of being saved."

I felt my tears running down my face. I couldn`t believe I was losing another one in my life. I continued to stroke her hair as she closed her eyes again getting even weaker. Suddenly Klaus yanks me away from her taking my place. I watch as he feds her his blood. He was saving her.

He did this for me. Caroline had seen what I was seeing in him. She saw his humanity.

"Thank you." I told him when he laid Caroline back down on the couch to let her rest.

He didn`t say anything to me he put his arms around me and we stood like that until I finally stopped crying and Caroline slowly got back to her old self.

* * *

**I`m so sorry! I know i said I would try to save Kol but i couldn`t. It is a chance he could come back again later but for now, He`s gone. **

**other than that. I hope you liked this chapter. **

**Until next time!**

***cathrineoriginal* **

* * *

***busybeekisses19: I know. It`s good for her to have a person like Jeremy. She needs him.**

***totalRandum: Here`s your update! **

***Sleiwd: Klaus and Amy are stuck on each other. They just can`t be mad at the other even though how many times they screw up. Glad you liked it :)**

***Sblck: They haven`t slept together. I`m sorry. I was going to keep him alive. I just didn`t know how. Sorry ;( **

***Role with life: I haven`t gotten to that part yet. I`ll let you know. I don`t want her too. **

***Jana: I like Kol too. I think he`s one of the funniest originals and one. I just wish i could keep him alive. **

***mjsmart2001: Here`s you update and thank you for your kind words :D **


	32. Chapter 32 Landslide

**So, big emotional chapter coming your way. it was the hardest thing ever. **

**So try to enjoy. **

_**I do not own The Vampire Diaries, only my OC.**_

***cathrineoriginal* **

* * *

_"Well I`ve been afraid of changing `cause I`ve _

_built my life around you." _

_*Fleetwood Mac - Landslide*_

* * *

**Landslide**

Everything felt like it took forever. Nothing at all seemed to happen. Caroline got back to her normal self within the hour.

I was taking out some trash and when I got back, Caroline was on the phone with someone.

_"Tell me you`re not serious?" _

**_"I wish I weren`t. When we got back from looking for Jeremy, Shane and Bonnie were gone too. Shane needs Bonnie to break the spell on Jeremy`s tattoo to get to the cure and he managed to sneak them both away right under our noses."_**

_"Where`s Damon in all of this?" _

**_"We had a fight. I thought he was just taking a walk but then when we went to the beach, we saw signs of a struggle." _**

_"Meaning what?" _

**_"Meaning somebody probably jumped him and grabbed him." _**

_"Do you think Shane took him?" _

**_"No, I mean his not strong enough to take Damon on. Even with the element of surprise, he must have had someone or a few someone's to help him out." _**

_"God I`m so sorry. I wish I was there with you to help." _

**_"Well maybe there`s something you can do from home." _**

_"Great anything!" _

**_"Shane is looking for the cure. I think we can find them. We have the pictures of Jeremy`s tattoo. We just can`t translate the map." _**

_"Unless you get the hunter`s sword from Klaus." _Caroline turned towards Klaus and me.

**_"Exactly." _**

In the background, we could hear Rebekah and Stefan.

**_"He`s never going to give up the sword." _**

**_"Yeah but if it`s one person who can make him give it up, it`s Amy." _**

**_"There`s no way he`ll give up the sword. Not even for Amy. He`s terrified that we will us the cure against him to make him mortal. Even if he wasn`t he wouldn`t let any of us get the happiness of being human." _**

I didn`t like them talking about me and not giving me an opportunity to say something for myself. Klaus was looking at me.

**_"Maybe he doesn`t have to give it up. Klaus is stuck in Elena`s house because of Bonnie`s spell. He can`t go anywhere. There`s only some many places to hide a 3 foot piece of metal." _**

_"I`ll find it. Don`t worry, just send me an email of Jeremy`s tattoo. I`ll find the sword and call you back." _

**_"Thank you Caroline." _**

_"Bye." _

Caroline hung up the phone and took her jacket.

"Do you need my help for anything, love?" Klaus asked her as she walked past us.

"No." She said firmly and left.

It was so silent in the house again. So much had changed just over that one phone call.

"Just so you know. I wouldn`t have used myself to get the sword from you. I wouldn`t have done that to you."

Klaus looked at me and smiled a little.

"Thank you sweetheart but just so you know. I would have given it to you if you only had asked me but I wouldn`t have told the others that." I placed my hands around his neck.

"Well Mr. Mikaelson. Are you becoming a marshmallow?" I could hear him growling.

"I`m sorry I was just kidding. I didn`t mean it."

"You`re a funny one aren`t you?" I sighed and pulled one of my hands through his hair.

"I just wanted to get your mind onto something else." I gave him a light kiss.

Then his lips attacked mine. I didn`t understand where this was coming from but I didn`t care. I kissed him back just as eagerly. He put me down on the couch, hovering over me. I had preferred a bed but oh well. I needed him as much as he needed me. What I didn`t see was my phone started buzzing and went dead because it was out of power.

Afterword, I laid on the couch with Klaus` arms around me. I`m just glad we didn`t break the couch. At one point, I thought we would. I turned around to face him to tell him how much I loved him, when we both heard a car stopping out front. I shot up from the couch. Still naked.

"Shit!" I gathered my clothes and stormed towards the stairs. I managed to get into Jeremy`s room before Caroline entered with Tyler.

"Well, if it isn`t little orphan Lockwood." I heard Klaus say. That bastard had an advantage being half vampire. He could get dressed so much faster than I could.

"Come to show how laughably impotent you are against me?" I rolled my eyes. Idiot.

"I just came here to help my friends find the cure. I found this in your loft." I wanted to see it. So I ran downstairs before straightening my hair.

Caroline glared at me and understood right away, what had happened before they came over.

"Seriously? You guys couldn`t help yourselves? What are you? Animals?" both Klaus and I looked each other and back to her.

"Yes." We said at the same time.

"I can`t believe you two." Caroline said and rolled her eyes.

"Well, let`s get back to the point shall we?" Klaus said getting everyone away from this conversation.

"How is it to have the sword any closer to finding the cure?" It amazed me how easy it was for Nik to switch the subject like that.

"You tell me. I was playing with the handle on my way over and I discovered this." Tyler removed something from the handle and both Klaus and I got up and walked over to them to get a closer look.

"And what do you think this is?"

"It`s an encrypted text." Caroline spoke up. It surprised all of us.

"What? I`ve watched The Davinci Code" That made more sense.

"You turn the different sides to the different symbols to get the translation on the other side and with the magic of the internet, Elena sent us these pictures. So now it`s just to decode them. And if you happen to want to help, we wouldn`t stop you." Caroline said and smiled.

"What`s Aramaic?" Tyler asked what I was thinking.

"It`s a dead language. It haven`t been used since the biblical times." Caroline explained.

"Quetziah`s native tongue I`m guessing. You know, even if you have the best dictionary in the world it could take days to translate. Perhaps weeks." Klaus sat back down at the table.

Then he said something in a different language.

"What does that mean?" Caroline asked.

"If you only could speak Aramaic."

* * *

I knew that Klaus new the answer to that but I didn`t want to force it out of him, even though I knew I could. I just threw myself down on the couch. I was not surprisingly extremely tired. I was meant to relax a little bit but fell soundly asleep. I didn`t wake up before Klaus put a blanket on me.

"I didn`t mean to wake you little wolf." He whispered to me, kissing my forehead.

"It`s ok." I told him grabbing his hand and kissed it.

"Ok. This is it. We have translated all the symbols on the tattoo." Caroline told us.

"Passage inside, enquires a young senator and a pretty flower. None of this makes sense!" Caroline was starting to lose her patience.

""Enquires a powerful witch and a hunter in full bloom." Klaus told them.

"What are you doing?" Tyler looked suspicious.

"I don`t need to tell you my reasons. Caroline. Bring my sword over here." Caroline went over to us.

"_Silas rests on the far side. It means of his destruction at hand._ Turn it to the right. Stop. _The top of the hilt reveals a key to a northical map._ Turn it to the left. Now turn the other piece."

Caroline did what she were told. Klaus looked at all of us. Not sure what to say.

"There`s something else." He told us. I wanted to know what it was.

"There`s only one dose of the cure."

I held my breath. I never saw that coming. After that, we called Rebekah back. Tyler and Caroline agreed to say nothing about it only being one cure.

**_"Hello?"_**

_"Hey, it`s Caroline. We have the translation of the tattoo. We`re emailing you the pictures of the map and instructions right now." _

**_"Got it, thanks." _**

_"Actually. It was me." _

**_"Nik. You helped?"_**

_"You sound so surprised little sister." _

**_"Shouldn`t I be? You don`t want anyone to be human. Why would you help us to find the cure?" _**

_"Maybe I finally realized the longer I stand in the way of what you want, the longer you`ll continue to hate me. Perhaps I want my sister to finally know happiness." _

**_"Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me a hundred times." _**

_"No more fooling. No more games. I hope you get to live and die as you wish."_

**_"So do I." _**

_"There`s is only one more thing Rebekah. There`s only one dose of the cure. You have to find it first."_

Tyler hung up the phone quickly, trying to stop Klaus from saying more. I punched Klaus in the arm for doing it like that. I could have texted her. He only looked at me and put one arm around my waist.

Tyler was freaking out. Caroline took him out to the porch. I decided to follow them and talk to them.

"Every time I think I have him, that son of a bitch gets the upper hand." Tyler paced back and forth.

"We won`t left him hurt you. Elena and Stefan will be back with the cure soon."

"If they get to it first and if they don`t Klaus will kill me. I need to get out of town and try to figure out how I`m going to stay alive."

"Before you get all doomsday. Let me try talking to him." Caroline tried to say.

"He`s got nothing to lose. His brother`s dead, all his hybrids are gone and all he wants in blood. Starting with mine."

"I`m not going to say goodbye to you again. Do you understand me? Let me fix this." Caroline was persistent.

"You`ve got to let her try Tyler. It`s the only shot you`ve got." I told him. I knew I couldn`t beg him but I wanted my friend to be safe. I walked back inside to Klaus whilst I let the other two talk alone for a while. Klaus was sitting in one of the chairs. I sat down on his lap. He kissed my forehead.

"You`re a great friend. Trying your best to help them all." I nodded.

"Nik. Can you promise me that you`ll go easy on him, and consider what Caroline has to say? That`s all I ask of you." I didn`t ask that much of him.

"Ok. I promise I will. For you." I felt relieved.

"Thank you." I snuggled against him and stayed there. I didn`t move until Caroline came in, and then it had already gotten dark outside.

"I`ll leave you two alone." I told them squeezing Caroline`s shoulder on my way out.

I sat down next to Tyler outside.

"This will never work. He`s going to kill me." Tyler had tears in his eyes.

"You don`t know that yet. He could still change his mind. I`m sorry about this mess. For me loving him. I can`t help it. But you`re one of my best friends, Ty. Ever since we played in your pool when I was nine and you were five. Maybe it has something to with you and me being werewolves. I just hope you don`t hate me." I told him and dried away a tear.

"I could never hate you, Amy. I wish things weren`t this complicated either." I gave him a hug and then Tyler froze. He had been listening to what`s been said inside. Caroline came out with tears in her eyes. I left them to talk.

* * *

Klaus was waiting for me when I got back in.

"I did what I could." He told me.

"That`s all I asked." I hugged him but as I stood there, I felt something in me change. I felt pain in my neck and felt dizzy.

"Are you ok?" Klaus was worried. The pain came and went just as quickly.

"Yeah. I just got a little dizzy that`s all." We sat down on the couch not taking any chances.

"Are you sure? You look a little pale." I just nodded my head.

"I just felt some pain in my neck, That`s all." Suddenly we felt a change of the energy in the room. Klaus got up and reached out to the barrier. It was gone. He was free.

We walked out on the patio. Caroline sat there on the bench completely shattered. Tyler was already gone.

"How did you get out?" She asked Klaus.

"I think something awful must have befallen your friend, Bonnie." He started to walk towards Caroline. She jumped up.

"Don`t worry love. You know I would never hurt you."

"Haven`t you done enough?"

"I`ve done more than enough. I showed him kindness, forgiveness, pity. Because of you and Amy, Caroline. It was all for you." Klaus told her and started to walk away. He stopped besides me.

"I think you should stay here with Caroline tonight. She could really use a friend right now. I`ll call you tomorrow." Klaus kissed my cheek.

"Ok. I love you."

"Love you too." With that, he left.

I sat down next to Caroline and just let her get it all out. She cried for a long time on my shoulder.

* * *

After a rather bad night`s sleep we decided to clean up a little. We didn`t know when they would return. I finally charged my phone but I still didn`t see the voicemail waiting for me.

Both Caroline and I were sitting on the floor, trying to scrub off the burnt stain after Kol. It was difficult to get out.

"I don`t think we`ll manage this with soap. Let me go get something else from the cellar." I ran downstairs looking.

Then I heard the front door open and Caroline`s voice.

"Hey, you`re home. I was trying to get the burn mark from when Kol.." She stopped talking. Then she said.

"I couldn`t get the stain out."

Then I heard Elena`s voice.

"Come on let`s get him upstairs."

Did this mean that Jeremy was home? I dropped everything and ran upstairs.

"Is it Jeremy? Is he back?" I asked Caroline.

"Yeah, he`s back." Caroline sounded odd.

"Did something happen?" Caroline didn`t want to answer.

"Look, Amy." She started. I didn`t let her finish. I ran upstairs and into his bedroom. He was lying on his bed lifeless.

I looked at Stefan and then Elena.

"Jeremy? Is he?"

"He`s fine. He`s wearing his ring. He will be ok." Elena told me. I went over to Jeremy and touched his face. I felt like something was wrong.

"How long has he been like this?" I asked Stefan.

"Since last night." That was too long and I knew it. But maybe he would wake up again. I didn`t want to leave Jeremy but I went downstairs to get him something to drink for when he woke up. I was standing by the sink and making a mug of his favorite lemonade. My mind was wandering. Something wasn`t right. I was about turn around to walk back upstairs when I remembered. I read something about it after learning about the five.

_"Being a part of the brotherhood of the five, makes you a supernatural being." _

I knew Jeremy`s ring only works on humans. John told me that once. Only if humans are killed by someone supernatural. But Jeremy was supernatural.

I gasped and dropped the mug and it crashed on the floor. I had trouble breathing. I knew what was wrong. Jeremy was dead. He was not coming back. Caroline and Stefan came running. Caroline managed to catch me before I hit the ground.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god! He`s gone! My brother`s dead." I was hyperventilating. Caroline brought me outside for air. I was in shock and completely in tears.

Caroline tried to sooth me. It didn`t work. All I could say was that he was gone and Elena didn`t realize it. She was consistent that he would wake up soon. It made me even more screwed up. After sitting outside for a long time, I was exhausted. Caroline carried me inside and put me on the couch. I didn`t fall asleep just rested my eyes. I was holding on to Jeremy`s favorite blanket for dear life. I could hear Caroline and Stefan talking in the kitchen.

"How long has Elena been like that?"

"Ever since we found his body. She hasn`t said anything else other than she`s waiting for him to wake up." Stefan told her.

"But he`s not going to wake up. She knows that right?" When Caroline said those words, my tears started to fall silently again.

"Deep down, I think she has too but we`re talking about Elena here. She feels grief more powerful than anyone does. Maybe except Amy. I think Elena`s denial is protecting her from letting it all in."

"She can`t stay like that forever." Caroline told him.

"I know but I don`t want to be the one to break her out of it. Not until we know, that Bonnie is safe. Not until we get Damon over here to, you know."

"Use the sire bond to convince her that everything`s ok?"

"I`m not in denial." I heard Elena say. I completely zoned out of that conversation. I knew what she saying was wrong. She was in denial. Jeremy wasn`t going to wake up.

I couldn`t stay inside anymore. I took Jeremy`s blanket and walked outside to sit on the patio.

* * *

Caroline came outside with me. She tried to call Tyler but he knew wouldn`t answer. I was staring into nothingness. Caroline had to touch me for me to notice her.

"Did you say something?" I asked her.

"Have you talked to Klaus today?" I only shook my head. I couldn`t bring myself to pick up the phone.

"I`ll call him for you. You need him now more than ever. She took out her phone again and dialed his number. Going straight to voicemail.

_"Hey Klaus._

_It`s Caroline. Look you need to come to the Gilbert House as soon as possible. It`s Amy. She really needs you right now. Jeremy was killed on the island. Everything over here is in complete chaos. Amy`s a complete mess. Elena`s in denial._

_Anyway, get over here as soon as you can. Amy needs you more than ever._

_Bye" _

Stefan came out on the patio with coffee for the both of us. I took it but I didn`t drink any of it.

"Do you know where Tyler is?" Stefan asks her.

"As far away from Klaus as he can be. Klaus said he wouldn`t stop until he found him."

"Well, Katherine has been running from Klaus for 500 years. It`s not easy but it`s possible. Probably why she stole the cure. She wants to bargain for her freedom."

Caroline sighed frustrated.

"I just can`t believe after all that, the cure is just gone."

"Yeah. Talk about denial. In my head, I thought it was no way Elena was staying a vampire forever. Now without any other family than Amy. I don`t know."

"Well, we can`t think about that right now. We need to make plans. We need a funeral or a cover story. A funeral and a cover story. I should go and tell my mom. She`ll know what to do."

"We should get Matt over here." Stefan added.

"You`re right. I will do that. I will call Matt, then tell my mom and then I`ll make a list or a casserole or I don`t know whatever you`re supposed to do." Caroline started moving when she stopped. We all noticed the same thing. The smell.

"What`s that smell?" She asked. Both Stefan and I knew.

"It`s his body. He`s starting to decompose. Tell your mom to get Dr. Fell over here." Stefan told her. Fresh tears were falling down my face. This wasn`t happening. I felt myself rocking back and forth on the bench. I don`t know why I did it.

* * *

Dr. Fell came rather quickly and was allowed by Elena to let her examine Jeremy`s body. She didn`t have to look at him long before telling Elena he was not coming back. She didn`t take it very well. She was still in denial.

Matt came running also. He was shocked when he saw Jeremy`s body. He knew he was gone too.

Matt wanted to show Elena something but I refused to leave. I didn`t want to go anywhere. I was standing in Elena`s room and I heard Dr. Fell talking to Stefan out in the hall. I walk in to Jeremy`s room through the bathroom. I walked up to his dresser and found his favorite shirt. I gave him "The Laker`s" Shirt when he was 12. It didn`t fit him anymore but he still kept it. I took it with me to the bathroom and put it on. It fitted me perfectly.

I know it was creepy but I went back into Jeremy`s room. It still looked like he was sleeping. I know I shouldn`t do it but I did it anyway. I sat down in his chair by the bed. I needed to say goodbye to him.

"Hey Jer.

I remember the first time I ever saw you. Your big brown eyes and little ball of brown hair on your head. I was so proud to be a big sister to a baby boy. You know, mom and dad allowed me to be the first person ever to bring you into this house. They were watching me closely but they worried for nothing. I would never do anything to hurt you. I`ve always had a special connection with you and you with me. We always knew what the other one was thinking. You weren`t afraid to tell me or anyone else that you loved your big sister. Not ever. You were the first person beside John that knew about me being a werewolf and of course, you loved that. I think you`re exact words were _"Cool. Do you have like fangs and stuff?"_

You`ve always been the person I could go to if I needed something. You always had my back no matter what. You even supported me with Klaus. Now you and I both know that`s not right minded. But you did, and I will be forever grateful for that. I`m going to miss you so much baby brother. You were my whole life and now I`m never getting you back again and it hurts so much but I will do everything in my power to make you proud of me. Of my decisions. I will never let you down in any way.

I love you, little brother. Goodbye."

I leaned forward and kissed his forehead. I didn`t mind the smell. I wanted to say goodbye to him. I wrapped myself up in his blanket and curled up into a ball on his chair. I just let my tears run freely again.

What I didn`t know was that Stefan and Dr. Fell stood by the door listening to what I was saying. I didn`t care when I found out. They were crying as well after hearing my goodbye to Jeremy.

"Just let her sit her a little while longer. She needs to say a proper goodbye to him." Meredith said to Stefan.

"I have to try calling Klaus again. She needs him here. Why is he always out of touch when you need him?"

I fell asleep in Jeremy`s chair and didn`t wake up until someone lifted me up. It was Stefan.

"Come on. We need to get you out of here." I looked over at the bed and saw that Jeremy was gone.

"Where is he?"

"He`s lying on the couch in the living room." Stefan told me. I literally slept through everything. Elena had a tantrum downstairs and turned her humanity off. She wanted to burn down the house to cover up Jeremy`s murder. I wanted to protest but I had nothing in me anymore.

"Stefan." I heard a familiar voice calling his name. I looked over his shoulder and saw Klaus standing there. He looked horrified and sad. Scared for me. I got out of Stefan`s grip and ran towards Klaus. He caught me right away.

"It`s ok, Amy. I got you. I`m sorry I didn`t come sooner." He told me. Stefan handed him a bag.

"I think she really wants to keep this. I put her cellphone in there as well."

Klaus nodded. "Thank you."

"Nik. Take me out of here, please." My voice was so low but he heard me.

"Of course little wolf."

The next thing I feel is wind and then our bathroom back at the mansion.

I was in shock. I knew he was dead but I didn`t want it to be real. Klaus helped me out of my clothes and into the bathtub. He tried to throw my shirt away.

"No! I need that. That was Jeremy`s favorite shirt. I want to wear it." Klaus nodded, folded it and put it on the counter. He helped me washing myself. He really was a good boyfriend right now. After my bath I put the shirt back on along with one of Klaus`s sweatpants. We were sitting in the living room in front of the fire. I was leaning into Klaus` embrace. I felt safe but a huge piece of my heart was missing. An empty void were my brother once were. From my bag in the corner, I could hear my phone buzz for the millionth time. I knew I had to answer it. I got up and fished it out. It was Rebekah. She wanted to know if I wanted her to come over.

**_A: Maybe tomorrow. Right now, I just want to be alone. _**

**_R: I understand. Call me if you need anything at all._**

**_A: I promise. Thank you. _**

I was about to put my phone away when I saw it blinking. It was a voicemail.

I sat down next to Klaus again to listen to it. What I heard was making me gasp and feel a new set of hurt and tears all over again. The voicemail was from Jeremy.

* * *

_"Hey big sister! I just wanted to tell you that everything`s ok. I`m about to go in to the cave where Silas is and funny enough I found one spot in here with phone reception. Imagine that. Anyways I just wanted to tell you that I love you and that I will be coming home to you soon. Take care of yourself and don`t worry. I remember what you said to me about dying. You will not lose me that easily. I have to go but I`ll talk to you as soon as I can. I am coming home to you. _

_Love you Amy. Bye." _

I was devastated. Klaus had to hold me up. I was alone. I had no family anymore. Uncle John, mom and dad. Gone. Aunt Jenna. Gone.

The only one left was Elena and we didn`t even have the same father and her humanity was off. She didn`t have to deal with all the pain I was feeling right now.

I was holding on to Klaus for dear life. Letting it all out.

Right now, I wished I could turn my humanity switch off as well.

But not everyone is that lucky.

* * *

**Oh, the feels and the hurt! I never though it would be this powerful for me but I was wrong. **

**Until next time. **

***cathrineoriginal* **

***totalRandum: Here`s your update**

***Sleiwd: I also have a soft spot for Kol. I hope I can bring him back. I know Amy`s a strong girl but how will she manage this? losing her brother and all.:(**

***High Guardian: Thank you for your opinion. Yes they are doing everything for Elena. Not the smartest move all the time. I`m glad you like it and that you`ll continue :) **

***mjsmart2001: Here it is! **

***ddluzelle: Glad you like them :D **


	33. Chapter 33 If You Say So

**So here`s another chapter for you. I was concentration on the episode "Bring it on." **

**Enjoy! **

_**I do not own The Vampire Diaries, only my OC. **_

***cathrineoriginal***

* * *

_"It`s been seven whole days without your embrace. _

_I wanna see your face, I`ve got some things to say." _

_*Lea Michele - If You say So* _

* * *

**If You Say So**

_"Hey big sister! I just wanted to tell you that everything`s ok. I`m about to go in to the cave where Silas is and funny enough I found one spot in here with phone reception. Imagine that. Anyways I just wanted to tell you that I love you and that I will be coming home to you soon. Take care of yourself and don`t worry. I remember what you said to me about dying. You will not lose me that easily. I have to go but I`ll talk to you as soon as I can. I am coming home to you._

_Love you Amy. Bye."_

It`s been a week. I still listens to the voicemail. It was a few days since Jeremy`s funeral. Everyone was there. Well, not Elena. She didn`t care.

Rebekah and Klaus was supportive of me. They took care of me. Klaus rarely left me. Only when he absolutely had too. Then Rebekah stayed with me. She joined me at school when I had to clean out his locker. I was dreading this. The principal showed it to me.

"There`s no rush. If you can`t handle it now then I can get someone else to do it and you can collect his things in my office." I knew he said it to be kind.

"No, that`s ok. I have to be the one to do it."

Rebekah placed a hand on my shoulder as I took a deep breath and opened the locker. The first thing I saw was pictures. Of our family. Of him and me.

"We seemed so happy. Careless." I told Rebekah and smiled a little.

"Speaking of careless." I said as I saw Elena walking towards us.

"Don`t be so sad Amy. You should be used to people dying around you by now."

I swallowed trying to hold back my tears.

"Get out of here Elena. Or I swear to god I`ll rip your head off." Rebekah warned.

Elena only huffed but walked away.

I gathered all of Jeremy`s things and got the hell out of school. I came back to the mansion. Klaus was in the living room.

"Hey." I told him. Sitting down next to him.

"Hello sweetheart. How are you feeling to day?"

"I still feel the pain but I feel a little bit better." I honestly told him. I wanted to feel better around Klaus. He deserved it. He had been so good to me lately. Only concerning and paying attention to me.

Then suddenly there was a loud knock on the door. Klaus got up to answer it. It turned out to be Damon.

"Huh. What a unpleasant surprise." Klaus said annoyed. Damon walked in.

"Hey Ames. How`s it going?"

"A little better but. You know." I told him.

"Well. Then I`m sorry for what I`m about to say." He turned to Klaus.

"So I came up with a list. It`s called things you suck at.

Number 1. Finding Katherine, ever." I actually had to giggle a little against that.

"Number 2. Covering up your secret conversations with double backstabber Hayley." I looked up at Klaus. I couldn`t believe he would keep in touch with her after all she did to us. I felt a little anger but didn`t say anything. I think my look said it all.

"So where is she? What does she know about Katherine?" Damon asked.

"I should help you? After you lot killed my brother and locked me up in the Gilbert living room."

"You might wanna prioritize, Klaus. You`ve got much bigger problems. Katherine has the cure. Now my guess is she wants to jam it down your throat. If you help me get the cure, I`ll give it to Elena and everybody wins. Just let me question Hayley about Katherine.

"Can`t help you mate. Hayley`s off limits. All though I may have run in with a vampire who might know where Katerina is. Too bad, I almost bit all the way through his bloody neck. I don`t think he has that much time left."

I felt disgusted about all of this, got up, and left the room.

"Fine, I`ll find her myself. I think you have enough to deal with on your own. Good luck saving your own ass now that Amy knows about Hayley. She hates her." Damon said before he left.

* * *

I went up to the bedroom. I was so frustrated. Klaus came after me.

"Amy." He started.

"Don`t." I told him bluntly.

I paced back and forth for a while.

"Why her? Why do you have to have contact with her?" I could see him swallow. I crossed my arms waiting for an answer.

"Because she holds valuable information and I intend on getting that from her." He told me.

"Then why didn`t you tell me about it? Why keep it a secret?"

"Because I knew how fragile you are at the moment. I didn`t know if you could handle it." I knew he was right. I wouldn`t have handled it at all.

"Did you see her yesterday? When you were gone?" Klaus didn`t dare lie to me.

"Yes I did. She needed my help and protection. But the minute she gives me what I want, she`s gone."

"Is she here now? In the house?"

"She came here last night when I came back. I kept her in Rebekah`s room."

"So she`s been here in the house. Alone with you. Whilst I was cleaning out my brother`s locker at school?" I was trembling. I didn`t like her anywhere near my boyfriend. Definitely not alone.

"Amy. You have no reason to be jealous. You are the only wolf for me. I promise."

"I`m not jealous. I just don`t like her." I told him. Lying my ass off and he knew it.

"You are adorable." He told me and wrapped his arms around me.

"I know. It`s a gift. Not a lot of people who can pull it off." I gave him a little smile.

Klaus kissed my forehead gently.

"It`s nice to see the little wolf`s still in there somewhere." He whispered to me. I knew what he meant. I hadn`t been myself since Jeremy died. I don`t think I will ever be like that again.

"I hope you get her fully back one day. If you`ll wait for her." I said looking up at him.

"Like I told you at the ball. However long it takes. You need to heal." I buried my head against his chest. I liked Klaus like this.

"Is this a good time for me to tell you that Hayley is joining us for dinner?"

I shot my head up at him.

"Really? Why?"

"That`s the only way I can get my answers." Klaus said.

"I don`t like it but I`ll manage for you." I told him.

"But! If she as much opens her mouth to leave some snarky comment about me or my brother, I will not hesitate kicking her ass." I meant it. I didn`t want anything to do with her. I hated her so much. Klaus only chuckled and kissed my temple.

"That`s my girl. But please don`t kill her before dessert."

* * *

Now that I was aware of Hayley in the house, I could smell her easier. I guess skank leaves a stronger smell. I walked with Klaus down to the dining room. Hayley stood by the fireplace with a scotch.

"Took you long enough. I`m hungry" Hayley said impatient and rude. She was a guest in this house.

"Ah. That`s why. Hello Amy. You`ve finally stopped crying? About time."

I felt my anger growing and I wanted to beat the crap out of her. Klaus really had to hold on to me. I wanted to snap her neck like a twig.

"Hayley be nice. If you can`t play nice then you can just leave. Unprotected and I will not feel sorry for you." Klaus said warningly.

He stood up for me. He put me first and Hayley actually listened. We sat down to eat. I didn`t have the biggest appetite but I did it for Klaus. He was working so hard for me. He could see my struggling. He caressed my thigh, reassuring me.

I didn`t say much during dinner. The talk went mainly between Klaus and Hayley. I didn`t touch my dessert. I didn`t want any. I sipped a little one my wine. I was in my own head when Klaus started angling the conversation towards Katherine. The woman responsible for my brother`s death.

"So you`re rested, you`re fed. Tell me about Katerina." Klaus said. I could see that Hayley didn`t want to answer right away.

"Most men get their power kick from torture and intimidation. With you, it`s drink and fine dining." I could hear it in her voice that she was flirting a little, that was setting me off.

"You know if you would rather, I more than happy to use torture and intimidation with no problem what so ever." I told her. She only looked at me and Klaus squeezed my thigh.

"Not now sweetheart. Although in your case Hayley, I have shown hospitality over unpleasantness but I`m known to change my mind on a whim. Now, where`s Katerina?"

Hayley took her wineglass and looked at the both of us.

"You seriously think I know?" She said.

"Well, you`re the one who tipped her off about what we were up too and send her on a course to find the cure and in return she sent her lackey to sniff you out. Tell me. What did Katerina promise you?"

Hayley put down her glass and got more comfortable.

"I was in New Orleans trying to find information about my real parents. Katherine found me and told me she could help."

Klaus sat there smiling.

"An orphan? Well that explains a lot." Klaus said.

"It sounds like you know what it`s like." Klaus didn`t answer her on that.

"I`m the only one who can protect you. I`m happy to do so. If you cooperate." I didn`t like his promises to her. Especially when he told me that, he would send her away when he got what he wanted.

* * *

"Excuse me."

I told them. I didn`t want to sit there anymore. I needed to be alone for a little while. I walked into the painting room and started a fire. I liked sitting in here. This were also where I kept Jeremy`s sketch books. I looked at the drawings. The ones of me and the other ones he made.

The darkest ones from around the time our parents died and I left him. I felt so bad about that now.

I listened to the message again. I felt my eyes water again. I poured myself a drink. Hayley walked in followed by Klaus.

She went straight over to Jeremy`s sketch book and looked at the drawings.

"Hate that. Too much. I don`t get that." Hayley held up one of the drawings of me that Jeremy made after uncle John`s funeral.

"They are not yours to like!" I told her and took the sketches away from her. Hayley just rolled her eyes and looked at one of Klaus` paintings.

"This one, doesn`t make me want to puke." She smiled at him. I hated that she tried to win over my boyfriend in front of me. She was fishing.

"Why did you paint it?"

"Painting is a metaphor for control. Every choice is mine. The color. As a child I didn`t have either sense of the world nor my place in it. "He walked over to me placing his arms around my waist from behind.

"Art told me that one`s vision can be achieved with share force of will. The same is true of life. Provided one refuses things to stand in one's way." Hayley frowned a little by his choice to stand by me but it didn`t stop her.

"So this is your thing? Show a girl some mediocre paintings, whine about your childhood and I swoon and spill all my dirty secrets?" What is her problem? She`s acting like I`m not there. I tighten my grip a little on Klaus` hand. He notices.

Then she completely turned around.

"When are you going to stop hunting my friend Tyler for the next century?" He was more my friend than hers.

"It clearly won`t be the next century. Only until I`ll kill him." I didn`t like the way he was talking about Tyler.

"You talk a good game but the truth is you let him go. My guess? That one will hate you forever. And so would Caroline." She pointed at me.

"If I simply kill Tyler my revenge would be over in a moment. Sentencing him a lifetime of paranoia and fear, that`s Tyler`s true punishment. But come now. You could honestly never think there was a future for the two of you did you?"

"I don`t know. He might have left Caroline for me. If I use to cure to kill you." Hayley really started to get on my nerves.

"You know, if Tyler has even half of your resolve, he might make it through the year."

"It doesn`t take resolve. It takes allies. A network of people doing anything for you. Including chase down loose ends to their death. That`s how Katherine has managed to escape you all this time."

I really wanted this bitch to leave soon.

"Well, maybe you know the names of Katerina`s special little helpers?"

"Maybe I know one or two. Maybe I will even tell you."

Then my phone rang. I picked it up. Caroline was calling. I left the man eating wolf alone with my boyfriend. I just had to take the call. I went back into the dining room.

_"Hey Care. What`s going on?" _

**_"Your little sister has gone completely crazy. She invited the whole town to a keg party at the boarding house." _**

_"Well. That`s better than what she said to me earlier today. She told me I should be used to have people around me dying by now." _

**_"I`m sorry. How are you feeling today?" _**

_"A little better. I still listen to his voicemail every now and then but it`s only been a week. I just hope it gets easier with time." _

**_"I`m sure it will. Hey, I have to go. My mother just showed up. I`ll talk to you later." _**

_"Ok, bye." _

I sat myself on the dining table and watched the fire. I was wondering if my brother was ok. If he were all alone or if he were with our parents.

Klaus and Hayley came back into the room.

"Everything alright?" Klaus asked me.

"Yeah. Just Elena being Elena without any emotions. She`s throwing a huge party at the boarding house and she didn`t even invite me." I said sarcastically. Klaus smiled at me.

"Well. Maybe we should make an appearance later?" He told me. Then his phone rang. Klaus left the room.

"He really cares about you, doesn`t he?" Hayley said to me.

"I`d like to think so. We`ve been through a lot together and I`m not going to let anyone as you try to destroy it. Don`t think I haven`t seen how you`ve been hitting on my boyfriend all night. As I told you the last time. I will not hesitate to kill you if you do anything to hurt my friends or family. That includes the boyfriend." I said in a harsh tone. Hayley didn`t know how to respond to it, so she didn`t say anything at all. Hah! I finally got her to shut up!

Klaus came back.

"My sister informs me that your vampire assassin is dead. So you`re safe. You`re free to go."

I gave Hayley a glare. I wanted her to leave now.

"Well then. Thank you for the taste of the good life but it`s time for me to get out of here."

Hayley drank the last of her drink and gave me the glass.

"Best of luck little girl. This one will be the death of you." She pointed at Klaus before leaving. I just shook my head. Just a few minutes ago, she tried to seduce him. Klaus made sure she got out of the house before returning to me.

"You did quite well tonight my love. You managed to get through today without killing her."

"It was hard not to. But I just wanted her gone. Did you see how she was trying?" Klaus looked a little smug.

"Yes I did. I thought it was rather funny."

"Nik!" I slammed his arm whilst he was laughing.

"I`m sorry love. I couldn`t help it." He put his arms around me and I buried my face in his chest again. Then I realized something. I lifted my head and looked at him.

"Thank you." I told him.

"For what, little wolf?"

"For being there for me this last week. It has been so hard for me but somehow, you made it better and you pulled me through the worst. I have a long way to go but with time and you, things will get better." I kissed him tenderly.

"I love you, Nik."

* * *

**Lemons ahead. If you don`t want to read, scroll.**

Klaus kissed me back slowly whilst nibbling on my lower lip. His arms went up and down my sides and only by doing that, he made me moan a little. It had been over a week since last time. I was craving it and he noticed. His kisses got more eager and pressed me up against him. I ripped his shirt open not doing it nicely this time. Since I was in a dress and still sitting on the dining table, he just slipped the dress over my head and laid me down. In a flash, he was hovering over me. He stopped for a second and looked at me. I didn`t have the patience for this and pressed him down to me, rubbing my body against his. Making him growl. Klaus practically ripped off my bra and panties. He attacked my neck devoured it with kissing, nipping and gently biting not piercing through my skin. He moved down to my breasts, making me whimper I pleasure.

I desperately tried to get his pants off. He chuckled at me.

"Need any help love?" I simply growled and flipped him over so we landed on the floor. He didn`t seem to care. I kissed his neck, moving down his chest. Klaus responded to my eagerness and before I could get his pants off, he had flipped me over again, removed his pants and sunk into me. I gasped in surprise and pleasure. For a second he stopped to look at me. I was panting but didn`t look away from his eyes. I kissed him once and he started to move. His thrusts got faster and faster making us both growl in pleasure. I felt the pleasure built up inside me.

"Nik!" I screamed, pulling him even closer to me digging my nails into his shoulders. I was making him bleed but it didn`t hurt him at all.

As I was going over the edge, Klaus sunk his teeth in my neck, taking my blood. It was pure pleasure and I collapsed under him. Just a few thrusts later, Klaus joined me and collapsed on top on me laying his head on my chest. I was gasping for breath underneath him but I didn`t mind. I stroked his head and kissed his forehead. God I loved this man.

Klaus got up on his elbows and reached out behind me. He got two blankets. One to cover us and one thicker one to put on the floor in front of the fire for us lye on. Klaus pulled me closer to him so I could lay there with my head on his chest and our legs intertwined. I loved the feeling of him running his fingertips over my skin, making it burn under his touch. I used my fingers to stroke his chest. We laid like this for a long while without saying anything.

"I`ve missed this." I told him in a low voice.

"Me too little wolf." He said and kissed my forehead.

"I love you Amy Christine Gilbert." He whispered in my ear.

"I love you too, Niklaus Mikaelson." I said and kissed him. From that moment, I knew that we weren`t nearly finished keeping our hands off each other.

I felt nice to forget the world for a while.

* * *

**A little less sad chapter and you got your wish. Hayley did not sleep with Klaus. Amy did instead. Would this have something to say for the future?**

**Until Next time! **

***cathrineoriginal* **

* * *

***Sblck: I don`t know yet. I`m not sure how it will play out after the forth season is done. **

***busybeekisses19: I know! It was very teary for me as well. I think Klaus tries to do his best. In his own way. **

***totalRandum: Thank you :) it means a lot. I think Amy would`ve completely lost it if she didn`t have Klaus. **

***High Gaurdian: Hope you like this update and that what you`re hoping for is coming true :)**

***Sleiwd: Thank you :) I know it was sad. It kind of had to be. But i hope now that she will get better, with a lot of help from friends and most importantly, Klaus. **

***mjsmart2001: Thank you. I hope this chapter is a little less sad and that Amy got some of her fire back but right now, she misses her little brother. **

***Lady Mikaelson: according to what I`m planning, my will go to NOLA with Klaus :D **

***ddluzelle: I know! I felt so bad for her :( She feels a little better now i hope. **


	34. Chapter 34 Stuck In My Head

**Next chapter for you! **

**Enjoy! **

_**I do not own The Vampire Diaries, only my OC. **_

***cathrineoriginal* **

* * *

**Stuck In My Head **

Klaus an I fell asleep on the floor in front of the fire and stayed there all night. In the morning, something or someone woke me up.

"Really? In the dining room?" Rebekah stood by the door and woke the both of us up.

"Nice to see you too little sister." Klaus said slightly tired. I didn`t even move an inch from him.

"What are you doing here, Rebekah?" I asked her.

"The oldest Salvatore took Elena to New York. I have a plane leaving in an hour. Do you want to come?"

I felt Klaus` grip on me tightened. I wanted to stay here.

"I don`t think I want to spend time with Elena right now. Not with her emotions turned off."

Rebekah stomped her foot impatient.

"But you get to track down Katerina. She got the cure and you know she`s responsible for what happened to Jeremy."

It stung a little. I looked up at Klaus.

"I don`t want you anywhere near Katerina. I need you safe." Klaus told me. I was torn between my best friend and her brother. My boyfriend.

"Actually, Rebekah. I think I`m staying here. I`m not ready to go anywhere yet. I need more time and spending it with Elena. Not what I want to do. Rebekah looked pissed.

"Fine suit yourself. I`m leaving." She turned around and stomped out.

"I still love you tough." I called after her.

"Yeah, yeah. Love you too, Amy!" Rebekah said before closing the door. Klaus and I were still on the floor.

"We should probably get up." Klaus said. I groaned.

"No. couple more minutes." I complained and snuggled against him.

"We can`t lay here all day." He told me.

"Are you sure about that?" I asked and started to kiss his chest working my way up to his neck. He grabs me and suddenly I`m straddling him. I bend down kissing him but by the magic that is a cellphone, Klaus` phone cut us off.

_"What?"_ He snapped.

_**"Hey, it`s Stefan. I need to talk to you. Can you come to the boarding house? It`s about Silas."**_

Klaus looked up at me.

_"Fine. We`ll be there in 20 minutes."_ Klaus told Stefan and hung up.

"Sorry sweetheart. We have to continue this some other time." I sighed and got off him.

"You said we? Am I joing you to see Stefan?" I asked while I got up from the floor.

"Yes you are and you`re joining me in the shower." Klaus said and threw me over his shoulder and ran upstairs with me.

* * *

We got to the boarding house about 30 minutes later. We used a little longer time in the shower than we expected.

We walked inside and saw the remains of the party Elena threw last night. Caroline was cleaning in the living room. She looked sad and she was drinking from the old cups.

"Desperate times I take it?" Klaus said to her. I let go of his hand when she looked at us.

"What are you doing here?" Caroline asked uninterested.

"Not judging you for starters. However, if you are determent to get drunk then I might recommend something more sanitary."

Caroline ignored him and drank another one.

"Well then. You showed me." I walked over to Caroline and helped her clean a bit.

"Shouldn`t you be out chasing Tyler to the ends of the earth? Or is it some hopes and dreams you want to crush around here first?" She was upset.

"That depends. Do you know where the young Brutus is?" Klaus asked her.

"I know where he`s not. With me. He gave Matt the deed to the house. So he`s gone for good."

I felt so bad for Caroline she loved Tyler with all her heart.

"Tyler made it his life`s mission to kill me. You can`t hate me for driving him away."

"No, I can and I do. Now if you don`t mind, I want to get back to spiraling. So go away." Caroline spat at him. Stefan came up to us.

"Actually. I asked him to be here. We need his help. I think Silas is in Mystic Falls."

Stefan told us about the missing blood bags from the hospitals nearby Mystic Falls. I continued helping Caroline with the cleaning. Klaus poured himself a drink.

"So, some blood bags are missing from some hospitals. What about Elena? Don`t vampire with their humanity off tend to overindulge in human blood. Or were you an exception?" He asked Stefan.

"It`s not Elena." Stefan defended the girl he loved.

"Well let`s say for a moment that it was Silas. I`m struggling to see how it affects me."

Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Look, Silas wants to die and to be reunited with his one true love but he`s supernatural. So if he takes the cure and dies, he gets stuck on the other side."

I could see that Klaus loved this.

"How Shakespearian." Now I rolled my eyes.

"But if we destroy the other side all together, he can take the cure, die and pass on. But by destroying it every single dead supernatural being returned to this side."

"That means every werewolf, every witch, and every vampire. I wonder how many of them you personally killed." Caroline spoke up.

"My interest is peaked. How do we stop him?" Klaus didn`t want all the ones he had killed back to revenge him. Me on the other hand, would get to see Jeremy again but I knew that wasn`t the right way to do it.

"Bonnie said Silas needs to complete three massacres to complete the spell. Before Professor Shane died, he convinced the minister to blow up a council. Next, you kill you hybrids and now he only needs one more massacre. So if he`s here, that`s what he`s doing. We need to find him."

Right now, I wished I had gone with Rebekah to New York. It felt a lot safer than to be here in Mystic Falls with Silas running around and no one knows how he looks like.

"Let`s go to Shane`s office and see what we can find out and go from there." Stefan suggested. We all went along with it and we left for his office on Whitmore College.

* * *

We took Klaus` car.

It was the biggest one. Klaus and Stefan in the front and me and Caroline in the back. Caroline looked so sad and she didn`t say anything about it because she knew that I was hurting because of Jeremy. I clasped her hand, making her turning her head towards me.

"I promise that everything will work out fine. You`ll be fine. Do you know how I know? Because you are Caroline Forbes. You can get through anything; you just have to believe it."

Caroline gave me a smile and squeezed my hand.

"Thank you and you`ll pull through it too. With time. You won`t stop missing him but the pain will endues after a while." She told me and I knew that was true. It just scared me. We arrived at Whitmore and went straight to Shane`s office.

"So what are we even looking for?" Caroline asks.

"Well. If Shane really was working with Silas, chances are he was planning his next move." Stefan said. I stood with Caroline looking.

"Where? On his evil to do- list? Steal blood preform three massacres, pick up dry cleaning?"

"Actually not to nitpick but we evil villains usually use our minions to pick up our dry cleaning and that sort of things." Klaus tried to be funny. I smiled a little and rolled my eyes. He could be so stupid sometimes.

"Why is he necessary again?" Caroline asked Stefan.

"Because we don`t know what Silas can do. So if we have to go head to head with him, the original hybrid can`t die. Might come in handy." Stefan mocked Klaus a little.

"Besides. Stefan and I work well together. Or at least we did in the 20`s."

"Well, my emotions were off."

"And that`s why you were more fun. Just as Damon is relishing Elena`s emotionless company in New York." Klaus said as he sat down.

"My brother knows what he`s doing." Klaus really hit Stefan`s nerves with that one. It was uncalled for so I picked up a pen and threw it at my boyfriend's head. Klaus only looked at me and frowned.

"Does he? Don`t underestimate the allure of darkness Stefan. Even the purest hearts are drawn to it. Still, I`m sure everything will be fine." He said and looked over at me. What was that supposed to mean? That I only was attracted to my boyfriend because of his darkness. No, I loved him despite that.

"I think I found something." Caroline told us.

"Symbolic figures and dark arts. Didn`t Bonnie talk about expression triangles? Here." Caroline pointed in the old book. It contained a mark.

**_"In some schools of magic such as Expression, human sacrifice can be used as a focus of power. It`s rumored that in addition to two supernatural sacrifices compounds the mystical energy creating an Expression triangle, a rare but powerful source of magic." _**

Stefan read aloud.

"Humans. Demons, Klaus` hybrid failure." Caroline said.

"I wouldn`t actually called them a failure. What`s the third one?"

Even I knew the third one. Caroline and I looked at each other.

"Oh no." I whispered.

"What?" Klaus asked impatient.

"Witches." Caroline and I said at the same time. Bonnie was the one thing going through my mind.

* * *

We were trying to find out where the last sacrifices would take place. Map reading has never been my strong side, so I left it up to Caroline and Klaus to figure it out whilst I sat on the couch looking at the book.

"There`s been two massacres. Pastor Young`s farm is here and the Lockwood cellar. Where you spitefully slaughtered twelve of your own hybrids, is here. According to the book, the Expression triangle is equilateral. Putting it here." Caroline said triumphantly.

"Someone`s been skipping their geometry classes. There are actually two places the massacre could be." Klaus said and drew on the map.

"Well you didn`t let me finish." I looked at the two of them bickering. Then I noticed the way Caroline looked at Klaus. Did she secretly like him? I had always wondered that. Then Stefan came back again, bringing me back from my thoughts.

"Hey. Did you find Bonnie?" Caroline asked him.

"No but I talked to her dad. I think I found Silas."

We decided to spilt up. Stefan went alone and Klaus didn`t want me to go away from him and Caroline joined us.

She was bickering with Klaus the whole way. Wanting to see the map on his phone. I didn`t like it. I was getting so sick of it. Klaus noticed it and never let go of my hand.

"I just want to see where we are." Caroline complained.

"You know, Caroline when we spilt up, you did have the option to go with Stefan." Klaus said to her.

"And leave Bonnie`s life in your hands? Fat chance. Do you even know how to read a map?"

"Yes I do, a friend taught me that."

"Wow. You have a friend. Is he drawn to your darkness too?" Right now, I was counting to ten on the inside.

"Actually I was referring to Damon and Elena when I said that but clearly it struck an accord with you." Do not blow up, Amy. It`s not worth it.

"It`s because it`s not true. There`s no allure to darkness."

"That`s it!" I ripped my hand out of Klaus` hand. I was shaking with anger.

"If you two don`t stop this right now, I`ll kill you both. I still love you but this bickering is killing me. God! It`s like disciplining children the way you two have been acting all night."

Neither Klaus nor Caroline managed to look at me.

"I`m so sick of it that I`m beginning to wonder why I didn`t go with Stefan. It would have been a lot nicer. Give me the phone." I told Klaus. He gave it to me straight away.

"Now, let us find Bonnie and these damn witches so I can go home!"

I walked away from them without saying another word. I were shocked by my own behavior. I`ve never blown up like that before. Then I looked at the phone. I stopped and turned around.

"This is it. We`re here. This is not the right location." I told them.

"Let`s go." Klaus said and took a hold of me before we zoomed away to the other location.

When we got to the location, Bonnie laid in the middle of a pentagram, clearly in pain. Stefan came up to us.

"They`re linked. Bonnie`s going to kill them." He told us.

"Not if the witches kills her first." Klaus said and pinned Stefan up against a tree.

"Klaus, we need to save her." Caroline said frantic.

"How? The only way to stop the witches is to kill them and Silas gets what he wants."

We all looked over at the witches.

"Spirits, take her soul. Free her from darkness." The witch was holding a knife over Bonnie. She screamed in horror. Before I could stop Caroline, she rushed over to help Bonnie and stabbed the witch with the knife.

One by one of the twelve witches fell to the ground dead. Caroline looked horrified. She made sure of the last sacrifice happened. She rushed over to Bonnie. She opened her eyes.

"The triangle is complete." She told us and I was officially scared to death.

"I need to get out of here." All these dead people reminded me of Jeremy. Klaus saw that I was barely holding it together.

"Go with Stefan and Bonnie. I will help Ms. Sunshine over here bury the witches." He said and kissed my forehead. I was still mad at him for all the flirting and bickering with Caroline. Therefore, I just nodded and left with Bonnie and Stefan. We took her home.

* * *

She was still out of it when we got there. So we waited for her to wake up. Bot Stefan and I didn`t move from the bed at all.

"How have you been since? You know." He asked me.

"It has been hell. I feel like a piece of me is missing but Nik has been there for me every step of the way. He`s been really good to me."

"That`s good but you seemed kind of chilling against him out in the woods."

"Well he and Caroline wouldn`t stop arguing and flirting so I blew up. Not taking their crap anymore and I told them off. I think Caroline feels attracted to Nik." Stefan looked surprised.

"And still you left him alone out there with her?" He asked me.

"If he wants to cheat on me with her, then go ahead. Then he`ll lose me and I`m never going back to him. Simple as that."

"I don`t think he would do it though. I think he loves you way too much to do something that stupid." Stefan reassured me. Then my phone rang. It was Klaus. I pushed ignore.

"Well, I`m still mad at him." I said to Stefan and we sat there in silence for a while.

Bonnie woke up an hour later, looking around as if she didn`t understand anything.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Stefan asked her.

"What are you doing here? How did I get here?" She sat up in bed.

"What do you mean? I brought you home. The witches almost killed you."

"What witches?" She asked us both.

"You don`t remember? Whatever the witches did must have messed with your memory."

"How did I get of the island?" Then it hit me. She didn`t remember anything about what happened to Jeremy. I swallowed my tears.

"Bonnie. What`s the last thing you remember?" I asked her quietly.

"I guess I remember being in that cave and Jeremy was trying to pry the cure out of Silas` hands. Please tell me he got it." None of us said anything.

"We didn`t get it did we?" Stefan looked at me before turning to Bonnie.

"Bonnie there`s something you need to know about Jeremy."

I couldn`t hear the words one more time. I got up and left Bonnie`s house.

I ran until I got to the cemetery. I needed to be close to my brother. I sat down by his grave.

**"Jeremy Gilbert. Brother and friend." **

Those few words was supposed to sum up his entire life. It felt so wrong. I placed the few flowers on his grave that I found in the forest walking over here.

"Hey little brother. It`s been over a week without you. I`m not doing that good. I miss you so much. Whom am I going to complain to when my stupid boyfriend screws up, as you know he always will? My life`s a complete mess Jeremy. I need you here to fix it for me."

I sat down in front of the grave and let silent tears fall down. My phone buzzed again. Klaus was still trying to call me. I ignored it again and turned it off. Right now, I needed to be with my brother.

* * *

The next morning, I woke up in the cemetery. I must have fallen asleep some time during the night. I felt a little stiff. Who wouldn`t after a night on the ground like that. I got up and stretched. Then I remembered my phone.

I turned it off last night before I fell asleep. Not good. My friends would kill me. I turned it on and the messages poured in. Most of them from Klaus. He sounded terrified and frantic. He didn`t know where I was. Stefan had also sent a few messages. He told me that he was meeting Damon to get Elena home after her and Rebekah ditched Damon in New York.

I decided to go back to the mansion to talk to my boyfriend. Even though I was still a little pissed at him. It took me awhile. I didn`t have my car. I finally reached the mansion after almost an hour through the woods.

"Nik? Are you here? I got your messages." I couldn`t hear him and went in to the living room I saw him sitting on the floor by the piano.

"Oh my god! What happened to you?" I killed me seeing him like this.

"I need more time. Stop hounding me!" He screamed at me. Something was defiantly wrong.

"Nik, what are you talking about? You`ve been calling me all night. I turned it off and fell asleep in the cemetery." I told him. I sat down on my knees in front of him and looked him in the eyes.

"Amy, is it really you?" I got scared.

"Yes of course it`s me." Klaus tried to pull himself up. He sat down by the piano.

"Prove it to me." He was scared himself. I needed to snap him out of it.

"You told me the day of the Mystic Falls pageant that you thought about being human after I told you that I loved you. That you wanted to marry me, have kids with me, grow old with me and buried next to me." I hoped he would know it was me. It seemed like he believed me.

"Silas stabbed me with the white oak stake. There`s a piece of it stuck inside me."

"Why would Silas attack you?" I said walking closer to him.

"Well I was I no position to ask questions and I didn`t want anyone else to know I was hurt. Why do you think I called you? You`re the only who matters to me."

I felt so bad for him.

"What do you need me to do? How can I help?" It tortured me to see him like this.

"It`s quite simple really. You have to cut the stake out of me." He looked down at a pair of some kind of garden tool. A big scissor. I swallowed. He wanted me to dig in his wound.

I tried my best. I poked around in his wound. He was in a lot of pain. I tried to be as careful as possible. I was nothing there. I dug a little deeper. He growled out in pain and cursed at me.

"I`m sorry. I`m not trying to hurt you but it`s nothing there I swear it." Klaus slammed his hand against the piano.

"You`re not doing anything right! You`re useless!" Now I got pissed at him.

"You don`t want my help, fine!" I yanked the scissors out of him. Making him scream in agony.

"I won`t help you until you`re being nice to me again. I know you are in pain but I don`t deserve being talked to like that." I put down the scissors and sat down on the couch crossing my arms.

Klaus was still screaming in pain.

"I can feel it move against my heart. Help me." I didn`t move.

"Ok. Do you want to talk about what you deserve or not? How about how you talked to me in the forest yesterday? You told me off and said you`d kill me. You had no right yelling at me."

I got up from my seat and walk over to him.

"I had no right? Nik, you were flirting with Caroline right in front of me. You were arguing and bickering just the way we used to do before we fell in love. It`s me who doesn`t deserve to be treated like that!" I was so angry and I was shaking.

"Screw this and screw you Klaus." I turned to walk away from him.

Klaus yanked me back to face him.

"Don`t you turn your back on me!"

"I`ll stop doing that when YOU stop being such an ass to me!" I screamed at him.

Klaus stood still for a moment his eyes went huge. As if, he was feeling something.

"It`s gone." He told me.

"What?"

"The pain. It`s gone." I didn`t understand how it was possible. Then Klaus started realizing something.

"It was never there. He got inside my head. Silas got inside my head." Klaus was terrified. I hated seeing him like this. He cupped my face.

"You took my mind off it. You brought me back, Amy." He told me and pressed his forehead against mine.

"If Silas can make you of all people believe that you`re dying, what can he do to the rest of us?" I was terrified for this Silas. He could end us all.

"Hey. I will not let anyone harm you. I will protect you with everything that I`ve got." He kissed my lips tenderly.

"And I`m sorry about Caroline. I didn`t think about it. Maybe I just felt like when you and I kept going like that. It was exciting."

"Yeah it was but I`m more excited about where we are now. It took us a long time to get here. Do you really want to change that?" I looked him straight in the eyes.

"No, you`re right. But I don`t like who we are. I love it." Klaus told me and hugged me. He were still sweaty.

"Ugh! You need a shower my friend." I told him and pushed him off me giggling.

"Go take a shower and I will clean up down here." Klaus kissed me once and walked away. The painting room was a mess. Blood on the floors, on the walls and over the furniture. This would take a long time to clean up. I brought out the bleach and started the job. It was a lot of destruction. He must have been in a lot of pain to do this. Even though it was all in his head. I felt bad for him.

It was a dirty job and I used almost two hours on it. Klaus needed to pull himself together for a while. I put away all the supplies and walked into the living room to relax on the couch. Klaus picked up his phone to call Rebekah.

**_"What do you want, Nik?"_**

_"An update on the search for the cure?" _

**_"Let us just say it`s gotten complicated. In fact, why don`t you speak with one of the complications yourself?_**

**_Complication speaking." _**

_"Big brother. At last you join the race." _

**_"Someone had to take charge and now that I have, I have the cure and I`m bringing it back to Mystic Falls." _**

_"With a long list of demands I assume?" _

**_"Not that long." _**

_"Come home brother. We`ll settle this like family." _

Klaus looked satisfied when he hung up the phone.

"Good news I hope?" I asked from the couch. Klaus looked at me and gave me a huge grin.

"Rebekah and Elijah have the cure. They are coming home." I loved Elijah. He was such a good friend when I needed it when I Klaus was desiccated.

"That`s good. I like Elijah." Klaus frowned and looked a little jealous when he sat down beside me.

"Oh, no. Not like that. Elijah was just helping me negotiating getting you back when you were desiccated. He was like a brother to me. I consider him my friend." I placed my hands on his cheeks.

"I`m sorry about all the things I told you earlier. I did not mean them at all. I was so horrible to you." Klaus stroked my arms.

"It`s ok. I said some horrible stuff to you too but I still love you. And from now on, you`re not allowed to be alone in a room with Caroline. I love that girl but I want you for myself." Klaus chuckled at me.

"Look who's being all possessive and jealous." He said and laid himself on top of me.

"Well you started it. I`m just holding onto what`s mine." I said combing my hand through his hair.

"Well, it`s a good thing you`re stuck with me then little wolf." Klaus brought his face to mine and gave me a small kiss before flipping us over so that I was resting on him.

It had been a long day and for a moment, it was nice to forget all about the dangers and threats that was waiting for us outside of the house.

This was just the beginning.

* * *

**What did you think? in some way I felt like it wasn`t my best chapter. I promise to do a better job with the next one. **

**But I have to say that I liked it when Amy told Caroline and Klaus off :) **

**Until next time! **

***cathrineoriginal***

* * *

***Sblck: They sort of got their "happy ending" :) **

***plotzmichellemp: Thank you so much! I`m thinking about bringing it in to the Originals. I don`t want to stop writing this story :) **

***snmuenst: the original episode is coming soon. not the next chapter but the next one after that ;) **

***High Gaurdian: Here`s your update! **

***ddluzelle: You`ll just have to wait and see. I can`t reveal everything right away ;) **

***totalRandum: Here`s your update. About the other question.. You just have to keep reading to find out ;) :p **

***Sleiwd: Yes go Amy! She get really jealous sometimes but I think she`s allowed too ;) **


	35. Chapter 35 Prom Night at Hater High

**Wow! Can`t believe I`ve almost got 200 reviews on this story! I want to thank you so much for that! **

**Also, i want to thank everyone whose either follows my story or put it as favorite. **

**Still a few chapters to go. **

**Enjoy! **

_**I do not own The Vampire Diaries, only my OC**_

***cathrineoriginal***

* * *

**Prom night at Hater High**

The next morning, I woke up early. Klaus was still sleeping. I let him sleep and took a quick shower. He was still sleeping when I got back out again. He was still tired after what happened yesterday. I thought hybrids got their strength back quickly. I walked out of the bedroom in the desperate need of coffee. I got into the kitchen and saw somebody already standing by the coffee machine. I knew very well who it was.

"So you don`t write, you don`t call. I thought we were friends." I told the man in front of me.

"Yes and for that I am deeply sorry. I hope you can forgive me." The man asked me.

"With a little bit of begging. Then I`ll consider it." He gave me a frown. I couldn`t hold my laughter and walked over to him and gave him a hug.

"Nice to see you again, Elijah."

"Nice to see you too, Amy." I really had missed him.

"Well. Isn`t this cozy." Klaus stood by the entrance of the kitchen.

"Good morning to you too grumpy." I told him, let go of Elijah and gave my boyfriend a kiss.

"Hello brother." Klaus told Elijah.

"Niklaus."

"I believe I owe you a thank you for taking care of my girl when I wasn`t able too."

"You`re welcome. I consider Amy as a sister and she needed my help. So did you."

I could feel a pissing contest coming on.

"Can we please not do this? Nik, he`s just a friend. Just like, I told you yesterday. We have another problem to deal with." I told the brothers.

Elijah nodded and left the kitchen. I held Klaus back.

"What`s up with you? You know I don`t have any feelings for your brother. I haven`t even talked to him since he left. He haven`t even crossed my mind. So can you please just let it go? I love you and only you." I placed my arms around his neck and pressed my forehead against his.

"I love you too little wolf." Klaus started to walk away but I grabbed him and gave him a passionate kiss.

"Don`t forget that." I told him and followed him into the dining room where the other two originals was waiting.

"Hey!" I told my best friend and gave her a hug.

"Did Elena make you want to pull out your hair?" I asked her.

"Well, she`s actually more fun with her emotions off but don`t worry. I have not replaced you." Rebekah told me.

We sat down at the dining room table and my eyes wandered over to the fireplace. Memories from the night before last came to me, making me smile. Klaus saw this and smiled along with me.

"Right. Let`s figure out what to do with this cure." Elijah said.

"Elijah, being human means a fresh start. Grown old and have a family. Filling my days knowing each one matters." Rebekah said with a longing in her eyes. Klaus started chuckling.

"Well, that was poetic."

"Well if you can provide us with a reason for wanting the cure, Klaus, please." Elijah said to his brother.

"Silas can appear as anyone. He got inside my thoughts, convinced me I was dying. He will torment me until I give him the cure." I felt so bad for him when he said it like that.

"And by doing so, it will break down the wall of the other side." Rebekah stated.

"So it won`t trap him there when he dies. He wants to reunite with his lost soul mate. You of all lovesick fools should applaud to his devotion." Klaus was being an ass.

"It`s easy for you to say. You`ve already found yours and by doing this, he will open the floodgates to the other side for every supernatural being whose ever died." Rebekah said.

"Including our dear brothers, Kol and Finn? We`ll have our family back."

"Please, you hated Kol and you kept Finn in a box most of his life." Rebekah was staring to get angry.

"Elijah, please." Everyone looked at him.

"Your personal discomfort might not be a good enough reason for putting the entire world in jeopardy, Niklaus. I think your sister deserves a shot of happiness." Rebekah looked so happy. She felt relieved.

"Tell me you are joking. Tell me you`re not fating me to an eternity of torture?"

"I`ve made my decision." Elijah said firmly. I knew this would end badly. Klaus got out of his chair and said to his sister;

"When you`re sick and dying and you`re begging me for my blood, I will laugh in your face and compel you to forget me." Then he walked off. I didn`t know what to do. Should I follow him? I looked at Elijah. He only nodded, so I got up and followed Klaus. I found him sitting in the living room. I didn`t say anything to him, because I knew I didn`t have too. I only sat down beside him. I knew that he was afraid. I could see it in the way he looked at me. Sometimes I wished everyone could see the man under the hybrid, as I did. He was just as scared and lost like everybody else. He leaned against my shoulder and I just stroked his hair.

* * *

**3-person p.o.v **

Rebekah was walking along the streets with an emotionless Elena, telling her about the demands her brother made for her to get the cure. That she has to stay human for an entire day without using vampire abilities.

"You`re going to fail." Elena said bluntly.

"You should be locking yourself up inside all day. Not shopping for prom."

"Name me a more human experience than going to prom?" Rebekah asked.

"Death" Elena simply said.

"Why should I even listen to you? You don`t even have your humanity."

"You realize you can`t compel yourself a date right?"

"Yes and the last time I checked, you`re living in my house because I`m the only one who can tolerate you. Not even your own sister. So you don`t have to be so rude." Rebekah fired at her.

"Hey, don`t call her that and then I want to come with you to prom. I`ll keep an eye on you to make sure you pass Elijah`s test. Soon as you take the cure, it will be gone for good. No one will ever be able to use it on me." Elena said back.

**_Inside the store. _**

Caroline and Bonnie comes out of the dressing room. Bonnie were telling her about her dreams.

"What kind of dreams?" Caroline asked.

"Usually I`m at his grave. All of the sudden he appears to me."

"Well you never got to say goodbye to him. You`re grieving, that`s normal." Caroline told her and looked at herself in the mirror admiring her red prom dress.

"When I woke up, the couch was on fire. I don`t know if I was emotional in my dream or if Shane was right. Without his help I can`t control my magic." Bonnie said sadly.

"No, It`s because you need a night off from warning and I`m going to make sure that you have it." Caroline said to her friend.

"You look super-hot by the way." Bonnie said.

"You think?" Bonnie nodded and Caroline had a huge smile on the face. That faded when Rebekah and Elena came into the store.

"Hey Bonnie. Heard you got your mind wiped. That sucks. Pretty dress Caroline." Elena really didn`t care.

"I know you helped me pick it out months ago when we were friends. You know, before you tried to kill me." Caroline shot back at her.

"I thought it looked familiar." Elena and Bonnie looked at each other.

"Can you press this for me? I`ll pick it up later." Caroline asked the owner of the shop.

"Bonnie?" Caroline said and walked back to the dressing room to change. No one of them noticed the evil smirk on Elena`s face.

* * *

**Amy`s p.o.v**

I stayed with Klaus all day. We didn`t say much to each other. We didn`t have to. It was nice just the two of us. He was sketching and I had my head in his lap, reading a book, no disturbances at all.

But I could still see the worry in Klaus` eyes. He couldn`t let it go. Klaus was standing by the fire, thinking very hard about how to fix things. I put down my book and walked over to him. Klaus put his arm around my waist.

"Don`t ever leave me." He whispered to me. He was afraid of me ever leaving him. All I could do was to kiss him. To show him that there was no chance of me being able to leave.

"I love you." I told him.

"Love you too."

Just then, we heard Caroline coming through the halls.

"Amy are you here?" She was calling for me. I wanted to ignore her but I knew she wouldn`t go away.

"I`m in here Caroline." I told her. Caroline looked frantic.

"Your deranged sister took my prom dress! This is a disaster!" I had to hold back a laugh but Klaus couldn`t.

"It`s not funny!" She scolded.

"No it`s not." He said.

"Then stop laughing." Caroline told him and turned to me.

"I was wondering if you could maybe dig in to your big closet of mystery and maybe pull out a drop dead gorgeous dress I could borrow." Caroline knew that I had a huge collection of dresses I didn`t use that much. I just had them. I didn`t want her senior prom to be a failure.

"Sure, I`m sure we can find something." I told her.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! Now I have another question for you. Could you please be a chaperon tonight? We`re missing a few." I groaned. I wanted to stay in today.

"I don`t know Caroline. Senior Proms and me don`t mix. I mean, mine was a disaster." I told her.

"Please! I need you!" I looked over at Klaus who only gave me a grin. I wanted him to say that he wanted me home.

"Go on little wolf. Go and have fun!" In that moment, I wanted to strangle him. Backstabbing bastard. Now I couldn`t say no.

"Fine! I`ll help you." Caroline jumped up and down, clapping her hands together.

"Good, now let`s find dresses!" Klaus had an amused look on his face when Caroline dragged me out of the room.

"You`ll pay for this!" I mouthed to him before he came out of view.

We walked in to my closet and Caroline found her dress right away. It was a replica of Grace Kelly`s dress from the movie "To Catch a Thief."

I found a sweet yellow strapless dress with diamonds down to the waist and folded out in a skirt. It was one of my favorites. Not as pretty as the Grace replica but this was Caroline`s night. When we finally had finished, prom had already started.

I walked into the living room to get my car keys and Klaus looked at me in awe.

"You look ravishing my sweet." He told me with love and lust in his eyes. He tried to give me a kiss.

"Oh no! You don`t get that. Not when you didn`t help me out with telling Caroline you wanted me to stay here." I told him.

"Well maybe I have second thoughts?" He said placing his arms around my waist. I know he wanted to kiss me. I leaned forward.

"If you play nice tonight, then maybe you`ll get to rip it off me when I get back." I whispered in his ear.

I could hear him growling as I walked away.

"See you later tonight." I said before walking out the door.

* * *

Caroline and I took my car. We were almost at school when she turned to me.

"I owe you an apology." She told me.

"You do?"

"Yes. It`s about how I acted in the woods with you and Klaus. I was flirting with him and I`m sorry. I don`t even like him like that. It wasn`t fair to you." She told me honestly.

"Then why did you do it?" I asked her.

"I don`t know. It just happened. I didn`t think he would respond to it. Have you talked to him about it?" I sighed.

"Yes, we had a fight about it last night. I was furious at him but we talked it out." Caroline nodded.

"Do you think you can forgive me?" She asked me.

"If you promise me it won`t happen again. Then I can forgive you."

"I promise it will never ever happen again. You`re the best for him. I think you bring out the best in him and he won`t survive without you."

I smiled at her and I wanted to give her the benefit of the doubt. We stepped out of the car and walked up towards the dance. Down the carpet, pictures from the years they`ve been going to school showed on the screens.

"I had them put in an extra picture." Caroline said. Then the screen switched to a picture of Jeremy and me. The one he had in his locker.

"Thank you Caroline." I told her, feeling my eyes water. We walked inside and the first person we see is Elena.

"How do I look?" She asked showing of the dress Caroline was supposed to wear.

"Are you kidding me? You look like a backstabbing.." Caroline stopped when Stefan approached us.

"The dress is beautiful. It brings out your eyes." She told her.

"Thanks. I thought I`d do it a favor." Elena was rubbing it in.

"Caroline! Would you like to dance?" Stefan asked her before she could tell Elena off.

Caroline took his hand and walked her out on the dance floor, leaving me behind with Elena.

"Well and what are you doing here? Aren`t you a little old to be going to a high school prom?" I smiled at her.

"Actually, I`m here as a chaperon. Yes you see, we are still family and I`m the oldest and only one left so I have to stay here to look after you. Not that I really want to." Elena was about to go for my neck but I stopped her.

"I wouldn`t do that if I were you. One bite from me, and you`ll slowly die and believe me. I`ll convince Nik to not heal you and trust me when I say, he`ll do it if I ask him." Elena let me go and started to walk away.

"You got one thing wrong. You`re not my real sister so you don`t get anything to say."

"No but I am your cousin and I am in fact Jeremy`s sister." I told her before I walked away.

I ran into Matt.

"Hey. How are you?" I asked him.

"Shouldn`t I be asking you that? He was your brother."

"Yes and your friend." I told him.

"Would you like to dance?" He asked me.

"I would love to." I took Matt`s hand and we walked out on the dance floor.

* * *

**3- Person p.o.v**

Back at the mansion, Klaus walks in to the painting room and sees his older brother`s standing there with the white oak stake.

"Where did you get that?" He asked Elijah.

"Our baby sister. Once she`s human, it`ll make no defense to her what so ever. Take it." Elijah said and handed Klaus the stake. He grabbed it.

"Why would you give me this?"

"We are immortal apart from the stake. Now that it`s yours, You have nothing to fear." Klaus shrugged.

"Silas will continue to torment me."

"You have survived endless torment throughout the centuries. You`ll shake this. If you can`t, you`ll outrun him."

"Because it`s that simple. Without the cure, what makes you think that I`ll spare your beloved Katerina? Or have you figured out you`re only just another fly in her web?" He asked Elijah.

"You`ll spare her because I`m asking you to spare her. As your family, as your only living brother. I would ask you to provide me with this opportunity to feel, to care. To love."

"I gave you that opportunity and you sided against me. So if I run, it`ll be to chase her and as your only living brother, I will make it my cause that you`ll never know a moment of happiness."

Elijah only looked at his little brother and pushed the stake away.

"It such a hollow and little life you lead, Niklaus. Don`t do that to the woman you love and that loves you." He told his little brother and left him.

Klaus got something to think about.

* * *

**Amy`s p.o.v**

After my dance with Matt, I had to go and see if anyone needed help. From a distance, I could see Matt talking to Rebekah. She was trying so hard to be a good person and I knew she could be. Finally, she got a dance from him and she looked so happy. I had to talk to her about that afterwards. I walked up to Damon whom Caroline just left.

"So, you look handsome tonight." I told him.

"What are you doing here? Aren`t you a little old to be at a high school dance?" I started to laugh.

"You`re the one to talk old man. I`m here as a chaperon and I`m confiscating that flask." I grabbed it and took a sip. It did not taste good at all. Like I couldn`t stand the taste at all.

"Ugh. What was that?" I asked him and tried to get it out.

"It`s normal bourbon. What`s the matter with you?" Damon looked at me funny.

"I don`t know. I just couldn`t stand the taste of it. It made me sick." Damon just shook his head.

"You`re weird older-Gilbert." He told me. Then Bonnie came over to us and she looked terrified.

"We need to talk." She told us.

"I`ll go and find Matt. I told her and left them. When Matt and I returned, Bonnie told us about what happened outside. About her seeing Jeremy. It made my stomach ache.

"It was like Jeremy was there. I could talk to him, feel him." I felt a tear escape my eye. I quickly wiped it away.

"Bonnie, that`s what Silas does. You can`t let him get to you again." Stefan told her.

"Yeah, because you all crazy and brainwashed is just not a good look."

April Young stepped up on stage.

"Hey, so the ballets has been counted which means it`s time to announce the winners."

Everybody in the room cheered.

"One of us should take her home." Stefan said and I was willing to offer to drive her.

"What? No! She`s safer here in public with all these people. There`s no way Silas can make everyone see the same thing all at once." Damon said.

"Ok but in the meantime, how do we look for a guy who can appear as anyone?" Matt asked but he didn`t get any answers because both him and Bonnie were announced Prom king and queen."

They looked somewhat happy. I followed them to where they were taking pictures. Bonnie grinned at me but I knew she really wanted Jeremy to stand there with her. Matt jumped of the stage.

"You looked so handsome up there." I told him.

"Well thank you Ms. Gilbert." Then Rebekah approached us.

"You need to get your prom queen of the stage." She told Matt.

"I can`t do that." Matt told her a little coldly.

"Rebekah, what`s going on?" I asked my best friend.

"You didn`t hear it from me but Elena is up to something." Rebekah left us and we saw Bonnie getting off the stage and walking out back with her crown. I ran after her but Elena got there first.

"Congratulations Bonnie." Elena told her.

"What do you want?"

"For you to stop being a problem." Elena grabbed her but then something happened. Elena crumbled to the ground in a lot of pain. Light bulbs blew up and a wind blew through the dance causing people to get scared.

"Bonnie!" Matt and I said at the same time.

"Something`s happening to me." She was scared.

"Ok, just relax." Matt tried to comfort her.

"I need to get out of here." Bonnie left in a hurry. Elena was coming back to herself at the same time as April came in.

"What`s going on?" She asked as Elena stood up.

"Remember when I told you to make Rebekah prom queen? You should have listened." Elena grabbed a hold of her, banged her head against a table, and bit her neck before tossing her aside. Matt and I barely caught her. She couldn`t be dead. She didn`t deserve to die. We took her outside away from the others.

Matt was freaking out.

"April! Come on! Please wake up." He tried to listen to her heart but he was too scared to hear it. Rebekah came out to us.

"Matt why did you call? Oh my god." She saw me standing there covered in April`s blood and her lying on the ground.

"Can you feed her your blood?" Rebekah looked around.

"Can`t we just call 911 or something?"

"She`s dying. Please help her! Matt was frantic.

"I can`t. If I heal her with my vampire blood, Elijah wouldn`t give me the cure and I won`t be human."

"How`s that even a choice right now? You want to be human, prove it. Be good, do the right thing and save her life." Rebekah looked at me for a moment.

"He`s right. I will talk to your brothers. They`ll listen to me." I told her.

Rebekah nodded and gave April her blood to heal her. It was the right thing to do.

April woke up a little while later. She was a little scared but I comforted her. Matt placed his jacket around her before turning to Rebekah.

"Thank you for saving her." Rebekah was almost crying.

"Elena was right. I should`ve stayed home." Matt shook his head.

"No one has to know what you did. I won`t tell anyone." Rebekah gave him a smile.

"You would do that to me?"

"I would." Matt told her seriously.

"And maybe I was a little harsh earlier. You wouldn`t make the worst human."

"Are you offering me a job as a busboy? You know I`d look cute in an apron." She joked a little. Matt smiled at her.

"We`ll see." I thought they were very cute together. She really did like him.

"I should probably get April home." Rebekah nodded to Matt and he left with April. I walked up to Rebekah.

"You did the right thing." I told her and put a hand on her shoulder, not wanting to hug her since I was covered in blood.

"Ah, sweet April Young, now there`s a girl with a future." Klaus stepped forward. Rebekah panicked at first but pulled herself together.

"She was dying and I acted with human decency. You can`t get more human than that."

"Actually, you can. You can stand idly by as poor April takes her final breath. You can ask, why does this always happen to good people? Where do their spirits go? Was there anything I could`ve done? That is what it means to be human little sister. You give human too much credit."

I wasn`t feeling so good. A little lightheaded but they didn`t seem to notice me holding on the tree.

"You`re going to tell Elijah." Rebekah realized.

"No, no. You are. You`ll tell him that you cheated, that you failed. That you don`t deserve the cure." Rebekah got angry.

"Why is it so hard for you to let me be happy?"

"Because your happiness come to the expense of my sanity. Because I refuse to entertain another of your whims. Because you are bored and you`re looking for a reason to matter. Thankfully I don`t have to waste anymore breath on the subject."

When Klaus looked over at me, he could see me sitting on the ground with my head between my knees.

"Are you ok, love?" He asked me.

"Yes, I`m just a little lightheaded. Everything happened so fast and I haven`t been eating enough today." I told him.

"Let`s get you home, sweetheart." He picked me up, leaving Rebekah behind us.

"What about my car?" I asked him as he placed me in his car.

"I`ll have someone pick it up." He told me and kissed my forehead.

* * *

The ride home was silent but he never let go of my hand, stroking it in soothing circles. I felt so bad for Rebekah and the way we left her there. Sometimes Klaus can be so cruel to others.

When we got inside, I walked up to the bathroom, took a quick shower, and threw the dress away. Klaus made something to eat for me. I put on Jeremy`s favorite shirt and some sweatpants and walked down to the living room where Klaus picked up a letter addressed to him.

"What is that?" I asked him.

"I don`t know." He said and opened the letter as he sat down on the couch with me.

_"Klaus._

_I hear Elijah has refused to give you the cure and in return, you refused to give me my freedom. Shame on you both. _

_But while you boys sort out your problems, I have one last thing to offer you. I caught wind that a witch in New Orleans named Jane-Ann Deveraux, is plotting a move against you. Hunt her down. What she has to say will rattle you so deeply to your core, that chasing little old me will be the least of your concerns._

_It`s been a fun 500 centuries, Klaus but I`ve worn down too many good heals running away from you._

_Love and hate, _

_Katerina." _

I looked up at Klaus who looked thoughtful. I didn`t know what to say so I just ate my sandwich in silence.

"Well little Wolf." He started to say.

"What do you say about a trip to the greatest city on earth?"

* * *

**So, we soon arrive to NOLA! I`m so exited! I hope you liked this chapter. **

**I have decided that i will write a sequel containing "The Original Series" but until I get to that enjoy the rest of this story!**

**Until next time!**

***cathrineoriginal***

* * *

***Sblck: I want to bring Kol back to life. I really do. I just hope I can do it. Here`s your update!**

***EmmaNiallsGirl: You just have to read to find out ;)**

***mjsmart2001: Here`s your update and thank you very much! I think Caroline needed it ;) **

***Guest: Wow! A lot of tension. I assume that you don`t like Caroline but don`t worry, nothing will be happening between her and Klaus. i hope you still like the story in general. The flirting was just a mistake. He didn`t want hurt Amy. So relax... and breathe. Everything will be fine. **

***Entrusting: I really haven`t thought about that. That was a new thing to consider. Thank you!**

***Shakilove: Haha! I`m glad I got you to change your mind about him. He`s really sweet if he wants to be ;) **

***High Gaurdian: I`m baack! I think they needed to have that argument to get things out in the open and that makes them grow even more :D **

***totalRandum: Thank you so much! Yes, we`re going to the Originals! **

***Sleiwd: Hahaha! Klaus and his women. I think it`s both fun and good that they are a little ****jealous with each other. It makes them appreciate each other even more. The blowup. I just thought it would be fun for her to lose her temper and fight a little for her man. I can understand the feeling ;p  
**

***plotzmichellemp: Thank you so much and you got your wish! Originals here we come!**


	36. Chapter 36 The Originals

**Here it is! The big Originals chapter. I hope you`ll be satisfied with it. **

**Enjoy!**

**_I do not own The Vampire Diaries, only my OC. _**

***cathrineoriginal***

* * *

**The Originals**

**_3 day ago at the same day as the senior prom in Mystic falls. _**

_Jane-Ann Deveraux and her little sister Sophie was walking in a cemetery in New Orleans. _

_"Don`t do this. What if I`m wrong about her?" Sophie looked scared and terrified._

_"That`s the beauty of you. You`re never wrong. She`s the only way we`re gonna get to Klaus." _

_"Can`t we get someone else to do the spell?" _

_"Who? Half the witches don`t believe you, the other half`s to scared." Jane-Ann told her sister._

_"Because they know we`re going to get caught Jane-Ann." _

_"We don`t have any other options, Sophie. Katherine Pierce gave us the last thing we needed and we`re doing this spell." Jane-Ann told her sister and held up a strain of golden hair._

**_That was the night I felt so dizzy._**

* * *

Klaus and I walked in the street of New Orleans three days later. We just got here and now I wanted to see the spectacle that is New Orleans. I was awed the city was beautiful. Klaus and I were standing in the oldest part of the city, the oldest neighborhood, Bourbon Street in the French quarter. You could almost feel the magic in this place. I noticed a tour guide showing some people around the city.

"Welcome to the dark side of New Orleans. A supernatural playground. Where the living is easily lost and the dead stick around to play."

I watched as the group past us and walked further down the street.

"If the only knew." I mumble.

"Do you like it?" Klaus whispered in my ear. I grabbed a hold of his arm.

"Are you kidding me? I love it here! Why haven`t we been here earlier?" Klaus laughed a little at me and kissed me.

"I`m glad you like it. This is my home, Amy. I helped built this city." I could see the sparkles in his eyes.

"Then show me your city then." I told him as he led me down the street. We were looking for someone.

I loved the smells and the crowds of people going on with their lives with nothing to care about and nothing to lose.

Klaus walked over to a bunch of fortunetellers but he was looking for one particular. He scanned the premises and locked eyes on one even I could tell was the real deal. A witch. We walked over to her and he sat down.

"Good afternoon. Time for one more?" Klaus said with a smile.

"I have nothing to say to you." The witch looked terrified.

"Oh, that`s not very amiable is it? You don`t even know me."

"I know what you are. Half vampire, half beast. You`re the hybrid."

"I`m the original hybrid actually but that`s a long story for another time. I`m looking for someone, a witch. Perhaps you might be able to help me find her. Jane-Ann Deveraux."  
Even I could see her shifting and acting strange.

"Sorry I don`t know." She lied.

"Well, that`s not true is it? You see, I know you`re a true witch amongst those sea of posers. So enough with the fabrications. I`ve got quite the temper." I put my hand on his shoulder to let him know not to terrify the poor woman even more.

"Witches don`t talk out of school in the Quarter. The vampires won`t allow it. Those are the rules. I don`t break Marcel`s rules." She was clearly scared. Not of Klaus but of this Marcel.

"Marcel`s rules. Where do you suppose I might find Marcel?"

After our talk with the witch, Klaus took my hand and brought me to an old pub with music blasting from inside.

"Nik. Who is Marcel?" I asked him as we walked inside. Klaus looked around a little bit and suddenly locked eyes on someone.

"Him." He simply said and pointed up at the little stage. An Afro-American man with beautiful features were standing on stage singing karaoke. Everyone around him was cheering him on and he loved the attention. He thought he owned the place. Klaus only looked at him like he`d seen a ghost. When Marcel was finished with his singing, he joined his friends to grab a drink. Then he looked over to us. I didn`t like it.

"Klaus." He said informative.

"Marcel." Klaus looked at little conflicted.

"It must be a hundred years since that nasty business with your papa." Marcel said and walked a little closer to us. I shuttered at the thought of Mikael.

"Has it been that long?" Klaus asked and took a few steps forward. I trailed not so far behind him. This place freaked me out.

"I recall he ran you out of town. Left a trail of dead vampires in his way."

"And yet how fortunate that you managed to stay alive. My father I`m afraid has been incinerated to dust."

When Klaus said that all of Marcel`s minions got up to protect him.

Klaus stood real close to Marcel now.

"If I knew you were coming back in town. If I`d had a heads up."

"What Marcel? What would you have done?"

"I would have thrown you a damn parade." Then they started laughing and hugging each other. What is it with men?

"Niklaus Mikaelson. My mentor, my savior, my sire. Let`s get you a drink." Klaus reached out for me.

"And who is this little beauty? Another pet of yours?" Marcel asked Klaus. I felt my anger boil.

"I wouldn`t say that if I were you." She doesn`t like that." Klaus warned.

"No, I really don`t so don`t ever say that again. I`m Amy Gilbert." I took out my hand for him to shake.

"Marcel Gerard and welcome to the French Quarter." He flashed his biggest smile. I didn`t like him.

We were brought out in the back to a private table and Marcel poured bourbon to the both of us. I only smelled mine and felt disgusted. I just put it down again.

"It`s good to see you." Marcel said and sat on the opposite side of the table.

"It`s good to be home. Although please tell me the current state of Bourbon street is not your doing?" Klaus asked him.

"Something`s got to drawn in the out of towners. Otherwise we`d all go hungry."

Klaus looked around and noticed something.

I see your friends are daylight walkers." Klaus stated.

"Yeah. I shared the secret of your daylight ring with a few friends. Just the inner circle though. Family."

"Tell me. How did you find a witch willing to make daylight rings?"

"I got the witches here wrapped around my little finger."

"Is that so? I`m looking for a witch by the name Jane-Ann Deveraux. She has some business with me." Klaus said.

"You`re looking for Jane-Ann? Then you probably want to come with me. Showtime." Marcel told him. They finished their drinks and stood up. Klaus took my hand and I stood up, I felt dizzy again.

"Are you alright, love?" He asked me concerned.

"Yeah. Just a little dizzy again, that`s all." Klaus put his arm around my waist and we followed the others outside. It was already dark out and vampires everywhere. For the first time, I felt a little unsafe with vampires around me. They were so many.

"How`s your family?" Marcel asked him.

"Those who live hate me more than ever but Rebekah and Elijah is quite fond of Amy."

"Don't forget. If you`re blood relation let you down, you make your own. You thought me that." Marcel said to him.

"What`s mine is yours as always." Some vampires suddenly stood on the roof. Scared the crap out of me.

"Even my nightwalkers, the riff raff." Marcel took a branch from one of the trees.

I took a good grip on Klaus` hand.

"I don`t like this." I told him.

"You`ll be fine love. No one will hurt you." Klaus gave my hand a squeeze.

All the vampires gathered around in a big huddle and cheered. A woman, who had her hands tied up, was brought forward to Marcel. She didn`t look scared just annoyed.

"Jane-Ann Deveraux! Give it up for Jane-Ann."

"Jane-Ann Deveraux. You`ve been accused of the practice of witchcraft beyond the bound of the rules set forth and enforced by me. How do you plead? Oh.." Marcel ran back to Klaus and me.

"Was that convincing? I studied law back in the 50`s. Hold that though." Then he turned to Jane-Ann again.

"Seriously. Jay tick tock. You know the drill. How do you plead?"

"I didn`t do anything."

"That`s a lie. You know it. I know it and you hate that I know it. It drives you witches crazy that I`m aware of your every move. That you can`t do magic in this town without being caught. So why don`t we cut to the chase. You tell me what magic you`re brewing." Jane- Ann looked over at us. Mostly at me. It made my stomach turn a little.

"If you just tell me, I`ll grant you mercy. I am a merciful man after all." Jane-Ann looked at me one more time before answering Marcel.

"Rot in hell you monster." She spat.

"I`ll tell you what. I`ll give you one more chance." Marcel said with an evil grin. I knew what was coming and buried my face in Klaus` shoulder. I didn`t want to watch it. I could hear the branch used as a whip, slicing her throat open. I could hear her fall on the ground and vampires cheering around me.

"Or not." Marcel said and started laughing. Klaus noticed me shaking and held on to me, stroking my hair. I wanted to get out of there. I didn`t want ti see her dead body just lying on the ground and nobody that cared about her at all.

Klaus let go of me to talk to Marcel and he was a little angry.

"What was that?" Klaus asked and grabbed Marcel.

"Hey, hey. Walk with me. The witches aren`t allowed to do magic around here and she broke the rules."

"I told you I wanted to talk to her." Klaus said and then they were too far away for me to hear them.

I walked up to Jane-Ann`s body. I felt so bad for her. She probably had her own family. All the other vampires walked away but Klaus stood behind.

"Are you ok, Love?" He asked me.

"She didn`t deserve this, Nik. Marcel only did this to show power and that`s wrong." I felt my tears threatening to escape.

"Come here, little wolf." Klaus held me in him arms.

I snuggle against him.

"Let`s go and find her sister. Shall we?" I nodded and let him lead me away from Jane-Ann`s body.

* * *

We got to this bare in the French Quarter. In the back, a girl on my age maybe a few years older stood chopping food and she was crying. She turned around when she saw us.

"You`re Klaus." She stated.

"I am and you`re upset. Sophie isn`t it? I assume this is because what I just witnessed with your sister on the corner of Royal and St. Ann?"

"Did you enjoy the show?" Sophie asked without any emotion.

"A little melodramatic for my taste. What did your sister want with me? Why did Marcel kill her?"

Sophie was about to answer when two vampires came in.

"I see you brought friends." Both Klaus and I turned around.

"They`re not with me."

"They`re with Marcel. That`s all that matters. I know you built this town but this is his town now. He killed my sister because she broke the rules. So I take to you in front of them, I`m next." Sophie went back to cutting food.

Klaus went over to the two vampires at the bar. I stood still.

"Hey, Sophie? I`m so sorry for your loss. I know how it is to lose a family member. I just lost my own brother. It`s not easy but you`ll get it. Somehow." I gave her a little smile.

"Thank you, Amy." She said. I then walked over to Klaus. Wait. How did she know my name? I turned around but she was gone. I shook my head and looked at Klaus.

"If either of you follow me again, you`ll do so without the benefit of a spine!" The bartender, a blonde-haired person came up to them.

"Sorry for the wait. If you`re here for the Gumbo, I`m about to break your hearts. We just ran out." Klaus only smiled at put a 100-dollar bill on the counter.

The oldest scotch you`ve got for my two friends here." The bartender took the money and walked to get it.

Klaus tightened the grip on the two vampires.

"Marcel wants to know what I`m up to, he can ask me himself." With that, he let them go and he grabbed my hand and took me out of there. I was still wondering how Sophie knew my name. What was I missing?

* * *

**3- Person p.o.v**

Sophie went out back in the alley behind the bar. She was a little pissed and hurt about her sister being dead. She lit a candle and allowed herself to cry for her sister. Then the door behind her slammed shut, making her jump. She knew she wasn`t alone. Then one of the vampires from inside stood in front of her.

"The doors works you know." She told him.

"Are you doing magic?" The other one asked appeared beside her.

"I`m praying for my dead sister. Go ahead. Pay your respects." Sophie turned around to walk back inside but one of them stopped her.

"Don`t make this a thing Sophie. The hybrid was looking for Jane-Ann and Marcel wants to know why."

"Oh, that sounds like witch business. I`d say ask her yourself but I guess you can`t since Marcel killed her." Sophie turned away from him and he attacked her but before he could sink his teeth in, he was gone. Both Sophie and the other vampire just stood there. Then they heard a loud thump. They looked down and saw a heart.

The vampire turned to take Sophie but was thrown against the wall and killed instantly. Sophie covered her mouth to prevent herself from screaming.

"I`m Elijah. You`ve heard of me?" Sophie nodded.

"Yes."

"So why don`t you tell me what business your family has with my brother?" Elijah asked her and stood in front of her.

* * *

**Amy`s p.o.v**

Klaus took me back onto Bourbon Street and we walked until we heard a lot noise. We walked in the alley and came to what seemed like a backyard of some sort.

"What is this place?" I asked him.

"This used to be my home." Klaus said quietly. I looked around. It was big and beautiful. I could imagine myself living here. There were vampires feeding off humans everywhere. This was against my nature.

"I don`t like being here, Nik. It`s making me uncomfortable." He looked at me.

"I really don`t want you to be here either but I have to figure this out." He told me.

Klaus looked around and found one of Marcel`s day walkers. He walked over to him. Leaving me alone on the dance floor. A vampire came up to me.

"What a pretty little girl you are and you smell divine. He touched my face and I felt disgusted.

"Now, don`t scream." He tried to compel me. I took his hand and twisted it around making him scream in agony.

"Touch me again and I will not hesitate to bite you." I whispered to him before I let him go.

I walked closer to Klaus.

"Where`s Marcel?" He asked one of the minions.

"Who the hell is asking?" He said rudely.

"I assume you`re joking?" Klaus was getting pissed off.

"I only answer to Marcel." Oh that boy really didn`t know what he was getting himself in to.

"Well then. In that case. Perhaps you`ll answer to this." Klaus grabbed his throat.

"You`re aware that a bite of a werewolf can kill a vampire, well as you can see I`m half werewolf so I`m going to ask you one more time. Where is Marcel?" Then Marcel appeared.

"Hey, I`m right here. Easy. Diego was just looking after me. Nobody harms my guys. Those are the rules." He said with a smile.

"I don`t care about your rules Marcel and I don`t need chaperons. Why are you having me followed?"

"Come here. I get it. Show of force. Let it go friend. For me." Marcel said to him.

"Fine. Why don`t you show me what you`ve done with the place? And explain exactly what you`ve been up to in my town." Klaus told Marcel.

"Follow me." Marcel brought us upstairs to the second floor. We walked out on the balcony that led out to the nightlife on Bourbon Street. Music and laughter filled the air. It was beautiful.

"Look at that skyline. That there is progress. More hotels, more tourists, more fresh blood. And the humans, I taught them to look another way." Marcel told us.

"And what of the witches? In my time, they were forced to be reckoned with and now, they live in fear. How do you know when they`re using magic?"

"Maybe I got a secret weapon. An ace up my sleeve. Something that makes me keep complete control of the magic in this town."

"Is that a fact?" Klaus asked.

"It might be. Maybe I`m just bluffing." Marcel take up something from a box and put it in his mouth. It burns a little but he doesn`t seem to mind.

"You take vervain." Klaus said.

"Burns like a bitch but I figured I should limit the number of things I`m vulnerable to. Don`t be mad about that chaperon thing. I told my guys to look out for you. That`s all, that`s what we do here. Look out for each other."

The two men looked down the street. Then Marcel noticed something.

"Mmh. New blood."

"The bartender. Walking alone at night. She`s either brave or dumb." Klaus said.

"You see. Brave I let her live. Dumb, she`s dessert." Marcel jumped off the balcony. I walked up to my boyfriend.

"I really don`t like that guy. But you seem to care for him." I told Klaus.

"I thought he died 100 years ago. It`s hard to see him still alive and taken over my city the one I helped built." Klaus said softly.

"Then we`ll get it back. With time I know you will." I told him and kissed him.

"I love you." I said.

Klaus held on to me.

"Love you too." We stood like that for a couple of minutes. Then Klaus stiffened.

"Good evening Elijah."

"Niklaus. Amy."

"Hello Elijah." I said to him.

"What an entirely unwelcome surprise." Klaus told his brother. I gave him a little nudge.

"And what an entirely surprising welcome. Come with me. The both of you." Elijah told us.

"I`m not going anywhere until I find out who`s conspiring against me." Klaus said to him.

"I believe I just found out that for you." Both Klaus and I looked at him.

* * *

We followed Elijah to an old cemetery.

"Well, this is creepy." I told them and clung onto Klaus` arm.

"What are we doing here?" Klaus asked.

"You want to know what the witches have in store for you. Follow me." Elijah responded.

We walked into a tomb. Just like the one when Alaric became a vampire. Sophie was standing inside waiting for us.

"Sophie Deveraux. What is this?" Klaus asked.

"He`s all yours. Proceed." Elijah said to Sophie and keeping me behind with him. Now I was scared.

"You know you`re famous in this town? Witches tell bedtime stories about the powerful vampire Klaus. We know Marcel was nothing but an orphan street rat until you made him what he is and now he`s out of control. He does what he wants, kills whom he wants. I`m gonna stop him and you`re gonna help me." Sophie said to Klaus.

"This is why you brought me here?" Klaus asked Elijah.

"Hear her out brother."

"I don`t need to hear her out. I assure you there`s nothing on this earth matter enough for me to waist even 30 more seconds of my time. Elijah what madness is this?" More witches came to view.

"You need to listen to us." Sophie said.

"Marcel may be able to prevent us from practice real magic in this town but as keepers of the balance we still know when nature has cooked up something new." Sophie looked at me.

"For example, I have a special gift of sensing when a girl is pregnant." Everyone looked at me. I was in shock.

"What?" Klaus said.

"Sensing when a girl is what?" I asked walking forward. I didn`t understand anything and now one said anything.

"What are you saying?" Klaus asked.

"Niklaus. The girl is carrying your child." Elijah said looking at the both of us.

"What?" I exclaimed. How could I be pregnant and not know it? I thought about it for a second. All my anger and eating habits. The dizziness. It all added up. I was pregnant.

I gasped when I realized it and looked over at Klaus. A strange feeling spread through my body and I knew for sure that I was pregnant.

"No. It`s not possible." Klaus said.

"Vampires can`t procreate." He was freaking out.

"But werewolves can. Magic made you a vampire but you were born a werewolf. You`re the original hybrid, the first of your kind and this pregnancy is one of nature`s loopholes." Sophie said.

Klaus looked over at me. His eyes were full of hurt. He grabbed my arm.

"You`ve been with someone else. Admit it!" He screamed at me.

"Nik! You`re hurting me." I said with tears in my eyes. Elijah made Klaus let me go and kept me behind him.

"I haven`t been with anyone else but you. You know that. You know me." I told him whilst my tears streamed down my face.

"My sister gave her life to perform this spell she needed to confirm this pregnancy. Because of Jane-Ann`s sacrifice, the lives of this girl and is now controlled by us. If you don`t help us take down Marcel, so help me. Amy won`t live long enough to see her first maternity dress." Sophie said.

"What?" I said in shock.

"Enough of this. If you want Marcel dead, he`s dead. I`ll do it myself." Elijah said.

"No! We can`t not yet. We have a clear plan we need to follow and there are rules." Sophie told us. I could see Klaus stiffen. I knew he was angry.

"How dare you command me? Threaten me, with what you wrongfully think will be my weaknesses. I won`t hear anymore lies." He said and started to walk away. I was standing there terrified.

"Niklaus!" Elijah said making his brother stop and turn around to face him.

"Listen." Everyone looked at me again, focusing on my abdomen, which I clung hard too.

Apparently, Elijah and Klaus heard something that I didn`t hear. Klaus` eyes went wide. He looked at me and I stared back at him. I didn`t know what to say. Then he turned to his brother.

"Kill the baby. I don`t care." Then he left us, me. I felt a stab in my heart when he told Elijah to kill the baby. How could he say that? It was a baby inside me. Him and me. Elijah looked at me with sadness. I broke down crying. This wasn`t happening.

Sophie tried to comfort me.

"I`m sorry about all of this. For what we`re putting you through." Sophie hugged me.

"I want to go home. I don`t want to be here." I told her.

"You can`t leave." She told me. I started to panic.

"Please! I need to go home to my friends and family. I can`t stay here."

"Sophie. I think it will be better for Amy and the baby if you let her go home to Mystic Falls for a few days. She needs to do this. She will be perfectly safe with my sister and her other friends. Her friend Bonnie Bennet is a witch as well." Elijah spoke up and ran after his brother. Sophie didn`t know what to do at first.

"Fine. You can go but only for a week. Nothing more and check in with me every day. I need to talk to Rebekah about this." Sophie said.

"Fine. Just get me out of here." I said still crying.

Sophie and her witchy friends got me out of there quickly. How could things change so much over just a day? This morning I was happy. Now I was still happy, sad, hurt and most importantly.

I was pregnant.

* * *

**3- Person p.o.v**

Klaus walked fast down Bourbon Street. He was freaking out. This wasn`t happening.

"Niklaus." Elijah called after him.

"It`s a trick Elijah."

"No brother. It`s a gift. It`s a chance it`s our chance."

"To what?" Klaus asked.

"To start over. To take back everything we lost. Everything that was taken from us. Niklaus our own parents came to despise us our family was ruined. We were ruined and since then all, you ever wanted. All that we ever wanted was a family." Elijah told him.

Klaus looked at his brother for a moment. It looked like he was coming around.

"I will not be manipulated." He told him and tried to walk away.

"So they manipulated you, so what? With them Amy and her child, your child live."

"I`m gonna kill every last one of them."

"And then what? Return to Mystic Falls as the hated one, the evil hybrid? Is it so important to you that people quake with fear every time they hear your name?"

"People quake with fear because I have to power to make them afraid. All this child will offer me, will it guarantee me power?" Klaus asked.

"Family is power Niklaus. Love loyalty is power. This is what we swore to another a thousand years ago; before life tore away the little humanity, you have left. Before ego, before paranoia, before anger created in this person before me. Someone I can barely recognize. This is my own brother. This is us, the Original family and we remain together forever. We should stay here and build up this city once more. I will help you and I will stand by you. I will be your brother. We will build a home here. So save your child. Amy loves you and you love her just as much in return. Think about what this will do to her."

Elijah told him.

"No!" Klaus said and walked away from Elijah.

Elijah picked up his phone and called Rebekah who just had talked to Sophie about Amy coming home.

_"He`s doing what he does. Give him a chance of happiness and he runs in the opposite direction." _

**_"Then let him run. The baby is better off without him." _**

_"He`s not better off without the baby, Rebekah. Neither are we. And he`s certainly not better off without Amy. Without her, things will get really ugly for him." _

**_"Darling, kind Elijah. Our brother rarely brings us anything but pain. In what point in your immortal life will you stop searching for his redemption?" _**

_"I already found it. In Amy." _

Elijah hung up the phone. He knew he had find his brother.

* * *

**Amy`s p.o.v**

I felt so lost. I am pregnant and alone for the moment, waiting for the departure of the plane. I need to go home for a while. I needed to think about what it is I want or I know what I want. I want Nik and I want this baby but he said that he didn`t want it. I looked at the sign and saw that it was almost time to board the plane.

Rebekah agreed to pick me up when I arrived. She was happy about being an aunt.

My phone rang. It was Klaus. I knew I had to take it.

_"What do you want?" _

**_"To say I`m sorry and that I love you." _**

_"That won`t cut it this time. You told your own brother to kill my child. Your child!" _

**_"Come on love. I am truly sorry. I need you here with me. I want to be a good father."_**

_"How can I trust that? I have more than one person to look out for Nik." _

**_"I know that and Elijah helped me see that. It just took some convincing." _**

_"You see Nik, this is what I`m talking about. You had to be convinced to be happy about this baby and that`s not something I want this child to experience. A father who had to be convinced to love him or her. I need some time to think. I`m going home to Mystic Falls for a few days and I hope you`ll respect that. _

_I still love you so much and I want to be with you but I need some time to think by myself." _

**_"I understand. I really do love you Amy." _**

_"I know you do. _

_Bye." _

I gave my ticket and walked onto the plane. I was crying so silently hard. Everything was a mess.

I know I love him and I know I`m going back to him but right now, I needed to go home to my own life in Mystic Falls. The problems in New Orleans will just have to wait. I have my own problems to deal with right now.

How am I going to tell the others about this pregnancy? I looked out the window of the plane

And I saw New Orleans disappear behind me.

* * *

**So there you have it.**

**I want to explain why i wrote the ending like i did. **

**I want Amy to be in Mystic Falls when Jeremy and the others return from the dead. It`s the right thing for Amy. She needs to see her brother. **

**Other than that, i hope you liked the chapter and I will soon be back with more. No that I`m sick and can`t do much else.**

**Until next time! **

***cathrineorginial* **

* * *

**I want to thank everyone for reviewing. I wasn`t able to respond to everyone this time but i promise by the next chapter, i will answer everyone :D so keep on reviewing :D :D **


	37. Chapter 37 Where The Lost Ones Go

**So! After this chapter it`s only 1 more chapter to go of "The Gilbert Wolf" but I`m making a ****sequel with Amy and The Originals  
**

**What i need from you guys, is a name for it. A name for the story. Review it or send me a PM. I`m really clueless to what to call the next one. I want it to be good. I think this story deserves it and you who read it.**

**Enjoy this chapter. Not so much Klamy here but don`t worry, they`ll be back! **

_**I do not own The Vampire Diaries, Only my OC. **_

***cathrineoriginal* **

* * *

**Where The Lost Ones Go**

_"Amy._

_I`m standing in one of my favorite places in the world. Surrounded by food, music, art, culture and all I can think about is how much I want to share it with you. Maybe one day you`ll let me. _

_I love you. _

_Bye."_

* * *

I had listened to that message a few times now. I`ve been home for two days and I haven`t moved out of bed at all. The only contact I had with the outside world was with Sophie back in New Orleans and of course Rebekah. No one else knew I was back. How could they? No one really liked Rebekah good enough to talk to her at all so she couldn`t tell anyone.

Nik have tried to call me a couple of times but I didn`t pick up, so he and Elijah called Rebekah non-stop driving her crazy.

"That`s it!" I heard from her room the second morning. Rebekah stomped down the hall to my room and walked in.

"Get up!" She told me.

"Why?" I asked back.

"Because you can`t just stay here feeling sorry for yourself. You need to get up and go out with me. It`s driving you crazy and I`m pretty sure Baby-Klaus feels the same way." Rebekah said and my hand went straight for my abdomen.

I didn`t move at all. Then Rebekah grabbed my cover.

"Get up, take a shower and get dressed. We are going out for lunch." Rebekah pointed against the bathroom.

"Fine! I`ll go and take a freaking shower." I mumbled as I got out of bed and out to the bathroom. I knew that Rebekah was right and I did feel a lot better once I had that shower.

Rebekah and I went to the grill. There were hardly anyone there.

"What do you want to eat?" Rebekah asked me.

"I think I want a hamburger and a coke." Ah the Gloria special. I thought and smiled a little.

Rebekah nodded and ordered for me. She ordered a few shots of tequila for herself. Right now, I would`ve killed for one.

"That`s not fair of you. Drinking in front of me like that when you know I can`t drink." I told her.

"Well, sucks to be you. Besides, I have to drink because Nik and Elijah is driving me nuts with these phone calls. Why won`t you talk to them?" She asked me.

"Because I told Nik that I needed some time to think and be by myself." I shifted uncomfortably.

"You know you have to talk to him some time. He`s not doing good without you and you have to consider what is best for the baby." Rebekah told me.

"And what is that? Please tell me. Because I don`t think anywhere is safe for this baby. Am I crazy to think I can bring this baby into this world?"

"Amy Christine Gilbert! That is my nephew or niece in there. Don`t think for a second our family won`t protect her or him from everything in our power." I had tears in my eyes. Rebekah really cared about the baby. Then my food got to the table and my mouth was watering. I was so hungry.

"You know you can`t eat burgers the entire time?" Rebekah told me.

"Do you know you can`t drink booze all the time?" I mocked her.

"So not funny."

Suddenly my face went green. This was not good.

"What`s wrong with you?" Rebekah asked. I didn`t answer and just jumped out of my chair and ran for the bathroom with my hand covering my mouth. I threw up in the toilet and not in the nicest way. Clearly the baby didn`t like the taste of the hamburger. That little bastard. I love hamburger. After a few minutes of hurling, I was finally able to walk back to Rebekah.

"Well I don`t eat hamburgers anymore." I said aloud before noticing Matt standing with Rebekah.

"Matt, hi! How`s it going?"

"Amy? When did you get back?" He asked me.

"I got back 2 days ago. I`ve just been laying low at Rebekah`s house. I needed the rest. It was a long trip."

"I see. Was it something wrong with your burger?" He asked me.

"Oh no. Everything is fine." I told him.

"What`s going on with you today?" I asked him.

"I`m staying at the boarding house trying to help Stefan and Damon with trying to get Elena`s humanity back." Matt said.

"Wow. That must be interesting."

"Yeah, It`s intense." Matt smiled a little.

"Maybe you should come by. Maybe you can help somehow?" Matt told me.

"I don`t know. She didn`t like me that much with her humanity on." I started to say.

"Think about it Amy. They`re getting desperate." Matt said. Then my phone rang.

"Talk about being desperate." I muttered under my breath. Nik was calling again.

"He`s calling me again." I told Rebekah.

"Answer it. I won`t get peace before you talk to him." Rebekah pleaded me. I sighed and decided to answer. Rebekah gave me some privacy.

_"Hey."_

**_"Amy! Finally! I was worried sick about you. Are you ok?" _**

_"__Everything is fine. I`ve just been a-wall the last 2 days. Meaning I haven`t been out of bed."_

**_"I miss you so much it hurts. Please come back so we can fix this. I need you with me. The both of you. I love you." _**

_"I`m not ready to come back yet, Nik. It`s too soon. That doesn`t mean that I don`t love you, because I do." _

**_"I can`t live without you much longer. It`s not good for either of us. Are you eating enough?"_**

_"I`m trying. I was eating a hamburger for lunch. I don`t eat them at all anymore. I think the remains of that is all over the bathroom floor here at the grill. I really don`t want to go in there again to check." _

**_"That sounds like a smart baby. It knows what it wants. Just like it`s mother." _**

_"I know. I really have to go, Nik. I`ll talk to you later. I promise." _

**_"Ok. I love you little wolf." _**

_"Love you too. Bye." _

Ok, I defiantly felt better after talking to Nik. Rebekah had some food in a big brown paper bag.

"I thought we could go the boarding house. Then you can help Elena and I can help Matt." Wow. She was really trying with him. I couldn`t say no.

* * *

We got into the car to drive to the boarding house. I could smell the bag from the grill. Burgers. Not good.

"Do you have to keep that bag on your lap? The smell is making me sick." I told Rebekah.

"Well. This is going to be a fun pregnancy." She muttered under her breath.

"Hey! Don`t judge. I can`t help it."

We reached the boarding house in no time thankfully. I didn`t want to stay in the car for much longer. When we got to the porch, we could see Caroline and Matt sitting on the patio through the glass. Rebekah smiled at them, waving a little bit.

Matt and Caroline joined us in the living room.

"We didn`t mean to intrude but I know for a fact, all they keep in this house is blood and booze so, I brought a peace offering. Burgers?" Rebekah told Matt. He smiled at stepped forward.

"Thanks."

"Yeah, we can`t really entertain right now but thanks for stopping by." She said rudely to Rebekah before turning to me.

"And when did you get back?"

"A few days ago. I just been laying low for a while at Rebekah`s house. I needed some time alone." I told her honestly.

"Oh? Did you and the evil hybrid have a fight again?"

"Caroline, let it go. She`s been through enough the last few days. She doesn`t need any more from you. And I was actually thinking we both stayed here. Matt mentioned that he was failing classes, and needed a study buddy." Rebekah told Caroline.

"You`re failing? Why didn`t you ask me to help you study?" Caroline asked Matt.

"Well I didn`t actually ask her either."

"What classes are you failing?"

"I`m not failing. I`m just really, really behind in history, Italian and math."

"Matt!"

"This year has been a little distracting,"

"We can all help." I said.

"Yeah. All hands on deck. That`s the motto around here right?" Rebekah added.

"We don`t have a motto. Look. If you need to study, we`re gonna study. I`m gonna go home to get my flashcards and study guide and some energy bars. This is gonna be good." Caroline said before running out the door.

"You dated that?" Rebekah asked.

"She liked projects." Both Matt and I said at the same time and started to laugh.

I heard other voices in the house and decided to leave Matt and Rebekah alone to check on my dear little sister.

I just got to them when she sped over to the window and ripped the curtains away, starting to burn. I was horrified. I knew her emotions were off but this was bad. Stefan and Damon saved her and she started laughing.

"I`m the girl you love. You wouldn`t do anything to actually hurt me. You just proved that." Then she looked at me.

"Oh, it`s you. I thought you left for good. Oh, well too bad for me." She said while the boys put her back in the chair.

Damon turned to me.

"What are you doing here? I thought you left with Klaus and from what we heard, he was not coming back."

"He`s not coming back. I`m just here for a few days. I want to help you to bring Elena back. I know where not the best of friends her and I but she`s still my sister and she`s the only family I have left."

When I said that, I felt a little nudge in my stomach. The little one didn`t like that statement. Or maybe it was just me.

"Come with us." Stefan said and we went outside.

"So, that went well." Stefan stated.

"Every other vampire turns it on, no problem. You kill, you feed you do all the awful things a vampire does and when you`re done, you turn it back on. Why is she being so stubborn?"

Damon smashed the bottle into the wall.

"Because she got nothing to come back too. Her home`s gone, her family is almost gone. She tried to kill her friends. She destroyed her relationships."

"No. She wants to come back. Scaring the hell out of her should`ve worked. She`s smart. She knows we`re not going to hurt her."

That was when I spoke up.

"Then that`s exactly what we need. Someone who`s not afraid to hurt her and someone we know will pull through. Someone who wants to hurt her."

The two brothers looked at me. Then the realized.

"Katherine." They said at the same time.

"She is the reason Jeremy is dead. So if it`s anyone who`s gonna provoke an emotion, it`s her and if that doesn`t work, then I get to kill Katherine myself." I said with a grin.

"So we call her up and then what? Beg her to come help us out of the kindness of her heart?" Damon snapped.

"Think about it. Katherine was just abandoned by Elijah. She has nothing. She has no one. We invite her into our home to torture Elena, she`s not going to turn that down." Stefan said backing me up.

I walked inside again and laid down on the couch. I was so tired. Rebekah noticed it.

"If you want to go home, you could just take the car and go." I just shook my head. I have to stay with you remember? Sophie will just take me back and I don`t want to go yet."

Rebekah nodded. I yawned a little and soon, I fell asleep. Matt took a blanket and covered me with it.

I woke up with the feeling of someone watching me. I opened my eyes and looked straight up at Katherine who was just an inch from my face. I jumped up.

"Katherine what the hell are you doing?" I said holding onto my heart.

"Aaw. Did I scare you little girl? Or should I say little baby-mama?"

"No you didn`t scare me and please shut up! Rebekah is the only one who knows." Katherine grinned at me.

"It surprised me to see you here. I thought Klaus would never letting you go after he learned what was up with you." I looked at her with hurt and sadness.

"Unless he completely freaked out and didn`t want anything to do with it. That`s why you`re here. It makes sense now. The big bad hybrid can`t handle being a father. How ironic." I looked around me.

"Where is everyone?" I asked her.

"Oh. I accidently let the precious Elena out and now everyone is out looking for her." I wanted to wipe the smug smile of Katherine`s face so when she turned around to grab another drink I moved quickly and snapped her neck.

"That was for my brother." I told her and ran out of the house to find the others.

My first instinct said the forest, so I took off on foot to catch up with them. I`d been running for just a few minutes when I heard Damon`s voice.

"You`re acting like a little spoiled brat, you know that? You think we can`t punish you. Maybe not but I can sure punish him. I`m done playing nice. Turn your emotions back on or I swear to god I will give you something to be sad about, I will kill him right here in front of you."

That was when I reached them and I saw Damon holding onto Matt.

"Damon don`t!" I told him.

"Don`t Damon me." He said and pushed Matt down on his knees.

"She doesn`t love anyone? Fine prove it and if I`m wrong, what difference does it make? One less busboy." Damon said coldly.

I looked over at Elena and she look conflicted. Then she looked scared and then a little angry.

"You`re bluffing." She spat at him.

Then Damon snapped his neck. I gasped. I couldn`t believe he did that. Elena broke down completely. Seeing her best friend like that made her lose it. Her emotions were coming back. It was devastating seeing her like this but I felt more at ease when I saw that Matt was wearing the Gilbert ring. It made me relax more.

* * *

Rebekah called me furious for not telling her where I was going. Sophie knew I wasn`t with her and had called her to tell her to be careful. I made sure Elena was somewhat ok and went back to the boarding house.

"Are you trying to kill me?" She asked me furiously.

"Not only will the witches kill me but my brothers will torture me if they learn that I`m not watching you every minute." I looked at her with tears in my eyes.

"Elena got her emotions back. Damon killed Matt in front of her. Don`t worry, he was wearing the Gilbert ring. Damon is coming back with him soon. If you want, we can stay here until he wakes up."

Rebekah nodded. Damon came in with Matt just a few minutes later. Rebekah was afraid that the ring wouldn`t work but I assured her it would.

"It brought back both Jeremy and Alaric several times. I promise you he will wake up." I told her after a few hours and right then, he woke up.

"I`ve actually never seen that ring in action before." Rebekah said amazed.

"Does hurt?" She asked him.

"Getting my neck snapped or coming back from the dead? Because it both hurts like hell." Matt looked at me.

"Did it work?"

"Well, it looks like Elena`s emotional gates is wide open. So she will be back to her dull sympathetic self in no time. It was a brave thing to do." Rebekah said.

"She saved me from drowning in the bottom of that river. I still do what I can to pay her back."

I slowly back away from their conversation. It didn`t have anything to do with me.

Then my phone rang. Sophie. She was going to yell at me.

_"Hey Sophie."_

**_"What part of staying with Rebekah didn`t you get?"_**

_"I`m sorry. My sister needed my help. I`d like to think you of all people would understand."_

**_"You don`t get it Amy. You`re not only responsible for your own life in this. It`s the baby and me. It you get hurt, I get hurt remember?" _**

_"Yes I know, Sophie. I promise to be more careful and to not leave Rebekah`s side at all and yes, the baby is fine." _

**_"Good. Or I`m bringing you back here as soon as possible." _**

_"I know, I know. Bye Sophie." _

God. Couldn`t I move away from Rebekah at all? I love that girl but that`s a lot of Rebekah at once. I turned around and Matt stood behind be with Rebekah.

"Amy. Are you pregnant?" He asked me.

"Ssh! Not so loud." I pulled Matt with me away from the house.

"Yes." I told him.

"Wow. Is it?"

"Klaus`? Yes."

"How is that even possible?" Matt asked me.

"It`s a long story. Look. No one knows yet, ok. I`m going to tell them but I need some time to do it. Can you please not tell them?"

Matt looked at me for a second and then at Rebekah.

"Fine. I promise I won`t say anything."

"Thank you." I gave Matt a hug.

"Are you ready to go home?" Rebekah asked me.

"Yes, so ready." We drove Matt home first. We didn`t want him to drive on his own. Before he got out of the car, he turned to me.

"I remembered I forgot to tell you something. Congratulation on the baby. You deserve a family."

I took Matt`s hand.

"Thank you. It means so much to me." Matt gave me a smile and got out of the car.

We drove home and by the time we got there, I had fallen asleep again. Rebekah had to carry me inside and put me to bed. I was exhausted.

That night I dreamed of a little girl with curly golden hair and baby blue eyes.

* * *

The next morning, I woke up feeling rather good. I had been sleeping for a long time. I walked down to Rebekah.

"Good morning sleepy head! It was about time you got up. I made you breakfast."

Rebekah told me and shoved a plate with eggs and bacon my way.

"Thank you. So what are we doing today?" I asked as I dug into my food.

"I don`t know. What do you want to do?"

"I was thinking we could have a girl day? Just doing something for us?" Rebekah smiled at me.

"What do you say to some shopping?" She asked me.

"I would love too."

My phone buzzed. A message from Klaus.

**_K: Good morning little wolf. I miss you and want you to come home soon. I love you._**

**_A: Good morning to you too. Everything is good. I`m shopping with Rebekah today. Girl time. _**

**_K: I really am sorry for what I said. I didn`t mean it. _**

**_A: I know you are but can we just leave it for now? I`m not quite ready to forgive you yet. _**

**_K: Sure. Have fun with my sister. I love you. _**

**_A: Love you too. _**

Rebekah and I went shopping in town. It was so much fun. Rebekah found some adorable baby clothes that she wanted to buy.

"Rebekah, don`t you think it`s too soon? I mean. I`m not even showing yet." I told her. But you will be and I want to buy them. Let me do it."

I gave up and let her do it. I knew she would do it anyway. After a long morning, we headed to the grill for a late lunch. Matt was working today.

"Hey!" He greeted us when we came in.

"Hello Matt." Rebekah said almost blushing.

"So what can I get you today?"

"Food!" I said with eager.

"Ok. One burger`s coming up." He said from memory.

"Oh god no. I can`t eat them. I only throw them up again." I whispered to him.

"That`s not good. How about some pancakes?" I smiled at him. I guess I could try. Matt put in my order and walked back to us.

"I forgot, did you finish your graduation announcements?" I asked both Rebekah and Matt.

"Yes but I`m not sure if I got this tradition right. So you send this out about your graduation and people feel obliged to give you money?" She asked us.

"Pretty much." Matt said.

"That seems brilliant. Why aren`t you participating?"

"I don`t have a lot of family." Matt and Rebekah was flirting a little with each other. They were so cute.

"That makes two of us. Besides I don`t think it was my mother`s dream to see me in a cap and gown. How about your mom?"

"Let`s just say I`m not holding my breath for a graduation check." I felt so bad for Matt. He was just like us. No parents and no other family.

My food arrived finally and I saw Caroline and Elena sitting outside.

"I`m gonna go outside and join Caroline and Elena. You two just talk." I grabbed my plate and left them. When Elena saw me, she stood up.

"Amy. I`m so sorry for everything I said to you." She gave me a hug.

"It`s ok, Elena. It`s water under the bridge." I sat down with them. Caroline was occupied with graduation announcements. Elena was helping her.

"Stamp please. Thank you."

"You know, you don`t have to pretend to be nice to me Caroline. This is just to keep me distracted." Elena put the cap on the pen. Caroline looked surprised.

"Are you done? I`m only on my second bash. You have family and friends in Denver."

"Other than them. Nobody cares that I`m graduating and to be honest neither do I." Elena said.

"Hey. I care!" I told her with my mouth full of pancake.

"Amy!" Caroline exclaimed.

"What?"

"You are disgusting!" Caroline was referring to the way I was eating. She was laughing at me. The baby made me so hungry all the time.

"Anyway. Elena, that`s how you`re feeling now but once you get through this hating Katherine faze." Caroline started.

"Wait. Do you know where Katherine is?" Elena asked her best friend.

"No, why would I know where she is?"

"Yeah but Caroline, you would tell me if you knew where she is?"

"Elena, you`re obsessing."

"Caroline listen to me. If you know where Katherine is, you have to tell me."

"I don`t!"

I put down my fork and touched Elena`s arm.

"Elena. Chill." I told her. She was too fixated on killing Katherine that she was starting to slowly losing it.

* * *

**3. Person p.o.v **

Katherine Pierce was walking through the woods in Mystic Falls. She was looking for Bonnie.

Bonnie was sitting in the middle of the woods. It looked like she was meditating. Katherine got impatient waiting for Bonnie.

"Hello?"

The wind started blowing and she could hear voices.

"God, could you be any creepier? Why are we here?"

Bonnie opened up her eyes.

"You want me to make you truly immortal so that nothing can kill you. In order to do that, I need to talk to Quetziah. I need to lower the veil to the other side." Bonnie explained.

"It still doesn`t explain why I had to walk through mud in 500 $ boots."

Bonnie got up from the grown.

"A few miles that way, 12 hybrids were killed at the Lockwood cellar and a few miles that way, 12 humans died at the Yong farm. This is the site 12 witches were killed."

"13 if you don`t get to the point." Katherine said impatient.

"The Expression triangle. I need to charge all three points and channel the mystical energy from Silas` tombstone. Ones that happens, I can drop the veil inside the three points. Just long enough to get what I need."

"And what exactly do you need?"

"Silas has done nothing but to torment my friends. Now he wants to unleash hell on earth. He`s evil. In 2000 years only one has been able to put him down."

"Let me guess. Quetziah?" Katherine asked.

"I can contact her. I can ask her how to do it. Now hand me the rock." Bonnie demanded.

"You`re gonna flood Mystic Falls with dead supernatural creatures to ask a 2000 year old witch not one but two favors? I think I`ll take my business elsewhere."

Katherine walked away from Bonnie but didn`t get very far. An invisible wall made it impossible for her to go anywhere.

"What the hell?"

"I linked us. Which means you`re stuck with me for the day. Silas can be anyone and if he gets inside your head and figures out that I don`t need to wait for a full moon to do the spell, it`s over. Now about that tombstone."

Bonnie gave Katherine a smirk. For once, someone had the upper hand against Katherine Pierce.

* * *

**Amy`s p.o.v**

We stayed at the grill with Caroline and Elena. It was actually staring to get dark outside. I was actually getting tired of being there.

"Can we please go home soon? I`m tired of this. I want to go home, eat ice cream and watch some stupid comedy movie." I told Rebekah.

Someone walked out of the grill and wind blew in.

"Was it supposed to rain tonight?" Caroline asked.

"How should I know? Rebekah told her.

"Uhm, Rebekah, I think Amy wants to go home. It`s been a long day for her." Matt said.

That made Caroline notice.

"Why are you so sudden concern about Amy? No offence Amy. You`ve never cared like that before."

"He`s just being a good friend and yes we can go home now."

We looked over to Elena who was throwing darts by herself.

"Someone needs to do something before she explodes." Caroline said.

Rebekah sighed and took a bottle of alcohol.

"I got this." Rebekah walked over to Elena and I got angry because she promised we could leave.

Rebekah gave Elena a shot.

"Drink. You`re putting everybody on edge. So, what`s the deal? I`m used to this whole emotional switch situation."

"It`s simple really. You see that dartboard. All I can picture is Katherine`s face." Elena said and threw another dart.

"So your emotions are on, they`re just dialed to rage?"

"Look Rebekah. I get that we had our Thelma and Louise moment when my humanity were off but let me make one thing clear. You and I are not friends."

Caroline and I walked over to them.

"What about us? Are we still friends?" Caroline asked.

"All those things you said when your humanity was off. Is that how you really feel?"

"Caroline, I really don`t feel like going down memory lane." Elena told her best friend.

"Well. What about when you said and I quote you`re a repulsive bloodsucking control freak monster."

"Did you really mean those things?" I asked my sister.

"If you`re waiting for an apology, you`re not going to get one. I can`t let myself feel bad because if I feel bad, then I feel everything and we`ve all seen how well I handled that."

Elena threw her dart and then the power went out.

"Great! Because this is not creepy at all." I said aloud.

"Stay here." Rebekah commanded as they went outside. So unfair that just because I`m pregnant, I`m wrapped up in cotton. I`m a werewolf for crying out loud!

Caroline came in quickly to call her mother. Then Elena and Caroline left to help Stefan and Damon to find Bonnie.

* * *

"I think we should stay here." Rebekah said as we lid the candles.

"I don`t want to take you outside in this weather." I nodded.

"I don`t want to go out in that either but I`m starting to get hungry again."

Matt laughed a little and pulled out something from under the counter.

"I have some apples. Those are good for you and the baby."

"Thank you. You`re a good friend, Matt." I told him.

The clock ticked by but we didn`t notice because we had so much fun just talking about everything but I didn`t tell them about New Orleans. Or at least not to Matt. We talked about Matt and mine`s childhood.

"Matt. Do you remember that summer when I was 17 and you were 13. You and Tyler had the biggest crush on me and did all in your power for me to notice you. It was the funniest thing ever. They were running around in our backyard fighting, to show off who had the biggest muscles. They were acting like school girls with a crush. It was so hilarious!"

Rebekah laughed and so did we. Even though Matt was embarrassed.

"Well, you had the biggest crush on Mason Lockwood but you never did anything about it." Matt told us.

"Oh please. She lost her virginity to that guy!" Rebekah blurted out.

"Rebekah!" I said my cheeks burning red.

"Haha! What? Does Tyler know this?"

"No. I never told him, Could we please not talk about this? If there`s someone who has a lot of skeleton`s in the closet, I have to say it would be the thousand year old vampire." I said sticking out my tongue at Rebekah.

"I don`t want to talk about that."

Matt suddenly got up from his chair and walked outside. When he came back in again, he had a weird look on his face.

"This wind is weird. First it was blowing like a hurricane and now. Nothing, not even a breeze. You can go now. You don`t have to be here. I`m the only one getting paid."

"But this was fun!" I said to him.

"Yes and cozy. With the storm outside and the candlelight and the three of us." Rebekah said.

Then someone came through the door. Both Rebekah and I gasped.

"Oh my god!" both Rebekah and I said.

"Kol!" Rebekah exclaimed.

"Greetings from the dead. So, who fancies a drink?" Kol asks us and walks up to the bar.

"I thought I`d never see you again." Rebekah told her brother with tears in her eyes.

"Spare me the water works sister. I`ve already watched you grief. Lasted a full 24 hours remember?"

"I assume this means Bonnie dropped the veil?" Matt asked Kol.

"Not completely and not for long but who am I to give up on an opportunity for revenge? My killer`s already dead but his sister is just as good. So Matt. Could you please help me find her?" I finally turned and looked at me.

"I`m sorry to hurt you darling. You seemed to be the only one truly upset about me being gone but I have to do this." Kol said to me. I still couldn`t move. Did this mean that my brother was here too? Alaric?

"If you hurt Elena." Matt began to say. Kol smashed a bottle.

"Oh, I`m going too but please continue I`m curious about where you`re going with this." Kol sad to Matt.

"You made your point Kol. Leave." Rebekah said.

"First tell me where I can find Elena?"

"She left here hours ago. We don`t know where she is now get out!" Kol looked at us.

"I see you finally got the quarterback to pay attention to you. How`s that throwing arm champ?" Kol asked Matt before he threw the broken bottle into his shoulder and then he left.

Kol was going after Elena. I had to find her or at least try to stop Kol. I looked over at Rebekah and Matt. They didn`t even notice me so slowly I got out of the grill. I had to find Elena.

* * *

**3-Person p.o.v**

Rebekah took out the bottle piece by piece from Matt`s shoulder. He was winching in pain.

"You know I could easily fix that for you." She told him.

"I`ll be fine."

"Why won`t you ever let me help you?" She asked.

"It`s not you. It`s just, people in this town has a habit of turning into vampires and I would like to graduate high school as a human. I think it`s a first aid kit in the back." Matt said. Rebekah nodded and went to look for it. She found it in one of the closets but then she heard a cutting noise. She followed the sound and found Caroline sitting on the floor cutting herself.

"Oh my god. What are you doing?"

"I need to keep cutting." Caroline said. She was in some kind of trance. Rebekah got her out to Matt.

"What are we going to do?" Matt asked.

"I don`t know." Rebekah said trying to restrain Caroline. Matt called Damon to let them know.

"Caroline, hey! Snap out of it."

"I need to bleed. Silas wants me to bleed."

"Stop it. You`re hallucinating!"

"Just let me do this. I need to do this."

"You`re going to cut your hands off."

Matt came over to them.

"Have you tried compelling her?"

"I can`t, she`s on vervain."

"Let me go!"

"Look Caroline you`re graduating and your uncle Bob and Aunt Mary really wants you to graduate with both your hands."

"I need to keep cutting, I need to keep cutting." Caroline repeated.

"Stop!" Rebekah yelled and slapped her hard. Caroline touched her cheek.

"You bitch!" Caroline said slowly.

"Ah. There`s the Caroline I know and loath." Rebekah said I relief. Matt looked around.

"Rebekah? Where`s Amy?" He asked her.

"What do you mean?"

"She`s not here!"

Rebekah looked all around the grill. Amy was nowhere to be found.

"No, no, no no! I bet she went out to find Elena. If Kol gets to her, he can easily kill her too."

Rebekah ran out of the grill. She didn`t know how long Amy had been gone.

* * *

**Amy`s p.o.v **

I didn`t know where to look for Elena. I tried to call Stefan but no luck. I didn`t know which direction Kol went so I stopped for a second to think. Where would I go if my humanity were back and my emotions were all over the place? I closed my eyes for a second and then it hit me.

Cemetery. Jeremy.

I ran with all I had towards the cemetery. I don`t know why I thought she might be here but that`s the first thing that came through my mind. When I got to Jeremy`s grave, Elena sat there crying. I ran up to her.

"Elena." I said to her.

"Amy? oh my god." She got up and hugged me tight. She was crying and telling me how sorry she was.

"Elena. I need to get you out of here. Kol`s back and he wants to kill you."

"Wait? What?" Elena looked at me funny.

"Now that`s not nice. Spoiling my surprise. Well then. I have to do this differently." Kol said and charged towards us. Elena pushed me out of the way and Kol grabbed her.

Kol were being rough with Elena. He was hitting her and kicking her around. I tried to get through to him. Kol took a little step back and I jumped in front of my sister.

"Kol, please don`t do this to her. She`s my sister."

"Get out of the way Amy or I will hurt you." Kol warned.

"No, you won`t." I told him firmly. Kol grabbed my neck and squeezed it.

"And why wouldn`t I do that darling?"

"Because I can find a way to get you back." I choked out.

"You`re lying. You would never do that for me."

"Yes I would." I said to him.

"Since when?" He asked me.

"Since I found out I`m having your brother`s baby." I screamed out. Kol let go of my neck so I fell to the ground.

"What?" He said in disbelief.

"I found out almost a week ago and this child needs it`s family around. I want her or him to know his uncle." I coughed out with tears in my eyes.

Kol didn`t know what to say and just stood there.

Then someone shot something against him but he caught it in the air. I looked up and let out a little scream.

"How many times do I need to kill you?" Jeremy was standing with his crossbow pointed at Kol. I couldn`t believe he was here.

"Jeremy Gilbert. Welcome back." Kol said.

"Now what`s the saying? Kill me once shame on you, kill me twice shame on.." That was all Kol could say before Stefan came and broke his neck.

"Let`s leave it at that shall we?" Stefan said.

"Amy, Elena!" Jeremy called out to us running towards us. I got up from the ground and ran into my brother`s arms.

"Jeremy." That was all I could manage to say. I cried so hard. I never wanted to let him go again.

"I`m here Amy. I`m here." He said stroking my hair. Elena got up and joined us. All three of us stood there all wrapped up in each other. Like a family.

"I don`t mean to break you up but we should get out of here before Kol wakes up." Stefan said to us. We nodded and ran out of there. I never let go of Jeremy`s hand.

After we met up with Bonnie, we all went back to the boarding house. I called Rebekah and she was so relieved that I was ok. She also came to the boarding house. Everyone was there. Matt, Caroline, Stefan, Damon, Bonnie, Elena, Rebekah, Alaric, me and most importantly, Jeremy.

I was sitting beside my brother hugging him tightly. I was afraid that if I let him go, he would disappear again. Matt stood behind the couch and touched my shoulder.

"How are you feeling?" He asked me.

"I`m fine. Everything is fine." I knew what he was thinking about.

"Amy." Elena said sitting down beside me.

"Out in the woods when you were protecting me from Kol. You told him you were pregnant. Is that true?"

I looked over at Matt and then Rebekah. They smiled at me.

I turned to my sister again. Everyone was looking at me and waiting for my answer.

"Yes Elena. It`s true." I grabbed a hold of my brother`s hand.

"I`m having a baby."

* * *

**So.. What did you think?**

**I was so happy to be able to write Jeremy back in the story! I`ve missed him. **

**I can`t believe this story is almost finished. I can`t believe how much I`ve been able to write and I still have something up my sleeve for this story. **

** I hope you enjoyed the chapter. **

**Until next time! **

***cathrineoriginal* **

* * *

***totalRandum: Thank you very much! **

***busybeekisses19: I know. Poor Amy. If the gang has some judgement, it will appear in the next chapter :) **

***Sleiwd: I wanted to punch him too. Idiot! Not so much reactions yet. But I thought Matt was cute about it:) **

***Shakilove: Baby :D **

***mjsmart2001: You were right! I think she will forgive him. She just need some time. How Jeremy will react, you will see in the next chapter ;) **

***EmmaNiallsGirl: Thank you! Here it ****is!**

***MusicalLover17: Thank you very much! Here is your update! **

***High Gaurdian: I didn`t like the way she`s been treated but it will get better. **

***Erudessa-gabrielle: Thank you so much for liking her! She likes you too!**


	38. Chapter 38

**So here it is. The final chapter of "The Gilbert Wolf." But not to worry. I will begin with the sequel as soon as possible. I have decided to call it **

**"Stand By You." What do you think about that?**

**I want to thank all of you who gave me pointers, reviews that made this story possible to write. I had so much fun writing it and that`s only because you liked it and wanted to read more each time.**

**Enjoy this last chapter. **

**_I do not own The Vampire Diaries, only my OC._**

***cathrineoriginal***

* * *

**Still Haven`t Found What I`m Looking For. **

After told everyone about the baby, the reaction were different with each person. I knew Matt and Rebekah were ok with it and since they knew I didn`t want to leave Jeremy, I stayed at the boarding house and Rebekah left along with Matt.

The other ones. Well.

Let`s start off with Damon.

He was just shocked and complained about a mini-Klaus running around destroying people`s lives and just be annoying and a pain in the ass like it`s father but I think he was just saying that because no one knew what this baby would turn out to be.

"I just hope it`s not one of those Cullen-babies. That only touch you and you can see their memories. They freak me out."

Then there was Bonnie. She was only skeptical about what the baby would turn out to be but when she sensed the baby when she touched my stomach she couldn`t find anything wrong so she was ok with it.

Stefan and Lexi didn`t say much. They were happy if I was happy. Which I was.

Then there was Caroline. Sweet Caroline. When she got over the shock and stopped with the Oh my gods and seriously`s, she actually became happy and I swear she started to plan the baby shower.

Alaric told me he would support me no matter what. He would still love me and look after me, just like before.

"It`s your life, Amy. You are the one who`s got to live it and it this is what you want, then that is what you should do."

Elena didn`t like it that much. She was going on and on about everything bad and evil Klaus had done to us and to other people. She told me I was stupid for getting myself into this situation. When I told her that it wasn`t the baby`s fault and that she was going to an aunt, she warmed up a little more. Especially when she heard the heartbeat. I think for the most part, she was just jealous because she knew that she never could get pregnant or have kids of her own.

Jeremy hadn`t said anything yet. I think he was shocked. He was the person I needed to get the ok from the most.

I walked into what used to be my bedroom in the boarding house. Jeremy was lying on the bed.

I laid down beside him and we stared at the ceiling. At first we didn`t speak. Then Jeremy sighed.

"Did you know I was there? That day in the house after I died. I saw how much you were struggling with be being gone and when you said goodbye to me. I was sitting in the chair next to you. I remember every word you said to me. About how you would do anything in your power to make me proud and that you never would let me down in any way."

I wiped away a tear that escaped my eye.

"I know I said those things to you Jeremy and I`m sorry." Jeremy looked at me.

"I`ve never been more proud of you than I am right now. You`ve done everything right, I think it was meant to be for you to have this baby and if I could I would have been the most kick ass uncle I could have ever been."

I hugged my brother so tightly and cried. It meant a lot hearing those words out of his mouth.

"Thank you." I whispered to him.

"You`re welcome." He said kissing the top of my head.

"Oh, and just so you know. If it`s a boy, you got to call him Jeremy. I`m just saying." I started to laugh.

"I wouldn`t dream of giving my son a name like yours and if it`s a girl, I`ll call her Jeremina."

"Oh, that`s not pretty at all." Jeremy let out a laugh.

"I know, I`m sorry."

Elena stood in the doorway of the room.

"Hey. Is it room for one more in here?" She asked us.

"Sure, come on. We`ll make room." Jeremy told us. He was laying in between Elena and me.

"You know. If you hadn`t been my sisters, this is like a fantasy come true. In bed with two women at the same time." Jeremy said to us.

"Jeremy Gilbert!" Elena said aloud. I only laughed. It was so good to have my brother here. Even though we knew it wouldn`t last. That night, the tree of us fell asleep together and we didn`t know about the four vampires that was watching us from the doorway, smiling.

* * *

The next morning, Jeremy woke me up.

"Hey, I know it`s early but Alaric, Elena and I are eating breakfast together. Want to come?" I yawned a little bit and stretched.

"Yes of course! Try to stop me." I gave him a smile and got up to take a shower and get dressed.

When I got downstairs, Lexi was dancing around to Bon Jovi and Stefan was sitting on the couch drinking. I had to laugh at them.

"Wow. I would say happy graduation day but in this rate, I don`t think you`re going anywhere. Have you two been going on all night?" I told Stefan.

"Yes. We have to make the most of if while we can. I would offer you a drink but sorry mama-wolf. You don`t get one."

I stuck my tongue out at them and walked passed Damon who rolled his eyes at them.

"Where are we going to eat? I asked Jeremy.

"We are going to the cemetery." I gave my brother a look.

"What? It`s not like we can go to the grill. Elena is picking up our food as we speak." I shook my head and drove us to the cemetery. Alaric was already there waiting for us.

"Good morning sunshine." Alaric said to me and gave me a hug. We sat down on the bench and Elena came just a few minutes later.

"So. On today`s menu. For you boys, burgers."

"Sweet!" Jeremy said. I felt my stomach turning.

"And Rebekah told me that you can`t eat burgers, so I got you scramble eggs, bacon and an orange juice." Elena smiled at me and I took the box.

The boys dove into their burgers almost making me puke. They were eating like animals.

"Oh my god." Ric said between bites.

"No grease on the other side huh?" Elena asked. Jeremy held back a laugh when he saw me gagging a little.

"You have no idea on how much I`ve missed this and this." Ric took his bourbon out. Elena took it from him.

"Hey." Elena took a large gulp.

"She just got her humanity back. Let her live a little." Jeremy told him and reached for the bottle. I smacked his hand away.

"No, no!" I said.

"What? I`m dead. What are they going to do? Throw me in jail?"

"Well at least you`ll have a place to live." Ric told him. Elena threw fries at us.

"Hey! Please don`t throw junk food at me. I`m barely holding it together without throwing up and you don`t want me to do that." I warned them. Everybody started to laugh and so did I.

"Look at them. They`re smiling. I never thought we would see that again." Ric said to Jeremy.

That made Elena start to tear up.

"I did some pretty terrible things." I could see she was barely holding it together and that made me tear up as well. Stupid hormones! Jeremy grabbed my hand.

"Hey. No tears. If Caroline was right, we only have until tonight. We need a no crying rule."

"But crying is good. It means that I finally feel something and right now I feel happy." Elena said to them.

"Yes and it`s not fair to say that to a pregnant woman with her hormones flying around." I added, wiping away my tears. Jeremy laughed a little at me and hug me at the same times as Elena`s phone rang.

"It`s the Grill. It must be Matt."

_"Hey! You went a-wall this morning. What happened?"_

**_"Hello Elena. It`s your dead friend Connor here. Do you remember me?_**

**_We want Silas and we want to cure."_**

_"I don`t know where they are. So I guess I can`t help you."_

**_"Do you know whose gonna need some help? Grandma and Grandpa Jones are in town for the big High School graduation. Along with Auntie Sue and Uncle Marc. I think everybody here at the Mystic Grill is going to that but they`re not going to experience it. Because if you don`t give me what I want, they`ll die." _**

_"Please don`t hurt anyone. I`ll find Silas and I`ll get the cure." _

**_"Good. Get it done."_**

* * *

**3-Person p.o.v **

Connor hung up the phone with Elena. Then he heard a voice behind him.

"So. You get off on terrorizing innocent people?" Alaric asked him.

"And whom might you be?"

"I`m the guy who`s responsible for the 18 year old you just threatened."

"Well that 18 year old snapped my neck with her bare hands." Connor told him.

"I`m also the guy who showed her how to do that."

"That`s ironic. You must not know a lot about fighting if you`re trying to intimidate a dead guy packed in c4." Connor unzipped his jacket revealing the bomb.

"This is my bar pal. Nobody is going to blow it up." Alaric told him firmly.

Connor pressed the detonator and Alaric used his vampire speed to get him out in the back and into the tunnels.

* * *

**Amy`s p.o.v **

Jeremy, Elena and I drove back to the boarding house. We didn`t know what had happened with Alaric after he left us. Elena walked upstairs to talk to Damon. I couldn`t help but listening in to their conversation.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"So. I think there`s some stuff we need to talk about." Elena said to Damon.

"Yes, we do but first." Damon said.

"Consider it a graduation present." What did he give her?

"Damon I can`t take that."

"Sure you can. It might be cherry flavor."

"I`m not saying that I don`t want it. Obviously I want it but that`s the only one. There`s only one cure and the hunters have made it pretty clear they`re willing to kill everyone in Mystic Falls until they get it."

"Elena. Take the damn thing. I want you to take it."

"I can`t." Elena gave the cure back to Damon.

"Well, I guess that answer the sire bond question. Are you two just going to lurk outside or are you going to help a brother out?"

Jeremy and I stepped forward.

"Look Elena. You are our sister and we love you. No matter what you choose." Jeremy told her. Damon got annoyed.

"How come even when you`re dead, you`re still the pain in my existence?" I threw a book at him. I hit him in the shoulder and he whimpered in pain.

"What was that?" Elena asked.

"Nothing."

"Take off your shirt."

"Elena. There are children present." He joked.

"Fine." Elena moved his shirt and we all saw the wound.

"Why hasn`t this healed?"

"Because the bullet was laced with werewolf venom ok. Hunters are dicks."

Elena started to freak out. She turned to me.

"We need Klaus. We need his blood." Elena told me. I tried to call him but his phone was shut off.

"Klaus wants to see me die, besides he`s sipping cocktails on Bourbon Street." I gave Damon a glare.

"That wound will kill you." Elena said freaking out.

"What about the cure?" Jeremy asked.

"Jeremy is right. If you`re human, werewolf venom won`t kill you."

"And here I was so moved by your speech to save mankind." Damon heard something in the distance.

"Sounds like Vaughn is awake." Damon left us in his room, not listening to Elena who was calling after him.

Damon gave Vaughn the cure.

"What the hell are you doing?" Stefan asks.

"Digging up Silas. Are you coming Vaughn or not?" Damon said and walked out the door. Vaughn followed him, leaving us standing there with big question marks on our faces.

This was making Elena crazy. She demanded me to call Klaus as many times as it took and paced around the living room.

"We have to do something. If those hunters give the cure to Silas."

"They are not giving it to Silas. Wherever Damon is taking Vaughn right now is a stall. Because Damon hasn`t have the time to bury Silas` body yet and that`s all you need to know right now." Stefan said.

"Ok, fine. We`re stalling the hunters but Damon is still dying."

"It was only one bullet and it was only laced. We still have a little bit of time. I will go to New Orleans myself to beg Klaus if I have to." Stefan said to her to calm her down.

"Then it`s settled. You`re going to your graduation." Jeremy were holding her cap and gown."

"No, Jeremy. I never even sent in my college applications."

"I don`t care. Mom and dad would kill you if it wasn`t a photo of you in your graduation gown."

"Jer, no. Not if you can`t be there."

"I may not be able to be there but Amy can." I looked up at him. I didn`t want to leave him. Not now, as we had so little time left.

"Jeremy. I can`t leave you here alone." I told him.

"Lexi will keep me company. You two are going."

Elena walked up to our brother.

"Let`s go graduate." Elena told all of us.

I hugged them both before Elena and I went upstairs to change into a nicer outfit.

* * *

Elena, Stefan and I drove to the school. We had to hurry. I was almost time to start.

"I`m here!" Elena said to her friends. I just stood there watching them. Caroline was so happy.

"I can`t believe it. We`re actually all here. We`re all here together. Bonnie Bennett are you crying?"

"It`s our last hurrah before you guys leave for college." Bonnie said.

"Before WE go off to college."

"I kind of sort of missed the deadlines. You know, being an emotionless bitch and all." Elena said.

"Well that`s the perks of being a vampire. We can go wherever we want to go. We can choose our own roommates; we could get a triple room!" Caroline was so excited. Just like she always was.

"I`m glad we`re all here." Bonnie told all of them.

"Group hug!" Caroline said and brought them all together.

"I don`t hug." Stefan started to say.

"Oh, get over yourself. Wait! Amy, come here." Caroline grabbed me as well and we stood there in a giant group hug.

I was so proud of them and by watching them walking up on stage and getting theirs diploma, my hand automatically went to my stomach. I pictured my son or daughter graduating from High School.

Then suddenly I overheard a conversation between Bonnie and Kol. He wanted Bonnie to drop the veil completely so that he could go on living. I couldn`t let her do that. So when Kol left her, I grabbed him by the arm and into the back of the bleachers.

"Easy there little mama-wolf. Don`t hurt yourself darling."

"What do you think you`re doing, Kol? I told you I could help you. You don`t have to go around and say things like that to Bonnie." I was so angry with him.

"Well I don`t trust you, so I don`t want your help." Kol spat at me.

"I promise I can help you Kol. I want you there to be an uncle for the baby." I felt my tears pressing.

"I don`t care about the baby. All I care about is dropping the veil." Kol disappeared. I couldn`t help him if he didn`t want my help.

I wiped away a tear and saw the gang coming towards me.

"Are you ok?" Elena asked me.

"Yes everything is fine. I`ll try to call Nik again." I told her and she smiled at me.

Stefan was talking to Alaric on the phone. Damon was not doing so well. He wanted to give him the cure. I was trying to call Nik again.

Suddenly it felt like something was burning in my head. I fell on the ground crying in pain.

"Remember us Caroline?" It was the 12 witches she killed. Coming back for revenge.

I clutched my belly as well. Terrified that this could hurt the baby. I looked to my right and saw something come flying through the air and sliced the witch`s head right of. The pain stopped and I got up. Nik was standing there in front of me with a graduation cap in his hand. I felt so relieved.

"There are plenty more of these to go around. Who`s next. I can do this all day." He told the remaining witches and they backed off. I ran into Nik`s arms. I was so glad he was here.

"Are you alright sweetheart?" He asked me and cupped my face.

"Yes, we`re both fine." I told him and he kissed me. It was such a good feeling after a week without him.

"Klaus. We need your help with Damon." Elena said.

"I know you do. I wanted to see how my girlfriend is doing if you don`t mind." He said back to her.

"Nik. He doesn`t have that much time left." I told him. He nodded and brought me with him to the boarding house to save Damon`s life yet again.

When Damon was saved and everything settle a little down, Nik had to go take care of some business so I stayed with Jeremy. We didn`t know how long we had before the veil was up again.

"I want to say goodbye to Bonnie." Jeremy told me when it started to get dark outside.

"I`ll be back before the moon is up." I shook my head.

"I am coming with you. I`m not letting you out of my sight." Jeremy knew that it was no use arguing with me.

"Let`s go." I nodded and gave my goodbye to Ric. Just in case we didn`t reach back in time.

"I`m going to miss you Alaric." I told him with tears in my eyes.

"I`m going to miss you too, Amy. But know this. I`ll always watch over you no matter what." I gave him a hug before leaving with Jeremy.

* * *

Bonnie was in the caves under the school. Jeremy wanted to go alone and I didn`t blame him. Bonnie had told me that she had cast a spell containing Kol inside the janitor`s office. I decided to pay him a visit.

Kol was sitting on one of the chairs in the office.

"Well. I have to say that you look a little pathetic." I told him.

"Amy. You have to get me out of here. I should have listened to you." He stood as close to me as he could.

"I wanted to help you Kol but right now there`s nothing I can do. It`s not enough time but when I get back to New Orleans, I will do whatever I can to bring you back. I promise you."

Kol looked at me with sad eyes.

"God Kol! Why do you always have to be so stubborn? If you just had listened to me in the first place, this wouldn`t have happened at all. I have never ever given you a reason not to trust me."

"I know and I`m sorry." I stepped inside the barrier and gave him a hug and it surprised me that he hugged me back.

"I`ll do everything I can. Besides, I need someone to go to when Nik and Elijah pisses me off. I need someone who can make me laugh again."

I gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Goodbye Kol. I`ll see you soon."

"Amy? Take care of my niece or nephew in the meantime. You know, until uncle Kol comes back and becomes it`s hero." He told me with a smile. I smiled back at him and waved.

I left him with tears in my eyes. It surprised me how much Kol meant to me. I`d never thought about it before.

I walked outside to get some fresh air. The football field felt so empty in the dark and since no one else was here, the stage seemed huge as well. I sat down on the stage and looked around. I looked at the place I went to high school.

How I got my first kiss over at the bleachers by my boyfriend at the time. Just before, I started High School and only 14. I thought I was the luckiest girl in the world.

"So I leave you for just a few hours and the first thing you do, is to disappear on me again." I looked up and saw Nik coming towards me.

"Hey. I know. I`m sorry. Jeremy wanted to say goodbye to Bonnie and I was not letting him go alone. I don`t want to lose any more time with him." I told him.

Nik sat down beside me and placed a hand on my belly. It felt good.

"I am happy about this Amy. It was just such a shock. I want nothing more than to keep you safe and have this baby with you."

I kissed him tenderly.

"Where did you go when you left for your errands?" I asked when he helped me down from the stage.

"I had my graduation presents to deliver." He told me.

"Oh?"

"Yes. I gave Elena Damon back all healed up and healthy. I even gave Caroline a graduation gift." He told me. That I didn`t like.

"What did you give her?"

"Something that I knew was the only thing she would accept. Tyler is now free to return to Mystic Falls. I won`t hunt him anymore." I looked at him surprised.

"What?"

"I know he`s her first and only love and I know how it`s like to live without the one I love. Besides, Tyler is your friend. You deserve this too." I threw my hands around my boyfriend`s neck.

"Thank you." I told him and buried my face in his chest.

"You`re welcome little wolf." He said kissing my hair.

"I have something for you too." He told me and took out something from his pocket.

"What? But I`m not graduating." I told him.

"That doesn`t mean I can`t give you something." The box contained a beautiful locket. On the one side, it was a picture of me and my brother, the other side was empty.

"I thought we could fill that up in about a year or so. When we finally have or son or daughter." I had tears in my eyes.

"Thank you. It`s beautiful. I love you." I gave him a passionate kiss, never wanting to let him go and now I didn`t have too.

"No let us get out of here before 12 angry hybrids decides to pick a fight, besides our plane leaves tonight for New Orleans." I had to laugh a little at him but he was right. Mystic Falls wasn`t my home anymore. I had a new home now. A new adventure and a new life in New Orleans.

* * *

I went home to pack my belongings and said goodbye to Rebekah and Matt. They were going to Europe for the summer. I think those two will have a great time.

Nik and I waited for our plane to be ready in the waiting hall at the airport. He had his arm wrapped around me and I leaned against his chest.

"Are you ok, Amy? I know it must have been hard to say goodbye to your brother all over again."

"Yeah it was but I know he`s ok. Everything is fine and I know he`ll always keep an eye on me wherever I go and that`s good and comforting to know."

Klaus suddenly lifted his head and looked at something. Then he smiled.

"I think it`s time for one more gift." I didn`t understand what he meant.

"But you`ve already given me something." I told him.

"Oh it`s not from me." Nik said and pointed behind us.

I looked and saw something I never expected. I rose from my seat, not believing what I saw.

"Is it room for one more in New Orleans?" The person in front of me said. Tears streamed down my face and I nodded.

Jeremy!

"Of course." I ran over to him and hugged him.

"But how is this possible?" I told him through my tears.

"Bonnie did a spell that brought me back to life and she wanted me to be where I needed to be and I want to be with my sister." Jeremy told me. I hugged him again and cried even more.

Nik had to break us apart. It was time to board the plane. I was so happy. I was going to New Orleans with the two people I loved most in this world. I couldn`t believe Jeremy chose to stay with me but he did. We finally reached New Orleans and walked off the plane. Jeremy, Nik and I looked out over the city.

"Well, little brother." I said and wrapped my arms around him.

"Welcome to New Orleans."

* * *

**There it is. The end. Wow! That`s strange. It`s really done. **

**Again i wanted to thank all of you. I had so much fun. Amy and The Originals will soon be up and running. There`s just some things I need to figure out first. **

**What did you think about Jeremy going to New Orleans with Amy? Was that the right ****decision? I couldn`t find another way for it to work. I didn`t want Jeremy and Amy in different places and Amy would never have left for New Orleans without her brother. **

**Again, The sequel will be named "Stand By You." Do you think that`s a good tittle? **

**Let me know! **

**Until then.. **

***cathrineoriginal***

* * *

***MusicalLover17: Here it is. The last update for this story. I can`t believe it.**

***busybeekisses19: Thank you! I loved the reunion as well. What did you think of the gang`s reactions? **

***totalRandum: as you read. He`s not back quite yet but it`s still a huge possibilty he will be back in the sequel :) **

***Sleiwd: I know! Matt is so good with her. I liked how they bonded. Kol is not back.. YET! I want him to come back and he wants to come back for the baby. Or maybe that`s just something he`s saying just to get back. I don`t know.. I hope you liked the reactions about the baby. I think the most important reaction were Jeremy`s. I hope to see you back in the sequel :)**

***EmmaNaillsGirl: Glad you like it :) and i hope you`ll continue reading more in the sequel :) **

***mjsmart2001: Here is an update for you. The last one of this story... that`s weird.. and sad..**

***natazwe: Thank you so much! Yes she is pregnant. I`m excited with what`s going to happen next. **

***ddluzelle: The update is here! and the sequel is coming your way soon! **


	39. Chapter 39 Sequel

**The first chapter of the sequel is out! **

**I decided for sure to call it "Stand By You." **

**I`m excited to see what will happen with Amy and all the others in the continuing of their lives in New Orleans. **

**Enjoy it at much as you can!**

**Remember: It follows originals, not vampire diaries ;) **

***cathrineoriginal***


End file.
